Gogyo no Naruto
by SSG-Goku3397
Summary: What happens when Naruto meets the fox after being nearly murdered on his 6th birthday and his heritage is revealed by said fox? The Sandaime sets 3 ANBU to guard him and train him. A smarter and more powerful, seal master Naruto is born. A friendly & loyal Sasuke. Come and read about his life as he becomes Gogyo no Naruto. Rated M for GRAPHIC SCENES of violence. NaruHina pairing.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:-_****_I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story._**

_'__Thoughts'_

**_'_****_Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'_**

"Speech"

**"****Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes_

_"__Telepathic Speech"_

**_"_****_Bijuu / Jichuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"_**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Konohagakure no Sato, the Village hidden in the Leaves is one of the great five shinobi villages of the world. The main aspect of shinobi life taught in this particular village is teamwork and to help anyone who needs it. But it is ironic that a little blonde boy with three whisker birth marks on each cheek is ignored by the majority of the civilian population and quite a few ninja also.

**_=========Night, 10_****_th_****_ October, Somewhere in Konoha==========_**

_ '__Why do these people always hunt me down and beat me on my birthday'_ thought a little blonde boy with three whisker marks on each cheek of age six on 10th October.

"Ah! There is the demon" exclaimed a man.

_'__Must get away from the crowd'_ thought the boy just before a chunnin dropped in front of him.

"Thought you could run away from us after all the atrocities you committed against the village. It's a shame that we can't kill you because of the law Sandaime-sama has decreed for your protection. Well we will have to take revenge by torturing you" said the man.

"Please! Just don't hurt me" the boy exclaimed just before the crowd started beating him senseless.

"Suffer you demon", "This is for my father that you crushed under your paw" and "You should have died when the Yondaime defeated you six years ago" were some the exclamations of the mob as they tortured an innocent boy.

"Please! Don't hurt me anymore. What did I do to all of you to deserve this?"

"You dare feign ignorance for your atrocities! You dare beg for mercy, when you didn't show an ounce of it to the many ninja who fought against you to protect Konoha" shouted a woman in the mob.

During the beating, one young gennin had enough of the child's begging and stabbed the boy. Just as the boy was stabbed ANBU and the Hokage arrived on the spot.

"ANBU, take the whole mob to Ibiki and leave the gennin to me" ordered the Hokage. "You young man are hereby discharged from the ninja corps and sentenced to death for attempted murder on a citizen of Konoha. Inu carry out the sentence one week from now in the village center at noon. Now take him to Anko for special 'treatement' " declared the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"It shall be my pleasure Hokage-sama" replied Inu and left with the gennin.

"Oh Naruto, I am sorry for not being there for you today. Only if the ignorant villagers had listened to your fathers last wish of seeing you a hero for holding the Kyubi inside you. Only if your chichi, Minato had chosen someone else to bear such a burden" said the Hokage, thinking that Naruto was unconscious but he heard everything the old Hokage said. After that he fell unconscious.

**_==========Night, 10_****_th_****_ October, Naruto's Mindscape==========_**

_'__Wasn't I in Konoha just now and Jiji_ _saved me from the mob? Also did I just imagine it or did Jiji just said that my oyaji was Minato'_ thought Naruto as he woke up and saw that he was in some old sewers. Two pipes were running though the ceiling of the sewers. One was thin and glowing blue and the other was thick and glowing red. The red pipe was also leaking re corrosive water that was giving off smoke from the places where it fell onto. "Hello, anybody there?" A low very growl was the reply that Naruto received.

_'__What was that growl,'_ thought Naruto. With that thought, Naruto started walking through the sewer tunnel. After walking for some time Naruto came upon a gate made of thick metal bars with a slip of paper on the keyhole. The slip of paper had the kanji for SEAL written for it. A pair of great big red eyes with slit pupils greeted Naruto.

**"****So the jailer has finally come to meet his captive."**

"Who are you? What do you mean by jailor and captive?" asked Naruto without fear.

**"Surely, you know who I am. After all I have been trapped inside you since the ay you have been born, or did no one tell you that you are the Jinchuriki of the great Kyubi no Kitsune. The greatest of all bijuu. Surely, you have at least heard of me kit."**

"But the Yondaime had killed you six years ago."

**"A bijuu can't be killed kit, your Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, had accepted that truth and so he sealed me into you, his own son."**

_'So, I was not imagining things when Jiji referred to Minato as my father' _thought Naruto.

**"Yes, you were not imagining things, you are truly the sochi of the Yellow Flash of Konoha and this is your mindscape, so before you ask, I can hear your thoughts while you are in here. It's time you wakeup kit, your body has been healed and the Sandaime Hokage is waiting for you to wake up."**

"Ah, how do I leave this place and you know, wake up?"Asked Naruto.

**"You just have to will yourself to leave and awake, and it shall happen."**

_'So I just have to think of leaving and waking up. Alright here I go' _thought Naruto and with that thought, Naruto started to leave his mindscape and wake up.

**_==========Morning, 12_****_th_****_ October, Konoha Hospital==========_**

_'__Wake up Naruto, you have been out cold for more than a day. Minato, I hope you can forgive me for telling Naruto everything but he deserves to know why he is hunted and why was he chosen.'_ A groan alerted the old Hokage that Naruto was waking up._ 'Good he is waking up. I must tell him as soon as he is cleared to leave the hospital by his doctor.'_

Naruto woke up to find that his chest was covered in bandages and that he was in a hospital gown. "Well it is nice to see that you are finally awake Naruto. After you are cleared to leave, I must tell you some things that you have to hear in the safety of my office."

"Alright Jiji, but I may have already discovered why the villagers hate me and more." The Sandaime was shocked to learn this but he kept quiet for the moment.

A doctor came and put Naruto through some tests to check his health. After ascertaining that the kid was fine the doctor cleared him to leave the hospital. "Well Naruto are you up for some ramen? You are hungry right?"

"You bet Jiji, but I do have some questions for you after getting our ramen."

"Well then let's get to Ichiraku's Ramen, shall we?"

Once Naruto and the Sandaime reached Ichiraku's, they were greeted by a plane looking, yet beautiful brunette girl by the name of Ayame. "Hey Ayame-neechan, get me a bowl of pork ramen, two bowls of shrimp ramen and a bowl of miso ramen will you," ordered Naruto.

"Sure Naruto just take your seat will you. What will you be having Hokage-sama, the usual I presume", asked Ayame.

"Hai, just get me a bowl of beef ramen please."

"Of course Hokage-sama, hey dad get a bowl each of pork, miso and beef ramen. Also whip up two bowls of shrimp ramen. Naruto and Hokage-sama are here," called Ayame to her father Teuchi in the kitchen.

"Got it, it will be ready in a jiffy," called old man Ichiraku.

**_==========Afternoon, 12_****_th_****_ October, Hokage Office==========_**

After getting their meals, Naruto and the Sandaime went to the Hokage office. "ANBU leave for a wile" ordered the Hokage. After the ANBU left, the Sandaime did a sequence of hand seals and the room flashed red for a second then reverted t normal. "Now Naruto as I said, I have to tell you some things that have been hidden from not only you but also your generation", said Hiruzen, the Sandaime.

"If it is about me holding the Kyubi no Kitsune then thank you for trusting me with such information at such a young age."

"How did you find out about you being the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi" asked Hiruzen in shock.

"When I was unconscious I went to my mindscape and there is where I met the Kyubi. It introduced itself when I couldn't recognize it. It also told me that I was the sochi of the Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash of Konoha and my hero the Yondaime Hokge" stated Naruto.

"The only question I have is who my okaa-san was? How did she look and act? What did she love to eat? What were her hobbies? In short I would like to know more about my mother."

"And you have no anger directed towards your father for putting you in this place in the first place" questioned Hiruzen.

"Actually I don't really have any anger directed towards my oyaji. I actually respect him more for choosing me over other kids, not only did he trust me with such a heavy burden but also showed that he cared about the village and the baka villagers enough to select his own sochi for such a life of hardship, the same he would have probably chosen if he had any choice in the matter", explained Naruto.

_'__So young, yet so wise'_ thought Hiruzen.

"You are right Naruto; Minato would have chosen to take on your burden if he had a choice in the matter. I will take you to the Namikaze clan compound as it is rightfully yours. Your chichi was the last of the Namikaze in the Konoha when he was alive. Also you are the last of the Uzumaki form your okaa-san's side. Therefore, you are the last known descendant of two clans, the Uzumaki being a noble clan from Uzushiogakure no Sato in Uzu no Kuni. Actually, the Uzumaki were known for their knowledge of seals and their expertise in kenjutsu. They also had a bloodline that allowed them to be born with greater than normal amount of chakra. It is also believed that the Uzumaki bloodline allowed the molding of chakra to produce chains out of their chakra, though I don't have any conclusive proof of that rumor. Your okaa-san had brought many of the Uzumaki clan scrolls with her after the fall of Uzushiogakure in the second shinobi world war. I must advise you against revealing your heritage of being a Namikaze a secret till you are able to fight off A-ranked ninja as many of Iwagakure no Sato would love to kill you to spite your chichi's memory. Minato had taken care of a whole battalion of two hundred Iwa ninja and kunoichi during the third shinobi world war."

"Alright Jiji I will keep my Namikaze heritage secret till I am able to protect my self from A-ranked ninja, I promise and my nindo will be to never break a promise I make to anyone, dattebayo", replied Naruto.

"Alright lets get to the Namikaze estate but lets go to the Hokage vault to get the scrolls that your chichi and okaa-san left for you in there shall we."

**_==========Late Afternoon, 12_****_th_****_ October, Clan District of Konoha==========_**

After collecting the two large storage scrolls that Minato left in the Hokage vault, Naruto and Hiruzen arrived at the large and ornamental gate of the Namikaze Clan Compound on the outskirts of the Clan District of Konoha. There was a large and complex sealing matrix etched on a chakra receptive metal plate on the gate. "Naruto, just prick your finger and apply a drop of blood on the seal." Doing as his Jiji asked, Naruto applied a drop of blood to the seal on the gate. After a brief orange glow, the seal turned green and the gate opened without a sound.

Once Naruto entered the compound, he saw a large three storied mansion sitting in the middle of the compound with large amounts of wilderness and lawns spread out in front of the mansion. Small animals could be seen scurrying about along with some foxes running about the compound. A big red kitsune with five tails approached Naruto and Hiruzen. The Kitsune gave a sniff towards Naruto and yipped before it greeted Naruto in a gravely voice.

**"****Welcome Naruto-sama, I have been waiting for your return ever since Minato-sama and Kushina-Sama said that after the sealing of Kyubi-sama, you would return to claim your heritage when you are old enough to protect yourself from your parents' enemies. Minato-sama had left instructions for you to sign the Uzumaki summons contract for your personal summons. We the foxes have been the Namikaze family summons ever since Kushina-sama had married into the Namikaze clan. Please make yourself familiar with the compound and mansion as you weren't even a day old when you became the Jinchuriki of Kyubi-sama. If you require anything just call one of the foxes running about the compound. The kits love to pull pranks, so I you spend time with them please be ready to be pranked. I would advise you to quickly learn how to channel chakra as it will be required for accessing many of the advanced scrolls in the Namikaze library and also some parts of the house. After you have learned to channel chakra call Kotaru, he is a sky blue kitsune with three tails and also the fox who will teach you how to summon. Now make yourself comfortable master and have a nice day."**

"Wait, what is your name? What will I call you if I don't know your name" stated Naruto, to which the kitsune replied, **"My name is Hotaru kit."** With that the kitsune ran off towards the forested area of the compound.

"Well Naruto it has been a long time since I have seen Hotaru, but the sad thing is that he did not even greet me. So much for old acquaintances. Anyway let's get to the mansion, alright?"

"Yea Jiji, it will be nice to return home after only being in here when I don't even remember." With that said, Naruto ran towards the mansion leaving the old Hokage behind shouting for Naruto to slow down. Once Naruto arrived at the door of the mansion, he saw a seal similar to the one on the main gate of the compound. Naruto pricked his thumb and applied a drop of blood to the sealing matrix only for it to glow orange and then green, before Naruto heard a distinct clicking sound followed by the door swinging open on soundless hinges. The inside was spotless clean without even a single speck of dust.

_'__Huh, I guess someone has been keeping the mansion clean. Maybe it is the same person who has kept the gardens weed less and in tiptop condition. Anyway, let the exploration begin'_ thought Naruto.

**"Indeed gaki, someone has been keeping the Namikaze clan compound in excellent condition or that your oyaji and okaa-san were geniuses in fuinjutsu and had seals that maintain the compound" **replied the Kyubi.

"Hey, how are you talking to me Kyubi? I am not even in my mindscape at the moment" shouted Naruto.

**"Relax gaki, when you first came to your mindscape a connection was forged. Now I can communicate with you at any time I want to. Also don't shout out your replies and exclamations to me people will think you are going mad. Just think your queries and I will hear."**

_'Alright, but I have some questions for you.' _

**"I may or may not answer your questions as I deem fit gaki, so don't try to force an answer out of me."**

"Naruto, has the Kyubi been contacting you just now? If so, be very careful to what it says. It will try to use you" said a concerned Hiruzen.

"It's alright Jiji. Hai the Kyubi had just contacted me for the first time and so I was surprised. You don't have to worry about it using me for its own gains; I will follow what my heart says in such matters."

"Good, it's all I can hope for" replied the Sandaime.

The door opened into a large antechamber which had the stairs made of Mahogany leading to the upper floors. The chamber also had the doors leading to the sitting area, containing a large sofa set spread along the back and left walls of the room while the third had a fireplace and a beautiful showcase containing many of his family relics. The floor was covered in a rich red carpet and the walls had beautiful cravings in them right above the sofa. Another door led towards the dining/ball room from the antechamber. The dining/ball room was also covered in a rich carpet but this one was colored blue, matching Naruto's eyes, with yellow streaks in it, the same color as that of Naruto's and Minato's hair. The walls were covered in beautiful carvings and pictures. A door led to the kitchen, which had enough room for an army of sheaf's to cook food for a large gathering. The dining table was large enough to sit a hundred and fifty people easily.

The left wing of the second floor was dedicated to the extensive library with shelves and bookcases filled with scrolls and books about a variety of subjects, most sealed with blood seals. The right wing was dedicated to the twenty or so guest rooms. The back wing of the second floor was dedicated to a dojo and practice area with complex seals carved into the walls, floor and ceiling of the room as well as the doors. A door led towards the armory which had shelves and chests filled with storage scrolls containing the variety of weapons and armors a shinobi/kunoichi wears.

The third floor had about eighty rooms excluding the master bedroom, for the clan members. A door on the right of the master bedroom was marked in orange kanji for Naruto. Naruto realized this was to be his room and so he cautiously opened the door to see a nursery furnished for him. His cot had toads, foxes and dragons carved into it. A chest of toys could been seen still holding the packaged baby toys. The wardrobe was filled with baby cloths and a dresser was filled with diapers, powder boxes and other essential baby supplies.

_'__They really did love me and wanted to have me if they had gone through all that trouble for setting up my nursery'_

**"****Indeed kit, there are very few parents who don't love their kits. Those that do abuse their kits are considered as the lowest of the low among demons."**

_'Arigatou Kyubi, I needed to near that.'_

Naruto didn't realize that he was crying but Hiruzen had seen the blonds face and saw the silent tears roll down his face. "Naruto, if you have any doubt that your parents didn't love you and didn't want you, here is proof of their love for you. I remember Kushina-chan crying in happiness when she declared to me, my wife, Jiraiya-kun and Minato-kun about her being pregnant with you. The battle hardened kunoichi who never cried and who always considered crying as a weakness was crying in front of my eyes. It was unbelievable and you chichi shouted out and started to act like a baka after hearing the news. Both of them were orphans and so they really wanted to have you to call their sochi and begin a family with your birth. But alas! Fate had other plans and they both died during the sealing, your mother may have been alive if she didn't go out to fight the damned Kyubi and sacrificed her life to prevent the Kyubi from killing you and your chichi at that time. Kushina-chan was the previous jinchuriki of the Kyubi, the second to be exact. So she took it to be her responsibility to subdue it and in the process lost her life."

"Arigatou for telling me Jiji" said Naruto hugging the old man. _'It is only just that you know why you are alone without any one in the world' _thought the Sandaime.

Next Naruto went to the master bedroom to find photos of the parents. One particular one held Naruto's attention for a considerable amount of time. In the photo, his okaa-san was heavily pregnant and wearing a beautiful sakura blossom patterned kimono while his oyaji was standing behind the chair on which his okaa-san was sitting. His oyaji was wearing a standard jonin outfit under his ceremonial Hokage robes and hat. He had a hand on top of his okaa-san's hand on top of her belly and both of his parents were radiating happiness. His mother was very beautiful with vibrant red hair and violet eyes. His oyaji was a handsome man with glowing yellow hair and blue eyes full of life.

"Jiji is this a photo of my parents just before I was born" asked Naruto.

"Hai Naruto, this is just a week before your birth and the Kyubi's attack."

"Ah Jiji, if okaa-san was the previous jinchuriki of Kyubi, why was it able to attack Konoha."

"Well Naruto, after a female Jinchuriki gives birth, the seal weakens. At that time, a masked man came and took you hostage. Minato and Kushina chose to save you instead of Kushina. It was that man who unsealed the Kyubi and had it attack Konoha. At least that is what Minato believed had happened."

"So it was this mysterious man in a mask that caused all this to happen. I will ask Kyubi about the incident, I believe that it has no reason for lying to me about that incident. At most it will not answer me" declared Naruto.

"Hai that is a sound course of action. Let me know what you learn alright Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen.

"Come over to my office tomorrow Naruto-kun, I will appoint three ANBU guards with eight hour duty each in helping and protecting you. Ask them for anything that you may require an they will get it done and you will not even have to leave the compound." Hiruzen said.

"Hai Jiji, I will be there at seven in the morning." Naruto replied.

"Jiji, before you leave may I ask what happened to the ninja who tried to kill me."

"Well Naruto-kun, I had sentenced him to death in one week but before his execution, he is being interrogated by Mitarashi Anko, a tokubetsu jonin and ex-apprentice of my old student and traitor Orochimaru no densetsu no sannin. She is extremely cruel to those who treat others differently for circumstances that are not the victims choosing, being a victim herself." Hiruzen said.

"Well is there any way to at lest cancel his execution? He is just bitter about losing someone precious to him during the Kyubi attack and is choosing me as a scapegoat. I would prefer that he lived a long life as a civilian than be executed as a punishment." Naruto stated.

"Alright Naruto-kun I will see what I can do," was Hiruzen's reply. With that said, the Sandaime left for the day.

**_==========Night, 12_****_th_****_ October, Namikaze Mansion's Master Bedroom==========_**

Shifting through the sheaves of paper on the writing desk, Naruto uncovered a seal on one of the sheaves with the instructions to apply a drop of blood to the seal. Applying a drop of blood to the seal, Naruto waited to see what the seal did. After the usual orange glow followed by the seal becoming green, two letters addressed to him appeared in the midst of some smoke.

The first letter was addressed as, _To Naruto from chichi-ue._

It read:

_Dear Sochi,_

_I hope you are an A-ranked nin when you are reading this or that you are mature enough to understand that both me and Shina-chan had our fair share of powerful enemies who would like to harm/kill you for revenge._

_I know that you must hate me for making you the jinchuriki of the Kyubi but I have a very good reason for my actions. I would have taken the burden if I could but a grown mans tenketsu and chakra coils would have ruptured and the man would have died. Upon death of the man the Kyubi would have been freed again. The only way to make sure that the Kyubi would have been remained sealed was for the jinchuriki to live longer than a few seconds to a couple of minutes. A new born child's chakra coils and tenketsu are not fully developed and so would have not been ruptured under the stress of sealing and the introduction of bijuu chakra to the chakra coils and tenketsu. I could have chosen another child but how could I ask someone else to give-up their child when I would not. So I chose to make you the jinchuriki. Also I have the absolute faith in you to hold the Kyubi at bay._

_Your okaa-san was against you becoming the sacrifice but she also understood and accepted the reasoning behind my choice. We were both orphans and had hoped to have a big family but alas that was not meant to be. At the bottom of this letter are two blood activated storage seals that hold the scrolls for the __Hiraishin no jutsu__ and the __Rasengan no jutsu__. They are your rightful inheritance from me. Use them well._

_Signed,_

_Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash of Konoha and the proud chichi-ue of the greatest ninja to ever live, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto._

_P.S.:- I am extremely proud to call you my sochi Naruto-kun. Keep making me and your okaa-san proud._

_P.P.S.:- Sochi, you may have some problems with a regular __Bunshin no jutsu__ just like your okaa-san, so I have taken the liberty to prepare a scroll for the __Kage bunshin no jutsu__ and have included it in a third blood activated storage seal at the end of this letter._

_'__I think I will check the storage seals later, now onto the next letter'_, was Naruto's thought.

The second letter was addressed as, _To Naruto-kun from okaa-san._

It read:

_Dearest Sochi-kun,_

_I know that you must hate both me and your chichi-ue for making you the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune but as your chichi-ue had /will explain in his letter (depends on whose letter you read first), we had a very good explanation for the choice._

_Anyway, in this letter I have stored my and your chichi-ue's journals and also a scroll for my personally created jutsu. This letter also contains the Uzumaki heirloom sword the Uzu no Uta and my personal sword the Shi no Kaze. There is also the scroll for the Uzumaki kenjutsu style known as the Shi no Mai which has both single wield and double wield sub-styles. These are your inheritance from the Uzumaki clan and me. My personal jutsu is a barrier jutsu created using the __Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakra Kusari no jutsu__. I call it __Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakra Kusari no Kekkai no jutsu__. You will also find a scroll's with the Uzumaki swirl on them in the library. They are the Uzumaki clan jutsu's, styles and history. Some of the scrolls are dedicated to yin and yang release techniques. They are characterized by the keywords yinton, yangton and yin-yangton before the jutsu names. Learn them when you are ready, they will give you an edge that very few ninja have._

_Now sochi-kun, I hope that you are happy with your life and understand that both me and your chichi-ue love you and are extremely proud of you. If you are still single, I want you to find a girl who accepts you for who you are and also loves you unconditionally. If that criterion has been met, date her and then eventually marry her. Then buildup a large family with a large number of grand kids for your poor deceased parents to watch over from the afterlife._

_Your Okaa-san,_

_Namikaze __Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot-blooded Habanero._

_P.S.:- I have also included a special chakra control exercise I made for those who have larger than the usual amount of chakra. Also if your chichi-ue has forgotten to include the __Kage bunshin no jutsu__ scroll with his letter, there is one in the blood sealed vault inside the master bedroom of the mansion. You may not be able to perform the standard __Bunshin no jutsu__ so this is the answer to that particular problem._

After reading the letters, Naruto fell asleep quite content with what he learned that day.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Japanese Translations**

_**Chichi-ue = Father**_

_**Oyaji = Old man, Slang for Father**_

_**Okaa-san = Mother**_

_**Jiji = Gramps**_

_**Sochi-kun = Son**_

_**Bijuu = Tailed Beast**_

_**Jinchuriki = Human Sacrifice, Prison of a Bijuu**_

_**Chakra = A type of energy**_

_**Tenketsu = Chakra Holes**_

_**Kyubi no Kitsune = Nine-tailed Demon Fox**_

_**Hokage = Fire Shadow, Head of Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato = Hidden Leaf Village**_

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato = Hidden Whirlpool Village**_

_**Iwagakure no Sato = Hidden Stone Village**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation_s_**

_**Hiraishin no jutsu = Flying Thunder God technique; Minato's signature technique used in conjecture with Rasengan**_

_**Rasengan no jutsu = Spiraling Sphere technique; Minato's other signature technique used in conjecture with Hiraishin**_

_**Kage bunshin no jutsu = Shadow Clone technique; an advanced form of bunshin no jutsu, one of Naruto's signature techniques**_

**_Bunshin no jutsu = Clone technique; a basic academy jutsu_**

_**Uzu no Uta = Song of the Whirlpool; Uzumaki Heirloom Sword**_

_**Shi no Kaze = Winds of Death; Kushina's Sword**_

_**Shi no Mai = Dance of Death; Uzumaki kenjutsu technique**_

_**Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakra Kusari no Jutsu = Uzumaki Secret Technique: Chakra Chains technique**_

_**Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakra Kusari no Kekkai no Jutsu = **__**Uzumaki Secret Technique: Chakra Chains Barrier technique**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive Criticism is most welcome. Just to let all reviewers and readers know, this is FANFICTION and so the characters may be OOC. This is my first fanfiction so please just bear with me. I plan to update at least once a week to once every two weeks. May be late if I have exams. Most of all, my japanese is rudimental at best and so most original justu will be in english till I find the proper japanese name. If any one can help, I would be in their debt.**

**Also I need a BETA. If anyone is interested, PM me.**

**SSG signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Presenting a new chapter of Gogyo no Naruto. I was able to finish the chapter and proofread it already, so enjoy.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:-_****_I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story._**

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'_**

"Speech"

**"Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes_

_"Telepathic Speech"_

**_"Bijuu / Jichuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_==========Early Morning, 13_****_th_****_ October, Hokage Office==========_**

The next morning Naruto arrived at the Hokage Office at seven in the morning, only to meet three ANBU agents waiting for Hiruzen. One agent Naruto had seen from time to time hanging around reading an orange book while giggling like a school girl. He wore an Inu mask and had white hair. Another was a man with black hair and wearing a Ryu mask. The final member was a young woman with purple hair, a sword strapped around her back and wearing a Neko mask.

_'__What is Naruto doing here at a time like this'_, thought Inu.

_'__Oh, it's the Kyubi jinchurik. Poor kid, suffering even though he should be respected as a hero'_, thought Neko.

_'__I wonder if we have to keep an eye on the kid. From what I heard from Inu-taicho, he was nearly killed a few days ago. Maybe he has already communicated with the Kyubi and so we are being assigned to keep an eye on him. I am the only one who can suppress the Kyubi if it tries to take control of the child. Else the only other reason for the kid to appear is because of coincidence'_, thought Ryu.

Just then the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen entered the room in a leaf shunshin no jutsu. "Ah, good to see that ever one is here on time, hai and that directed at you Inu", stated the Hokage, before he did some hand seals for a privacy jutsu. As the jutsu was activating, Inu had the decency to look at his feet at the jab at this usual tardiness. "Anyway, I called all of you here for a very important reason. I believe all of you know about this six year old child. If not he is…"

"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, sochi of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. I am also the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune", interrupted Naruto.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, how did Naruto learn about his heritage?" Inu questioned.

"Ah Hokage-sama, is it true that he is the sochi of Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama?" Neko asked.

"I am also with Neko; I also was uninformed about his heritage, is it true as he claims", declared Ryu.

"It is quite true that he is sensei's sochi", declared Inu, "I can see the similarities and also I was informed by Hokage-sama about his heritage a long time ago."

"Indeed what Kakashi-kun said is true Naruto-kun is the sochi of Minato-kun and Kushina-chan. I as well as my wife was present at his birth on that fateful day. Along with Anko and Kakashi posing as guards, along with a few trusted ANBU operatives. Only Kakashi, Anko and I are alive of the witnesses. It was also declared as a S-ranked secret and so no one heard of it from Kakashi and Anko", declared the Hokage.

"Ah, is this why you have called us here Hokage-sama or is there an ulterior motive to this meeting", questioned Ryu.

"You are correct in assuming that there is more that I wish to discuss with you all. I believe that all of you are aware of the situation that had presented itself a few days ago and concerned Naruto-kun."

"Hai Hokage-sama", chorused the three ANBU operatives.

"Good, I have decided that each one of you shall protect Naruto-kun from now on. You have hatchi (eight) hours of duty from now on. Your job is to protect Naruto-kun till he is able to protect himself. You are also to help him in anything he may need. I advise that you personally introduce yourselves to Naruto. It will be better for everyone", stated Hiruzen. "Now, everyone is dismissed."

"Ne Jiji, before I leave, did you cancel that gennin's execution? If not, please try to do as I have requested Hokage-sama."

"Hai Naruto-kun, I have canceled his execution. I have also told who requested to have his execution order repealed. But I have increased his time in imprisonment with Anko-chan", stated Hiruzen.

"Arigatou Jiji, for everything you are doing for me", stated Naruto.

"Don't mention it Naruto-kun, it was my pleasure for such a great hero. Oh before I forget, Anko-chan wishes to meet you. Meet her at the Hanabishi Dango today after one in the afternoon."

"Alright Jiji, I will meet Anko-san at Hanabishi's"

**_==========Morning, 13_****_th_****_ October, Namikaze Mansion==========_**

Shortly after the Hokage allowed everyone to leave, Naruto and his newly appointed ANBU guard were sitting in the spacious sitting room of the Namikaze mansion.

"Well Naruto it is nice to finally meet you face to face. My name is Hatake Sharingan no Kakashi. I am the sole survivor of my team, the only gennin team that your chichi-ue had taken. I was also an orphan from a very young age and sensei was like a second chichi-ue to me. I normally don't talk about my team and sensei, but I thought you should know. Also, in my free time, I have been keeping an eye on you ever since you were kicked out of the orphanage", stated Kakashi. He was a mysterious man with his right eye covered by his hitai-ate and was wearing a face mask made of black muslin cloth. He also had silver-white hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kakashi-niisan. I have seen you reading that orange book from time to time near me. I hope you don't mind me calling you niisan."

"Not at all Naruto-kun, but don't use my true name when in public. Call me by my ANBU codename."

"Ne, you don't have to worry about that niisan."

"Naruto, my name is Uzuki Yuugao. I am a kenjutsu master in Konoha and am the second in command of Kakashi-taicho's ANBU squad. I hope that we can get along. I must say that I am in awe at your forgiving personality. How can you be so forgiving to the person that tried to kill you in cold blood? I know that, as a kunoichi, in our profession sometimes we do show mercy to our enemies. But you are not a shinobi, you are a civilian at the moment and also that gennin committed a crime, whose punishment is death." Yuugao was a beautiful young woman with long purple hair and beautiful expressive brown eyes.

"Well Yuugao-san, if you were in my position and understood why you are hated, you would have done the same. At least that is my belief."

"My name had been lost a long time ago. I was one of Orochimaru's mokuton bloodline inducement test subjects when I was a child. I was also an orphan. You Naruto can call me Yamato. If you require any help while training to use the Kyubi's chakra you can ask me. Since I am already assigned to protect you I can help you with my mokuton jutsu to help you in suppressing the excess Kyubi chakra during training. I also hope that we shall get along. Please refrain from training in the use of the Kyubi's chakra while I am not here." Yamato never showed his face to Naruto, but he understood that Yamato was only trying to help in a way that only he could.

"Arigatou everyone. Now who shall take the first shift to day", asked Naruto.

After some discussing, Yuugao chose to take the shift till four in the afternoon. After that Kakashi asked for the shift that will end at midnight. Yamato taking the graveyard shift for the week. With that decided, Kakashi and Yamato left.

"Ne Yuugao-san, okaa-san left me two swords. One is an Uzumaki heirloom, the Uzu no Uta, and the other is okaa-san's personal sword, the Shi no Kaze. She also left scrolls of the Uzumaki kenjutsu style known Shi no Mai. Do you know about the style? If so will you help me learn the style? I want to become the best ninja as my parents hoped I would become. I will be the most famous and powerful Hokage there has been till date, dattebayo."

"One question at a time Naruto. To answer your questions; I not only know about the style, I have seen it in action. Your okaa-san was a kenjutsu legend and I had the good fortune to meet and also train under her when I started to learn kenjutsu. It will be my pleasure to teach you the basics of kenjutsu, but you will have to learn the style on your own. I can only fix some of the stances, if you are doing them wrong", declared Yuugao.

"Arigatou Yuugao-san, lets get to the master bedroom where are the swords and the kenjutsu scrolls are."

With that said, Naruto led Yuugao to the master bedroom. Once there, Naruto opened his okaa-san's letter and applied the blood required to release the storage seals containing the kenjutsu scrolls and the two swords.

The Uzu no Uta was a ninjato. The blade was about thirty-five cm long with seals carved into the blade of the sword. The tsuba was in the shape of a whirlpool and the Handel was covered in a handgrip made of animal furs and silk, with beautiful embroidery of the Uzumaki clan crest, the Uzumaki swirl, adorning it. The kanji for uzu and uta were also embroidered in white on the black silk. The saya of the sword was made of teak wood with seals carved into it. The sheath was colored wine red and had music notes decorating the areas where seals were not present.

The Shi no Kaze was a katana. The blade was about fifty-four cm long with seals carved into the blade. The tsuba was in the shape of wavy blades, as if the tsuba was made of wind blades. The Handel was covered in a handgrip made of tough yet pliable leather with the Uzumaki swirl adorning the bottom of the handel while the kanji for shi and kaze were engraved in the red leather in gold color. The saya was made of mahogany wood with seals carved into it. The sheath was colored sky blue and had clouds and ripple like patterns adorning the areas where there were no seals.

"These are truly beautiful works of art", was Yuugao's first comment when she saw the swords. "Well Naruto, allow me to gift you a sword, probably a simple wakizashi because of your youth, to practice on till you are ready to use such beauties. Gomen if you think that I am underestimating you but I wouldn't use such legendary swords till I am ready to wield their power. The seals carved on the blade allows for a variety of effects. Each seal except the reinforcement and repair seals performs a different action, such as forming a fuga no jutsu by channeling futon chakra into the appropriate seal carved into Shi no Kaze. I had seen your okaa-san using the technique."

"Arigatou Yuugao-san for telling me about that", expressed a happy and awed Naruto.

"Tomorrow, I will start your kenjutsu training during my shift. Anyway let's see the kenjutsu style stated in the scrolls, shall we. We have some time before you have to go to Hanabushi's to meet Anko-chan. She is a friend of my so we will have no problem recognizing her. I also advise you to start learning the art of fuinjutsu, it shall be required to understand the different seals carved into the swords."

The rest of the morning was spent reading the scrolls and then Yuugao teaching Naruto the basics of chakra and its manipulation.

**_==========Early Afternoon, 13_****_th_****_ October, Near Hanabishi Dango==========_**

"There is the shop Naruto, we shall find Anko-chan here. She is here everyday as she loves dango's as much as you love ramen", said the Yuugao.

"Arigatou Neko-chan, it really was easy to find the shop. I have never been to this part of the village", declared Naruto.

"The pleasure is all mine Naruto, you don't have to thank me for it. Anyway, I have also been ordered to help you in any way I can and that is what I will do. It's also the right thing to do."

Upon entering the shop, the duo saw that the place was practically deserted. The only people present were the shop owner, Hanabishi Retsu, her son Hanabishi Homura and a purple haired kunoichi. The kunoichi was dressed in a revealing fishnet armor, a standard Konoha jonin flak jacket and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Arriving at the kunoichi's table, Naruto said "Ne, you must be Mitarashi-san. Jiji told me that you requested to meet me here today."

"Ah, if you are Uzumaki Naruto, then that is true but who is this Jiji that you are referring to?" Anko questioned.

"Ne, when I say Jiji, I mean the Hokage," was Naruto's cheeky reply.

"Well you have guts kid, I will give you that. To call the Shinobi on Kami 'Jiji' requires great courage."

"Ne, anyway what did you want to meet me for?"

"Oh I will say that after we reach your home. Hokage-sama told me that you are privy to some of the villages S-ranked secrets that concern you. So it will be easier to talk at your place. Ohayo Yu-chan, so you are one of the three assigned to protect and help him in any way you can eh?"

"Hai, but how did you know about that?" Neko questioned.

"Hokage-sama had told me abut it last night when he came and canceled that gaki's execution but increased his term of imprisonment under my 'tender care'. Kid, why would you request such leniency for an attempted murder on you, in cold blood I might add."

"Ne, Anko-san that will have to be told at my home. Now if no one minds, I will be going to Ichiraku's to get my daily dose of ramen." With that said, Naruto and Yuugao got up and left, after telling Anko where his home is and asking her to come by any day in the evening.

_'__He is so cheerful, but his eyes showed the loneliness and sadness he has. His eyes are very similar to my own. He was wearing a mask to hide his true self. I must visit him today.' With that thought Anko paid for her dango and left to complete her shift at the T&amp;I division of ANBU._

**_==========Evening, 13_****_th_****_ October, Namikaze Estate==========_**

_'__Ah the Namikaze clan compound, I still remember coming here under orders from Yondaime-sama to act as one of the guards when Kushina-sama was in labor. I wish that I had been more useful at the time. Then maybe the masked man would not have been able to take Naruto hostage and then release the Kyubi form Kushina-sama and have it attack Konoha. Then Naruto wouldn't have to suffer like this.' _Deep in her thoughts, she arrived at the gates of the Namikaze clan compound. Once there, Anko ringed the bell to let Naruto know that she was here to meet him.

As the bell rang throughout the Namikaze mansion, Kakashi went into high alert mode. Both Yuugao and Naruto had neglected to mention that Anko may come by, so he was surprised when he saw that Anko was waiting outside the compound gate. _'What is Anko-san doing here? I didn't know that she would come here? Didn't Naruto along with Yuugao went to meet her at Hanabishi's?'_ Deep in thought, Kakashi didn't see that Naruto had sneaked up behind him.

"Ne, Kakashi-niisan, it seems Anko-san is here to talk; Where it is more secure to talk about me."

Kakashi jumped and then realized that he was so deep in thought that he was caught unawares of his surrounding as Naruto had been able to sneak up on him. Had it been on a high profile mission, he would have definitely been killed before he could think _'what the….'_

"Ne, aren't you going to let her in. It is safer that you go instead of me in case she is not who she looks like."

"Hai Naruto-kun, it is safer that I go. You keep doing what you want to do till I return with her. Shall I show her to the sitting room?"

"Hai, it will be really great, dattebayo."

Anko had been waiting for Naruto t come and let her in, imagine her surprise when ANBU-taicho Inu was the person who greeted her with some standard questions used for identification in the ANBU corps. After being satisfied with the answers, Inu led Anko through the compound grounds and towards the front entrance of the mansion. After entering the mansion, he led Anko to the sitting room. Upon entering the sitting room, Anko was greeted by the sight Naruto reading a scroll. As Anko and Kakashi entered the room, Naruto kept aside the scroll and greeted Anko.

"Ne, Anko-san, it is nice to see that you accepted my offer to talk here. So make your self at home and we can begin to shift through your well thought out list of questions, dattebayo."

"Hai Naruto, let us begin your interrogation. So may I have the answer to the question I posed to you at the shop: Why you asked for leniency for the gaki that tied to kill you?"

"Hai, Jiji told me that you are treated differently as you were the apprentice of Jiji's traitorous student Orochimaru no densetsu no sannin. So you should know that people are ignorant and want to take out their frustrations on the so called scapegoats. They make the scapegoats and treat them differently, because of their hurts that they want to return to those that caused them in the first place. Whose better than those that are some how related to the cause of their hurts. So I believe that you can see why I asked for leniency for the poor kid. He may be an orphan like me, so I can at least sympathize with him. I may have turned out like him and tried to kill my self if the furball didn't make understand that doing so would only release it to do as it pleases. The furball did that without even understanding that it told me that as long as I live, it will suffer for being imprisoned. So do you see why I did what I did?"

"Hai that is all I need to know. I don't know whether you know or not, but I was ordered by your chichi-ue to keep an eye on you. I have done it the best I can. I have also seen that Inu here has kept an eye on you too. I know that he was Yondaime-sama's student, so I think that he did it in the memory of your chichi-ue." "You are right in assuming that to be my reason for keeping an eye on Naruto-kun here, Anko"

"Anyway, what I really wanted to tell you is that if you require any help n training and learning about different poisons, you can always come to me. Your okaa-san was always kind to me and had even stood up for me when I was being bullied at due to my 'sensei's' betrayal. It is the only way I can think of repaying her, without breaking the law set by Sandaime-sama."

"Arigatou Anko-san, I will take you up in that offer. I want to become a great ninja and make my parents proud. So you will find me a very good student, dattebayo."

"Arigatou Naruto, you will find me at Hanabishi's every day from one to two pm, if I am not otherwise occupied."

"Ne, Anko-san I will meet you when I have time after all of my lessons with Yuugao-san, Kakashi-nii and Ryu-san. So I may not be free for some time."

"Well when you are free, just ask me. I must be going now, I have an interrogation session in the morning. Sayonara Naruto and Kakashi-sempai."

After Anko left, Kakashi asked, "How is the meditation exercise coming along Naruto?"

"Ne Kakashi-nii, I can feel the flow of chakra in my body already nut can't seem to direct it yet. I will get it down by the end of the week though, dattebayo."

"That's really good Naruto-kun, keep it up and you will become a great shinobi in no time. Now since it is late, go to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Sure Kakashi-nii." With that said, Naruto retreated into the master bedroom and went to sleep.

**_==========Morning, 10_****_th_****_ November, Namikaze Training Grounds==========_**

The shout of "TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" rang through out the Namikaze training grounds. A large cloud of smoke filled the training grounds. When the smoke cleared, over a hundred Naruto's could be seen . After many failed attempts, Naruto had mastered the kage bunshin no jutsu just a few hours ago. After resting up a bit, he tried and mastered the taju kage bunshin no jutsu on the first try.

"Great job Naruto-kun, you have mastered the kage bunshin no jutsu and taju kage bunshin no jutsu. These are really advanced jutsu. Now we can use the kage bunshin training method", praised Kakashi.

"Ne, you are right let's see, all right a third of you read up on fuinjutsu theory and practice calligraphy. Another third practice tree walking, while the remaining practice water walking at the onsen."

"HAI! BOSS", was the shout of acknowledgement from the kage bunshin's.

"Ne Kakashi-nii aren't we supposed to meet Jiji today in an hour to report my progress in training?"

"Hai Naruto-kun, let's get some breakfast before we go meet Hokage-sama", replied Kakashi.

**_==========Late Morning, 10_****_th_****_ November, Hokage Office==========_**

Hiruzen was contemplating how Minato used to do the paperwork without complaining. _'What was your secret Minato? Why couldn't you at least tell me how you handled the paperwork without complaining?'_ A knock on the office door broke Hiruzen out of his musings. "Enter…" Upon hearing that command, the door of the office was flung open, followed by the entry of Kakashi and Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-kun, how are you doing? Just wait a minute, let me call Yamato, Yuugao and Anko here." Using the intercom he asked his secretary to send word to Yamato, Yuugao and Anko. After waiting about five minutes, the three made their appearance in the office.

"Now that everyone is here, give me the report. How is Naruto's trining coming along?"

Kakashi was the first to respond. "Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun is a natural to the ninja arts. He has already mastered the leaf sticking and leaf floating academy exercises and as we speak, he has kage bunshin working on tree walking and water walking exercises along with his fuinjutsu study. His kawarimi no jutsu and henge no jutsu are acceptable for high gennin standard and his chakra control will reach that level very soon."

"So how many kage bunshin have you dedicated to fuinjutsu study and chakra control exercises Naruto-kun", questioned Hiruzen.

"Ne Jiji, I would say about one hundred and fifty kage bunshin give or take a few. One third dedicated to each."

"A hundred and fifty, even I could only create about fifty kage bunshin. Is that the amount you can safely create without tiring yourself out?"

"Ne, I don't know yet. I only mastered the technique this morning and then after an hour of rest, I tried and mastered the taju kage bunshin no jutsu about an hour ago."

"Please let me know the limit next time Naruto-kun. Now Yuugao-chan, your report."

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun here is a prodigy in kenjutsu just like his kaa-san. He has already learned the basics of the Shi no Mai and also the basics of the standard ANBU kenjutsu style. I believe that by the time Naruto-kun passes the academy, he should be termed as a high jonin in kenjutsu. The only problem will be his inexperience of real life situations."

"Arigatou Yuugao-chan. Anko-chan report."

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun here is quite good in creating, using and analyzing poisons. His stealth is high jonin level when he doesn't want to be found but at other times it is worse than some civilians. I plan to beat that out of him though."

"Good Anko-chan. Yamato-kun your report."

"Hokage-sama, Naruto has been able to access about two tails of the Kyubi's chakra without losing himself. At the third tail, Naruto exhibits a more feral disposition to opponents; in this case to the practice dummies. We have not accessed the fourth tail during training yet. It is better that Naruto masters the third tail before moving onto the fourth tail. I believe that he will have full access to the Kyubi's chakra by the time he turns fifteen, maybe sixteen."

"Hai, that is good news. Well who has been training Naruto-kun in taijutsu? If no one is at the moment, I can have Gai-kun train him in taijutsu."

At that everyone present, except for Naruto, became pale. Kakashi declared , "With all due respect Hokage-sama, if you assign Gai I will take Naruto and become a missing nin. We don't need Naruto running about in green spandex and bowl cut hair, yelling about youth."

"Now that you mention it, it is better that someone else trains him in taijutsu. But who…"

"Ne Jiji, why not let me develop my own taijutsu style. I will require two different ones anyway. One for normal use and the other for jinchuriki mode."

"That is a sound idea, you do that. Just learn ANBU taijutsu style then. Since Kakashi-kun, Yuugao-chan and Yamato-kun are all from ANBU, it will be quite easy. Anko-chan here is also a taijutsu user, so you can also learn from her."

"Hai Jiji, I will do that", Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun, have you signed the Uzumaki summoning contract yet, and have you learned how to summon kitsune yet?"

"Oh I had completely forgotten about that. I don't even know what the Uzumaki summons are."

"No one alive has ever seen an Uzumaki summon. I believe that it is the Pheonix summoning contract."

"Phoenixes, wow that is so cool. I will sign the contract tomorrow at dawn and earn to summon both kitsune and phoenixes."

"You mind if I am there to see you sign the summoning contract. I can teach you how to summon as I hold the Monkey summons."

"Ne Jiji, you don't even have to ask. You can come any time you want."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun. Now all of you can leave so that I can do the paperwork as quickly as I can."

"Ne Jiji? Why don't you use kage bunshin for doing the paperwork?"

"Minato your sochi is a genius. Arigatou Naruto-kun, you have solved a great secret to defeating a kage's greatest enemy, paperwork. Kage bunshin no jutsu." Three kage bunshin of Hiruzen appeared and started doing the paperwork.

"Don't mention it Jiji. But are you saying that it never occurred to you that kage bunshin can be used to do paperwork? I mean that it should be obvious, after all the memories of each bunshin are returned to the caster of the jutsu."

"No Naruto-kun, for some reason it never occurred to either me or my predecessors that kage bunshin no jutsu can be used for such a purpose, even after using it for recon and infiltration missions. Anyway let my kage bunshin work and deal with anything that requires my attention while I go and spend some time with you. How does that sound."

"It sounds great Jiji. Lets go, what are we going for?"

**_==========Afternoon, 10_****_th_****_ November, Outside the Hokage Office==========_**

As Naruto, Kakashi and Hiruzen left the latter's office, they came across a peculiar sight. A man in bowl cut hair and green spandex was running about on his hands and behind him a kid with large bushy eyebrows was following him. The kid was shouting about becoming a ninja with just taijutsu. The kid couldn't have been any older than eight, the age of a fresh academy student.

"Ne, who were those people?"

"That Naruto-kun was Mighto Gai, Konoha's Green Beast. He is Konoha's taijutsu expert and creator of the Goken taijutsu style. The kid looked like an academy student. Maybe Gai-kun took him on for the kids wish to become a ninja who specalizes in taijutsu. If I am not mistaken, his name is Rock Lee and he can't mould chakra."

"LET'S INCREASE OUR PACE LEE, WE SHALL SHOW KONOHA HOW YOUTHFUL WE ARE", shouted Gai.

"That confirms my suspicions, the kid is Lee-kun. Now off we go", declared Hiruzen.

**_==========Afternoon, 10_****_th_****_ November, Outskirts of the Clan District==========_**

As Naruto, Kakashi and Hiruzen were passing by a deserted training field, they heard the sounds of an explosion along with the sound of a young boy being injured.

"Ne, what was that? Should we check and see what happened?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Hai Naruto-kun, it is better if we check what happened", Hiruzen replied.

Upon entering the training field, the trio was greeted by the sight of a young boy with black eyes and hair covered by burns. The kids' shirt had the Uchiha clan crest and was also burned at places. The place where the kid was lying was also scorched.

"Ne, what happened here? It seems that someone used an explosive tag on the poor kid."

"No Naruto-kun, it seems the poor kid was trying to use some kind of fire jutsu. As he is from the Uchiha clan, he was probably trying to use the katon: gokakyu no jutsu."

"Ne Jiji, how about we take him to the compound, Ume-chan can heal him up in no time. Maybe I can even become friends with him."

"Alright Naruto-kun. Kakashi carry the Uchiha please", ordered the Hokage.

Few minutes later the trio along with the unconscious Uchiha entered the Namikaze clan compound. Upon entering the clearing before the mansion Naruto shouted, "Ume-chan, we have an injured kid here who needs help." A white kitsune with two tails appeared.

**"****Kakashi set him down carefully and get back."** Kakashi did as he was told. Ume immediately went to work in healing the Uchiha. After five minutes of waiting, Ume was finally done.

**"****He shall wake up in about half an hour. When he does give him some water and tell him to rest for the day. By tomorrow he shall be fine, if he rests for the rest of the day"**, stated Ume and then she left.

Half an hour later, the Uchiha started to stir. He woke up in a strange bedroom. The walls had the waves carved into the wooden walls and around the waves were the kanji for wind. As the kid was just getting back his bearings, the door to the room opened. Through the open door, Hiruzen entered along with Naruto carrying a glass of ice water.

"Ah, where am I? How did I get here? What happened to me?"

"You're at the Namikaze clan compound. Naruto-kun asked for you to be brought here when we found you injured in a deserted training field. What were you thinking child? Trying to use fire jutsu without supervision. It was extremely foolish."

"Gomen, I just wanted my chichi-ue to be proud of me, as he is proud of Itachi-niisan. So, I was training secretly and trying to learn katon: gokakyu no jutsu. Anyway, who are you both and I thought the last Namikaze was Yondaime-sama?"

"So you are young Sasuke-kun. Itachi-kun only has good things to say about you. As answer to your queries, I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kami no Shinobi and the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. I will let you to get acquainted with each other later, now the answer to your second question is an S-ranked secret and so can't be repeated without my or Naruto-kun's permission, alright?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, I will not repeat what you say to me in a moment."

"Good, now listen closely. Namikaze Minato had married Uzumaki Kushina that is widely known. What is not common knowledge is that he had a sochi and Naruto-kun is that child. Due to Minato and Kushina's enemies, I decided to make Naruto-kun's heritage a secret, even from most of the council. Your chichi-ue knows along with Hyuga Hiashi and Nara Shikaku. That was done to protect him. He didn't even know about his heritage till last month. Well drink the water then you are free to rest here for the night, Naruto-kun would not mind, would you?"

"No Jiji, in fact I would love it."

"There you have it and don't worry about your family worrying, I have sent a message to your chichi-ue and okaa-san that you may stay over at the Namikaze compound. I am waiting for their reply."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san for helping me and having me stay over tonight. I am extremely tired for some reason."

"Ne, that is because Ume-chan had used a special iryojutsu to heal you. The iryojutsu doesn't have a name but it leaves the person extremely tired. Why don't you sleep now, Sasuke-san right, I will call you in the evening. We can spend some time together and then have dinner before going to sleep", Naruto said.

"Hai my name is Uchiha Sasuke. That is also a sound idea Uzumaki-san. I would like that very much," replied Sasuke before falling asleep.

In the corridor an ANBU appeared led by Kakashi. "Hokage-sama, chichi-ue and kaa-san were delighted that my outou was found by you, Kakashi-sempai and Naruto-san. We were surprised that he was found injured. Chichi-ue is proud that outou was trying so hard. We also thank you Naruto-san for calling your family summon's healer to heal my outou. Chichi-ue has asked if you would allow my outou to train with you here, where he will be under supervision of the ANBU guarding you," asked Uchiha Itachi.

"Arigatou Itachi-kun, Naruto I will be in the sitting room reading."

"Hai Jiji. Ne Itachi-san, it will be no problem. In fact I would be delighted to have a sparring partner and a possible future rival and friend."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, please take care of my outou, I love him very much and hate to see him hurt."

"Ne, you don't have to worry about that Itachi-san. I will always protect my friends, even if they don't need to be protected."

"Arigatou, I must be leaving now. My break is almost over; I have a mission with my squad in ANBU today. Sayonara Naruto-kun and I believe that you are a hero for keeping the Kyubi at bay. A word of advice, my outou hates secrets, it will be better if he hears about your condition from your mouth instead of someone else's."

"I will keep that in mind Itachi-san, sayonara."

**_==========Evening, 10_****_th_****_ November, Namikaze Mansion==========_**

A pair of eyes opened to reveal black irises. At first the eyes showed the confusion of the owner. After some time realization set in. _'Right, I was injured while trying to earn __katon: gokakyu no jutsu__ when Uzumaki-san and Hokage-sama found me and brought me to the Namikaze clan compound. Some one by the name of Ume-san had healed me. If I remember correctly, Hokage-sama said that he had informed chichi-ue and kaa-chan bout my mishap and that I will stay here for the night. I hope I am not a bother to Uzumaki-san. If I am not mistaken he is also the last Namikaze…"_

"Ne, it is good that you are awake Sasuke-san. Let's head down to the sitting room and we can talk for some time till Yuugao-chan returns home with sushi, BBQ and my personal favorite Ichiraku Ramen."

"Also, Itachi-san came by and told that your kaa-san and oyaji were quite delighted that you were found by us instead of someone else. He also said that your oyaji is proud of you for trying so hard. Your oyaji has asked me to allow you to train with me here. I was going to offer the chance; you seem to work as hard as I do to reach our separate goals. So do you accept my offer? I am also wondering if you would like to be my friend?" Naruto badgered the kid.

"Slow down Uzumaki-sama, I would like to train with you and at the same time be your friend. Just don't call me using honorifics."

"Ne then you call me as Naruto, none of that Uzumaki-sama, Sasuke."

"Alright Naruto but can you please explain why there are so many of you reading scrolls or practicing calligraphy in the dining room? I didn't think that the bunshin no jutsu could be used in for such things", queried Sasuke.

"Ne normally it can't be used for such things, these are created using the kage bunshin no jutsu, it creates solid clones whose memories are transferred to the caster when they are dispelled. It is an B-ranked kinjutsu used by jonin with large chakra reserves."

"So for some reason you have very large chakra reserves. That can come very handy in fights. Enemies will underestimate you for your age but you will use the surprise factor in casting high ranked jutsu to take the threat out. I hope I am on your team when we graduate the ninja academy."

"Let's get to the sitting room; I have another secret to tell you. You are my first friend, so you deserve to know."

Upon entering the sitting room, Sasuke was in awe at the sheer size and splendor of the room. "This is very beautiful. The carvings in the walls are magnificent and the mantle piece is just without any description. You have a very beautiful home Naruto."

"Arigatou Sasuke, that is what I also thought when I first laid eyes on the mansion, grounds and different rooms in the mansion. Now let's have a seat and I will tell you about another S-ranked secret pertaining to me."

"Hai Naruto, you can continue now. I am quite comfortable", said Sasuke after sitting down.

"Ne what do you know about the bijuu and in particular the Kyubi no Kitsune?"

"I know that the bijuu are giant beasts made entirely of sentient chakra, the number of tails signifying the strength and maximum chakra content of the beast. The bijuu are said to be immortal and have nearly infinite amount of chakra. They can only be defeated by sealing them in humans. Those humans are called jinriki or something. About the Kyubi, the only thing that I know is that it had attacked Konoha six years ago on 10th October. It was defeated by Yondaime-sama at the cost of his own life. Now that I think about it your chichi-ue is said to have killed it, that can't be possible. He is said to have been the best fuinjutsu master in the world, so he must have sealed it in someone but who." After saying this Sasuke looked up and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Your whisker marks they look like kitsune whiskers and you are universally hated by most of the village, so it must be sealed into you. Am I right Naruto?"

"Hai you are right. I am surprised that you figured it out and that you know that much about the bijuu's."

"Konoha was the first to gather the bijuus in the first place. The Senju Hashirama-sama and Uchiha Madara were people said to have been able to control free bijuu's. If I am not mistaken, Madara had used the unsealed Kyubi in his legendary battle with Hashirama-sama at the valley of End. The Mangekyo Sharingan, an evolved form of the Sharingan , is said to be able to control bijuu. We know that mokuton jutsu can suppress bijuu chakra, Hashirama-sama had used it at the valley of End. All of this is archived in the Uchiha clan library."

"Arigatou for sharing your knowledge Sasuke."

"May I ask what your views to being a jinriki…"

"The term is jinchuriki Sasuke. Hai you may ask. Being a jinchuriki is real troublesome."

Somewhere in Konoha, a kid and his father sneezed at the same time, _'Hm, someone is thinking about me… but who?'_

"The beast always tries to take control of you when you are using its chakra. It insults you and is a general nuisance. But the pros overrides the cons, I have gained larger than normal amount of chakra and will have practically limitless chakra when I can control all of the beasts chakra. I also have a very high healing rate. I can heal most minor wounds in a few hours to a day and most off all, I can never have severe chakra exhaustion. While using the beasts chakra I am faster, more resilient to attacks and immune to genjutsu. The major down side is that I may never be able to use genjutsu and iryojutsu. A plus is that I would be able to use sealing methods that require a large amount of chakra myself instead of in squads. Well that about sums it up."

"Why is it that you may never be able to use iryojutsu and genjutsu?"

"First, the chakra control required for both may be beyond me. Second, bijuu chakra is toxic to normal people, so using iryojutsu is counter-productive. Minute amounts of bijuu chakra is always flowing through a jinchuriki's chakra coils, so you can deduce why it is dangerous."

"Hai but there must be some way to filter out or purify the bijuu chakra in your chakra coils. Maybe a purification seal, like the one in the Uchiha clan water purification plant. There has got to be a way, I will stand by you Naruto, we will find a way together. Friends till the end, alright?"

"YOU BET SASUKE. AHH…" Just then Naruto fell down clutching his head.

"Hey Naruto you alright? What can I do? Shall I call someone? Say something…" Sasuke panicked thinking that something had happened to his new friend.

"Ah it seems that poor Naruto-kun has found out the second reason why kage bunshin no jutsu is a kinjutsu. All of his kage bunshin's have dispelled at the same time and the memory overload is giving him a headache. He will be fine in a few moments."

Sasuke turned to see Hiruzen standing with an ANBU with a neko mask. "Ohayo Hokage-sama, Neko-san are you sure about that, I hope that is the case and not the Kyubi harming him."

"So he told you about that, did he? I am sure about the reason for his headache, no need to worry."

After groaning in pain for a few minutes more, Naruto finally sat up. "Ne I am never allowing so many kage bunshin too dispel at the same time; that was horrible. On the other hand I have a rudimentary grasp in the concepts of the art of fuinjutsu. I can make storage seals and exploding tags now. Oh Jiji you are finally here, now we can have our dinner together. Let's get to the dinning room. Then to bed, I have the Uzumaki summoning contract to sign tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

**_Saya = Sheath of a Sword_**

**_Check my profile_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation****_s_**

_**Uzu no Uta = Song of the Whirlpool; Uzumaki Heirloom Sword**_

_**Shi no Kaze = Winds of Death; Kushina's Sword**_

_**Shi no Mai = Dance of Death; Uzumaki kenjutsu technique**_

_**Kage bunshin no jutsu = Shadow Clone technique; an advanced form of bunshin no jutsu, one of Naruto's signature techniques : B-ranked kinjutsu**_

_**Taju kage bunshin no jutsu = Multi Shadow Clone technique**_

_**Shunshin no jutsu = Bodyflicker technique; a standard jutsu used by chunnin and above ranked ninja : D-ranked**_

**_Bunshin no jutsu = Clone technique; a basic academy jutsu : E-ranked jutsu_**

**_Kawarimi no jutsu = Substitution technique; a basic academy jutsu : E-ranked jutsu_**

**_Henge no jutsu = Transformation technique; a basic academy jutsu : E-ranked jutsu_**

**_Katon: Gokakyu no justu = Fire Release: Great Fireball technique; a basic fire technique : C-ranked jutsu_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive Criticism is most welcome. Just to let all reviewers and readers know, this is FANFICTION and so the characters may be OOC. This is my first fanfiction so please just bear with me. I plan to update at least once a week to once every two weeks. May be late if I have exams. Most of all, my japanese is rudimental at best and so most original justu will be in english till I find the proper japanese name. If any one can help, I would be in their debt.**

**Also I need a BETA. If anyone is interested, PM me.**

**SSG signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Presenting a new chapter of Gogyo no Naruto. I was able to finish the chapter and proofread it already, so enjoy.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:-_****_I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story._**

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'_**

"Speech"

**"Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes_

_"Telepathic Speech"_

**_"Bijuu / Jichuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_==========Morning, 11_****_th_****_ November, Namikaze Estate==========_**

"Ne Jiji, how am I supposed to sign this thing?"

"You have to sign your name in blood Naruto-kun. Just prick your finger and sign the contract."

After signing the contract, Naruto went through the required hand seals and channeled as much chakra he could. He even used some of the Kyubi's chakra. With a shout of kuchiyose no jutsu Naruto slammed his hands on the ground. An intricate summoning array spread from his hands followed by a man sized smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see an exotic looking bird with beautiful red and gold plumage.

**"****My name is Akane, the Phoenix sage. Who summoned me?"**

"Ne Akane-san, I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I was the one who summoned you. I am probably the last of the Uzumaki and am the last of the Namikaze. I am also the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, like my kaa-san before me. I had used a bit of bijuu chakra when summoning you."

**"****How old are you chick? I sensed the small amount of bijuu chakra used in summoning me. To be frank, the amount of chakra you posses is very high. How long have you been training to control the Kyubi's chakra chick?"**

"I became six last month. It had been since then that I have been training to control the Kyubi's chakra."

**"****You have great potential chick. When you turn twelve, summon me again and I will start your senjutsu training. I know that you have a family summon's contract like the Uchiha, can you summon one please?"**

"Hai, kuchiyose no jutsu." After the brief cloud of smoke cleared, a blue two tailed kitsune stood in front of everyone.

"So what is your name?"

**"****I am Aoi, Naruto-sama. It is nice to meet you. Will I be your familiar?"**

"Don't know Aoi-chan, but you are you are young like me so we may be partners. Anyway Aoi-chan, this is Akane-chan, she is the phoenix sage."

**"****Oh kami a sage, please let me sniff you, Akane-sama."**

**"****It's nice to meet you to Aoi-chan. Hai you may sniff me. I can sense that a monkey summoner is present along with a dog summoner. There is also a raven summoner here, though he has a family summon contract."**

Hiruzen stepped up and declared, "I, Sarutobi Hiruzen have the monkey summons. Enma and I have fought together for a long time now."

"I, Hatake Kakashi am the bearer of the dog summoning contract."

"I believe that the raven summons is my family summons. I am Uchiha Sasuke. I also wish to be the bearer of the hawk summoning contract if I can find where it was kept my ancestor Uchiha Madara."

**"****Well that has been resolved. I hope that you find the hawk summoning contract chick. They are an ally of us the phoenixes and a very powerful and useful summon. They have not been summoned for a long time."**

"Arigatou Akane-san", chorused Hiruzen, Kakashi and Sasuke.

**"****Chick, you said that your kaa-san was the previous jinchuriki of the Kyubi, right? Was her name Uzumaki Kushina?"**

"Hai that is right. How did you know?"

**"****Uzumaki Hikaru was the last Uzukage. He told my sochi, Hiroto, that he was sending his musume, Kushina to Konohagakure no Sato to become the second jinchuriki of the Kyubi, just before the fall of Uzushiogakure no Sato. Just before she left, Uzu came under attack and so she were given most of the Uzumaki scrolls and the Uzu no Uta in a large sealing scroll. Then my sochi was send to accompany her to the borders of Hi no Kuni. After Hiroto returned home did we learn about the fall of Uzu."**

"Arigatou for letting me know about that." After that Akane dismissed herself.

"Ne Aoi-chan this is Uchiha Sasuke. He is a friend of mine and will be training with us from time to time. He was already doing fire jutsu so I believe that he has already mastered the fire composition exercises, at least the basic one. Do you know of any kitsune who would be willing to teach him advanced fire chakra composition and manipulation?"

**"****Hai Naruto-kun, I believe that my aniki will be willing to help. His name is Akira and he is a red kitsune with five tails."**

"Ne let's give it a try. Kuchiyose no jutsu: Akira." Upon completing the ritual, a cloud of smoke formed and from that smoke a red kitsune appeared. He was the size of a large horse and had five white tipped tails. "Ne Akira-san, I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I summoned you after being recommended by Aoi-chan here. She said that you are a fire jutsu user, so I was wondering if you would be willing to teach my friend fire chakra composition an manipulation?"

**"****Aniki, what he says is true and he is the one I told you about." Aoi said.**

**"****So you are the last Namikaze and Uzumaki. Well as my sister said, my name is Akira and I would love to help out your friend but isn't he a little young to start katon manipulation?"**

"Akira-san I have already mastered the leaf burning exersies and have started to practice the katon: gokakyu no jutsu. I get it right sometimes but at others it tends to blowup. Yesterday I had my worst backfire yet. If it wasn't for Naruto, Kakashi-san, Hokage-sama and Ume-san, I may have died."

**"****That is very impressive but I believe that your chakra affinity is not fire. That's why ****katon: gokakyu no jutsu**** is unstable, even after you have mastered the basic leaf burning exercise. We will start your training tomorrow at dawn. Now Naruto-san I must ask, has Aoi-chan been a bother? She has a bad tendency to douse people in suiton jutsu whenever she feels like it. I hope that has not been the case here." **Akira said, giving Aoi a warning glare.

"Ne that has not been the case. Also I am a love to pull pranks, so it will be no trouble. In fact we may end up pulling pranks on the village."

**"****Though me and tou-san disapproves with her behavior, if you have no problem with her antics then I will not scold her. I advise that you rest for today Uchiha-san, tomorrow is going to be like living in hell. Sayonara and take care not to cause to much trouble Aoi."**

**"****Hai aniki, I promise to be on my best behavior."** After that, Akira dismissed himself.

"Ne Sasuke, what are you going to do today? You have been advised to rest, so?"

"First, I will head home and tell my chichi-ue and kaa-san the news. Since aniki is already here to checkup on me I think I will return tomorrow at dawn. Is that alright with you?"

"Hai but I wish to invite you and your family for dinner tonight at eight 'o clock. How does that sound."

"That would be wonderful Naruto. I hope that my parents will be free, or atleast my kaa-san will."

"That is fine. What about you Itachi-san, do you think you can make it?"

"Hai Naruto-san I will be free this evening till nine so it will be no problem to attend your dinner invitation."

"Ne it will be wonderful if all of you can attend dattebayo. Jiji will you be able to attend the dinner, also?"

"No Naruto-kun, I promised my grandson Konohamaru that I will have dinner with him. His tou-san and kaa-san died together on a mission last month. Asuma is leaving at noon to join the twelve guardian ninja. So he will be all alone at the mansion with only Ebisu-kun if I don't spend time with him."

"Ne why don't you bring him here with you. Who is better than me in understanding his pain? I believe that we will get along quite well. He will also have the kits to play with. I believe that Kei-kun would love to run about with him."

"Ah Naruto-san are you sure that letting Konohamaru know about your heritage is alright at the moment. If I am not mistaken he is only three years old." Itachi asked.

"I'm with Itachi-kun, Naruto-kun. Konohamaru-kun is only three and would not understand the importance of hiding your heritage till you are strong enough." Hiruzen said.

"I never said that he has to know that I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I am going to introduce myself as Uzumaki Naruto. That should suffice till he is old enough to understand the inprotance behind hiding my true heritage. I won't even lie as I am also the last Uzumaki." Naruto decared.

"That is aright, but Ebisu shall come as it is his duty to take care of Konohamaru. I hope that is no problem. Oi, Sasuke before you leave, be prepared to stay over tonight since you start training at dawn."

"I will think about it Naruto. Arigatou for the offer."

With that said Sasuke, Itachi, Hiruzen and Hiruzen's ANBU guard left.

Making the appropriate hand signs, Naruto said "taju kage bunshin no jutsu." A large burst of smoke appeared in the training field. When the smoke cleared, about three hundred Naruto's stood in the training ground. "Aright break up into three groups. One group containing half of how many of you are here and the other two containing half each of the remaing in group. The larger group shall study fuinjutsu, practice calligraphy and study the family history scrolls. The other two groups shall practice tree climbing and water walking respectively. The only difference is that you shall add leaf balancing into the equation. Now get to it while I start my daily workout routine."

"HAI BOSS, ALRIGHT GUYS LETS GET TO IT." All the kage bunshin shouted.

**_==========Morning, 11_****_th_****_ November, Uchiha Clan Compound==========_**

"So outou tell me, what do you think about Naruto-san? I see that you look at him in awe, so I think that he told you about his condition."

"Hai Itachi-niisan he did tell me about his condition. I believe that he should be seen as a hero and not the village outcast. Even if people don't know about his heritage, he should be honored not ostracized. I believe that most of my generation would look at him as a hero, but only those who were born into ninja clans and families will. Civilian born ninja may or may not look at him in the same way. I know that I am honored to be considered his friend, not because of his heritage but because of his kind heart and indomitable spirit. I can't say more than that without breaking his trust in me, gomen."

"No that is fine, I was afraid that you would have ostracized him for his condition but it seems that I was wrong. I must ask, why didn't you identify him as his tenant?"

"I didn't identify him as his tenant because I had studied a lot in the clan archives while researching the sharingan. I remembered something about the bijuu's being sealed into newborn children, making them into jinchuriki. I know the difference between the sealing scroll and the kunai that is sealed in the scroll."

"I am extremely proud of you Sasuke-kun; this shows that you can be open-minded, unlike most of the clan. They are still caught up in that age old practice of looking down upon everyone the clan considers weak and therefore beneath us. If this continues, we will cease to be the clan we once were. We would be no better than the Hyuga clan. I hope that you continue to see things the same way and also look underneath the underneath when the going gets tough."

"Hai nii-san, I will try to keep this view of the world. If we continue as we are, we may end up destroying the clan. I will not allow it. I will be like Naruto, protecting everyone who needs it even if they don't deserve it." While saying this Sasuke was overcome with so much conviction and passion that he subconsciously activated his Sharingan.

Itachi was surprised that the sharingan would awake without any emotional distress. Sasuke awakened his sharingan with conviction and passion to protect. This was truly a surprise to the Uchiha prodigy. "Congratulations outou you have awakened your sharingan and that to in a way quite unheard off. I wonder if the mangekyo can also be awakened in a similar manner. Chichi-ue will be ecstatic to learn that not only is there a safer alternate way to awaken the sharingan, but also that it was you who discovered the way. I am extremely proud to call you my outou, you may be a diamond in the rough just like Naruto-san. Now let's hurry to chichi-ue and tell him the good news."

A few moments later the two Uchiha brothers entered their chichi-ue's study. "Chichi-ue I have a very important thing to speak to you about. It must be done in complete privacy and it concerns outou here."

"Very well Itachi-kun, just let me put up a privacy jutsu and seal off the study." Uchiha Fugaku did some hand seals and then channeled some chakra to a seal on his desk. "You may continue now Itachi."

"Hai there has been a major development in figuring out the key to awakening the sharingan. Just as I and outou were returning from Naruto-san's place I had asked outou about his thoughts and belief's towards Naruto-san's condition. It seems that Naruto-san had told outou everything. More surprising was outou's answer which I wil nt repeat as it is insignificant. The important thing is that after his monologue, outou had showed conviction to protect and help others. He said that Naruto-san believes in the same ideology. While he was finishing his monologue, outou had awakened the sharingan. That in itself is amazing but the truth is that his sharingan is different in the fact that the tomeo is directed in the opposite direction. Outou please activate your sharingan."

"Hai Itachi-niisan." With that said Sasuke channeled some chakra into his eyes and activated his sharingan. His irises turned blood red in colour and the single tomeo in each eye were directed in the anti-clockwise direction.

"That is truly interesting. What were your feelings and thoughts when you activated your sharingan Sasuke?" Fugaku queried.

"I had decided that what ever happens I would protect and help everyone who needs it, be they deserving of it or not. I also decided that I would do everything in my power to prevent our clan from destroying itself as the Hyuga are doing. I also decided that I would get as strong as I can and maybe even surpass Madara so that I can help my only friend, Naruto, if he ever needs help. That is all I was thinking. The only emotion I felt at the time was unwavering conviction. The same emotion Naruto gave off when he was telling me about his dream to fulfill his parent's final wishes."

"I see and did he consider my request in letting you train with him. I would be less worried if there was someone watching over you while you trained. It is also a great idea to have a sparring partner your age to spar against. It also seems that you spending time with him is having a positive impact on you. I am expecting great things from the both of you. Now you may leave, I have work to do."

"Hai chichi-ue, but before I leave I must inform you that Naruto has invited me, kaa-san, aniki and you todinner at his place at eight tonight. He even invited Hokage-sama and his grandson, Konohamaru, along with Ebisu-san. I also have training at his place at dawn tomorrow, so he also invited me to stay over at his place tonight. I was wondering if you are free tonight. I know that kaa-san is free."

"Hai I am free tonight at eight. It will be my pleasure to attend dinner at his place. Itachi-kun as you leave for ANBU headquarters, please inform Naruto-san."

"Hai chichi-ue, I shall do it as soon as I can. Sayonara."

After Itachi left, Fugaku turned to Sasuke. "I want you to defend Naruto-san in public if he is treated badly infront of anyone close to your age. As you know, he is Yondaime-sama's sochi. What you don't know is that his kaa-san was your kaa-san's best friend and also your godmother. Your kaa-san had accepted to become Naruto-san's godmother but since Hokage-sama had decided to keep his heritage a secret, she was unable to be there for him. Minato was my team mate and close friend. I am actually livid at the way he is treated in the village. It is your duty as his godbrother to defend and protect him in public. I believe that you don't know but he was nearly murdered last month on his birthday. After he recovered, he asked for leniency for the gennin who tried to kill him. He is very much like Minato and it seems that you are imbibing some of his qualities. It also seems that he trusts you, else he wouldn't have told you about the Kyubi. Don't let his trust in you be in vain. If he is anything like Minato, he will surpass any and all who had come before him and also his peers. Don't let that discourage you though, you will be very close to his abilities if you accept his help. Both of you have the will of fire, just like Minato, Jiraiya-sama and Sandaime-sama. Become a becon to the generation's that come after you. I know that I have not been the best chichi there can be, but you must understand that I only treated you that way because I was afraid that you would become a weakling and eventually die without the world caring, like I will die. I am extremely proud of what you are trying to achieve by yourself, just like Minato did. Just like, as I am sure, Naruto-san is doing. Don't let pride get in the way of asking for help when you require it. If you do, you will owe a debt to that you may never be able to repay."

"Arigatou chichi-ue, I will keep everything you said in mind. I am going to read in the archives since I have been ordered to rest today, sayonara." With that said, Sasuke left towards the archives to read and ponder all that his chichi had said.

**_==========Night, 11_****_th_****_ November, Namikaze Estate==========_**

As the Uchiha family was approaching the Namikaze estate, they met the Hokage, his grandson, his grandsons caretaker Ebisu and his ANBU guards at the gate, having just arrived.

"Ohayo Hokage-sama, is this your grandson?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh Sasuke-kun nice to see you and your family on such an unofficial setting. Hai this is Konohamaru-kun. Konohamaru-kun why don't you introduce yourself to Sasuke-kun. It is always good to know your seniors in our line of work. He has already started to learn katon:gokakyu no jutsu at such a young age. It is always good to listen to your seniors and even ask for their help in training. Remember this Konohamaru-kun and also you Sasuke-kun. We don't need a repeat of past events." Hiruzen said. Sasuke lowered his head in shame at the jab.

As they were talking, Ebisu rang the bell. A few moments later, Yuugao came and let them in. as they were walking to the mansion Sasuke and Konohamaru saw that Naruto was talking with a small phoenix with scarlet and orange plumage and a Aoi, the kitsune he summoned in the morning. All three were barely hiding their glee and excitement. Being intrigued, Sasuke and Konohamaru left the group and headed towards Naruto and his two summons.

"Ohayo niisan, is this kitsune a summon. And what type of bird is your pet? I have never seen one like that." Konohamaru asked.

"Hai all the kitsune are summons but they are my family summons. The bird is Noboru-kun and he is a phoenix. He is in fact my familiar. This blue two tailed kitsune is Aoi-chan. Say hello guys."

**"****Ohayo kit it is nice to meet you. Ohayo Sasuke-san, I hope you have rested as aniki advised, else I pity you."** Aoi responded.

**"****Ohayo, my name is Noboru. It means Ascend. It is nice to meet you."** Noboru greeted.

"Ohayo, I am Sarutobi Konohamaru. It is nice to meet you all. You are Naruto right niisan. Jiji told me that you are someone who can understand me. He also said that you invited me here for dinner so Arigatou." Konohamaru said. "I plan to take the hat from Jiji and become a great Hokage."

"Ne Konohamaru, then we shall be rivals. I also plan to take the hat from Jiji. Also you don't have to thank me; I understand that Jiji is the only family you have close to you at the moment. I can understand your pain since I am also an orphan since birth. Why don't we head to the mansion and talk while walking."

"You will never find me caught in the post of Hokage. The paperwork is not fun. Also Naruto I must ask what are we going to train in tomorrow after I complete my training with Akira-san in the morning?" Sasuke asked.

"If you are up to it, we can have a taijutsu spar. I decided to develop two different taijutsu styles. You know about my condition so you can guess my reason. I want to test some taijutsu katas I have been developing using kage bunshin."

"So you are already quite far ahead in taijutsu. Are your styles depending on massacring your opponents using kage bunshin. Then I am not going to be your test subject and that final Naruto. I may have said that I will stand by you but I will not be a practice dummy instead of a sparring partner."

"Ne Sasuke, my first style is dependent on evasion and speed combined with trickery. I plan on calling it the kitsuneken. It is for that special mode. The other is also based on evasion and speed but precision, strength and blocking are also incorporated into the style. I plan on calling it ryuken. It is a more straightforward style and is dependent on technique and finesse than instinct like the kitsuneken. I plan on using the ryuken on you though. It is still rudimental at best as I only started to develop the styles yesterday."

"Then I will have no problem, but it must be a straight taijutsu spar. No ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fuinjutsu."

"Ne that was what I was going to say next."

"Naruto-niisan, Sasuke-niisan may I be present to see your spar. I am not allowed to train yet. Jiji says that when I become four, then I can train. Till then I want to see and learn different tactics. Its better that Ebisu-sansei teaching me about history and chakra theory. I am not even allowed to learn how to access and mould chakra."

"Ne it is easy to access and mould chakra, but you must learn meditation. Meditate and feel the flow of chakra through your chakra coils. Don't try to mould it if you do feel it. Try redirecting it to different parts of your body. You are not allowed to train yet as until a person is four their chakra coils and tenketsu are not fully developed. I read my kaa-san's notes and saw that if you only control your chakra through the coils before they are fully developed, they can be expanded without harming the person. If you do that, by four, you will have a larger amount of chakra than others your age. How bout I start teaching you meditating tomorrow? Does that sound ok? I will talk to Jiji about it and tell him about my kaa-san's findings." Naruto said.

"Sure niisan, no I will call you boss, it is much cooler."

"Ne it is cooler isn't it Sasuke."

"It is between the two of you, but hai it does sound cool."

Entering the mansion a kage bunshin appeared and shouted, "BOSS, YOU GOT TO SEE THIS. We found two hidden seals in your nursery. They are blood seals. I checked the array with oyaji's notes. They are memory seals. They are meant to create cake bunshin of the creator when chakra is supplied. It also stores the latest memories of the bunshin."

"Then let's go check it out right now." Naruto exclaimed. The bunshin dispelled and gave Naruto its memories.

Entering his unused nursery, Naruto went to his toy chest and saw the seals carved on metal plates. He supplied the required blood and chakra to each seal. In a cloud of smoke two silhouette's could be seen. One had the form of a woman with long hair, while the other was that of a man with spiky kair pulled up in a ponytail.

When the smoke cleared; Naruto and Sasuke were speechless and poor Konohamaru was wondering who they were and how did they appear out of nowhere.

In front of them stood Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. When the two laid eyes on Naruto, they were surprised to see his youth.

"Is that you Naruto-kun, but how you weren't supposed to learn about your heritage yet. You are still to young. Please tell me nothing bad happened." As Minato questioned Naruto, Kushina could only cry at seeing her only sochi in front of her and with her own godson.

"Ne it is a long story and I will tell you later after my guests have left. Now to the dining room."

"Sochi before we leave; who are your guests and who these two boys are?" Kushina asked.

"Ne kaa-san my guests are Jiji, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha-sama and his wife, along with Ebisu-san, Konohamaru and Sasuke. Sasuke is my first and only friend. Konohamaru is Jiji's grandson and my unofficial apprentice from tomorrow. Anything else you want to ask kaa-san?"

"No that alright. I can talk to you any time you are free and I am here."

"Alright grab on to me everyone; I have a hiraishin no jutsu beacon seal there. I will teleport us there." Minato said.

After everyone grabbed onto Minato they were hiraishined to the dinning room in a yellow flash. Everyone in the dining room were speechless at seeing Minato and Kushina alive.

"Is that truly you Minato-kun, Kushina-chan. But how can that be, I saw both of you die and had myself presided over your funeral." Hiruzen questioned. At this, Minato stepped up.

"Well Sandaime-sama we are not alive as you presume. I had made a special seal that holds our memories and adds the memories of all of our kage bunshin. We are in fact kage bunshin. Naruto-kun found the seals and activated them. The seals then create kage bunshin of the creator. That's how we are here."

"Arigatou Minato-kun. It seems that you have planned ahead and created seals for everything." Hiruzen said.

"Minato it is very nice to see you again my old teammate. I must ask, will you teach me how to create the seal. I believe that it will come in handy later. We the previous clan heads become the elders of the clan. It is much easier." Uchiha Fugaku said.

"Of course I will, you don't have to worry."

"Miko-chan it is so nice to see you. How have you been?" Kushina asked.

"Not the way I wanted Ku-chan. I will tell you when we have more time." Mikoto said.

"Hai that's fine. Now how about everyone have dinner." Kushina said.

"Hai", chorused everyone.

After Ebisu, Konohamaru and the Uchiha except Sasuke left; Hiruzen, Kushina, Minato, Naruto, Sasuke and Yuugao sat in the sitting room. They explained the situation to Kushina and Minato till Naruto and Sasuke said that they were going to bed since they were scheduled for training at dawn.

**_==========Dawn, 12_****_th_****_ November, Namikaze Training Grounds==========_**

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Akira" announced Naruto. In a cloud of smoke Akira appeared.

**"****Good morning Naruto-san, Sasuke-san. I hope that you are prepared for three hours of an extremely exhausting training Sasuke-san."** Akira said.

"Hai, I had rested as you advised Akira-san. I only read katon composition and manipulation theory. I also read the theory behind the wet wood scorching exercise. I hope what I did the right."

**"****Hai, it was good that you had read the theory behind wet wood scorching exercise. Now do you have any questions behind the theory?"**

"No let's begin the exercise." Sasuke said.

"Well Naruto-kun lets start your rasengan no jutsu training, shall we?" Asked Minato.

"Hai oyaji let's start…."

"Sochi-kun don't use oyaji, use tou-san. It's more polite yet informal." Kushina interrupted.

"Hai kaa-san, I will remember that, Arigatou." Naruto said happy to have his parents with him even if they are kage bunshin created by memory seals.

"The first stage of learning the rasengan is to be able to pop these water balloons with chakra. The goal of the exercise is that you manipulate your chakra and make it spin in multiple directions at the same time. Have you got it Naruto?" Minato explained.

"Hai tou-san I believe that I have got it, I just have to try it."

And with that their training started that morning with ninjutsu.

**_==========Morning, 12_****_th_****_ November, Namikaze Training Grounds==========_**

"Great job sochi-kun, you have done it and in three hours too. Even Ero-sennin took over three months to reach that far in learning the rasengan. Isn't that right dear?" Kushina said.

"Hai, Naruto-kun here is an even bigger prodigy than I was. Jiraiya-sensei will be shocked when he comes to take Naruto-kun as his next apprentice, and that is putting it lightly. Maybe he will be able to add elemental chakra to the rasengan." Minato praised.

**"****Great job Sasuke-san, you have truly understood the theory behind the exercise. You have acceptable proficiency in the exercise to try learning the ****katon: gokakyu no jutsu**** now. So we will start in jutsu next day. Practice in your free time." **Akira praised and then advised.

"Hai Akira-san, I will do as you have advised. Arigatou for training me", Sasuke said.

Approaching Naruto Sasuke said, "Naruto let's have the taijutsu spar after some rest. I am exhausted."

"Ne I was going to say the same thing Sasuke, rest then spar at full strength."

After resting for half an hour, Naruto and Sasuke decided that they had rested enough. They got in position and waited for Minato, Kushina, Konohamaru, Ebisu and Hiruzen to sit down. Kakashi deciding to be the referee. As Kakashi was about to start the spar, Itachi appeared in a leaf shunshin no jutsu and sat down.

"The strict taijutsu spar between Naruto and Sasuke, begin." Kakashi declared.

Naruto and Sasuke waited for the other to strike first.

"So Sasuke, ready to be defeated? I won't mind if you chicken out, in fact that is what I expect you to do."

"Your jabs won't work Naruto. Try some other way to rile me up."

"If you are sure, then let's just fight since mind trick wont work."

"Hai that is just fine with me." Saying that Sasuke activated his sharingan and speed towards Naruto intending to strike him with a quick punch aimed at Naruto's face. Naruto just calmly analyzed the situation and waited. As Sasuke neared him, he ducked and retaliated with a sweep kick trying to trip Sasuke.

Sauske had caught onto Naruto's plan due to his sharingan and jumped to avoid the sweep kick, following it up with an airborne roundhouse kick. Naruto had expected that and rolled to his right to avoid the kick.

Both Naruto and Sasuke backed up a bit and analyzed each other's stances. "So that is the basic stance of ryuken. I must say it is difficult to predict your next move from the stance." Sasuke said.

"Ne you are right but your stance is incomplete and unpredictable. Is it a style that you are creating?" Naruto said.

"You are right Naruto, well observed. This is the basic yet incomplete stance of the toriken. It is a style that I have been developing for some time. The basic stance is incomplete as I have yet to gain experience in real life situations. After sparring with you some times, I may be able to complete it." With that said, Sasuke jumped towards Naruto with a kick aimed at Naruto's stomach. Naruto crossed his arms and blocked the kick, then he pushed Sasuke using the kick. Sasuke not expecting the move and his sharingan picking up Naruto's intentions to late, stumbled. Naruto using the moment aimed a quick and powerful kick at Sasuke's left side.

Sasuke was unable to defend himself and got hit in his ribs. _'That was strong, I must be careful. Now Naruto let's see you dodge the next combo.'_ With that thought, Sasuke pumped a lot of chakra to his feet and disappeared. He appeared behind Naruto and tried to punch him in the head. Naruto's instinct's caused him to turn around and just in time too. He blocked the punch but had to use his leg to block Sasuke's follow up kick. Spinning around fast, Sasuke hit Naruto with a swift kick in the side.

Naruto being caught off-guard, went flying. Sasuke did not stop there and pursued Naruto. Naruto on the other hand used his momentum and hands to flip backwards a few times and started dodging a flurry of kicks, punches and chops from Sasuke. Finding an opening, Naruto retaliated with a strong and precise punch to Sasuke's gut. Sasuke was barely able to block the punch but was caught off-guard when Naruto used a sweep kick and made him trip.

Naruto didn't let Sasuke recover and attacked him with a kick. Sasuke rolled out of the way and flipped himself up but got caught off-guard when Naruto elbowed him from behind. Sasuke fell and Naruto took the chance and restrained Sasuke by pulling his hands back.

"Yield Sasuke, there is no need to continue." Naruto said.

After trying to free himself a few times, Sasuke finally relented and yielded.

"Winner Naruto", Kakashi declared

"That was a great fight boss, Sasuke-niisan." Konohamaru said.

"Your forms are truly good and you both made them yourselves. I have a very high expectation for you two. I believe that both of you in the same team when you graduate. Keep up the good work you two." Hiruzen stated.

"My hiraishin was developed for taijutsu so I have a very good understanding of it. Your ryuken is very promising Naruto-kun, it will be even more effective with the hiraishin no jutsu than my own style. Your toriken is also extremely promising and will be good with the hiraishin. You may learn the hiraishin but you will also have to understand extremely advanced fuinjutsu to learn it, Sasuke. All in all, I believe that both of you will end up as the next sannin level ninja from Konoha. I stand by sandaime-sama's thoughts, both of you should be in the same team." Minato said.

"Both of your styles will be very effective against kenjutsu users like me but they can also be used in combo's with kenjutsu. I advice that you learn kenjutsu, Sasuke. It will be a plus to your overall combat ability and there are very few kenjutsu users anyway. Only Kumogakure no Sato have a large number of kenjutsu users and the seven swordsmen of the mist from Kirigakure no Sato. Now sochi-kun, as you are already quite advanced in the Shi no Mai, I want you to teach Sasuke the basics of kenjutsu. It will reveal how well you have understood kenjutsu." Kushina said.

"Hai kaa-san, I will start as soon as Sasuke gets a sword." Naruto declared.

"You did very well Naruto-san. You defeated outou even though he was using his sharingan. From what I saw, your style is a bit unpredictable even for my own sharingan, I believe that you are developing a style that will be able to go up against sharingan users and give them some problems. So keep up the good work. Outou your own style is very similar in unpredictability to Naruto-san's, when used with your sharingan. After both of you have completed your styles and have some experience under your belts, both of you will be extremely difficult to defeat with only taijutsu. I also expect that both of you will be the next sannin level ninja of Konoha." Itachi said.

"I call dibs on being their jonin-sensei after they graduate. With such skill already, we will be the best rookie team that Konoha will ever produce." Kakashi stated with an evil laugh.

"I will see what I can do Kakashi-kun, but that time is far into the future and can change due to unforeseen circumstances." Hiruzen said.

"Can we go and get something to eat, Sasuke what do you want today. Sushi, BBQ, RAMEN or something else?" Naruto questioned.

"Let's get teriyaki chicken and bread at Akimichi's Pit." Sasuke said.

"Alright lets go already." Naruto declared.

Hiruzen said that he had a council meeting and had to preside over it. Kushina and Minato decided to spend time at the compound since their presence would cause a disturbance. Itachi said that he just came to see the spar and since it is his day off, Konohamaru decided to join his 'boss' and go with Naruto and Sasuke.

"You are still too young honorable grandson. You should eat home cooked meals till you are older." Ebisu said, trying to change Konohamaru's mind.

"Jiji cant you make Ebisu-sensei leave me alone. I don't need to be watched by him when I am with boss, Sasuke-niisan and the nice ANBU-san who has been assigned to keep an eye on boss." Konohamaru said.

"It is no problem Jiji, I can keep an eye on him. With Sasuke here it will be easier." Naruto said.

"You do know that I have the sharingan and not the byakugan, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright if you two have no problem with him being with you alone then, Ebisu you can leave Konohamaru alone for the time being." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I will return to pickup Konohamaru-sama at three." Saying that he left.

**_==========Noon, 12_****_th_****_ November, Somewhere in Konoha==========_**

As Naruto and his gang were walking towards the Akimichi's Pit, they came upon a girl with pink hair and large forehead being bullied. The gang not liking that intervened.

"Hey leave her alone. What has she done to you?" Naruto said.

"Why should we you trouble maker?" someone in the crowd asked and then threw a stone at him.

"I am with Naruto, leave her alone." Sasuke said after Naruto caught the stone in reflex. "You should also not throw stones at ninja and those with some ninja training." Sasuke said with some vehemence.

"How dare you throw a stone at boss? I will beat you up for that." Saying this Konohamaru started for the kid.

"Konohamaru violence is not always paid back with violence. I will show you how it is done." Naruto stated. "Kage bunshin no jutsu", Naruto said and formed one bunshin for each kid in the crowd. The crowd was shocked. Nearby a blue haired girl with pale lavender eyes was watching the scene.

"Hey what is going on here? What are you doing bullying the crowd using ninjutsu?" A blonde girl with light blue eyes asked.

"We are not bullying the crowd; we were trying to save the pink haired girl from the bullies who Naruto is intimidating at the moment. Who are you anyway?"

"The name is Yamanaka Ino, heir to the Yamanaka clan and all of you are?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, second sochi of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. This child is Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of Hokage-sama. The blond is Uzumaki Naruto, head of the noble Uzumaki clan that existed in Uzushiogakure no Sato. It will be reestablished in Konoha when he is old enough." Sasuke said.

"I have heard about Uzushio and its fall. I thought the whole clan was wiped out. They were an ally of Konoha since the shodai's time. They were known for their fuinjutsu and kenjutsu skills. Is he really the last member of the Uzumaki clan?"

"Hai and he is directly descended from Uzumaki Hikaru, the last Uzukage. In fact he is Hikaru-san's great-grandson. Any thing else I cant reveal without his or Hokage-sama's permission. His life is protected by S-class secrects."

"I see, so I must ask him. I also wonder if he will let me train with him sometimes." Ino mused.

"He may if he thinks of you as a friend." Sasuke answered.

"Get away from the kids you demon brat", shouted a man.

"That's it, you are here by under arrest and are to be executed by sandaime-sama's…." Kakashi trailed off when Naruto raised his hand. Making a small incision on his thumb using his teeth, Naruto went through a few hand seals followed by slamming his hand on the ground with the shout of "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: NOBORU." After the cloud of smoke cleared, the small phoenix with scarlet and orange plumage was seen perching on Naruto's sholder.

**"****Time to teach, isn't it? So can I have my target Naruto-san?"** Noboru asked.

"The man who is glaring at me. Use that technique, don't kill or maim him. He doesn't need to die for his ignorance as Hokage-sama has decreed for those who break that particular law." Naruto said.

"But boss if Jiji has decreed that he must die for calling you demon, why are you letting him live?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sometimes it's best that one forgives others than take revenge. Punishment for breaking the law is required and so he shall be punished but not killed. Killing will not solve the problem." Naruto said. "Go ahead Noboru."

Noboru took flight and started flying round the man extremely fast and started forming a whirlpool of winds all around the man. Then suddenly he caught fire and the whole whirlpool became a flaming one. With the cry of **"****katon: hi no uzu no jutsu****"** Noboru slowed down and went back to Naruto. Everyone just stared at the man. He was covered in light burn marks and was unconscious. Some ANBU appeared and asked Kakashi what happened. After Kakashi explained, the ANBU arrested the man and took him to the hospital telling that Naruto did the right thing in atleast punishing the man who deserved to die.

"Now all of you scram or be prepared to be roasted." Naruto declared.

All the kids ran in any which way they could to get to safety.

"Arigato Noboru-kun you may return back home." **"No need for thanks, I hate ignorant and arrogant people. Sayonara Naruto-kun." **After that Noboru returned dismissed himself

"Hey are you ok?" Sasuke asked the girl with pink hair.

"Hai, arigatou for helping me." The pink haired girl said.

"Ne it was no trouble. As you can see I hate bullies since most of the village bullies me for reasons you don't need to know about. I am Uzumaki Naruto. These are Uchiha Sasuke and Sarutobi Konohamaru. What is your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Haruno Sakura daughter of civilian council member Haruno Saki. Who is the girl with you?" she asked.

"Hugh, oh you mean her, please introduce yourself to us miss." Naruto asked.

"I am Yamanaka Ino, heir to the Yamanaka clan. Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san, Haruno-san and Sarutobi-san. I have already introduced myself to Uchiha-san." Ino said.

"You can come out now; I know that you are hiding behind the tree." Naruto said looking towards an ume tree.

From behind the tree a shy young girl with pale lavender eyes and blue hair appeared. She was blushing from embarrassment at being caught and stuttered a greeting, "He-ee-lo, I di-dn't me-ean to sp-pp-py o-on yo-ou."

"We are not angry at you for hiding. From what we see, we can tell that you are quite shy so don't worry. What is your name?" Naruto asked.

"I a-am Hy-yuu-gga Hi-ii-nna-ta, nn-ni-ice t-to m-eee-t yo-ou." The now revealed Hinata said.

"Well I am Uzumaki Naruto. They are Uchiha Sasuke, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. All of you must have some questions after witnessing my cold behavior towards that man, so if you want you can accompany us to Akimichi's Pit for lunch. After that we can head toward my home where I will explain everthing. Is that all right with you all?" Naruto asked.

"Hai Uzumaki-sama, it is just fine for me." Ino said.

"Hai Uzumaki-san, I have nothing better to do." Sakura said.

"H-ha-i N-n-aru-uto-s-an." Hinata said.

"Then let's get to Akimichi's Pit." Naruto exclaimed. And the gang headed towards Akimichi's pit.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

**_Kumogakure no Sato = The Village hidden in the clouds_**

**_Check my profile_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation****_s_**

_**Kuchiyose no jutsu = Summoning technique; a technique that allows the user to summon : C-ranked jutsu**_

_**Katon: Gokakyu no justu = Fire Release: Great Fireball technique; a basic fire technique : C-ranked jutsu**_

_**Kage bunshin no jutsu = Shadow Clone technique; an advanced form of bunshin no jutsu, one of Naruto's signature techniques : B-ranked kinjutsu**_

_**Taju kage bunshin no jutsu = Multi Shadow Clone technique : A-ranked kinjutsu**_

**_Hiraishin no jutsu = Flying Thunder God technique; Minato's signature technique used in conjecture with Rasengan : S-ranked jutsu_**

**_Rasengan no jutsu = Spiraling Sphere technique; Minato's other signature technique used in conjecture with Hiraishin : A-ranked jutsu_**

**_Kitsuneken = Fox Fist; Taijutsu style developed by Naruto for jinchuriki mode_**

**_Ryuken = Dragon Fist; Taijutsu style developed by Naruto for normal fights._**

**_Toriken = Bird Fist; Taijutsu style developed by Sasuke for personal use, also to impress his father._**

**_Katon: Hi no uzu no jutsu = Fire release: Whirlpool of FIre technique; A technique that creates a whirlpool of fire around the target, only usable by phoenixes : B-ranked jutsu_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive Criticism is most welcome. Just to let all reviewers and readers know, this is FANFICTION and so the characters may be OOC. This is my first fanfiction so please just bear with me. I plan to update at least once a week to once every two weeks. May be late if I have exams. Most of all, my japanese is rudimental at best and so most original justu will be in english till I find the proper japanese name. If any one can help, I would be in their debt.**

**SSG signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Presenting a new chapter of Gogyo no Naruto. I was able to finish the chapter and proofread it already, so enjoy.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:-_****_I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story._**

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'_**

"Speech"

**"Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes_

_"Telepathic Speech"_

**_"Bijuu / Jichuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_==========Afternoon, 12_****_th_****_ November, Akimichi's Pit==========_**

As the gang entered Akimichi's Pit, they spotted a fat boy stuffing his face sitting with a boy with black hair. "Hey Shikamaru-san, Choji-san I see that both of you are here enjoying lunch. Why wasn't I invited?" Ino asked.

"It seems that you already have plans Ino-san as you are accompanying a group." Shikamaru declared.

"Ne Yamanaka-san, who are your friends?" Naruto asked.

"Oh silly me, the spiky haired boy is Nara Shikamaru the heir to the Nara clan. The boy eating is Akimichi Choji the heir to the Akimichi clan. Guys these are Uzumaki Naruto clan head to the remains of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushio, Uchiha Sasuke the second sochi of Uchiha Fugaku-sama, Hinata Hyuga the heir to the Hyuga clan, Sarutobi Konohamaru the grandson of Hokage-sama and Haruno Sakura the daughter of civilian council member Haruno Saki. Along with Inu-san an ANBU probably keeping an eye on the Uzumaki-sama." Ino said pointing at each person present in turn. Everyone then greeted each other.

"So you troublesome girls joined up later, if my assumption is right. How did you meet? You never mentioned them before." Shikamaru said.

"Yea Haruno-san was being bullied and it seems the boys interfered. Uzumaki-sama had created a whole bunch of bunshin to intimidate the bullies. I thought that he was bullying the bullies and so mad my presence known when Uchiha-san corrected my mistake. When a man called Uzumaki-sama 'demon brat' at which Inu-san declared that some law was broken and the he was to be executed. Uzumaki-sama used kuchiyose no jutsu to summon a bird that I have never seen by the name of Noboru who attacked the man with katon: uzu no hi no jutsu. It created a flaming twister around the man and burned him to unconsciousness. Some ANBU appeared and arrested the man after which the bullies ran away as if their lives depended on it, when Uzumaki-sama threatened them. Then after introductions, Uzumaki-sama called out to someone hiding behind a tree which turned out to be Hyuga-san." Ino finished her explanation.

"Now I have some troublesome questions. May I be allowed to ask Uzumaki-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ne first I hate formalities, just call me Naruto or Naruto-san. Second, if you want answers you may join us at my home. It's safe to discuss anything there but everyone must swear to absolute secrecy. What I will tell is an classified as a S-ranked secret by Hokage-sama." Naruto explained.

"Troublesome, hai I accept the troublesome condition. I believe I speak for everyone here, am I right?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone except Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

"Ah Uchiha-san why are you not nodding in agreement with us?" Ino asked.

"Naruto is my best friend so I already know what he shall reveal. Naruto I believe that Konohamaru is still to young to hear this, so he must wait till he is older." Sasuke said while Konohamaru pouted.

"I agree with Sasuke-san Naruto-kun, Konohamaru-san is still to young." Inu said.

"Hai Sasuke and Inu-niisan. I will set a kage bunshin to start Konohamaru's meditation exercises when we return home. Now let's get lunch out of the way first." Naruto stated with everyone agreeing with him.

**_==========Late Afternoon, 12_****_th_****_ November, Konoha Clan District Outskirts==========_**

"Isn't this the direction to the Namikaze Clan Compound? I thought we were heading to Naruto-san's house." Ino asked.

Naruto started to sweat. Leave it to the self-proclaimed gossip queen of Konoha to reveal to the world about what she knows. _'I am starting to think that inviting Ino-san here was a bad idea. I should have taken them to the Hokage office.'_ Naruto thought.

"Troublesome, Ino-san please refrain from shouting out your thoughts to world. Our destination may be a secret to the all but a privileged few. Girls are troublesome." Shikamaru said.

After Shikamaru's statement everyone kept quiet. As everyone was approaching the gate of the Namikaze estate, Itachi arrived, "Naruto-san I wish to ask you a question about the incident earlier, Hokage-sama wishes to know what you did as the civilian council is out for your head. All we know is that he broke that law and that he arrived at the hospital burned and unconscious."

"Hai I will answer your questions Itachi-san, but are the answers needed immediately?" Naruto asked.

"No, you can answer by nightfall today. Hokage-sama wishes that he can be present but it seems that the bloodsucking civilian council will not allow that." Itachi replied.

"Ne then I will explain some things to those present except Konohamaru who will be meditating at the onsen. Then those who were present at the incident can help in answering some of your questions. I hope none of you mind?" Naruto said.

"I believe that I speak for everyone present at the incident, so no we don't mind Naruto-san." Sakura said followed by nods from everyone except Shikamaru and Choji.

"Then lets get comfortable before the explanations." Naruto said and then activated the blood seal on the gate of the Namikaze compound.

Everyone who had not come here before took in the scenery of the estate. "Wow, this is extremely beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed without any stutter. When everyone looked at her in surprise, she promptly blushed in embarrassment and fainted.

"Ne I will carry her since I am the host. Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said and created two kage bunshin. One went and picked up Hinata in his arms and the other headed for Konohamaru and led him away.

"Ne come on Konohamaru let's get your training started, shall we?" The kage bunshin asked.

"Do I have to? Can't I hear what boss has to say? I promise I won't tell anyone." Konohamaru asked.

"Ne I know that you want to hear what boss has to say but you are to young. When you enter the academy I promise that boss will explain everything to you, alright? Boss never breaks a promise even if a bunshin made it so you have nothing to fear." The kage bunshin replied.

"Alright let's get to training. I will have to train if I have to become Hokage." Konohamaru shouted.

As the others and Naruto entered the sitting room, Minato and Kushina came into view. Minato was working on some new fuinjutsu array, while Kushina was drawing fuinjutsu array's on paper tags. "Ohayo kaa-san, tou-san what are you doing?" Naruto asked while his kage bunshin laid Hinata on the couch.

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura were shocked at the revelation. Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage was not only alive but also Naruto's tou-san.

"Oh just a project Naruto-kun. I believe that I have finally been able to find a way to seal bijuu without having the user sacrificing his life by using the shikifujin seal. As you know I had to sacrifice my life to seal it in you." Minato said.

"I am just creating some Uzumaki containment tags. Just slap it on a victim and let the victim be paralyzed till the tag is off. Highly useful in capture and subdue missions. I was the one who created them in the first place. I am making a stock of them for when you become an official ninja." Kushina said.

"Ah how are you alive Yondaime-sama and is Naruto-san really your sochi?" Sakura and Ino asked at the same time.

"Troublesome girls, Yondaime-sama had just said that he had sacrificed his life in sealing the Kyubi in Naruto-san… Troublesome, please tell me Naruto-san is what you were about to tell us was what was revealed just now?" Shikamaru said.

"Ne that is exactly what I wanted to tell. The incident earlier needed clarification and my stratus as the jinchuriki of the Kyubi is what was responsible for that man to call me 'demon brat'. Jiji had passed a law that any reference of me being connected to the Kyubi in front of our generation or me is a criminal offence and the offender will be executed on the spot." Naruto explained. "Also, my heritage as the last Namikaze is to be kept a secret till I am able to protect myself from A-ranked ninja."

"Yea that is because of me killing a whole battalion of Iwa ninja and kunoichi during the third shinobi world war. Now Iwa wants Naruto's head just to spite me. Gomen Naruto, I wish that was not the case." Minato said.

"Ne that is an occupational hazard of being a top class ninja tou-san. You are the only person to be ranked in the bingo books as an SS-ranked ninja. It is only just that you would have the greatest of enemies." Naruto said. "Now does anyone have any questions? I will explain everything to Hinata-san when she wakes up." Naruto said.

"Sochi-kun please have a kage bunshin place Hinata-san in a guestroom. I will watch over her till she wakes up. Just tell me why she is unconscious?"

"Oh, she is extremely shy Namikaze-sama. She normally stutters but when she exclaimed about the beauty of the compound without any stuttering and we all looked at her, she fainted from embarrassment." Ino said. With that said, Naruto created a kage bunshin to take Hinata to a guestroom followed by Kushina.

"Naruto-san my I ask as to how your tou-san and kaa-san are alive?" Sakura said.

"I had created a seal that stores the memories of the caster of the fuinjutsu. It has the ability of creating a kage bunshin of the caster with all the memories stored in the seal. I and Shina-chan are kage bunshin that the seals created. We are in truth already dead." Minato explained.

"Well that explains the troublesome dilemma, as to how you and your wife are present here Yondaime-sama." Shikamaru said.

"Ne since it seems that you guys don't have any more doubts, I will start answering Itachi-san's questions." Naruto stated. "Ne Itachi-san, please…" Naruto trailed off when Sakura looked like she had a question. "Ne Sakura-san do you have a question?"

"Hai Naruto-san, I must ask as I have limited knowledge of the shinobi arts. Is there a possibility for the Kyubi to escape? If not, will it be able to control or manipulate you into being a threat to us?"

"The Kyubi will not be able to escape the seal and no it will not be able to manipulate me into attacking you. Taking control of me is another issue. If I do not access more than three tails of its power at the moment, I will not lose myself to the Kyubi. In fact when I am able to completely resist the feral urges when I access the third tail, I will be able to access the forth tail without much fear. Does that satisfies your fears Sakura-san." Naruto asked at which Sakura nodded her head.

"Naruto-san please explain the incident." Itachi said.

"Ne me, Sasuke, Konohamaru and Kakashi-niisan were going for lunch when we…" Naruto started his explanation.

"…and that is what happened." Naruto finished his explanation.

"Well Ino-san, please tell me the story from your side?" Itachi asked.

"I saw that he was using the kage bunshin no jutsu to intimidate the bullies when the man came and called Naruto-san 'demon brat'. When Inu-san was going to arrest and execute the man, Naruto san stopped him and summoned Noboru-san who used katon: uzu no hi no jutsu to burn the man. After that ANBU showed up and put the man under arrest and then took him to the hospital." Ino explained.

"Sakura-san your input", Itachi stated.

"Just as Ino-san said, Naruto-san was helping me by intimidating the bullies with that jutsu, when the man arrived. He called Naruto-san 'demon brat' and from that you already heard what happened. Personally I believe that the man should have been executed. Tonight when I tell kaa-san what happened to me, I will also say that you are my friend Naruto-san and nothing she says will change it. You are a hero for your sacrifice and you should be treated as one." Sakura said.

"Arigatou Sakura-san. If you want to be a shinobi, you can train here with me, Sasuke and Konohamaru. In fact all of you are invited to train here if you want. I will extend the same offer to Hinata-san after I have explained things to her." Naruto said.

"Arigatou Naruto-san, I will take you up on that offer. If being a kunoichi will allow me to help others, like you did for me, I will become the greatest civilian born kunoichi in the world." Sakura said.

"I will also accept your offer. I saw how strong you are and that has intrigued me. I will also make Shikamaru-san and Choji-san join in as we are going to be the next generation Ino-Shika-Cho team. It's better to be prepared than sorry later." Ino stated.

"Troublesome girls, alright I will accept your offer Naruto-san." Shikamaru said.

"'Munch' I will also accept 'munch' your offer 'munch' Naruto-san." Choji said.

"Alright, I have all the information I needed. I must now report to Hokage-sama about my findings. Sayonara." Itachi said before leaving.

"Sochi-kun Hinata-san is awake now. It is best that all of you explain everything to her now. She will be down in a moment." Kushina said through an intercom seal.

"Well guys let's explain everything to her now, before she makes the wrong assumptions." Naruto said, to which everyone nodded their heads.

After a long explanation Hinata finally accepted all the facts. When Naruto offered Hinata the chance to train with them, she immediately blushed crimson but accepted the offer. After that everyone just hang around getting to know each other better.

**_==========Morning 10_****_th_****_ October, Namikaze Estate==========_**

A year had passed since everyone met and accepted Naruto for who he is and not what he carries. Also everyone started to train together and their families were invited to dinner at Naruto's once a month. The first time was a shock to the new comers. After explanations everything was cleared and the night went smoothly. Hinata's stuttering was reduced to near non-existence and her confidence was boosted making her extremely deadly in combat. Sakura was taking to training admirably and was quiet good in iryojutsu and genjutsu, having near perfect chakra control. She also developed a crush on Sasuke since he started helping her in genjutsu. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio were a force to be reckoned with when they worked together. Ino, Sakura and Hinata became good friends while Sakura and Ino were also rivals, both for Sasuke's heart and the position of top kunoichi in the group. Konohamaru took to meditation with a little difficulty but managed to start training his chakra control and manipulation abilities under Naruto and ended up having chakra reserves of an Uzumaki of his age and so has started tree climbing and water walking exercises. His mastery of stealth is only exceeded by Naruto.

Naruto had mastered the rasengan no jutsu and also the Uzumaki hijutsu: chakra kusari no jutsu along with the Uzumaki hijutsu: chakra kusari no kekkai no jutsu. He also started and mastered the futon chakra composition and manipulation exercise's to a very high degree. He developed and created two futon techniques; futon hijutsu: kaze kekkai no jutsu and the futon hijutsu: kaze kiba no uzu no jutsu. His knowledge in fuinjutsu increased by leaps and bounds, getting to the position that only Minato could compete with him. His kenjutsu skills increased to the level of a master, only lacking real life battle experience. His taijutsu skills were very good. He finished the kitsuneken and the ryuken. He was able to master the use of up to four tails of chakra in jinchuriki mode, five leading to feral attacking patterns.

Sasuke had mastered katon chakra composition and manipulation, along with the katon: gokakyu no jutsu, katon: ryuka no jutsu, katon: dairyuka no jutsu, katon hijutsu: kitsune bi no jutsu and  katon: kassai kiba no dangan no jutsu. His sharingan had acquired all three tomeo's and his genjutsu skills were considerable. His taijutsu was top knotch, the toriken being finally completed. He created the katon: kassai kiba no dangan no jutsu and is in the process of creating katon hijutsu: kassai kiba no uzu no jutsu. He had learned to summon ravens. His kenjutsu skills were considerable and had been able to get up to Naruto's level by using his sharingan to grasp the basics faster.

Both Naruto and Sasuke started creating collaboration jutsu and had been able to create the katon/futon: akuma kakyu no jutsu and are in the process of creating a new katon/futon collaboration jutsu. Now everyone was sitting on the outskirts of their usual training field watching the usual weekly spar between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ne Sasuke ready to have your but kicked again like last time? If not, then you can forfeit." Naruto taunted.

"When did I ever get my but kicked Naruto? If I remember correctly, it was you who got his but kicked but had managed to grab a win by a hairs breath. If you were unable to dodge the katon: ryuka no jutsu you would have been toast." Sasuke taunted back.

"Alright the full spar between Sasuke and Naruto is about to begin. Are both of you ready?" When both nodded their head in affirmative, Yamato declared, "HAJIME" before jumping back.

As soon as the spar started, both Sasuke and Naruto jumped into action. Naruto started doing hand seals for the kage bunshin no jutsu and created three kage bunshin of himself. Sasuke on the other hand did the katon: gokakyu no jutsu trying to quickly wipe out the clones. All the Naruto had been able to dodge but was open to Sasuke throwing kunai at them. One of them was unlucky and had been dispelled when it was stabbed in the heart. The remaining Naruto started throwing poisoned senbon at Sasuke but the sharingan allowed Sasuke to dodge the needles.

Seeing that the fight was going nowhere, Naruto started doing hand signs for a jutsu, while his two remaining kage bunshin kept Sasuke busy. Sasuke being pressed into a corner by the bunshin jumped and used katon hijutsu: kitsune bi no jutsu to take the kage bunshin out. When he turned towards Naruto he was surprised to see him doing a handseal before he announced his jutsu.

"Futon: daitoppa no jutsu" Naruto intending to make Sasuke loose his balance. His plan was a success and Sasuke was seen flying backwards into a tree. Seeing that his plan was a success, Naruto drew his wakazashi and ran towards Sasuke, intending to take him off guard and hold the sword at Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke was take by surprise but was able to get his bearings back just in time to be able to jump away from the tree and the quickly approaching Naruto. Drawing his own wakazashi and started to parry Naruto's fast and precise slashes. When Naruto jumped back to catch his breath, Sasuke pressed his advantage. Sasuke started attacking Naruto with slashes and stabs at non-vital areas. Naruto started to dodge and parry Sasuke's attacks but was caught off guard when Sasuke feinted a left slash and stabbed Naruto in his thigh.

Naruto jumped back and started to channel more chakra to his wound, to accelerate his advanced regeneration. As the stab wound started to heal, Sasuke did some hand seals and collected a large amount of air in his lungs and then blew out a great stream of fire at Naruto.

_'__Damn he is using __katon: dairyuka no jutsu__. I got to use that technique or I will lose this spar and Sasuke will become start teasing me for losing.'_ Naruto thought. Making up his mind, Naruto did a few hand seals and declared his jutsu the Uzumaki hijutsu: chakra kusari no kekkai no jutsu. Nine chains made of chakra appeared from Naruto's back and started to creating a net. When the net was created, the wholes became translucent. Everyone except Sasuke saw the barrier form in front of Naruto just before the katon: dairyuka no jutsu struck. There was a huge explosion and smoke. Sasuke watched as the smoke started to dissipate. He knew that Naruto was fine as he heard Naruto call out his jutsu.

"Uzumaki hijutsu: chakra kusari no jutsu", Naruto said from within the smoke as Sasuke's eyes widened. With the sharingan he saw the barrier disappearing and the chains unwind themselves and then all nine of the chains attacked Sasuke from different sides. Sasuke started to dodge the chains but was unable to dodge Naruto's slash to his thigh. Injured the chains were able to immobilize him. Seeing that he was defeated, Sasuke yielded.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." Yamato declared.

"Ne if I was unable to get the barrier up in time, that katon: dairyuka no jutsu would have taken me out. Nice job Sasuke, you made me bring out my big guns." Naruto said.

"If I had not waited and attacked before the smoke cleared with a katon: kassai kiba no jutsu I would have taken you by surprise and in fact won. So don't act all high and mighty just because you beat me. What is the present spar record now?" Sasuke asked.

"I believe that record is 33-31 with Naruto leading by two wins Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"See, it proves that I am better than you." Naruto started.

"A two win lead doesn't make you that much better than me.

"Oh can it you two. It's just a spar for kami's sake." Hinata said.

"Yea boss, there is no need for a quarrel over such a trivial matter. When are you going to accept my challenge?" Konohamaru said.

"When you become a gennin, then I will accept your challenge Konohamaru. Does anyone else wants to spar? We have some time yet." Naruto said.

"Nah, let's get some thing to eat. I vote for sushi." Ino said.

"I also vote for sushi." Sakura said.

"BBQ 'munch' is my vote." Choji said.

"Ne guys ramen is better so I vote for ramen." Naruto said.

"I am with boss, ramen has my vote." Konohamaru said.

"We had sushi the day before yesterday and BBQ yesterday, so I am also with Naruto-kun. Let's have ramen." Hinata said.

"I want sushi." Sasuke said.

Everyone looked towards Shikamaru for his vote. "Troublesome, let's just have ramen."

"YEA LET'S GET TO ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN." Naruto shouted.

**_==========Afternoon, 10_****_th_****_ October, Outside Ichiraku's Ramen==========_**

"Ne guys, how about all of you stay over at my place tonight as it is the last Friday we have free before we join the academy on Monday? Hai even you can stay konohamaru." Naruto asked.

"Arigatou boss." Konohamaru said.

"I have no problems with that, chichi-ue and okaa-san gave me permission to stay with you anytime." Sasuke said.

"My chichi-ue may allow it but I must ask." Hinata said.

"My kaa-san will give me an earful but will give me permission, troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"'Munch' kaa-san and tou-san 'munch' will not mind, 'munch' but I have to 'munch' inform them." Choji said.

"I must ask tou-san and kaa-san." Ino said.

"Kaa-san may allow me to stay over at your place Naruto, I will ask her." Sakura said.

"Ne alright then, let's get going and ask them." Naruto said.

Everyone was given permission to stay over at Naruto's place and so they head there in the evening after spending some time at the Nara Estate.

**_==========Late Night, 10_****_th_****_ October, Uchiha Clan Estate Gate==========_**

Uzuki Yuugao was passing by on her way to the Namikaze Estate for her shift. As she was strolling along, she found a body laid across her path. Curious, she checked to see if the man was dead or knocked out drunk. Upon closer inspection she found that the man was dead and had a kunai stabbed in his heart. Checking his cloths, Yuugao saw the Uchiha crest on his shirt.

Looking around, she saw that there were many more bodies at the gate of the Uchiha Clan Compound. Using her training and experience, she used her wireless to notify the ANBU commander and thereby the Hokage of the situation. Since the bodies were cold, she realized that the murder was done quite some time ago so the culprit was most probably long gone. When reinforcements came with the Hokage, she immediately went to the Hokage and divulged what she had discovered.

"Alright Neko-san, you re free to leave to attend to your duty. Just don't tell Sasuke in the morning. I will go there myself and explain the situation." Hiruzen said.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I won't inform young Sasuke about the massacre till you get there with all the details." Yuugao said before leaving.

**_==========Morning, 11_****_th_****_ October, Namikaze Estate==========_**

Everyone was having breakfast at the dining table. Naruto had created kage bunshin to act as chefs and servers. The kage bunshin had made toast, scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Ne guys, how about we take the rest of today off from training. The girls can use the outdoor onsen in the forest to relax. Don't worry girls; kaa-san will be with you so you don't have to worry about any of us boys peeking at you. You guys can help me set up some pranks in the village. I particularly want to prank the Inuzuka compound for the insult that kid gave us last time. What was his name again…? Ah right it was Inuzuka Kiba, the sochi of Inuzuka Tsume-sama, the current clan head. You girls are welcome to join also. Well what do you say guys?" Naruto asked.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, the possibility of taking a soak in an onsen without the fear of being peeked at is nice. I for one am going to the onsen to relax." Hinata said.

"I am with Hinata, what about you Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I think I will join Naruto in pranking the Inuzuka compound. That 'bitch' comment from Kiba-baka still riles me up." Ino said.

"Troublesome, I will take a nap under the sakura tree if it isn't troublesome to you Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"'Munch' I will join 'munch' Shika under 'munch' the sakura tree." Choji said between mouthfuls of food.

"I shall join you boss. The Inuzuka shall not know what hit them till it's too late." Konohamaru said.

"No they shall know what hit them but only because we let them. I am with you Naruto, lets show the baka who the alpha are." Sasuke said.

"Yea, just thinking about him makes my blood boil…" Naruto said.

**_==========FLASHBACK, Afternoon, 17_****_th_****_ September, Konoha Park==========_**

"Ne Hinata what do you believe being a ninja means?" Naruto questioned.

"I beli-ieve that being a ninja entails loyalty to o-nes village and to protect those who deserve to be pro-otected." Hinata replied, "What about y-you Naruto-kun?"

"I agree with you with most parts but I beg to differ in one point. It is not those who deserve to be protected, but those in need of protection are to be protected. Also showing mercy to enemies is also a factor in being a great shinobi. You never know, an enemy in the past may be an ally in the future." Naruto said.

"Yea what Naruto said is true. If you read history you will see that Sunagakure no Sato was an enemy in the first shinobi world war but after that allies of Konohagakure no Sato. Even now we are allied to them." Sakura said.

"True I also believe in what Naruto said." Ino said.

As everyone was discussing this, a kid with feral looks and two fang shaped tattoos on his cheeks approached the group. "So which of you girls will be the obedient bitch of a true alpha male?" The kid asked.

"It is considered polite to introduce yourself before sprouting random cheesy lines. Also respect the female gender else you will end up the omega instead of the alpha." Sasuke said.

"I am Inuzuka Kiba the sochi of Inuzuka Tsume, present and the strongest clan head of the Inuzuka." Kiba said, "Now who will…"

"Don't disrespect my friends else you will end up in intensive care." Naruto said with a sinister aura around him.

"Feh you don't scare me with that pitiful show. I am a true alpha and I am not afraid of you." Kiba said while shaking like a leaf thereby ruining his bravado.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Aoi", Naruto said doing the required ritual and hand signs. From a cloud of smoke the blue two tailed kitsune appeared.

**"****Hugh, what am I doing here Naruto-kun?"** Aoi asked.

"We are going to teach dog-boy here a lesson for disrespecting me and my friends, Aoi-chan. Are you up for it, else I can summon Noboru-kun?" Naruto asked.

**"****Yea let's do it. ****Suiton: teppodama no jutsu****"**, Aoi said after launching a few water balls at Kiba's crotch.

"Hahaha, look the pup has soiled his pants." Sasuke said, "It's no surprise that happened, Naruto is scary when he wants revenge."

"Hey what is going on here? Kiba did you wet yourself?" asked a young girl a few years older than the group with identical fang shaped tattoos as Kiba on her cheeks.

"No, I didn't wet myself Hana-neechan; that blonde guy summoned the kitsune and it was the kitsune that threw a suiton jutsu at me. I was just trying to make friends with them and they did this." Kiba explained.

"Yea, if insulting us is your way of making friends, then you got what you deserved. There are a few things that piss me off and insulting my friends is one of them. You are lucky that I didn't send you into intensive care instead of humiliating you." Naruto said.

"Feh you think you are so great since you can summon. I challenge you to a spar. If I win you apologize to me for humiliating me, if you win I will accept you as an alpha of great strength and follow you as a loyal pack member." Kiba said.

"Ne, I don't need to prove anything to you and I don't you following me around. If you want to be friends then be polite and approach us on the first day of the shinobi academy. Gomen for the trouble Inuzuka-san, but he got off light there. I hate those who insult or harm those I hold precious." Naruto said.

"No that is ok, Kiba needed to be humbled. He must accept that there are others who are better alphas than him and must also show respect to others. Anyway we must go, kaa-san has asked that Kiba start his training from today." Hana said.

"Goodbye Inuzuka-san and dog breath remember what I said." Naruto said.

With that said Hana and Kiba left the group to their picnic.

**_==========FLASHBACK END, Morning, 11_****_th_****_ October, Namikaze Estate ==========_**

"… well lets get going I have the perfect prank in mind." Naruto said.

"Where are all of you going? Never mind I have something that I have to say to Sasuke-kun, so if everyone will follow me to the sitting room please, I can get it out of the way." Hiruzen said after appearing in a leaf shunshin.

Everyone followed Hiruzen to the sitting room and sat down. After everyone was comfortable Hiruzen cleared his throat and directed his gaze at Sasuke.

"I will be as frank as I can be with this situation so don't interrupt me till I am finished." Hiruzen said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Itachi had come to me with very disturbing information. Your chichi and most of the Uchiha clan had planned a coup-de-tat. Recently some Uchiha with the sharingan had died mysteriously and were found with their sharingan's removed from them. One of them was Uchiha Shisui, a known wielder of the mangekyo sharingan. This had caused Fugaku and most of the Uchiha clan to think that Konoha had betrayed them and so they planned the coup-de-tat. Itachi proved to be more loyal to Konoha than his clan and informed me. I had already warned Fugaku of the consequences of the coup but he turned a deaf ear to my warnings. I was planning to call a council meeting tomorrow and warn Fugaku there, but it seems that Itachi took it upon himself to protect Konoha. Last night Itachi had murdered the whole of the Uchiha clan before becoming a nuke-nin. He left two letters, one was addressed to me and the other to you. I have already read my letter, here is yours. Gomen Sasuke-kun for your loss, but you are the last of the Uchiha. The funeral is tomorrow, no one but us and the ninja council shall know the details of the murder. It was Itachi's wish in his letter addressed to me." Hiruzen said giving Sasuke the letter before leaving.

"Gomen Sasuke but if you want to live here permanently, you just have to ask. I don't know what it means to lose someone precious, but I do know how to cope with loneliness. So if you want I can help you." Naruto said.

"Gomen for your loss Sasuke." Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata said.

"Gomen but if you want to talk about it I am here Sasuke-kun." Sakura and Ino said.

"Gomen Sasuke-niisan." Konohamaru said.

"Arigatou guys, but can we go and prank the Inuzuka compound. I think that doing something will prevent me from brooding about the incident. I can read the letter when I am calmer." Sasuke said.

"Hai lets get to going and prank the Inuzuka. It is one of the ways I used to cope, doing something always helps." Naruto said before leading the pranking team out of the mansion.

* * *

**A/N:**

**First, I didn't pay attention to Sakura's mom's name so i didn't remember it.**

**Second, I chose Saki as the name for Sakura's Mom's name as a joke.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

**_Check my profile_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation****_s_**

_**Kuchiyose no jutsu = Summoning technique; a technique that allows the user to summon : C-ranked jutsu**_

_**Katon: Gokakyu no justu = Fire Release: Great Fireball technique; a basic fire technique : C-ranked jutsu**_

**_Hiraishin no jutsu = Flying Thunder God technique; Minato's signature technique used in conjecture with Rasengan : S-ranked jutsu_**

**_Rasengan no jutsu = Spiraling Sphere technique; Minato's other signature technique used in conjecture with Hiraishin : A-ranked jutsu_**

**_Kitsuneken = Fox Fist; Taijutsu style developed by Naruto for jinchuriki mode_**

**_REST SHALL BE AVAILABLE LATER_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive Criticism is most welcome. Just to let all reviewers and readers know, this is FANFICTION and so the characters may be OOC. This is my first fanfiction so please just bear with me. I plan to update at least once a week to once every two weeks. May be late if I have exams. Most of all, my japanese is rudimental at best and so most original justu will be in english till I find the proper japanese name. If any one can help, I would be in their debt.**

**SSG signing off.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Academy

**A/N:**

**I have exams this month so don't expect me to upload in two weeks or less. The next upload may be April, or be at at the end of this month if time permits. **

**Now presenting a new chapter of Gogyo no Naruto.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:-_****_I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story._**

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'_**

"Speech"

**"Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes_

_"Telepathic Speech"_

**_"Bijuu / Jichuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_==========Morning, 13_****_th_****_ October, Outside the Academy==========_**

"Ne how are you holding up Sasuke. Have you read the letter yet?" Hinata asked.

"Thanks to Naruto I didn't become emo and no I plan to read the letter when all of my friends are there with me, which should be today after the academy is over." Sasuke said.

"I see, so where is Naruto-kun. I thought he would be here by now?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know where he is at the moment. He just woke me up and said the he would meet us at the academy." Sasuke said.

Just after saying that, Sasuke noticed a faint shadow of a bird. _'Hugh that must be one large bird to make such a large shadow.' _Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sasuke, Hinata look out, I am about to jump down." Naruto shouted from above, as Hinata and Sasuke looked up and saw a majestic phoenix with bright red and silver plumage flying about and casting the shadow that Sasuke had noticed. As both got out of the way, Naruto jumped down off the phoenix as it flew by. All the academt teachers and students looked at the entrance Naruto made.

_'__Hugh, the demon brat is getting strong and is trying to corrupt Uchiha-sama. I must ask my musume to make friends with Uchiha-sama and get him to stop being friends with the demon,'_ a civilian woman thought.

"Really Naruto was it necessary for making all that commotion? And where have you been since dawn?" Sasuke asked after Naruto landed.

"Arigatou Hiroto-san, say hi to your kaa-san for me." Naruto said after landing.

**"****It was all right Naruto-kun, kaa-san said that you are the mago of Uzumaki Hikaru, the last Uzukage and my closest friend. So it was no trouble, you actually remind me of him when he was just a gennin. Sayonara, try to keep out of trouble and stop giving my sochi and your familiar Noboru-chan such free reign when you summon him."** Hiroto said as Naruto nodded his head, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Ne all great shinobi has to make a grand entrance. I just made my first ever grand entrance. Now as to the other question, I went to Uzushiogakure no Sato to get a summons contract that was recovered by Hikaru-jiji but no one but Hiroto-san knew about that. Jiji had created elaborate seals to protect the scroll and only a fuinjutsu master or someone with Uzushio standard chunnin-rank fuinjutsu knowledge would be able to get it. The contract is the hawk summon contract. The same one that Uchiha Madara had stolen and hidden from your clan. i went and retrieved the contract as it was now Uzumaki clan property. Here is the contract, I believe that it belongs with you." Naruto explained with a bright smile at the end.

"Arigatou Naruto, but how did you know about the contract being in your clans possession?" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"Noboru-kun had appeared last night and informed me about it. I summoned Hiroto-san after waking you up and left with him…"

**_=========FLASHBACK, Early Morning, Uzu no Kuni==========_**

"Ne Hiroto-san how long will it take to reach the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato?" Naruto asked.

**"****We are very close, you will see it in a few minutes."** Hiroto said.

**"****Kit can't you please shut up. You have asked the same question every few minutes during the hour long flight. If I have to hear you whine one more time, I will start singing." **Kyubi threatened after being woken up from his nap for the fifteenth time.

_'__You won't dare do such a thing? If you do sing, then be prepared to face the consequences.'_ Naruto threatened. Ever since Naruto discovered that he could do what ever he wants with his mindscape, he started shrinking Kyubi's cell and making it damper as a punishment.

**"****Now that I think about it, I will not sing. It hurts my ears. How about a deal kit?"** Kyubi asked.

_'__What kind of deal are you talking about Kyubi? If it is some sort of trick then be warned, I will make the cage so small that you won't even be able to move your ears and so damp that you will feel like that you are under water."_ Naruto threatened.

**"****Don't worry kit, if you don't like the deal then don't accept it."** Kyubi stated before going back to its nap.

**"****Naruto-kun we have reached the Uzukage tower** **in the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato."** Hiroto said as he landed.

Naruto looked around and came to the conclusion that Uzushio was maintained by seals and so it didn't show much damage to most of the important buildings. The Uzukage tower looked like it was scorched and the streets were littered with skeletons.

_'__It looks like a graveyard; it seems that even the children hadn't been spared.'_ Naruto thought grimly while looking at the skeleton of a child younger than him.

"How can anyone do such a thing? They even massacred the children who were civilians. Hiroto-san can we just get what we came here for and leave this place? It is extremely depressing to see the skeletal remains of these unfortunate people, my people." Naruto asked.

**"****Hai Naruto-kun you must just enter the vault and take what remains there. Then we can leave, even I am feeling depressed at the sights offered here."** Hiroto said.

As Naruto entered the Uzukage tower he heard Hiroto say that the vault is protected by advanced fuinjutsu and that he must break the seals before entering.

Naruto walked along the corridors that lead to the underground vault in the Uzukage tower, only accessible by the Uzukage. Naruto arrived at the end of the last corridor after taking a right turn and came to a large metal door with many seals carved into it. After seeing the the seals on the door, Naruto thanked his tou-san, kaa-san and his own curiosity in the lost art of fuinjutsu. The seals were very complex and had many security fail-safes embedded into them.

_'__Ne it seems that I have to identify the primary seal and then deactivate that one. If my assumptions are correct, the extra seals are to confuse anyone without the proper knowledge. Deactivating the wrong seal may cause the security features to activate.' _Naruto thought as he analyzed the seals.

"Ah here is a seal that will incapacitate the intruder better stay away from that. Hugh it seems that the main seal is a seal that has to be completed, if this incomplete seal is the correct one. The others only seems to be decoys. Alright let's get to it, I have to reach home soon." Naruto said to himself as he brought out his sealing supplies and started creating the necessary seal. After five minutes of drawing the necessary arrays, Naruto was finally able to complete the necessary seal.

_'__Ne let's see what happens when I apply the seal.'_ Naruto thought applying the seal.

All the seals on the door glowed orange and Naruto started to sweat thinking that he had made a mistake. Finally after a few moments, the seals glowed green before a click could be heard followed by the door swinging open.

"Yatta I did it. For a moment there I thought that I made a mistake and it would come back and bite me in the ass." Naruto said as he entered the vault. Looking around he noticed that there wasn't much left in the vault except some storage scrolls, a large scroll that looked like a summons contract and a very large scroll, which Naruto didn't know was the Uzushiogakure no Sato kinjutsu scroll.

_'__Alright let's get everything stored in the storage scrolls I brought and get going. What do you say Kyubi?' _Naruto asked his furry tenant.

**"****Just get the scrolls and get going. Also don't bother me I am going back to sleep as I am bored and can't do anything in here."** Kyubi grumbled to Naruto.

_'__Hum I must see if I can change my mindscape and Kyubi's cage. It's better to tolerate each other instead of being at each others throats. Helping each other will make me stronger and help me in my dream to become the greatest ninja ever, dattebayo.' _Naruto exclaimed.

**_'_****_Hugh, it seems the kit is better than both of my previous jinchuriki. Lest see where this leads.'_** Kyubi thought after hearing Naruto's mental exclamation.

Hurrying out of the tower with all the scrolls packed into his own storage scrolls, Naruto climbed onto the back of Hiroto and they took off for Konoha.

**_==========FLASHBACK END, Morning, 13_****_th_****_ October, Outside the Academy==========_**

"And then I saw you guys standing around, so I called out to you and jumped down. After that you know what happened." Naruto said.

"Hn, you could have told me where you were going. What if you were attacked? I could have been there to back you up." Sasuke said

"I know that you would back me up, but it was not needed. Uzushio is an isolated island surrounded by raging whirlpools. It is nearly impossible to reach it for most ninja, let alone bandits and pirates. I also had my kitsune and phoenix summons to help me out of a pinch. It was also a good thing that I didn't bring you with me, the place looked like a graveyard. There were skeletal remains of the unfortunate residents littering the streets. I saw the skeleton of a child about Konohamaru's age with a rusted kunai in its broken ribs. Do you really want to see that? Well I surely don't want to return and see those gruesome sights again." Naruto stated with conviction and depression.

"No you are right Naruto, I just don't want to loose my god-brother also. You are the only person I have left other than my friends." Sasuke said.

"I can understand Sasuke." Naruto said. It was then that Hinata decided to speak up.

"Naruto-kun, it was extremely irresponsible of you to leave Konoha withoth an escort. I know that you are strong and that you have some special advantages but still a gennin can kill a kage, if he/she can take the kage by surprise." Hinata said.

"Gomen Hinata-chan but I really didn't think that far and was also overconfident that I could take on even jonin with the help of my summons. I will try to keep my arrogance in check. Now Sasuke what are you waiting for, sign the contract already." Naruto said.

"Hai lets get to it." Sasuke said as he unfurled the scroll and signed his name, under the name of Uchiha Madara, in blood. After signing the scroll Sasuke summoned is raven familiar, Kurai, and had him take the scroll to the Namikaze compound.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Sasuke said after doing the necessary hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground. After the smoke from the jutsu cleared, everyone standing in the courtyard looked at Sasuke and was impressed. There stood a large tree sized hawk with red and dark brown, almost black plumage.

**"****So the hawk summoning contract was finally recovered. It is nice to see that the traitor didn't succeed with his plans. By the way my name is Ryota the hawk boss. What is your name hatchling?"** Ryota asked.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha after my aniki murdered my whole clan two days ago, Ryota-sama. I plan to bring back the honour and greatness of my clan and also help my best friend and god-brother, Naruto achieve his dream while protecting those who need protection." Sasuke said.

**"****A noble goal, you will be a worthy summoner. Summon us when you require help and we will answer your summons."** Ryota said before returning back to the summons relm.

"Ne now that, that is out of the way we can wait for the others to arrive." Naruto said just before Sakura and the others appeared dragging Shikamaru with them along with Kiba.

"Hey guys how is it going?" Sakura asked.

"We were waiting for you guys but what is dog breath doing here?" Naruto asked with a bit of hostility.

"What it was you who told me to approach you guys if I wanted to make friends with you. Also kaa-san gave me an earful after hearing about the incident from Hana-neechan. So can I be friend with you or are you still mad at me." Kiba asked.

"I will give you a chance if the other also gives you a chance. What do you guys say?" Naruto asked at which everyone nodded their heads. "Alright but I will give you only one warning, insults during spars are alright but at any other time, I will send you to the intensive care unit at the hospital."

"Alright you have a deal." Kiba said just as the doors of the academy opened and the chunnin instructors came out to let the students know who will be in which class.

"My name is Umino Iruka and I will call out names and tell you who is your teacher." Iruka said.

After a considerable amount of time the other two classes and most of the final class was assigned. Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji were in the same class with another clan heir Aburame Shino. They had Iruka as their teacher.

**_==========Late Afternoon, 26_****_th_****_ November, Hokage Office==========_**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was doing paperwork with the help of his kage bunshin. While the kage bunshin were doing the paperwork, Hiruzen was reading a little orange book and giggling. As he was enjoying the book, he heard the voices of a few kids asking if the Hokage was in the office. After getting the confirmation that he was in there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in." Sarutobi said and in entered Naruto and his gang followed by Kakashi.

"Ne Jiji what kind of shinobi academy is Konoha running. All we were taught the past two weeks was the history of Konoha and theory of chakra. What good will learning history will do for a ninja? We should start basic exercises and such as Kakashi-niisan, Yuugao-chan, Yamato-san and Anko-chan had started for me. Just make me a ninja right now, heck everyone present here is already more capable than some gennin I saw once. Are you going to correct the curriculum or make us ninja already?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto you can't just demand things from the Hokage. Though I also agree with you that we know more than most gennin and we just started the academy but there must be many things that we don't know yet." Sakura said.

"I am with Naruto Hokage-sama, there is absolutely no reason for us to study in the academy if the standards are so low. Even I can take on a team of fresh gennin myself without much problems." Sasuke said.

"Ha ha, Sarutobi I always said that the academy is very lax. When we were kids and in the academy, we had to be able to do an elemental ninjutsu and a C-ranked genjutsu along with the standard academy jutsu's that are requirements for passing nowadays. Hell we were taught tree climbing and water waking in the academy itself. You must accept that allowing the civilian council to interfere in the shinobi academy was the greatest mistake you made after Minato's death." An old man covered in bandages and with a limp asked the Hokage.

"Hello Shimura Danzo, is there any thing I can do for you?" Hiruzen asked with a bit of weariness in his voice.

"In fact I had come here to ask about how Uzumaki-san's training is coming along and to ask how Uchiha-san was doing but it seems a moot point now as they are present here. So Uzumaki-san, how is your training coming under the ANBU assigned to protect and help you?" Danzo asked.

"Ne Danz-jiji my training is coming along fine. In fact you may ask Inu-niisan and my friends how awesome I am. I am even better than Sasuke." Naruto said cheerfully.

"A two win lead in our spars is does not make you that good. In fact you have extremely good luck else I would have won those two times." Sasuke said.

"Well Inu-san, how will you rank Uzumaki-san?" Danzo asked Kakashi.

"Danzo-sama, I will put Naruto as an overall high chunnin in capabilities and as a B-ranked ninja if he gets some experience." Kakashi said after getting a nod of permission from Hiruzen.

"It is quite astonishing to hear that one so young has such skills. Experience is not a problem than can be gathered on the job. Now Uchiha-san, I would like to extend my condolences for the loss of your whole clan. it truly came as a great surprise to find Itachi-san had done such a thing." Danzo said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted while nodding his head in acceptance.

"Now Sarutobi as the children were saying, I was also telling you the same thing for some time. It's time that the curriculum be changed. Remove the unnecessary parts and include elemental training, tree climbing and water walking exercises back in the curriculum. The quality of shinobi produced these days is worse than what is was just a decade ago. If there is another war, the present gennin will not survive against gennin from Kumogakure or Iwagakure. Their gennin are much stronger. It will be such a shame for the deaths of the present generation." Danzo said.

"If you can help me in making the new curriculum and also making civilian council accept a new curriculum then I will implement it. The ninja council will accept it wholeheartedly. There Naruto-kun now will you leave me alone so that I can get back to work." Hiruzen said.

"Ne Jiji if you want me, my tou-san and kaa-san can help in making the new curriculum along with Sasuke and my friends if they are interested." Naruto offered.

"Wait Minato and Kushina are alive? I thought they truly died Sarutobi?" Danzo asked.

"Ne they are quite dead, but tou-san was a fuinjutsu master. He made a memory seal that stores the memories of both the creator and his kage bunshin. If you channel chakra into the seal, it creates a kage bunshin of the creator. There is a limit though, the kage bunshin acan only go about fifteen kilometers from the seal." Naruto explained.

"So you know about your heritage. If I am not mistaken, then your friend also know from their expressions. Do all of your parents also know?" Danzo asked.

"Everyone but Haruno Saki knows about Naruto's heritage. The kids even know about his jinchuriki stratus." Hiruzen said.

"And what are your views kids?" Danzo asked the kids.

"He should be treated as a hero for keeping the Kyubi at bay." Sakura said.

"Yea, Naruto-kun should be treated as a hero, instead of the way the civilians treat him." Hinata said.

"I concur and also believe that Ino and Choji also concur with that." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto is going to be a demon the day the Shinigami returns the souls it has taken back to life." Sasuke said.

"That is truly unbelievable, all of you are so open minded that you accept him for him and not hat he contains. I am truly proud to be called a citizen of Konoha because of people like you. If any of you have any questions for an old, crippled ninja with great experience in information gathering, you can find me at the park on Sundays. I normally sit near the eastern edge in the shades of the trees." Danzo said.

"Alright Danzo-jiji, I may just ask you." Naruto said before leaving with his friends.

"So Sarutobi, he has finally started his training. I can't wait to see how he turns out. How good is he with the Kyubi's chakra? I also believe that Inu hid a lot of his skills." Danzo said.

"He is very good and so is Sasuke. From what his guards and trainers said, he will be jonin in skills by the time he becomes a gennin. Same for Sasuke. Both are tokubetsu jonin in kenjutsu, and ninjutsu. Sasuke's chakra reserves are high chunnin at the moment and genjutsu is also high chunnin. Their taijutsu styles were created by themselves and both have created some jutsus. The others of their group are approximately high gennin at the moment. Now Danzo stay away from them. I will not allow you to recruit them for Ne ANBU." Sarutobi said.

"I don't plan to recruit them for Ne. It would only weaken them. The mangekyo would be inaccessible by Uchiha-san and the Kyubi may be able to twist Naruto-san's mind if he had no emotion. I will not allow that. I just ask for permission to supply them with some necessary training. It shall be given under the supervision of YOUR OWN ANBU. Is that alright Sarutobi? Hell I will even train their friends if they train together." Danzo said.

"I will consider it, now leave me alone." Hiruzen commanded.

"Ok Sarutobi just think about the advantages." Danzo said before leaving.

**_==========Morning, 3_****_rd_****_ October, Shinobi Academy==========_**

"Alright kids get ready for your written exam. Those who are caught cheating will be failed. You have two hours to answer all the questions." Iruka said before handing out the test papers to the students. The exam consisted of chakra theory, basic fuinjutsu theory, logic and history.

After the exam was over, Iruka gave the kids an hour for resting before moving on to the practical part of the exam.

"Alright kids lets head outside and have your practical exams." Iruka said.

"Hai Iruka-sensei," chorused the kids.

Once outside, Iruka told the students to get in line and get ready for the kunai, shuriken and senbon throwing accuracy test. Shino got 75% accuracy overall, being better at throwing shuriken and kunai. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru got around 70% give or take 3%. Kiba was able to get 60%. When it came to Sasuke's turn he as able to hit the farthest target in the bull's-eye with all ten kunai, in the yellow region surrounding the bull's-eye with all shuriken and about three of ten senbon in the vital areas of a training dummy. Overall Sasuke got 94% in this test. Naruto repeated the feat with the kunai and shuriken but was able to get seven of ten senbon in the vital areas of the dummy. Therefore Naruto got 95% in this test.

"Alright kids get ready for your taijutsu test. You will have to survive five minutes against Mizuki in unarmed taijutsu to pass the test. If you can get to ten minutes, you will get extra credit. Now lets start, Aburame Shino." Iruka called.

The fights were not very interesting. Shino managed to get to six minutes, Kiba to seven, Choji to six and Hinata nine. Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura got to five minutes before giving up. When Sasuke stepped up, his fan club started swooning.

"Alright Sasuke lets begin the exam." Mizuki said before getting into a ready stance. Sasuke being the speed demon he was appeared infront of the chunnin and started going through a complex combo of the toriken style called Tori Rendan. It consisted of fast and presice kicks and punches from multiple sides. The combo is based on the users speed; faster the user is in comparison to the opponent, more effective the combo is. Sasuke didn't let up and kept pressing his advantage against Mizuki, leaving the chunnin only chances to defend and not retaliate. The whole fight kept on for nearly ten minutes when Sasuke activated his sharingan and was able to get some direct and glancing blows to Mizuki just before the timer rang out signaling the end of the test.

"Great job Sasuke, not only did you managed to last ten minutes but also was able to get in quite a few blows in while you came out untouched. You get a 130% in taijutsu. Alright Naruto you are the last one." Iruka said.

The fight was pretty much one sided. Naruto decided to just play with Mizuki while hiding most of his skills, the same as Sasuke. Naruto decided that revealing his new combo would be nice and so after defending against Mizuki for nearly ten minutes; he started the combo which he named Kushina no Ikari. It consisted of redirecting the opponent's blows and at the same time gets hits in. Naruto finished the combo just as the timer rang. Every one saw that after Naruto ended the combo Mizuki deftlt fell backwards and fainted.

"Well I think that wraps the taijutsu test up. Alright kids take half an hour to rest while we wait for Mizuki to wake up. Anyway Naruto you also get 130% in taijutsu. It seems that you may end up the Rookie of the Year if you get marks equal to Sasuke's in both the written, ninjutsu and genjutsu exams. We will see what happens." Iruka said.

After Mizuki woke up, Iruka called all the students to give their genjutsu exam. The exam consisted of the a student suddenly falling under a c-ranked genjutsu. The objective is to break out of the genjutsu in the smallest amount of time. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke managed to get out of the genjustu immediately while Kiba was in it for a minute. Their other friends and Shino were able to break out in a few seconds.

"Alright everyone lets get to the genjutsu casting can either cast the standard genjutsu that has been taught or you can cast one you created for extra credit. Naruto your up," Mizuki said.

Making the required hand seals Naruto casted his own creation genjutsu: akuma no sekai on Mizuki. Mizuki didn't feel any change and had started to tell everyone that the genjutsu failed when he started to mumble nonsence. Naruto immediately released the jutsu when Mizuki started screaming. Everyone just looked at Naruto and wondered what type of genjutsu he had used.

"Naruto what genjutsu was that?" Iruka asked.

"It was my own creation genjutsu: akuma no sekai. It takes effect after some time making it nearly impossible to break since people think that the genjutsu failed. It brings out the inner demons of people; their dark desires, their regrets and guilt and finally turns them against the victim. It is a C-ranked jutsu according to Yuuhi-san, the genjutsu Mistress of Konoha." Naruto said.

"Alright you get 150% for identifying and getting out of a C-ranked genjutsu and also creativity and perfect casting of personal genjutsu." Iruka said.

The other student gave the exam using the standard genjutsu taught in the academy till at alst it was Sasuke's turn. Sasuke opted for using a sharingan genjutsu he had created. The genjutsu:chibi tsukyomi, it was a powered down version of the tsukyomi, which is only accessable by mangekyo users, to be used by normal sharingan users. It is very dtifficult to break out of and has a time limit of twenty-four hours in the world of the tsukyomi instead of seventy-two.

"Great Sasuke, you get 150% for the same reasons as Naruto. Alright since everyone has finished the genjutsu exam lets head on to the ninjutsu exam." Iruka said.

The ninjutsu exam was to use bunshin no jutsu, henge no jutsu, kawarimi no jutsu, an elemental ninjutsu of the type the student was aligned to and as extra credit, five jutsu's of personal choice. Most of the class kept to the standard four jutsu's but Naruto and Sasuke decided to go for the extra credit.

"Alright Sasuke lets see what you have got for us." Iruka said giving Sasuke the permission to proceed.

Sasuke performed the katon hijutsu: kitsune bi no jutsu, raiton: kaminari shuriken no jutsu, ninpo: kage kunai no jutsu, raiton: kaminari bunshin no jutsu and chidori.

"Impressive Sasuke, you get 150% in ninjutsu. Alright Naruto do your thing." Iruka told Naruto.

Naruto performed kage bunshin no jutsu, Uzumaki hijutsu: chakra kusari no kekkai no jutsu, rasengan, futon: kaze kiba no uzu no jutsu and mokuton: taiho no jutsu. Everyone was astonished to see the fabled mokuton used by Naruto.

"Naruto how are you able to use the mokuton. Last I checked, you weren't a senju, so what changed?" Iruka asked.

"Ne Iruka-sensei it is the miracle of fuinjutsu. I am at the moment the best fuinjutsu master in Konoha. Jiji told me that I have even surpassed Yondaime-sama in fuinjutsu and I can vouch for that. I created a seal that will use bijuu's own chakra to seal the beast and I wont even have to sacrifice my life in the process. To bad Yondaime-sam didn't think about that, then he would have been alive." Naruto explained.

"I see, this is truly a great achievement. To be able to emulate a chakra based bloodline. Do you think it can be possible to recreate the lost shakuton kekkai genkai of Sunagakure?" Iruka asked.

"It may be possible if I know the base elements of the kekkai genkai." Naruto said seriously.

"It is wind and fire, if I am correct. Anyway you get 150% just like Sasuke." Iruka said. "Now everyone wait outside till I have graded your papers." Iruka said.

After waiting for an hour during which time Sasuke asked if the mangekyo sharingan could activated by fuinjutsu, to which Naruto said that it may be possible and that he would look into it. When the hour was up, Iruka called all of his students in and gave them the results. Sasuke became the Rookie of the Year as he got much better grades in the written part than Naruto. Sakura ended up as the Top Kunoichi of their class while Ino came a close second.

After giving everyone their hitai-ate's Iruka told everyone that passed to return to the academy a week from now for team placements.

"Ne guys how about a big celebratory dinner courtecy of the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan Heads?" Naruto asked.

"When did I agree with your plan for being one of the hosts for the dinner, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "If I remember correctly, I said that you are on your own in this."

"Ne Sasuke I will take care of the food and everything with kage bunshin, you will only have to act the gracious host you introvert." Naruto said. "So what do you guys think? Even you two are welcome Shino-san and dog breath."

"It will be a pleasure Naruto-san, but wher do you live?" Shino asked which was the most he spoke outside of answering a verbal question out of class.

"Why don't we inform your parents and then head over to my place Shino-san." Naruto said.

"Hai." Shino replied.

"Sure Naruto, I would love to attend dinner at your place. What about you Akamaru?" Kiba said.

Akamaru just wagged his tail and started jumping about in enthusiasm.

"None of us girls have any plans; in fact we were planning to spend some time at the public onsen before going home for dinner, so we are free to attend." Sakura said while the other Ino and Hinata nodded their heads.

"Ne then you guys can use the onsen at the compound." Naruto said.

"Arigatou Naruto/Naruto-kun." Sakura, Ino and Hinata said.

"Troublesome, I will go and inform kaa-san about me having dinner at your place, and then come over." Shikamaru said.

"I will be 'munch' there in a 'munch' few hours Naruto 'munch'. I just have to 'munch' tell kaa-san 'munch' not to cook dinner 'munch' for me 'munch'." Choji said.

"Alright guys lets wait and pickup the Konohamaru brigade, ther should be out in a few minutes." Naruto said just before Konohamaru and his two friends came out.

"HEY BOSS, can we go to your palce for your celebrtory dinner?" Konohamaru asked while his friends Udon and Moegi nodded their heads.

"Ne we just have to go inform Shino-san's parents that he will be joining us. So lets go, see you later Shika and Choji." Naruto said while everyone said their goodbyes to the duo.

**_==========late Afternoon, 3_****_rd_****_ October, Aburame Clan Compound==========_**

"I and my associates would like to meet tou-sama if he is free." Shino stated.

"He is Shino-sama, just enter his office," the Aburame guard said.

After entering the room everyone came to see a person looking like an older Shino. This person was Aburame Shibi the Clan Head of the Aburame clan.

"Hai, what do you and your associates want Shino." Shibi asked.

"Ne Aburame-sama I just wished to inform you that I have invited Shino-san to my home tonight for dinner with all of my other friends. Since it is the first time he will be going there, I thought it wise to inform you myself. Hokage-jiji told me that you know about my heritage, being one of the first to figure it out." Naruto said to Shino's confusion.

"Hai the whole shinobi council was informed about your heritage. I was surprised to find out that you were truly an Uzumaki. I never thought Kushina-san as a true blood Uzumaki." Shibi said to shin's growing confusion.

"Ne she was the musume of Uzumaki Hikaru, the last Uzukage. Therefore I am desendant from two kage's and related to two other's through Senju Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodai Hokage." Naruto stated.

"Anyway I have work to do so all of you may leave. Shino you have permission to go to Naruto-san's house. Arigatou Naruto-san for trusting my son with such an important secret." Shibi said.

After leaving the Aburame Compoud, everyone headed towards the Namikaze estate where Naruto decided to explain everything to Shino while his kage bunshin cooked dinner and the girls were resting at the onsen.

**_==========Evening, 3_****_rd_****_ October, Namikaze Estate==========_**

"Hey Boss, Sasuke-niisan tell us what genjutsu ad ninjutsu you did for the exam?" Konohamaru asked while Udon and Moegi nodded their heads.

"I did the katon hijutsu: kitsune bi no jutsu, raiton: kaminari shuriken no jutsu, ninpo: kage kunai no jutsu, raiton: kaminari bunshin no jutsu and chidori for the ninjutsu and genjutsu: chibi tsukyomi for genjutsu." Sasuke said.

"I did the kage bunshin no jutsu, Uzumaki hijutsu: chakra kusari no kekkai no jutsu, rasengan, futon: kaze kiba no uzu no jutsu and mokuton: taiho no jutsu for ninjutsu and genjutsu: akuma no sekai for genjutsu." Naruto said.

"Wow that is so cool. I can't believe that both of you have completed your own genjutsu's." Konohamaru said with enthusiasm.

"Just one question though Boss, how did you do the mokuton: taiho no jutsu? I believe that you are a Namikaze and Uzumaki." Moegi asked.

"True that I am a Namikaze and Uzumaki, but what are the Uzumaki and my tou-san famous for?" Naruto asked.

"Ah the Uzumaki are famous for their kenjutsu and fuinjutsu skills, while Yondaime-sama is famous for his fuinjutsu knowledge. I still don't know what is of relevance there." Moegi said.

"Fuinjutsu is the answer Moegi, am I right Naruto-kun?" Minato asked appearing behind the Moegi in a yellow flash.

"Right Tou-san, I was able to finally create the elemental chakra emulation seal. It allowed me to get near perfect mastery of the five basic elements, but it still has some kinks in the formula. After it is completely tested, I will offer it to my friends. The only problem is that you can only emulate two extra elements without any problem. you will have to be a jinchuriki to be able to adapt to more." Naruto said.

"You do know that if Shina-chan hears about this she will kill you, right." Minato asked. "Anyway how did you emulate the mokuton. And can you show the mokuton: taiho no jutsu?"

"I had a little help from Danzo-jiji giving me the required information along with Yamato-san. Danzo-jiji also gave me enough information to recreate the santon kekkai genkai. The interesting fact is that the kekkai genkai seals change the genetics a little and permanently induces the kekkai genkai in the person." Naruto said.

"I also found a very strange thing about the Uzumaki kekkai genkai. It seems that the large chakra capacity of an Uzumaki is not the kekkai genkai. The female kekkai genkai is Kanzen Tentai. It allows the female Uzumaki access to the Mind eye of Kaguya, the strongest sensor ability and the ability to heal anyone with their blood. It also gives the Uzumaki the ability to regenerate lost limbs. Males get the regeneration aspect to a lesser extent. The male kekkai genkai is a dojutsu, the first dojutsu to be exact. One of my kage bunshin read it in the special scroll I brought from the Uzukage vault. The dojutsu is the Rennegan, the legendary dojutsu of the Rikudo Sennin." Naruto said before continuing. "I was meddeling with trying to activate the dojutsu with fuinjutsu from Hikaru-Jiji's notes and was able to do it. The problem was that it can't be deactivated like the sharingan and byakugan. I had to use a seal to suppress the dojutsu. As long as the seal is active the dojutsu is deactivated." Naruto said.

"Does your kaa-san know about that? She is the person who should know about that." Minato stated.

"Hai kaa-chan knows about the kekkai genkai but not about my experiment." Naruto replied.

"So that's the reason why you said that the mangekyo may be accessable using fuinjutsu. Also can you apply the doton seal on me? Having katon and raiton, both offensive releases, are tedious." Sasuke said.

"Suer Sasuke just let me complete the final base elements seals. After the seal is applied and assimilated into your system, you will be able to use do doton jutsu even in the middle of an ocean, just as the Nidaime could do suiton jutsu without a water source. Hell I will also apply the raiton and katon enhancement seals which will make you a true master of the katon and raiton elements." Naruto said.

"Arigatou Naruto, but do you have the enhancement seal on you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai I have already tested the seals. I can use S-ranked futon jutsu with minimum handseals, just like you will be able to." Naruto said. "Ne guys I will be gone for a week as Akane-chan had told me to go to Mt. Kyodai for the start of my senjutsu training."

Everyone acknowledged Naruto and got back to what they were doing. After some time dinner was ready, so everyone went to the dining room and had their dinner. The guests then left for their homes, while Sasuke went up to bed. Naruto decided to go and inform Hiruzen of his immenent departure and so he left with Yuugao towards the Hokage tower to see if he was there.

**_==========Late Evening, 3_****_rd_****_ October, Hokage Tower==========_**

Upon arriving at the Hokage tower Naruto and Yuugao saw that a young girl had snuck out of the tower with a large scroll strapped to her back.

_'__That is the forbidden scroll which contains Konoha's kinjutsu. What is that girl doing?' _ Yuugao thought.

"Naruto-kun we must apprehend the girl. She has stolen the…" Yuugao trailed off when Naruto finished, "Forbidden scroll conaining Konoha's kinjutsu. I know what that is as I also have a forbidden scroll containing Uzushio's kinjutsu. The only question is why would she steal it? There must be more to this. I will send a kage bunshin to alert Jiji that we are following the culprit to the mastermind behind this." Naruto said before sending the kage bunshin.

The duo followed the girl to a secluded clearing near the Hokage Monument, when they received their orders from Hiruzen through Naruto's kage bunshin. They were to wait and apprehend the true mastermind behind this and also to see if the girl was a vitcim or accomplice.

As they were waiting, Naruto saw that the girl was a classmate of his called Shibuya Yuri. She is an orphan with light blue hair and bright green eyes and a cute face with whisker marks similar to Naruto's. Naruto knew that Yuri had a bit of trouble with genjutsu and chakra control. Infact she took twice the amount of time to master the tree climbing exercise than what she should have and the bunshin no jutsu, she couldn't even perfom. Naruto always thought that she had greater amount of chakra than what a girl her age should have. It was confirmed when she mastered the kage bunshin no jutsu. It was impossible for an academy student to master the kage bunshin no jutsu. A high chunnin level chakra capacity is required to create a kage bunshin without danger of chakra exhaustion. She made twenty and without even panting from the exertion. Just as Yuri managed to master the kage bunshin no jutsu Iruka appeared.

"Iruka-sensei, see I have mastered the kage bunshin no jutsu from the forbidden scroll, just like Mizuki-sensei said. So do I pass the secret exam and become a ninja?" Yuri asked.

"What do you mean pass the exam and what are you doing stealing the forbidden scroll? We must get to Hokage-sama and tell him of Mizuki's betrayal." Iruka said seriously just before Mizuki appeared.

"Well well it seems that the loyal dog Iruka has figured out of my secret plan. To bad, if you didn't appear here then the real demon brat would have died tonight and I would have made a clean getaway to Orochimaru-sama after acquiring the scroll." Mizuki stated.

"What do you mean Mizuki? We all know who the jinchuriki is, Yuri is innocent." Iruka stated while getting ready to attack Mizuki.

"What you don't know? The Sandaime lied to everyone. Naruto is not the jinchuriki; he was just a scapegoat just as the Yondaime wanted. He couldn't sacrifice his own sochi so he chose the daughter of his closest friend and his god-daughter who was orphaned just moments before." Mizuki said before suddenly throwing a fuma shuriken at Yuri.

Yuri in her shocked state was unable to react, while Naruto and Yuugao was also similarly shocked at learning that Yuri was Naruto's god-sister. Iruka saw Yuri's shocked state and acted to protect her taking the fuma shuriken in his chest.

"Run Yuri, get out of here and find ANBU and tell them hat happened. I will hold Mizuki off as long as I can." Iruka shouted snapping Yuri out of her trance. As Yuri was turning to flee, Yuugao shunshined infront of her, while Naruto used hiraishin to appear infront of Iruka.

"Don't fear Yuri-chan Neko-chan will take care of you and Iruka-sensei. Let me deal with Mizuki-teme." Naruto said while he did the kuchiyose no jutsu to summon Ume to heal Iruka.

"Ume-chan will you please heal Iruka-sensei while I deal with the traitor." Naruto said.

**"****Leave the traitor alive Naruto-kun. He deserves to live and suffer, not die and be at peace."** Ume said before turning to attend to Iruka's injuries.

"Now Mizuki-teme I don't know where you heard that little tidbit of information about Yuri-chan being the Kyubi jinchuriki and about our relationship with the Yondaime, but for your information I truly am the Kyubi jinchuriki. It may be possible that tou-san had sealed the yin half of the Kyubi in Yuri instead of himself, but I have the yang half of the Kyubi sealed in me." Naruto said.

"What? But Orochimaru-sama's information is rarely wrong… of course, he got confused when he learned that Yuri is the jinchuriki and believed that the Sandaime had lied. Anyway, you don't stand a chance against me not only did I hide my true abilities, I also held back in your exam. Just because you dominated me in the exam doesn't mean that you can defeat me." Mizuki stated with arrogance.

"Ne I will not only defeat you but also humiliate you, dattebayo." Naruto said before drawing the Shi no Kaze. "This was kaa-chan's sword that gave her the name Konoha's Red Death. Now it is back in use and will carry on the legacy of protecting Konoha in my hands."

With that said Naruto suddenly vanished and appeared before Mizuki and slashed at his thigh's getting size able cuts. Mizuki didn't even have time to react as Naruto followed up with a quick and precise slash at Mizuki's stomach. This time Mizuki was just able to avoid most of the strike but still got a minor stab wound in his stomach.

"It seems that you have told the truth, but I will not let Orochimaru-sama down." Mizuki stated while drawing two kunai and charged at Naruto. Naruto camly started parrying Mizuki's strikes and waited for an opening to finish the fight.

While the fight between Mizuki and Naruto was going on, Iruka and Yuri was looking on in amazement at the high level of mastery Naruto was showing in kenjutsu.

"He is truly amazing, isn't he? He has mastered both single wielding and double wielding sub-styles of the Shi no Mai. The legendary Uzumaki kenjutsu style. When I first started teaching him and Sasuke kenjutsu, I believed that they were prodigies of Itachi's caliber, but now I can see that both are far better. Sasuke and Naruto are the same level in kenjutsu, they are even better than me. The only thing that they lack is experience in live combat." Yuugao said.

"Yea I can believe that. Both were neck to neck, trying to outdo the other and be the best, yet they were best friends." Iruka said.

**"****You have yet to see both the kits true potential. I believe that they will be at the level of Hashirama and Madara soon."** Ume said before everyone turned back to the fight.

"Is that the best you can do Mizuke-teme?" Naruto taunted after jumping away.

"That's it I will kill you Naruto, then I will search for and rape each of your female friends and then kill them along with all of your male friends." Mizuki shouted in rage.

At that declaration Naruto lowered his head while his eyes were shadowed by his hair. "For saying that, you will suffer worse that what I was going to do to you. I never planned to use and jutsu but it is time that I end this. Mokuton: taiho no jutsu." Naruto said with venom in his usually cheerful voice after finishing the handseals for the jutsu.

Wooden cannon grew out of the ground and attached to Naruto's right hand. After that, Naruto directed the cannon towards Mizuki and rapidly started firing wooden stakes at Mizuki. Being tired and injured from the previous battle with Naruto, he was unable to dodge the stakes and was impaled at multiple places before fainting from pain and blood loss.

"Alright let's take the teme to the hospital. Are you alright Iruka-sensei? How is he Ume-chan?" Narut asked.

**"****He shall be fine with some rest Naruto-kun. I will see you later at the compound Naruto-kun, sayonara." **Ume said before reverse summoning back to the compound.

**_==========Night, 3_****_rd_****_ October, Hokage Tower==========_**

"…And that's what had happened Hokage-sama." Yuri said while Naruto and Yuugao confirmed her story.

"Alright Naruto-kun your first mission is a success, so congratulations Naruto-kun for a successful B-ranked mission."

"Ne Jiji before we leave I want to ask, is Yuri-chan the Kyubi jinchuriki containing the yin half? and is she truly the god-daughter of tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hai Naruto-kun, both of them are true. Gomen for keeping that a secret but I wanted to protect her from the masses. I knew that the people of Konoha may accept you one day as you are their beloved Yondaime's Sochi. She would have had a worse life and I couldn't come to put her through that. Also I would have had to tell the council about the jinchuriki. Your chichi-ue had wished that you were looked at as a hero. I didn't think that the civilian council would have spread that knowledge to the civilians. For that gomen again, to both of you." Hiruzen said.

"Ne Yuri-chan why don't you move in with me and Sasuke at the Namikaze compound. There are seals that have the memories of tou-san and kaa-chan stored in them. You just have to channel chakra in them and they will create kage bunshin of kaa-chan and tou-san. my kage bunshin will go an introduce you to them and then you can stay over tonight. Also Jiji I am leaving for a week to Mt. Kyodai for training with Akane-san." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto-kun be sure to come and meet me when you return to let me know how the training went. Also Yuugao-chan will you please test Yuri-chan and see if she is fit to be a kunoichi, as I am sure that Mizuki had tampered with Yuri's tests and studies." Hiruzen said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Yuugao said.

"Sure Jiji I will be sure to remember that, sayonara." Naruto said before leaving with Yuugao and Yuri.

**_==========Night, 3_****_rd_****_ October, Namikaze Estate==========_**

"Alright Yuugao-chan, Yuri-chan I will leave you here. Kage bunshin no jutsu, kuchiyose no jutsu: Akane." Naruto said performing the two jutsu's one after the other.

**"****Ah it seems that you have finally become a ninja. Alright let's get ready to go to Mt. Kyodai and start your senjutsu training. Be warned, there is a time dailation at Mt. Kyodai. One day here is two weeks there."** Akane said before reverse summoning Naruto and herself to Mt. Kyodai.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

**_Check my profile_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation****_s_**

_**Kuchiyose no jutsu = Summoning technique; a technique that allows the user to summon : C-ranked jutsu**_

**_REST SHALL BE AVAILABLE LATER_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive Criticism is most welcome. Just to let all reviewers and readers know, this is FANFICTION and so the characters may be OOC. This is my first fanfiction so please just bear with me. I plan to update at least once a week to once every two weeks. May be late if I have exams. Most of all, my japanese is rudimental at best and so most original justu will be in english till I find the proper japanese name. If any one can help, I would be in their debt.**

**SSG signing off.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Placement and First Mission

**A/N:**

**The Exams are over so expect updates again. The previous promise of a chapter every two weeks or less still stands, as I don't go against my word.**

**Now presenting a new chapter of Gogyo no Naruto.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:-**__**I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

**"Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes_

_"Telepathic Speech"_

_**"Bijuu / Jichuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**==========Morning, 10**__**th**__** October, Namikaze Estate==========**_

'_I wonder when Naruto-san will return. Today is the team selection. If he doesn't show up he will be sent into the shinobi reserve forces.' _A girl with light blue hair, bright green eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks thought. _'Anyway, you should get ready for the selections yourself Yuri.' _The girl named Yuri thought to herself getting up from her bed.

After getting ready, Yuri went to the sitting room and channeled a large amount of chakra to two different yet identical fuinjutsu arrays. Two smoke clouds announced the creation of the memory kage bunshin of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ah, good morning Yuri-chan, I hope that you had a good nights sleep." Minato asked his god-daughter.

"Hai Yondaime-sama, I slept like a baby and a good morning to the both of you." Yuri replied.

"Ne don't call me that, Yuri-chan. You know that I hate formalities." Minato grumbled.

"Yuri-chan just called you by your rightful title Minato-kun. You are still respected as the greatest kage of all the kage's of the past. Anyway, has Naru-chan returned from Mt. Kyodai yet? It's eight in the morning and he must reach the academy for team placements by ten." Kushina said.

"I had the same thought when I woke up, Kushina-sama. I wonder what he is doing there." Yuri said.

"Oh, hello Kushina-san, Yuri-san and Yondaime-sama. I will go have a shower and come down for breakfast." Sasuke said after entering the sitting room.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, just remember that you have team placements today at ten." Kushina said while the others waved meekly.

Outside in the Namikaze training grounds, there was a large cloud of smoke and out of that smoke appeared a blond kid with moderately long spiky hair in a ponytail. Wearing a black jumpsuit with blue, orange and gold stripes, a red shash and a black haori with orange flame, blue-white wave and red whirlpool patterns and a large golden phoenix in the middle. Behind the boy was a large exotic looking bird with red and gold plumage. The boy was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the peoenix sennin in the making and the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. The bird is a phoenix by the name of Akane and she is the phoenix sage.

"Arigatou Akane-chan for taking time to teach me the basics of sage mode. I may have not mastered it yet, but atelast will be able to use it during a pinch where using Kyubi's chakra is not feasible. I will keep meditating an hour or two each day while I try and master it." Naruto said.

"You are being excited again Naruto-kun, to truly master sage mode you must be calm at all times. Also only use that jutsu on others as a last resort. You may use it on yourself without incident but the Shinigami shall not take kindly to the resurrection of dead souls." Akane reminded Naruto.

"Hai and gomen Akane-chan. Also you don't have to worry about that. I have already made peace with the death of my kaa-chan and tou-san." Naruto said.

"Good, then see you some time in the future phoenix sennin." Akane said with pride before returning to Mt. Kyodai.

'_Alright let's see what everyone is upto and ho Yuri-chan is doing.' _Naruto thought as he headed toward the Namikaze mansion.

After entering the mansion, Naruto was greeted by the sight of Yuugao walking to the dining room with a hitai-ate in her hand. Following with the greatest amount of stealth he could muster, Naruto followed Yuugao to the dinning room and came to stand just behind her.

"A there you are Yuri, Hokage-sama has sent you your hitai-ate. After checking your written test again, and from my assesmen of your practical skills, you have scored enough to be an average academy student. It seems that Mizuki had been tampering with your scores ever since he found out about you. So here is your hitai-ate. Now get ready for team selections and get to the Hokage office. Hokage-sama has decided to experiment with the teams this year and so he will announce the team selections himself. You are going to accompany him to the academy so that there are no problems." Yuugao said while tossing the hitai-ate to the stunned girl.

When Yuugao turned around she was surprised to see Naruto standing right behind her without her being able to sense him. "Ohayo Naruto-kun, how was your training with the phoenixes?" Yuugao asked.

"Ne Yuugao-chan it was great. I can now access a rudimentary form of the phoenix sage mode, making me the first phoenix sennin in three centuries. Even Hikaru-jiji was unable to learn sage mode. I just have to train and perfect the sage mode and also find a way to balance nature chakra, bijuu chakra and my chakra to access both sage mode and bijuu mode at the same time. So what are you doing here? I believe that after I became a gennin, you, Kakashi-niisan and Yamato-san were supposed to return to your normal duties from now on." Naruto asked.

"Hai, I just came to give Yuri the good news hat Hokage sama has decided to make her a gennin also. Anyway sayonara everyone." Yuugao said before using shunshin no jutsu to leave.

"It's good to see that you are adjusting just fine Yuri-chan."Naruto said.

"Hai, I had a very pleasant adjustment phase due to Yndaime-sama and Kushina-sama." Yuri replied but sa that Naruto had strated to address Sasuke already.

"Hey Sasuke it's nearly nine and we have to reach the academy before our fan clubs start swarming us, so eat faster. Good morning kaa-chan, tou-san." Naruto said.

"I am eating as fast as I can without choaking Naruto. We waited for you for some time before having breakfast so quit yapping." Sasuke said in an irrated tone.

"Let the boy eat Naru-chan. Anyway do you really have access to sage mode?" Kushina asked.

"Hai but he time to get into sage mode is quite long for being effective in a sudden attack. The only reprive is that I can have kage bunshin gather senjutsu chakra and dispel to give me the chakra during a fight." Naruto said.

"Really Naruto-kun, then you may have found the solution to the greatest weakness of using sage mode. I myself was a gama sennin just like Jiraiya-sensei. And that was why I rarely used senjutsu. Also what did you mean by a rudimentary grasp of sage mode and how can kage bunshin gther senjutsu chakra without turning to stone?" Minato asked.

"I don't fuse with any sage to enter sage mode like the other sennin have done. I learned to gather and balance the nature chakra to produce senjutsu chakra in my chakra coils by myself. That is why I said rudimentary grasp on the concept. The process takes about a minute to two minutes. That is too long a time to make much difference. I have planned to get faster in gathering and balancing nature chakra. When I can enter sage mode in three seconds or less, then I will have a master level grasp of sage mode. Akane-chan can enter sage mode in less than three seconds." Naruto said.

"What you have already done is a great achievement in senjutsu. Be proud to be known as a true sennin. Jiraiya-sensei is good but he requires either Ma or Pa's help to enter sage mode. Ma and Pa are the two elder sages of the Gama clan." Minato said.

"Ne I would like to stay and chat but it's already nine fifteen me and Sasuke have to go. I will send a kage bunshin with you Yuri-chan to go and inform Jiji about my return. Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said making a kage bunshin while leaving the dining room with Sasuke and heading for the door.

_**==========Morning, 10**__**th**__** October, Hokage Office==========**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was smoking his pipe and waiting for Yuri and the jonin sensei to arrive. Two kage bunshin of the aged Hokage could be seen doing the paper work. As he was thinking what as taking Yuri and the jonin sensei so long there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Hiruzen said after which Yuri entered with Naruto right behind her.

"Ah good morning to you Yuri-chan and Naruto-kun. I have been expecting both of you." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Ohayo Hokage-sama." Yuri said before retreating a little.

"Ne it's good to see you Jiji. As the boss had promised, I have come to inform you that the boss has returned and is at the academy waiting for team placements. Now what is this I hear about you making the team placement announcements yourself this year? Also, what is this rumour that you are planning to experiment with the teams this year?" Naruto questioned the old Hokage.

'_I never thought that he would come in and start asking such things out of the blue.'_ Hiruzen thought while sweatdropping.

"You will find out during team placements Naruto-kun. So you may dispel now. I must leave as the jonin senseis have finally arrived." Hiruzen said at the end when he saw that the jonin senseis had arrived in shunshin no jutsu's.

"Alright Jiji but get to the academy as soon as you can, or you will have to explain why all of the Naruto and Sasuke fan club members are in intensive care. They are getting extremely bothersome." Naruto said before dispelling.

"Alright everyone let's head over to the academy before Naruto and Sasuke end up putting their respective fanclubs in the hospital." Hiruzen said before leading everyone out of the room.

_**==========Morning, 10**__**th**__** October, Shinobi Academy==========**_

"Ha ha ha…" Naruto suddenly burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about Naruto? What did your kage bunshin do this time?" Sasuke asked while the rest of their friends just looked mildly amused. The rest of the class looked confused.

"My kage bunshin said that if Jiji doesn't reach the academy f or his announcements soon, me and Sasuke will send our respective fan clubs into intensive care. Ha ha ha… I wish that you guys could see his face. Oh wait just a minute." Naruto said and unsealed his fuinjutsu supplies and started making a fuinjutsu array on the empty paper tag that he unsealed. After the complex fuinjutsu array was complete, he channeled chakra into the seal and tossed it to the front of the classroom. After a burst of smoke, everyone could see Hirusen standing by the desk with a look of pure horror on his face. It was at this time that Hiruzen, Yuri and the jonin senseis entered the room.

"Ha ha ha…" Naruto laughed out at the expressions of all the people in the room.

"Let me guess, I was just duped by you, wasn't I?" Hiruzen stated looking directly at Naruto.

"Hai, I can't believe that you actually thought that I and Sasuke would do such a thing Jiji. Ha ha ha." Naruto stated before he started laughing again.

"With your track record of threatening anyone who insults your friends and your prankster legacy, I thought that you may just do such a thing." Hiruzen said.

"Ne Jiji that is cold. I would never harm an innocent." Naruto said.

"Alright will you have your kage bunshin that has henged into me, dispel." Hiruzen said.

"Ne Jiji that isn't a henged kage bunshin. That is a still astral projection of my memory. It will remain till the chakra I infused in the fuinjutsu array remains." Naruto explained.

"That seal may be extremely useful. Can you have the seal supplied to me at my office in bulk? I can't believe that Jiraiya didn't think of such an array." Hiruzen said.

"Hai Jiji, just get me the number and I will have it delivered by a kage bunshin in two days of placing the order, free of cost but only for you." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto-kun, send me about a thousand tag's. And how does it work?" Hiruzen asked.

"You have to think of the memory and channel your chakra into the array before throwing the tag. When the tag hits a solid surface, it starts the memory projection. It is a variation of tou-san's memory storage seal." Naruto explained.

"Ah Hokage-sama don't you have some announcements to make?" Sasuke asked.

"Gomen, I got distracted by Naruto-kun's very useful seal. Ahem, alright kids I have decided to perform an experiment this year. Each team shall be lead by a jonin sensei; a tokubetsu jonin sensei shall also be joining each of the teams. The teams are as follows…" Hiruzen said and started to read off names from a list and assigning each team a number.

"…Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Uzumak Naruto, Shibuya Yuri and Uchiha Sasuke. You shall have Hatake Kakashi as jonin sensei and Mitarashi Anko as tokubetsu jonin sensei. You shall be Team 7 or Team Kakashi. Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. You shall have Yuuhi Kurenai as jonin sensei and Shiranui Genma as tokubetsu jonin sensei. You shall be Team 8 or Team Kurenai. Team 9 is Mighto Gai's team still in rotation. Teams 9 come in please." Hiruzen said.

Team 9 also known as Team Gai came in lead by Mighto Gai in his ever present green spandex, large bushy eyebrows and bowlcut hair. Following Gai, a clone of Gai came in. This clone was Gai's prised student Rock Lee, a kid who couldn't use chakra. Following Lee was a girl with her hair in two buns and wearing a Chinese style dress. This girl was Higurashi Tenten, the Konoha's Weapon Mistress. Following Tenten a boy with pale lavender eyes came in. He had a sneer on his face and long blue hair. Most of all, when he looked at Hinata, his facial expression turned to disgust as started to glare at her. This boy was Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin and member of the Hyuga Branch House.

"Alright Team Gai, I am assigning Gekou Hayate as your tokubetsu jonin sensei. Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. You shall have Sarutobi Asuma as jonin sensei and Morino Ibiki as tokubetsu jonin sensei. You shall be Team 10 or Team Asuma. Now normally there is supposed to be a test that sees if the team is feasible or not, but I have decided to change that. Each team is like a living being. The members of the team are the life blood of the team. For a team to function flawlessly, team work is a must. Normaly gennin are given D-ranked missions to start. From this year, academy students shall do D-ranked missions. All of you are better trained than your predicessors. So after you become a gennin, each gennin team is expected to start performing C-ranked missions. You have one week to get to know each other and work on your team work. The most important thing abou t being a ninja is to 'LOOK UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH'. This is what Namikaze Minato, Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto-kun's tou-san believed in and had taught his students the same thing. Hatake Kakashi being the sole survivor of his first and only gennin team. Also congratulations to all of you for being the first batch to pass the new and improved academy curriculum." Hiruzen said.

"Ne Jiji so you believe that I am strong enough now to reveal my heritage?" Naruto asked.

"Hai Naruto-kun both you and Sasuke-kun will be classified as A-ranked nin after you get some experience. Both of you have the skills that are equivalent to the skills of a mid-jonin. Sasuke's chakra reserves are approaching Sennin level, while you have bijuu level chakra. Also both of you have Tsunade's level of control over your chakra at such a young age. You two are the pride of Konoha from your generation. Everyone be at the village square at one o'clock today. I shall make a public announcement." Hiruzen said before turning to the jonin sensei. "They are all yours. Now I must have ANBU spread the news of the announcement and inform a couple of people to be in the kage tower before then. Naruto-kun, please be in my office before then." Hiruzen said.

"Ne Jiji take a hiraishin kunai. I will leave a kage bunshin in the crowd and have it dispel to inform me when you shall introduce me. I shall then appear in a yellow flash while in phoenix sage mode." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto-kun throw me a kunai." Hiruzen said and then deftly caught the kunai that Naruto had tossed to him before leaving via shunshin. After Hiruzen left the jonin sensei came forward and introduced themselves before taking their assigned team to the training grounds where their tokuetsu jonin sensei was waiting.

_**==========Late Morning, 10**__**th**__** October, Training Ground 7==========**_

"Alright guys, lets get the introductions out of the way. Your name, likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams. You first Yuri." Kakashi said.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei, how about you go first and show us how it is done." Yuri asked.

"Alright Yuri. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes, I have many dislikes, my hobbies are not for children to know and my dreams are none of your business. Alright your turn Yuri." Kakashi said.

'_All I learned was his name.'_ Yuri thought.

"My name is Shibuya Yuri. I like eating dango, reading books and training. I dislike perverts, rapists and those who treat others unfairly. My hobby is sewing. My dream is to become the best kunoichi I can be." Yuri finished.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke-kun, reading, medics and spending time with my friends. I dislike perverts and rapist. My hobby is learning iryojutsu and genjutsu. My dreams are to be a great medic like Tsunade-sama, and helping Sasuke-kun to achieve his dream." Sakura said.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like my best friend Naruto, training, eating tomatoes and hanging out with my friends. I dislike hypocrits and those who waste their time with fancies. My hobbies is training and creating new ninjutsu. My dreams are to resurrect my clan to greater glory, to free my Aniki from his guilt and to help Naruto achieve his dream." Sasuke said.

"I am the great Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, my friends, training and fuinjutsu. I dislike perverts, hypocrits and the ignorant. My hobbies are training, creating new ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. My dreams are to become the greatest Hokage the world will ever see and to help Sasuke realize his dreams. My ambition is to protect my friends and Konoha with everything I have." Naruto said.

"Alright gaki's my name is Mitarashi Anko, Konoha's Snake Mistress. I absolutely love dango and my best friends Kurenai, Hana and Yuugao. I dislike perverts, rapists and hypocrits. My hobby is training in Training Ground 44 AKA the Forest of Death. My dream is to be rid of my cursed seal." Anko said.

"Ne Anko-sensei, can I look at your cursed seal. I may be able to remove it." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto-kun." Anko said before showing Naruto her cursed seal.

"Hm, that baka teme. He call's this abomination a seal. Orochimaru may be a sannin but he is a complete moron when it comes to fuinjutsu. You have two choices Anko-sensei. I can remove it but the damage to your chakra coils may kill you. The second choice is, I can modify the seal and remove all the malicious parts while upgrading the seal. It will give you access to greater power. The same Orochi-teme had wanted, but without the corrupting aspects. So what do you say?" Naruto asked.

"I will think about it Naruto-kun. When I have made my choice, I will let you know." Anko said.

"Guys it's almost one in the afternoon. We have to reach the village square." Sakura stated.

"Sakura is right, Naruto are you sending your kage bunshin with us." Sasuke asked.

"Hai I will meditate and start gathering senjutsu chakra. Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto stated before creating a kage bunshin in the end.

"Alright guys let's head out now." Kakashi said and lead the others and the kage bunshin towards the village square while leaving Naruto behind to meditate.

_**==========Afternoon, 10**__**th**__** October, Konoha Village Square==========**_

As the whole village was standing and waiting for Hiruzen's announcements, people were speculating at what their Hokage had to say.

'_Is there going to be a war again?'_ pondered a civilian.

'_Is the demon brat going to be finally executed?'_ wondered another.

'_Will Sandaime-sama announce his next successor?' _thought a ninja.

Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's kage bunshin reached the square just before Hiruzen appeared at the balcony of the Hokage tower. "We made it in time. I thought we would be late." Sakura stated.

"Quite Sakura, Hokage-sama is about to begin." Sasuke said.

"Dear citizens of Konoha, I have finally decided that it is time to reveal great secret to the world." Hiruzen said as the gathered citizens started murmuring amongst themselves. Everyone quitened down when Hiruzen continued, "Our beloved Yondaime Hokage, as you all know, had sacrificed himself to defeat the Kyubi no Kitsune. What you don't know is that he had a sochi. I will let his and his wife reveal the identity of their sochi." Hiruzen said before stepping back and letting Minato and Kushina take the stage.

"People of Konoha, first I must say that I am extremely disspointed that the village which loves me so much, didn't listen to my last wish and had hunted down poor Naruto. My last wish was that Naruto be seen as a hero for his sacrifice. For those who don't know, a bijuu can't be killed. It can only be sealed into a living being, a new born child. This child is known as the jinchuriki of the bijuu he/she has sealed within. Naruto is that child and it is a wonder that he still wishes to protect Konoha instead of destroying it for all the civilians have done to him. The life of a jinchuriki is hard, having to deal with their bijuu trying to take over using the vessels negative emotions." Minato stated before pausing to let what he said sink in.

"Now as I had many great enemies, I had asked Sandaime-sama to hide my legacy. All of you have met him and most have treated him badly, yet he has decided to protect Konoha like his tou-san and kaa-chan before him. It is time for him to come forth and reveal himself, as he is now strong enough to defend himself from most A-ranked ninja. Come forward sochi and reveal yourself." Minato said just before Naruto's kage bunshin dispelled.

In a bright orange flash, Naruto appeared with phoenix sage mode activated. He had a pair of wings made of gold and scarlet flames, while his whole body was ablaze. His eyes had changed color to gold with slit pupils. The most astonishing sight was the form the flames that were covering were taking. A phoenix like apparition could be seen around Naruto, made of the flames. At first no one was able to recognize Naruto until he deactivated sage mode and revealed himself to Konoha as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

When Naruto revealed himself, most of the elder generation of Konoha was in denial while Naruto's generation looked at him in awe. "People of Konoha, you have always known me as the village pariah, the 'demon brat' and the 'prankster king of Konoha'. As tou-san had said, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The sochi of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Most of the elder generation had poisoned my generation against me; some had even tried to kill me when I was six. But I have accepted that all of you are ignorant about fuinjutsu and so I forgive you. I will also protect Konoha with my life if I have to, just as every hero of Konoha had, even tou-san. This is my word to you the people of Konoha and I never go back on my word, as it is my nindo." Naruto said.

As Naruto ended his speech, Naruto's generation and the ninja in the crowd started to cheer while most the elder generation had the decency to lower their heads in remorse.

"Also a warning, if anyone starts treating me differently just because of my parents, I will use my limitless chakra capacity and create kage bunshin to prank those hypocrits to the next century. The only exceptions are those who had always treated me kindly like Ichiraku Teuchi-jiji and his daughter Ayame-neechan, though I preffer informality more. Just ask Sandaime-jiji if you don't believe me." Naruto said before Hiruzen started to speak.

"That is what I had wanted to reveal to you Konoha. Now one more thing, Minato and Kushina are infact dead. Minato shall explain how he and Kushina are present here."

"Arigatou Sandaime-sama, now people of Konoha you all know that I was a fuinjutsu master. The best in the elemental nations at the time. Before that fateful day when I and my wife had died, I had created a fuinjutsu array, a seal that stored the memories of the person who had added their blood to the seal first. When channeling chakra to the seal, it creates kage bunshin of the encoded person. What you see before you, i.e. I and my wife are in fact kage bunshin created by the seal. Our memories shall be added to the seal when we dispel so we shall remember everything when we are recreated later. Now since that is out of the way, everyone may return to what they were doing before coming here." Minato explained before using hiraishin to return to the Namikaze estate with Kushina. Naruto on the other hand had decided to meet his team and going to Ichiraku's for a few bowls of ramen.

_**==========Morning, 17**__**th**__** October, Hokage Tower Mission Assignment Room==========**_

"Ah Team Kakashi, how was your week. It seems that you have great teamwork to be able to complete 50 D-ranked missions in such a short time. That is more than Team Gai had done in the first month." Hiruzen said.

"Truly Hokage-sama Team Kakashi has beaten the record for most missions fresh gennin completes in their first month by roughly 20 missions." Iruka said.

"Jiji I am fed up with D-ranks by now. How are we supposed to get any experience when we keep doing chores? I can understand the team bonding and all but I, Sasuke and Sakura-chan have been friends for a long time and so our team work is flawless. I would have asked for higher ranked missions on the first day if Yuri-chan was not a member of our team. Just give us a higher ranked mission already." Naruto ranted while Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement and Yuri was appaled by Naruto's behavior.

"Ah Naruto-kun it is not right to rant at Hokage-sama…" Yuri trailed off when Hiruzen coughed to get everyones attention.

"Alrigh Naruto-kun, I was going to give you guys a D-ranked mission while waiting to see when you would explode. Now since you have exploded, I shall give you a C-ranked escort mission. ANBU get Tazuna-san in here now." Hiruzen said before an ANBU agent with a Kuma mask entered with an old man who was drinking sake.

"This is the team that I have paid for, for my protection. So I get four kids who lood dumb, a scarecrow and indicently dressed woman who seems to be without any skills other than in the looks department." Tazuna said upon entering.

"Team Kakashi, this is the client Tazuna a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni. Your job is to escort Tazuna-san to wave and protect him while he completes his bridge." Hiruzen said while Team Kakashi ignored their client's comments. "Your mission starts in one hour. Get ready and meet the client at the East gate of Konoha."

After that Hiruzen dismissed Team Kakashi to get ready for their misson.

_**==========Late Morning, 17**__**th**__** October, Konoha East Gate==========**_

"Hey weren't we supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna-jiji here? So where are they?" Naruto questioned when he reached the meeting point to see Kakashi and Tazuna absent.

"Kakashi and Tazuna shall reach here in a few moments Naruto-kun. Now stop complaining." Anko said.

After waiting for some time, Kakashi and Tazuna finally made an appearance. Alright team Hexagon diamond formation. Sasuke take point, Sakura take back, and Naruto and Yuri the sides. I and Anko will remain behind as guard from back side attacks.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." The gennin chorused before going to their assigned posts. After everyone was prepared, Naruto and Yuri created three kage bunshin each and had them henge into different ninja from Konoha, while taking up six points around the diamond formation created by the gennin.

"Alright lets head out Anko and I shall be in the back to keep us protected from ambushes." Kakashi said before the whole team started walking towards Nami no Kuni.

After a few hours of walking Team Kakashi was passing a puddle of water present in the road. Kakashi noticed that it hadn't rained for some time, so the puddle was suspicious. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke and Naruto had noticed the puddle and was looking at it suspiciously. Kakashi covertly alerted Anko to the puddle. Anko subtly nodded to Kakashi and looked straight ahead.

After Team Kakashi had passed the puddle, two humanoid shapes appeared out of the puddle. Both were ninja with crossed out Kirigakure hitai-ate and their attire looked like that of demons. They had clawed gauntlets with bladed chains attached between them and they had horns on their headgear. They quickly approached Kakashi and Anko and then wrapped both of them up in the chains before tearing them to shreds.

"Two down five to go." One of the ninja said as they saw that six of the ninja were in fact bunshin.

"Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei." Sakura and Yuri yelled in surprise.

"Sakura, Yuri; protect Tazuna-san while we take care of these weaklings." Sasuke said.

"Right, it is about time that we got some action. Girls keep Tazuna-jiji safe." Naruto said before disappearing in a blur towards one of the two enemy shinobi while Sasuke went to attack the other.

Naruto appeared infront of one of the ninja and punched him in the face, while Sasuke mirrored Naruto on the other ninja. Detaching the chains from their gauntlets, the nuke-nin jumped backed and threw some shuriken at the two gennin.

Naruto did the handseals for futon: daitoppa and drew a deep breath before expelling a strong gust of wind that blew the shuriken off course. At the same time, Sasuke did hand seal for raiton: kaminari shuriken and threw some shuriken charged with electricity. The nuke-nin got throw off balance from the futon: daitoppa and then got shocked when a miniature lightning storm hit them, courtesy of the raiton: kaminari shuriken.

"Mokuton: tsuru bindingu." Naruto said casting the jutsu to bind the two nearly unconscious nuke-nin for questioning.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei how did we do?" Naruto asked to the confusion of the two girls and Tazuna.

"Naruto-kun, I hate to remind you but…" Yuri trailed off when Sasuke shook his head and called out to their two sensei just like Naruto did. After Sasuke called out, Kakashi and Anko made an appearance.

"You all did fine. Great job Naruto and Sasuke, just as we expected of both of you." Kakashi said while Anko smiled at her two gennin.

"What I want to know is why the Demon brothers, Gozu and Mizu, of Kiri were after Tazuna-san?" Sasuke said before turning towards Tazuna with his sharingan blazing.

"True for these two B-ranked nuke-nin to be after him just made this mission into a B-ranked one." Naruto said all the while keeping a stern glare at Tazuna, while Tazuna started to sweat.

"Tazuna-san may I ask why these two were after you? Lying is just going to make this harder." Kakashi said with a serious look in his eye.

"Hai Tazuna-san, please tell us what is going on or else." Anko said with a chilling smile that promised unimaginable pain.

Seeing that there was no way of escaping his fate, Tazuna decided to explain the condition of Nami no Kuni and Gato's cruel iron-fisted rule there.

"Please you have to help us. The bridge I am building is the only way to save Wave. Gato has killed the Daimyo and taken over all export-import companies." Tazuna begged the Konoha ninja.

"Gomen Tazuna-san but I can't in a clean conscience allow my fresh gennin team to take such a mission. The possibility of meeting other nuke-nin and those of higher rank at that is very high. This mission has already become B-ranked. Gomen again but you may accompany us back to Konoha."

"Then we must part ways here Kakashi-san. I must return to Wave and try to build the bridge without your help." Tzuna said before turning towards Wave and walking off.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, we have both you and Anko-sensei to handle high ranked nuke-nin. Also Sasuke and I can ourselves easily handle B-ranked nin while together we can handle A-ranked nin. Sakura-chan and Yuri-chan can hopefully handle B-ranked nin. So I wish that you would continue the mission. Also it is wrong to abandon Tazuna-jiji just because the danger-level of the mission has increased." Naruto said while his fellow gennin nodded their heads.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei, I completely agree with Naruto. We can't abandon Tazuna-san just because we are fresh gennin and the danger-level has increased. This is real life and the unexpected are meant to occur." Sasuke said with conviction.

"Kakashi, the gakis are telling the truth. Team Kakashi is fully capable of completing this mission. I also say that we continue with the mission." Anko said.

"Alright lets catch up with Tazuna-san and keep performing our mission." Kakashi said as Team Kakashi ran to catch up ith Tazuna.

_**==========Late Afternoon, 17**__**th**__** October, Nami no Kuni==========**_

"Wow that is one large bridge you are constructing Tazuna-jiji." Naruto said while examining the bridge from the boat they were using to get to Nami no Kuni.

"Hai that is going to be the saving grace of Nami no Kuni, when it is completed." Tazuna said.

"Keep quite some of Gato's goons may be around. We don't want to alert them." The boat owner hissed to Tazuna and Naruto.

After some time, the boat made landfall and everyone disembarked from the boat to head towards Tazuna's house. Walking through a thick mist, Team Kakashi was put on high alert. A sound from a bush caused Naruto and Sasuke to throw a kunai in the direction of the sound.

After hearing the thunk of the kunai, Naruto approached the bush to check what had caused the sound. Putting his hand into the bush, Naruto retracted them to bring out a snow white rabbit.

"He he, it seems that it as only a rabbit." Naruto said while thinking; _'The coat is white, but winter is still a month and a half away.'_

"Naruto, Sasuke what are you two doing attacking a poor defenseless rabbit?" Sakura and Yuri yelled at the two boys.

'_That rabbit is white meaning that it was kept in a cage and used for a __kawarimi__.' _Kakashi thought just before realizing the danger and shouting, "EVERYONE DUCK!"

Anko tackled Tazuna to the ground while everyone else followed Kakashi's advice and ducked just as a sword flew over their heads and got lodged into a tree trunk.

Once everyone got up, they saw w man, who was wearing shinobi pants and had bandages covering the bottom half of his mouth, was standing on the hilt of the sword. The man had a scratched off Kirigakure hitai-ate.

"Ah Sharingan no Kakashi and another jonin. No wonder the demon brothers were unable to kill the old man." The bandaged man said.

"Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Kijin and A-ranked nuke-nin. So you have been hired by Gato to kill of Tazuna-san." Kakashi said.

"I will give you a choice, leave the old man alone and escape with your lives or die." Zabuza said before doing some handseals for the Kirigakure no jutsu.

The mist around Team Kakashi and Tazuna thickened till it was nearly impossible to see anything beyond three feet. Suddenly a large amount of KI started coming from the mist.

'_Ah I feel as if it is hopeless.' _Yuri thought while sweating profusely.

'_What is this feelin? It seems that a demon is waiting in the mist, just waiting to kill me.'_ Sakura thought while twitching.

'_That is one strong KI. Luckily I have already been exposed to such levels thanks to Yamato-san and Yuugao-san.'_ Sasuke thought while mentally preparing for his foe.

'_He calls this KI? Kurama has given me ten times the KI and was unable to affect me.'_ Naruto thought.

"**That is true kit; this false demon has nothing when compared to me."**Kyubi said.

"Don't worry, as long as I am here you all are safe. Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I will prtotect you guys with my life." Kakashi yelled to inspire his gennin.

'Yeah even if Kakashi has trouble taking care of Zabuza, I am also here. He won't be able deal with the both of us at the same time." Anko said.

"Kidney, lungs, liver, brain, spinal cord, jugular vein, clavical vein and heart; so many places to choose from. What shall I choose first?" Zabuza's voice rang out through the mist.

"Get ready Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi said while pulling up his hitai-ate and revealing his sharingan.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared infront of Yuri planning to cleave her in half with kubikiribocho. Just as he was about to cleave Yuri in half two swords met kubikiribocho and stopping Zabuza's swing in its tracks.

'_Hn, that sing was very strong.'_ Sasuke thought.

'_It's time to get things rolling, dattebayo.'_ Naruto thought.

"**Indeed it is kit. Now reveal what is true KI."**Kyubi said.

'_Not yet Kyubi, I feel another person close by. I don't ant to reveal to much yet.'_

"**Fine but you better start using my power from time to time. We had a deal." **Kyubi said with irritation.

'_Yeah but this is hardly the time to distract me.'_ Naruto retorted.

'_Impressive these two gennin are holding off kubikiribocho. I may just have some fun but I must take care of Kakashi and the bitch.'_ Zabuza thought before jumping back into the mist.

'_I have to keep alert. Now where are you Zabuza?'_ Anko thought just before Zabuza appeared infront of her and swung kubikiribocho to cleave her in half. Anko used a kunai to being cleaved in half but was thrown back into a tree due to the sheer forse in the swing and was knocked out after hitting her head, while the tree snapped in half with Anko's head bleeding.

As Zabuza was walking toward Anko to finish her off, Kakashi appeared and stabbed him with a kunai. To Kakashi's surprise Zabuza dissolved into water.

'_A mizu bunshin, this just got more difficult.'_

"Ah Kakashi it seems that you were able to take care of my mizu bunshin." Zabuza said appearing behing and cleaving Kakashi in half. To Zabuza's surprise Kakashi dissolved into water.

"A mizu bunshin, it seems that you are copying me Kakashi." Zabuza said before being stabbed in the heart again.

Zabuza dissolved into water and Kakashi jumped back towards the lake.

"Futon: daitoppa." Naruto shouted before a strong gust of wind blew the mist away.

'_Damn the kid is a futon user. My advantage just got ruined.'_ Zabuza thought bitterly before dong some hand signs.

"Suiton: daibakufu no jutsu." Zabuza shouted before launching a large wave of water at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped back into the lake and did some handsigns before launching a suiton: daibakufu no jutsu to cancel Zabuza's one.

While Kakashi was distracted dealing with the jutsu, Zabuza snuck up on him before attacking him as soon as the two jutsu's collided. Kakashi just sunk into the lake to dodge Zabuza's mad swing but started to regret it as soon as he found that he was unable to move in the water. Suddenly realization hit him; Zabuza had used the suiton: suirou no jutsu to trap him in a large ball of water.

"Sasuke it seems that Kakashi-sensei needs help and Anko-sensei was knocked out." Naruto commented.

"Hai Naruto, it is time that we attack Zabuza ourselves. Yuri, Sakura protect Tazuna-san and head over to where Anko-sensei is. Protect them both." Sasuke said before Naruto and Sasuke charged at Zabuza with swords drawn.

"So you gakis think that you have what it takes to fight me in a kenjutsu match. I am not one to disappoint." Zabuza said before creating two mizu bunshin to handle Naruto and Sasuke.

Tapping into a bit of Kyubi's chakra and sharing it with Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke both disappeared at top speed and started attaking a mizu bunshin each. Both using the Kyubi's chakra to enhance their own KI to astounding proportions for their age.

'_Impressive, so young yet so fast and strong. My mizu bunshi are having trouble handling them alone. I wonder how well they work as a team. Also they have quite the KI.'_ Zabuza pondered just as Naruto decided to finish his fight.

"Shi no Mai: fujin no mai." Naruto said as he started to appear at different positions around his opponent and started attacking with futon chakra coated stabs, slashes and some futon: kaze no dangan from different angles. To the onlookers, his moves seemed like a beautiful and deadly dance. Zabuza's mizu bunshin had no chance and was hit with a futon: kaze no dangan in the chest and so dissolved into water.

Sasuke had decided to also finish his fight at the same time. "Rebun no Mai: kajin no ikari." Sasuke said and started to channel katon chakra into his blade. Then he jumped back and started to swing his sword in random directions while launching katon: kassai Kiba no dangan and flame whips at his opponent. The mizu bunshin tried it's best to dodge the fire fangs and whips but was clipped in the shoulder by a fire whip before a fire fang slashed him in half, causing it to dissolve.

"Naruto lets team up and attack Zabuza with a collaboration jutsu." Sasuke stated to which Naruto nodded his head before they both started to simultaneously do handseals at an astonishing rate. Finishing the sequence, they shouted out the name of the collaboration jutsu.

"Mokuton/Katon: Entaiho." Naruto said before Sasuke started using katon: dairyuka no jutsu in the direction that the mokuton: taiho no jutsu will launch the wooden stakes. At the same time Naruto started firing the stakes that caught fire and headed towards Zabuza.

'_Damn that kid has the mokuton and that collaboration jutsu is impressive. Better dodge the jutsu before I am hit.'_ Zabuza thought before jumping back while releasing the suiton: suirou no jutsu.

Kakashi took a deep breath and then said, "Great job you two now retreat. I will handle Zabuza." Kakashi then approached Zabuza and started engaging him in a taijutsu battle. Every attack Zabuza would throw, Kakashi would counter without a sweat. Jumping back Zabuza started doing handseals that Kakashi started mimicking. Both of them finished the sequence at the same time and called out the name of the jutsu, "Suiton: suiryudan."

Two large water dragons charged at each other before crashing together. Kakashi's water dragon was able to overpower Zabuza's and hit Zabuza head on, as he was not expecting Kakashi's jutsu to rip apart his one.

"How? Can that eye of yours see the future?" Zabuza asked as Kakashi approached to finish him off.

"That is none of your concern Zabuza." Kakashi said just as some senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck and he died.

"Thank you for your help. I have been tracking him for some time now." A hunter-nin with the Kirigakure symbol engraved on his mask.

Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse to find it nonexistent. "The pleasure was mine hunter-san." Kakashi said as the hunter-nin picked up Zabuza's corpse and left after nodding in acknowledgement.

"Alright team, lets head to Tazuna-san's house." Kakashi said before fainting. Sakura performed a basic diagnostics jutsu and stated that Kakashi fainted from chakra exhaustion.

"Alright Sasuke you carry Kakashi-sensei and I will carry Anko-sensei to Tazuna-jiji's house. Sakura-chan and Yuri-chan please keep an eye out for any hidden threats." Naruto requested.

"Hai Naruto-kun. Alright Tazuna-san please lead the way." Yuri said as Sakura just nodded her head while she was in deep thought, while also healing Anko's head injury.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

_**Kirigakure = Village hidden in the Mist**_

_**Nami n**_**_o Kuni = Land of Waves_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation**_**s**_

_**Suiton: kirigakure no jutsu = Water Release: Hiding in the mist technique**_

_**Suiton: daibakufu = Water Release: Great waterfall**_

_**Suiton: suiryudan = Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile**_

_**Fut**_**_on: kaze kiba no dangan = Wind Release: Wind Fang Bullet_**

_**Futon: daitoppa = Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_

_**Rait**_**_on: kaminari shuriken = Lightning Release: Lightning Shuriken_**

**_Katon: kassai kiba no dangan = Fire Release: Fire Fang Bullet_**

**_Mokuton: tsuru bindingu = Wood Release: Vine Binding_**

**_Mokuton/Katon: Entaiho = Wood Release/Fire Release : Flame Cannon_**

**_Shi no Mai: fujin no mai = Dance of Death: Dance of the Wind God_**

**_Rebun no Mai: kajin no ikari = Dance of The Raven: Anger of the Fire God_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive Criticism is most welcome. Just to let all reviewers and readers know, this is FANFICTION and so the characters may be OOC. This is my first fan-fiction so please just bear with me. I plan to update at least once a week to once every two weeks. May be late if I have exams. Most of all, my Japanese is rudimentary at best and so most original justu will be in english till I find the proper japanese name. If anyone can help, I would be in their debt.**

**SSG signing off.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Conclusion of Wave Mission

**A/N:**

**My LAPTOP has been resurrected but alas the original file was lost. Here is the long awaited chapter, so now presenting a new chapter of Gogyo no Naruto.**

* * *

**A/N: I Have made some corrections to this chapter so please to those who read this chapter before, read again at your leisure.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:-**__**I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

**"Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes_

_"Telepathic Speech"_

_**"Bijuu / Jichuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_==========Evening, 17_****_th_****_ October, Tazuna's House==========_**

"Ah here we are, that is my house." Tazuna said. Team Kakashi looked and saw that the house was two storied and had a pear on the water front.

Tazuna approached the door of the house and opened it to let Team Kakashi enter. Once Team Kakashi had entered, Tazuna closed the door behind them.

"Tsunami-chan I am back with the ninja from Konoha." Tazuna yelled. A beautiful brunette woman with brown eyes came out of the kitchen.

"Tou-san it is nice to see that you made it back in one piece. I was so worried about you." Tsunami said.

"We did run into a bit of trouble with some nuke-nin that Gato had hired, but these kids and their sensei's were able to handle them. In fact the two boys are quite good, unfortunately I can't say much about the girls. They didn't even have to move a muscle." Tazuna praised the boys.

"Arigatou for taking care of my tou-san. You can place your unconscious sensei's in the guest rooms till they wake up." Tsunami said with gratitude.

"Hai, arigatou Tsunami-san. Let's go and place Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei in bed. Kami knows we all deserve some rest." Naruto said.

"Yeah Naruto, those mizu bunshin of Zabuza were difficult to handle. Also bunshin are weaker than the original, mizu bunshin are about at most half as skilled and powerful as the original. All elemental bunshins are." Sasuke said.

"The kage bunshin are perfect copies with same skills and strengths. The only problem is their one hit endurance." Naruto said.

"Hai that is a big problem, but if you are faster than your opponent then using kage bunshin are an advantage. Here is the guest room Naruto. Now we just have to lay them down." Sasuke said.

Opening the door to the room they found four futons in the room. Taking one futon each, they laid their respective burdens down before covering them up. They were going out when Anko suddenly woke up.

"Damn that Zabuza, I misjudged the strength of his swing. Ah my head hurts I must have hit my head hard. Hugh, where am I and how did I get here in the first place?" Anko said to no one in particular.

"It's nice to see that you are awake now Anko-sensei. We were worried that you may have had some brain damage. We are in Tazuna-jiji's house at the moment." Naruto said cheekily.

"Hai you were bleeding from your head. Sakura had healed you the best she could before we came here. I and Naruto had carried both you and Kakashi-sensei here after he fainted." Sasuke said.

"How did Kakashi faint?" Anko asked with curiosity.

"He has chakra exhaustion. He shall be fine in with a few days of rest." Sakura said appearing at the door with Yuri. "It's nice to see that you are fine Anko-sensei, but I have just thought of something. The hunter-nin had attacked Zabuza with senbon and in the neck too. Senbon are normally used to deliver poisons and in medicine. A good medlin's with very good aim can throw senbon to target particular points on the body to put the victim in a death like trance. So there is a chance that Zabuza is still alive."

"Now that you mention it, I heard that hunter-nin disposes the body of their victim after decapitating the corpse. They use the head as proof. That hunter-nin had taken Zabuza's body and sword with him." Sasuke said.

"Did he now, then both of your assumptions are correct. Zabuza is alive and will take some time to reach full strength. Sakura, how long do you believe that he is out of action?" Anko asked.

"I will put his recovery at at least a week if he isn't suffering from chakra exhaustion. If he is suffering from chakra exhaustion, he will require about another three days." Sakura said racking her brains for all the medical knowledge she has.

"That is absolutely correct Sakura. We have about a week to ten days before Zabuza attacks again." Anko said. "Don't tell the Cyclops if he doesn't realize it. We will inform him six days from now, if he hasn't."

"Hai sensei." Team Kakashi chorused.

"Alright I will go downstairs and meet the client and his family." Anko said before getting up and heading down stairs.

"Hey guys have you ever wondered what Kakashi-sensei looks like under his mask?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah we have Yuri, but we were unable to get a chance to look… That's it guys, we have the perfect opportunity now at the moment." Sasuke said, after which Naruto's and Sakura's eyes brightened at the prospect.

Carefully creeping up to Kakashi's futon, Team Kakashi prepared to pull down Kakashi's mask. Sakura and Naruto extended their hands to pull down the mask when Kakashi woke up. Screaming with surprise, Team Kakashi jumped back.

"What is going on here? Why did all of you scream like that?" Anko said while huffing before she saw that Kakashi was awake with a thoughtful expression in his eyes and the gennin were shocked and disappointed at the same time.

"Don't tell me you guys had decided to look under Kakashi's mask when he woke up, didn't you?" The only answer she got were the genins dejected nods.

"Team I have some bad news." Kakashi suddenly said catching everyone's attention.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, if it is about Zabuza being alive; Sakura-chan has already deduced the possibility with Anko-sensei confirming it. We even have a rough estimate of when he will attack again." Naruto said.

"Hai that is what I was about to tell you. He will return in a week to ten days. Is that the time you guys had estimated?" Kakashi asked getting nods from the gennin and Anko.

"Well then all of you must train to be ready. Since all of you know the tree climbing and water walking exercises, with Sakura and Sasuke finishing the kunai balancing exercise and Naruto having finished the kage bunshin endurance exercise, I want you to learn how to fight blind. Practice your taijutsu with blindfolds. You can learn or create new jutsu's after a mandatory three hour blindfolded free taijutsu spar. Anko will supervise the spar till I have recovered from my chakra exhaustion." Kakashi said.

"Hai sensei we will be quite proficient in it by the time Zabuza returns." Naruto said while the others nodded their heads in assent.

**_==========Dawn, 18_****_th_****_ October, Tazuna's House==========_**

"Alright gakis wake up, you have training to do." Anko said as she dropped a bucket of ice cold water on top of a sleeping Sasuke.

"AHH! What the hell happened? Naruto I am going to kill you if you have any thing to do with this." Sasuke exclaimed with anger, semi-asleep, at being so rudely awakened from his sleep.

"Hugh, what is going on? Why are you all wet Sasuke?" Yuri asked after jumping up ready to attack the unknown assailant.

"Naruto, you are so dead for this stupid prank. Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"Hey are you guys alright? I heard shouting while I was on the roof, on watch duty." Naruto said appearing at the window, "Oh good morning Anko-sensei, but what are you doing with a bucket and why is Sasuke all wet?"

"Oh good morning to you to Naruto-kun. As to the answers to your questions, I dumped a bucket of ice cold water on Sasuke here to wake him up. As you know, Hokage-sama had ordered me not to cause psychological scarring to my genin. So I can't use kunai and other sharp objects, I had to make do with a bucket of ice cold water." Anko said.

**_==========FLASHBACK, Early Evening, 10_****_th_****_ October, Namikaze Mansion==========_**

"Congratulations you four, all of you will make splendid shinobi. Yuri you may be a bit back in training, but you can use the kage bunshin training method to get up to par with Sakura-chan in the chakra and knowledge departments. You must spend most of your training time conditioning your body." Hiruzen said.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama." Yuri said.

"Ne jiji what type of missions will we get as fresh genin. You said C-ranked missions, what types of missions are they? Are we going to save princesses or are we going to assassinate people?" Naruto questioned.

"Hai Hokage-sama, can you tell us a little about C-ranked missions in general? I mean about present C-ranked missions. I have heard about same missions during war time from Kushina-san and Minato-sama. I just want to know the difference between peace time missions and war time missions, so that I can have some expectations for the missions." Sasuke said, while Sakura and Yuri nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well Sasuke-kun, C-ranked missions are normally include escort and protect missions, package and documents delivery and lastly raid missions."

"Jiji what are raid missions?" Naruto questioned.

"Naru-kun, when Hokage-sama said raid missions, he literally meant raiding of bandit camps. In raid missions, a ninja squad has to go and investigate the area where the bandits are causing trouble, then finding and eliminating the bandits." Kushina explained.

"Arigatou kaa-chan, so Jiji what type of mission shall we do first? Escort, delivery or raid." Naruto asked.

"That will be up to the date and time at which you take your mission. Now you kids have one week to familiarize with your team mates skills and personalities. Then you shall begin your missions." Hiruzen said.

"Then I have a week to play with my new genin." Anko said with a creepy smile, scaring Yuri and Sakura.

"Anko listen to me; don't cause permanent physical or psychological damage to the gennin. That means no kunai aimed at points that may cause some kind of mental trauma." Hiruzen said, while Naruto was crouched in a corner muttering meaningless words and rocking back and forth sucking his thumb.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I shall refrain from causing any type of trauma to the gennin." Anko said while the rest of Team Kakashi was looking at Naruto in disbelief.

**_ ==========FLASHBACK END, Dawn, 18_****_th_****_ October, Tazuna's House==========_**

"Hai I remember now…" Naruto said going into a catatonic state of mind.

"Alright while Naruto recovers from his catatonic state, everyone get down and have breakfast. Then you guys train using blindfolds to learn how to fight blind."

"Ne Anko-sensei, how are we going to spar if we can't see?" Sakura asked while Yuri nodded her head.

"We must channel chakra to our nose and ears to increase their sensory capabilities. We just have to learn to process the extra information. Naruto and I have already started a similar training. We were trying to increase all of our senses. We just have to wear a blindfold for this training." Sasuke said then looked at the catatonic Naruto before sighing. "Naruto we have some ramen here, want some?" As soon as Sasuke said ramen, Naruto returned to normal while looking round the place frantically trying to find his precious ramen.

"There is no ramen here, is there?" Naruto asked with despair in his voice.

"Alright since Naruto has recovered from his catatonic state, everyone get breakfast and meet me outside. I will take you to a clearing where you can train." Anko said.

"Hai sensei," everyone chorused before they left for breakfast.

**_==========Early Morning, 18_****_th_****_ October, Forest Clearing==========_**

"Alright take a blindfold and wrap it around your eyes. It has seals that prevent peeking, so everyone is at the same base." Anko said handing out four blindfolds.

After wrapping their eyes in the peeking-proof blindfolds, Team Kakashi stood at four corners of a square and waited for Anko to start the spar.

"Alright gakis on the count of three. Three…Two…One…HAJIME" Anko shouted in the end.

Yuri and Sakura jumped into the spar throwing random punches and kick while trying to interpret the sounds and smells they were getting and dodging when they thought they were about to be hit. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand were calmly standing, sniffin and hearing for a few seconds before they also jumped into the fray.

Anko observed the spar that had degenerated into a street brawl.

_'__Hugh, it seems that Naruto and Sasuke are really good at seems that they trained this was before.'_ Anko mused when she saw that Naruto and Sasuke were actually sparring instead of brawling like the girls.

After about two hours of sparring, the girl's leapt back and took of their blindfolds to check their condition. After completing the checks, they turned towards the still sparring boys.

"Wow they seem to be sparring as if they aren't even handicapped by the loss of sight." Yuri exclaimed.

"So that is why they are so good at taijutsu, kenjutsu and stealth. They have already done such type of sparring, I just wonder when?" Sakura said.

"So they have done this before. Why haven't we thought of it before? It will really increase our reflexes. No wonder that they are so good. If they have done this before, they are bound to have more experience in using their other senses." Yuri said as the girls kept on watching their male teammates sparring. They seemed to be dancing a deadly dance. From time to time a hit would land and the sound caused by each such collision caused the girls to wince.

"Alright gakis that is enough. Now take some rest and then train as you see fit. I am going to go with Tazuna and guard him on the bridge." Anko said before using shunshin to leave.

"Alright guys I am going to go and test the santon kekkai genkai seal, so see you later." Naruto said disappearing in a shunshin.

"I am just going to practice my kenjutsu. If you girls need help, just ask. Also don't go looking for Naruto when he is testing his new fuinjutsu arrays. It isn't always safe to be near him at such a time." Sasuke said before creating a raibunshin and started dueling with it.

"Is it just me, or did both of them indirectly told us to do our own thing?" Yuri asked.

"Hai, atleast Sasuke-kun said that he would help us if we needed anything." Sakura said before they started sparring again after blindfolding themselves.

**_==========Noon, 18_****_th_****_ October, Zabuza's Hideout==========_**

"I knew that you were worthless, couldn't even take care of a bridge builder being protected by gakis and their sensei. I didn't pay you to fail," a short and bald man told the bedridden Zabuza, while the man's bodyguards just snorted.

"The jonin I faced was Sharingan no Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko, elite shinobi of Konoha. Also the two male gakis were quite good. The female members of the team didn't even have to lift a finger. I was just caught off-guard, it won't happen again, that I can promise you Gato," Zabuza said.

"This is your last chance Zabuza, eliminate the bridge builder or else," Gato said approaching Zabuza.

Catching hold of Gato's wrist, Zabuza's accomplice twisted and broke it before saying, "Don't touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands."

Quickly retreating Gato left with one final threat and thought, _'You shall pay for breaking by hand teme, mark my words.'_

"You didn't have to do that Haku," Zabuza said showing the kunai clutched underneath his bedsheets.

"No Zabuza-sama, as you are indisposed at the moment it is my duty to protect you and be an useful tool," Haku replied with a deep bow.

**_==========Evening, 23_****_rd_****_ October, Tazuna's House==========_**

"Hey Naruto how did the testing of the santon seal go through the week?" Sasuke asked curiously after sitting down at the dining table.

"It went well, in fact it was a complete success." Naruto explained while eating.

"So this time the seal didn't backfire on your kage bunshin and caused it to turn into sand, right?" Sasuke asked with some apprehension to what the answer will be.

"What do you mean by that Sasuke?" Yuri asked.

"Last time, his kage bunshin became wood upon application of the mokuton seal. So what is the answer Naruto?" Sasuke asked while Anko, Kakashi, Yuri and Sakura glared at Naruto. A glare that said 'If you lie and we find out later, there will be hell to pay.'

Gulping slightly upon noticing rest of Team Kakashi's glares, Naruto just shook his head in negative before saying, "No there were no similar complications. I had already found what caused the problem last time. Also I believe that this time the seal is much safer and can be safely applied to anyone."

"Alright I will take your word for it, but if you are lying Naruto…" Sasuke left the threat hanging, while the others were nodding their heads, making Naruto laugh nervously.

"Haha… You guys know that I don't lie about such things, anyway the tests were completed and I have had three hundred kage bunshin practice santon chakra manipulation and jutsu creation. I already have decent level mastery of the santon chakra manipulation, so there is no need to worry about me." Naruto said.

"Really Naruto-kun will you show us a santon jutsu after dinner?" Yuri asked while using the dreaded puppy dog eyes no jutsu on him.

"H-hai I can show you guys a santon jutsu." Naruto said while Yuri's face had lit up in happiness similar to that of a kid who learned that Christmas came early.

After that dinner was concluded and Team Kakashi along with Tazuna's family followed Naruto outside. After arriving outside, Naruto motioned for everyone to stand behind him while he created a group of kage bunshin as targets of his new jutsu.

Going through a sequence of five handseal before coming to a stop on the inu-seal, Naruto shouted santon: suna shuriken. Before everyone's eyes, earth from the ground rose up and changed to sand before transforming into a large number of shurikens before rushing towards the group of clones that were wiped out in less that a second, all in the span of three seconds.

"Wow that is some technique; it had to be at least a C-rank jutsu." Sasuke said while Kakashi and Anko agreed with him.

"That was awesome Naruto-kun/Naruto." Yuri and Sakura exclaimed as soon as they were able to snap out of their surprise induced stupor.

"Truly Naruto-kun, I can sleep better at night now that I know how strong you are. From your little display I deduce that your whole team is very strong." Tsunami said while Tazuna agreed with her assessment.

"Why are you even trying? No one can stand up to Gato. He is like a kami, untouchable with all of his goons surrounding him. You will only end up dead," Inari said with apathy before turning around and heading towards the house.

"If Gato is a kami, then I am a youkai," Naruto said smiling while he was inwardly cursing Gato for what he has done to Nami and to Inari.

_'__You will pay for what you have done to the people of Nami, Gato. This is a promise and I never break my promises,'_ Naruto thought while Inari just looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"You would dare joke about such things. What do you know about suffering? All of you have lived sheltered lives in that village of yours. Never knowing the feelings caused by losing someone close to you, never feeling the hopelessness that is caused by oppression. Don't try to act as if you understand me and my suffering, you don't know a thing," Inari screamed in rage after recovering from his stupor.

Suddenly everyone felt unable to breath due to the KI Naruto started to expel. Naruto's eyes were red with black slit pupils and when he spoke, his voice was demonic. **"So I don't know about suffering, do I? Well lets see I have been orphaned at birth, despised by most of my village and nearly murdered at the age of six and on my birthday too. I also had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within me the day I was born by my father. When I said that I was a youkai, I really meant it. SO DON'T COME CRYING TO ME ABOUT THE UNFAIRNESS OF LIFE. I am going to go let off some steam, so don't follow me, ja ne,"** with that said, Naruto headed off towards the woods.

"You were lucky that he didn't just attack you, he has attacked others at less serious slights. I have lost all of my family and clan at the hands of my aniki, who did what he did for the village, but it still hurts to think about that. If it wasn't for Naruto I would have gone down a very dark path. So don't assume that you have it the worst, there is someone who has it worse," Sasuke said with venom dripping off each word before turning and heading back to the house.

"I was also orphaned on the day of my birth, same day Kyuubi attacked. I have half of the Kyuubi in me while Naruto-kun has the other half. I had been ignored most of my life, that is until Naruto-kun saved me from Mizuki-teme who had tried to kill me because of the Kyubi. It was on that day that I found out that the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, Naruto-kun's father, was my godfather. So just as Sasuke said, don't assume that everyone but you have lived a sheltered life especially ninja," Yuri said before leaving.

"Due to my traitor of a sensei I have also been treated very cruelly. So don't bring your sob stories to us gaki," Anko said viciously before leaving.

"At least you have your kaa-san and jiji. Other than me, my team mates and sensei's are orphans and had their own ups and downs in life. Just be thankful that they are there and don't take it for granted. Your jiji has great courage and so he is building the bridge to free Nami from Gatou's rule. If we abandon our mission, he will be killed. Do you want that to happen?" Sakura asked before leaving with a sad Tazuna and Tsunami, leaving a crying Inari behind.

**_==========Evening, 23_****_rd_****_ October, Forest Clearing==========_**

_'__That baka gaki, who does he think he is,'_ Naruto thought while sparring with the kage bunshin he created.

"Santon: suna no keimusho no jutsu," Naruto exclaimed after going through the required hand seals, after which the last of his kage bunshin were captured in a spherical ball made of sand.

Going through a few more hand seals Naruto exclaimed, "Santon: suna no keimusho naiha no jutsu," which caused the sand ball to collapse upon itself thereby dispelling the clones.

_'__That was a good work out and I have also calmed down too. Lets see, I can practice sage mode at the moment. I will return in the morning,'_ with that last thought Naruto sat down and started to meditate and enter sage mode.

**_==========Dawn, 24_****_th_****_ October, Forest Clearing==========_**

_'__Just a bit more Zabuza-sama, then you can fight again and get back on track to accomplish your dream,'_ Haku thought while carrying a basket filled with different medicinal herbs.

Haku approached a clearing to see if there are some useful herbs growing when he stumbled upon a strange sight. Some of the clearing was covered by sand, some trees had fallen and in the middle of the clearing was the same blond haired ninja that Zabuza had met.

The strangest thing was that it seemed that the boy was glowing with a gold aura and had wings of fire growing from his back. What was even stranger was that he even had a red chakra cloak in the shape of a kitsune with four chakra tails.

_'__This chakra he is emitting has such malice in it, yet there is also serenity. What is he? And the potency of the chakra is enough to make the air vibrate with power. Also that chakra is visible; I have never seen nor heard of such a thing,'_ Haku thought while carefully observing the blond.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to come out and introduce yourself," the meditating blond suddenly called out breaking Haku out of his musings.

"Gomen, but I was just surprised at what I am seeing. I am Yuki Haku, nice to meet you."

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you Haku-san," Naruto said still meditating.

"What are you doing? I have never seen such a thing," Haku exclaimed with his astonishment perfectly clear.

"I was meditating and trying to master jinchuriki-sage mode," Naruto said. Suddenly the red chakra cloak vanished and the wings of fire slowly faded to nothing. "Need some help in your herb gathering?"

"It would be highly appreciated, arigatou Naruto-san," Haku said with sincerity in his voice as they moved towards the edges of the clearing. Kneeling down, they started picking herbs.

"So Naruto-san you are a ninja, right? What is your reason for becoming a ninja?" Haku asked politely.

"Originally I wanted to become a ninja to be able to protect myself from the vengeful villagers. Later when I started making friends, they became my precious people and I wanted to become a ninja because I want to protect them. After I learned that my tou-san was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, I decided that the whole village is precious to me and so I want to become the strongest ninja to be able to protect what I hold dear," Naruto explained.

"I see Naruto-san, I myself have been at the opposite end of malice. I am the last surviving member of the Yuki clan of Kirigakure no Sato. Due to the kekkai genkai I inherited from my kaa-san, my tou-san killed my kaa-san when he found out. He tried to kill me too, but I was able to kill him using my kekkai genkai. I had become an orphan till my master found me. He is my only precious person and so I can understand your beliefs. Arigatou Naruto-san, I consider you a friend and it was nice to meet you, but I hope that we never meet again," Haku said before picking up the herb basket and heading out.

"Sayonara Haku-san, I can tell that we will meet again but not under better circumstances. Even Though at the time we will be enemies, I would consider you a friend. A friend that fate has forced to another friend," Naruto said before disappearing in a wind shunshin.

_'__So he knew the whole time and yet still considers me a friend. You are a strange person Naruto-san,'_ Haku thought before leaving.

**_==========Morning, 26_****_th_****_ October, Bridge==========_**

Arriving at the bridge Kakashi along with Sakura, Yuri, Sasuke and Anko saw that all the workers were unconscious and lying about around the bridge.

"What happened here?" Tazuna asked with fear. Just as Tazuna finished his question, a thick mist started forming on the bridge.

"Sasuke, Sakura and Yuri your job is to protect Tazuna at all costs. Anko you can take Zabuza's accomplice while I take on Zabuza himself," Kakashi said, revealing his gameplan.

"Hahaha... You crack me up Kakashi. The Snake Mistress doesn't have a chance against Haku here. He is close to my level in skill himself. Anyway, why don't you just hand over the bridge builder? There is no need for blood shed," Zabuza said.

"Why? Are you so scared of us?" Kakashi taunted while he eye-smiled.

"Haha... As if Kakashi, time for idle banter has ended. Just be ready to die," Zabuza said before his KI spiked to high levels. "Haku handle the bitch and then go after the gakis." With that said Zabuza drew Kubikiribocho and sprinted towards Kakashi, who had drawn a kunai to defend himself.

Meanwhile, Anko charged towards Haku with the intent to finish it quickly.

"Gomen, but I have to kill you for standing in Zabuza-sama's way," the masked nin named Haku said with a remorseful tone in his voice.

"Same to you, there is nothing personal between us but I and my must carry on our mission," Anko said while attacking the agile Haku.

**_==========Morning, 26_****_th_****_ October, Tazuna's House==========_**

There was a deafening crash accompanying the door of the house being kicked in. Two thugs, dressed as samurai , entered the house through the broken door.

"Hey Takeshi, we are supposed to take Tazuna's daughter hostage right?" One of the thugs asked.

"Hai Souta although we can have some fun with her while we keep her hostage," the other thug, Takeshi, replied while looking at Tsunami with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Come with us and we will spare the gaki, else he dies," Souta promised.

"Hai I will come without any resistance, just leave Inari alone," Tsunami said while moving towards the thugs.

_'__What should I do? Gato's men shall kill kaa-san if I don't do something,'_ Inari thought morbidly. _'I don't have any choice, I will have do something and pray that I am able to let kaa-san escap,' _with that thought Inari charged at the thugs while shouting, "YOU ARE NOT TAKING KAA-SAN ANYWHERE... I WON'T LET YOU."

"It seems the gaki has a death wish Souta. Why don't we humour him," Takeshi said while drawing his katana.

"Hai, if the gaki believes that he is a hero, then let him meet a hero's fate," Souta said also drawing his katana.

_'__So I will die just as tou-san, die for believing that I can be a hero. I hope kaa-san will get away while I distract the thugs,'_ Inari had closed his eyes and was prepared to be stabbed and slashed to death by the thugs when he heard the sound of blades on flesh and the cry of intense pain. _'Funny, I thought that it would be painful to be stabbed and slashed to death by the thugs,' _opening his eyes, Inari saw that he was not stabbed but the one of the thugs was dead and the other was missing his right arm, which was lying beside him still clutching the katana. The dead one was decapitated, while the de-armed one had a bloodied but beautiful katana at his throat.

The ghastly sight of the decapitated thug and the armless thug along with the blood caused Inari and Tsunami to vomit their breakfasts.

"Tsunami-san, take Inari and get to a trusted friends house. These kage bunshin will keep you safe, referring to the two Naruto's standing behind the one speaking."

"Hai Naruto-kun, come on Inari-kun we have to get out of here," Tsunami said.

"And Inari you were very brave to create a distraction to let Tsunami-san get away, even at the cost of your life. That is what a hero is basically, one who is ready to do the right thing even at the cost of their lives. You have my respect. Now get away from here, I have to get some information," Naruto said becoming extremely serious at the end.

After Tsunami and Inari left, Naruto turned towards the armless thug with a vicious expression on his usually kind face. After putting a paralysis seal on the thug, Naruto started his interrogation of the thug.

**"****Now I will ask a question and you will answer me truthfully. I will know if you are lying and the consequences of lying will be severe,"** Naruto said with a cold, vicious tone of voice, while channeling some of the Kyuubi's chakra making scarier.

"Fuck you gaki, I will tell you nothing," the thug said with all the bravado he could muster.

**"****There is no need for foul language and you are in no position to deny me,"** Naruto said before cutting off one of the thugs fingers. **"I will cutoff your fingers and toes one by one every time you lie or refuse to answer me. If that doesn't break you, then all the more fun for me. I get to test a new jutsu on you,"** Naruto said with a vicious grin on his kyuubified visage, making the man feel even more scared. **"Now what are Gato's plans?"**

"..."

**"****Silence hugh then I just gotta do this..."** Naruto said while cutting off one of the thugs remaining fingers making the man scream. **"Now let's try that again, what are Gato's plans?"**

"I. Won't. Tell. You." The thug gritted our.

**"****Fine then I will keep my promise till you answer,"** Naruto said cutting of another finger. This continued for some time till Naruto had cutoff the thug's last toe. **"You are one strong willed teme, you know that. Anyway now I can get to use my new jutsu on you," **Naruto said going through a complex and long series of handseals.

**"****The reaction of the jutsu will be amusing; ****magen: jigoku de kurushimu****."** At first only scared whimpers were heard from the thug, which quickly transformed into screams filled with terror and pain. Finally unable to take it any more the thug started to scream out that he will tell everything Naruto wanted to know.

"Alright I will talk, just make it stop, make it stop..." the thug sobbed unable to take the suffering he was being handed out by the illusory demons in the illusory hell.

**"****Alright what are Gato's plans?" **Naruto asked after releasing the genjutsu he had cast.

"He wanted us to take the bridge builders daughter hostage to use as leverage, if Zabuza and his lapdog fails to take care of the old man. If Zabuza is succesfull, the boss plans to bring all of his men to kill Zabuza and the survivors. He plans to do it to day. As we speak, Zabuza and his ice-nin lapdog are fighting with your teammates and sensei's. The boss plans to move in at noon. That all I know please let me go..." the thug pleaded while sobbing.

"Then you must come with me and reveal everything you know to my teammates and sensei's, along with Zabuza and Haku. Then 'I' will let you go," Naruto said seriously, to which the thug just nodded his head.

**_==========Morning, 26_****_th_****_ October, Bridge==========_**

_'__Damn it the gaki is very good, I shouldn't have dismissed him so soon. Then again how was I to know that he had the hyoton chakra kekkai genkai,'_ Anko thought while dodging another very accurate barrage of senbon.

"I must say gaki, you are good, but are you good enough?" Anko asked, calling a bluff to hide her concern.

_'__Damn it if only I was able to dodge the initial barrage of senbon. The injury is preventing me from moving at full speed,'_ Anko thought while charging Haku with a kunai. Haku answered her charge with his own charge with a handful of senbon. When they clashed, Anko was using all her strength to push her two kunai against Haku's senbon.

"Now it is all over. Your hands are tied but I have a free hand," Haku said while making a sequence of onehanded handseals before calling out the name of the jutsu, "hyoton hijutsu: sensatsu suisho." As soon as the jutsu was cast, thousands of ice senbon formed from the mist and attacked Anko from all sides, while Haku jumped back.

_'__Damn, the gaki can make handseals with one hand. I can't even dodge this technique,' _was Anko's last thought before she was hit by the jutsu. Though she had been able to dodge the worst of it, she was still injured enough to faint from bloodloss.

"Damn it, the ice-nin has taken Anko-sensei down. Yuri create two kage bunshin and have one inform Naruto, while the other retrieves Anko-sensei. Sakura get ready to heal Anko-sensei, I will distract the ice-nin till Naruto arrives. Then BATTLE PLAN GAMMA-3 can be implemented," Sasuke said before charging towards Haku.

_'__I can't underestimate my opponent; if I do then I will end up like Anko-sensei,'_ thought Sasuke while going through some handseals before drawing a large breath. When he released the breath, it became a white stream of dragon shaped fire, the katon: ryuka no jutsu. Haku quickly rolled out of the way of the jutsu and in the distraction, Yuri's kage bunshin was able to get Anko back to Sakura.

_'__That fire was hot, it may be able to partially melt my hyoton jutsu. I have no choice but to use that jutsu,'_ Haku analyzed while going through a complex sequence of handseals. After completing the handseals, Haku said, "Gomen but I can't play with you anymore, hyoton hijutsu: makyo hyosho."

Soon a formation of twenty-one ice crystal mirrors formed a dome like construct. Haku stepped into one of the mirrors and his refelction appeared in each and every mirror.

_'__What is this jutsu? All of the mirrors have the same chakra signature of Haku. I can't spot the real one,'_ Sasuke thought while he was being bombarded by senbon at a very fast pace.

Going through some handseals, Sasuke said, "You leave me no choice, katon: jigoku hai." As soon as Sasuke finished his jutsu, black ash started to spew from his mouth and formed into the shape of a demonic skull with Sasuke in the center of the jutsu. Making the tora-handseal, the skull started to grow in size very rapidly, all the while glowing white hot. When the skull made contact with the mirrors, steam started to form at a rapid pace signifying that the ice was melting at a very rapid pace.

_'__Hugh, that jutsu is melting my __makyo hyosho__ mirrors. How can a mere gennin be able to do that? I must take him down as soon as I can,'_ Haku thought, then jumped out of a mirror making handseals for another jutsu.

"Hyoton: hyogan domu," Haku shouted, as a very thick dome of ice formed around him. Sasuke's jigoku hai came in contact with the dome but was only partially successful in melting it before dissipating.

"Damn I am nearly out of chakra, his hyoton jutsu is very difficult to melt. I won't be able to keep up any longer," Sasuke panted to himself.

"Gomen you are in the way of Zabuza-sama's mission, so you must die," Haku said with a remorseful tone of voice before he stabbed Sasuke with senbon. Haku had planned to put Sasuke in a death like trance but Sasuke was pushed to the side by Yuri, so Haku fatally injured Sasuke.

"Yuri get away from Haku and protect Tazuna, you can't do any thing for me. Please tell Naruto that I am sorry that I can't be by his side when he becomes Hokage," Sasuke said before losing consciousness.

**"****You bastard, I will kill you for what you did to Sasuke,"** Yuri grited out while going into one-tail chakra mode. Haku was unable to react as Yuri suddenly appeared in front of him and attacked him with great ferocity. No matter what he did, Yuri would just shrug it off. Senbon were useless as the chakra cloak prevented them from piercing Yuri's flesh.

_'__She is like a demon and the KI coming from the girl is overwhelming, I can't even react to the beating she is giving me," _Haku thought morbidly.

As Yuri grabbed Haku by his neck and pulled her hand back to smash his face in, a hand caught Yuri's arm and another motioned her to stop and reign in her emotions. The hand was covered in scarlet and gold flames. When Yuri turned her head to see who prevented her from killing Haku, she came face to face with Naruto and his golden slit-pupiled eyes. His face was filled with sadness and determination. Shaking his head in a no gesture, he let go of Yuri's arm.

**"****Why Naruto-kun, wasn't Sasuke your god brother and closest friend? That bastard killed him; my team is my family and Sasuke was like my brother. I can't just forgive the bastard,"** Yuri sobbed with rage burning in her red slit-pupiled eyes.

"Yuri-chan calm yourself, Sasuke is not completely dead yet, though he will be in a few minutes if I don't do something. Also Haku was just doing his mission; i.e., to kill Tazuna-jiji and we were in the way. If our roles were reversed, we would have to do the same," Naruto said before he went through some hand seals while channeling senjutsu chakra into his hands.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Yuri asked curiously, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Getting ready to heal everyone back to full health, even Sasuke. Senpo: fenikkusu no fukkatsu," Naruto said while the flames around his hands changed colour to healthy green. Naruto place his hands on Sasuke's chest and the fire quickly engulfed Sasuke's body. He did the same for Anko and Haku, though Yuri was against healing him. When the fires burned out, all three were seen to be waking up.

Anko and Haku were the first ones to wake up, followed by Sasuke. All three were exhausted and when Sasuke and Anko saw that Haku was getting up, they tried to get up and fight him.

"Relax there is no need to fight each other anymore," a cheerful voice said, which everyone recognized as Naruto's.

"Ne Naruto-kun, what do you mean by that?" Haku asked with curiously.

"You have met him before Naruto?" Anko asked while everyone from Team Kakashi nodded their heads.

"What is going on Naruto? Why did you send a kage bunshin to call Zabuza and me to stop fighting?" Kakashi asked in a angry tone of voice.

"Also what this about a supposed betrayal Gato has planned concerning me gaki?" Zabuza asked with scorn.

"Just as I said, here I will reveal my source. Bring the bastard here," Naruto commanded a kage bunshin.

The kage bunshin brought the one armed, fingerless and toeless thug and threw him to the ground. **"Now you will tell everyone what you told me or else..."** Naruto left the threat hanging, to which the thug vigorously nodded his head and told everyone what he told Naruto. After everyone heard about Gato's plans, everyone was disgusted and Zabuza was furious.

"So the midget thinks that he can backstab me... then he as another thing coming," Zabuza said with an angry gleam in his eyes. "Kakashi it seems that my mission is canceled due to my client's betrayal, how about we play along and trick the teme with what he expects? Then we can finish him off."

"I have no problem with that, what about you guys?"

"Kakashi it is clear that the teme has a lot to pay for... Also if it makes our mission easier, why look a gift-horse in the mouth?" Anko questioned, to which the other members of Team Kakashi nodded their heads.

"Alright Zabuza lets's put up a good show for the midget and then kill him and his band of pet hounds," Kakashi stated and then held out his hand for Zabuza to take. Zabuza firmly took Kakashi's hand and shook it to seal the deal.

"What are we to do with the captive?" Anko said with a cruel gleam in her eyes.

"Hey the blonde promised to let me go if I told you everything, please let me go," the one-armed thug pleaded.

"If I am not mistaken, I said that I would let you go and I will not interfere if you decide to leave. I never said anything about my Team or Zabuza-san and Haku-san," Naruto replied sincerely, yet with an undertone of malice.

"But..." it was all the thug was able to say before he was decapitated by Zabuza's Kubikiribocho.

"Now since that is taken care off, how about we..." Zabuza was interrupted.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei is it alright if I and Yuri-chan use Kyuubi's chakra and deal with Gato's thug-brigade. It will leave you, Anko-sensei and Zabuza-san here to deal with Gato and his personal bodyguards," Naruto asked.

"Now I am glad that I decided to abandon my mission, facing two jinchuriki is suicidal, but did he say both of them are the Kyuubi jinchuriki?" Zabuza questioned with curiosity while Haku also nodded his head.

"Hai you and Yuri have permission to use Kyuubi's chakra, live combat experience is invaluable," Kakashi said while Anko, Zabuza and Haku nodded their heads. "Now Zabuza what you ask is an S-ranked secret and so I can't tell you unless you are a Konoha ninja, which you are not."

"Alright I get it, unless I join Konoha I will not have my question answered. Anyway let's get the fake battle on the way Kakashi," Zabuza said and got ready for a mock charge at Kakashi. Kakashi also prepared and dashed off away from Tazuna and the others.

**_==========Noon, 26_****_th_****_ October, Bridge==========_**

"Alright boys it's finally time, Zabuza must have handled the Konoha ninja protecting the bridge builder. If we are lucky the female ninja may still be alive. Even if Zabuza and his lackey failed, the Konoha ninja will be tired so we can easily handle them and also enslave the female ninja," Gato said to hoots of approval from the samurai wannabe's that follow him. "Alright let's head to where the fight had taken place and kill all the survivors other that the females."

While Gato and his men were coming to the spot where Team Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Tazuna were; Naruto was meditating and while stretching his sensory abilities, from his phoenix sage mode, to the limit waiting for gato and is men to enter his range. As soon as he felt the presence of Gato and his men enter the fringes of Naruto's sensory range, Naruto alerted everyone to Gato's imminent arrival.

Getting into position everyone waited for Gato to arrive. Upon his arrival Gato saw that Kakashi and Zabuza were still fighting but looking tired, Anko seemed to be unconscious along with Sasuke and Haku. Yuri was guarding Tazuna, Sakura was performing a medical jutsu on Anko and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

As Gato was about to talk, a voice filled with anger and disgust heard carried by the wind, "So you have decide to show yourself Gato. I must say you are the greatest coward and most foolish person I have seen, not to mention greedy and sick. So you thought that you can backstab ninja and kill any who oppose you and get away from it without repercussions? You were wrong, now let us demonstrate..." Naruto said before appearing in a flash of orange light. As soon as Naruto appeared; Sasuke, Haku and Sakura went to protect Tazuna, while Yuri, Anko, Kakashi and Zabuza stood with Naruto in a line.

"You will pay for what you did to the people of Nami Gato," Kakashi and Anko said simultaneously.

"You thought that you could backstab me bastard, so you must now deal with the wrath of the Kirigakure no Kijin," Zabuza exclaimed while unleashing his KI at Gato and his men.

_'__What is this feeling of impending death? It seems like I am in front of real demon,'_ Gato thought while trying to keep his face straight.

"I knew that you would betray me Zabuza, so I already prepared for the possibility, get them and whoever brings me Zabuza's head will get a bonus. Also leave the woman and the girls alive, they will bring in a hefty price on the slave market," Gato commanded. As soon as Gato finished talking the thugs charged towards he ninja feeling safe to be in a large group.

As the thugs charged, Naruto dispelled his kage bunshin, that had gathered senjutsu chakra, and entered sage mode while tapping into one tail of the Kyuubi's power. Yuri also channeled the Kyuubi's power and entered one-tailed jinchuriki mode. After that the two charged towards the charging group and started to massacre them. The KI the two jinchuriki were giving off was enough to strike terror into the most courageous of the thugs while the weak-hearted died from cardiac arrest.

Going through fifty-seven handseals while Naruto protected her, Yuri called out her jutsu, "Suiton: mizu no ryu." A big dragon made of pure water rose above the side left side of the bridge and started to attack the left flank of the thugs. Unlike the suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu which produced a water dragon that acted like a missile, suiton: mizu no ryu created a water dragon that attacked as if it was alive and also protected Yuri by coiling around her to produce a protective barrier of living water.

Not to be out done by Yuri, Naruto threw up a storage scroll and released it's contents, which turned out to be a large quantity of sand. Going through some handseals at a very fast pace, Naruto manipulated the sand to take the form of shuriken which then rained down upon the surprised thugs, taking quite a few to their graves instantly while others were fatally injured due to the santon: suna shuriken no jutsu.

_'__What are these kids, they can't be human,'_ Gato thought while slowly backing away from the carnage with his bodyguards. Turning around Gato came face to face with Zabuza, Kakashi and Anko.

"Going somewhere, but we have unfinished business," Zabuza taunted.

"If you wan't money you can have three times what I originally offered for killing the bridge builder if you let me go. Even you two will get the same amount I have offered Zabuza," Gato said fearful for his life.

"Really now, but since you have already betrayed me the only way to repay me is by dying. Say your last prayers Gato and ask for mercy from the Shinigami," Zabuza said while Anko and Kakashi quickly took out kunai. Before Gato even understood what happened, his head had been chopped off and kunai had been shoved into the skulls of his body guards.

While Gato and his bodyguards were being taken care of by Kakashi, Anko and Zabuza, Naruto was preparing another jutsu. Finishing the handseal sequence, Naruto called out the name of the jutsu, "Santon: senpo: suna no keimusho no jutsu," which cause all the sand to form into a large spherical ball trapping most of the living thugs. Going through the required handseals, Naruto chained his previous jutsu with santon: senpo: suna no keimusho naiha. The sand ball suddenly collapsed into itself, while screams of pain and horror could be heard, followed by blood falling from the red stained disfigured sand ball.

"Hey Naruto, Yuri I wan't to test something so let me handle the rest," Sasuke said to which Yuri and Naruto nodded. Yuri from relief that she wouldn't have to kill anymore and Naruto because he was curious about what Sasuke wanted to test.

Drawing his sword and charging raiton chakra into the blade, similar to chidori eiso through his sword, Sasuke jumped up as high as he could and swung his kodachi in a wide ark, following the swing a large dragon made of lightning raced out and struck the frenzied thugs, killing all of them since they were standing on the water left by Yuri's suiton: mizu no ryu no jutsu.

"Well it seems that adding the fuinjutsu: kaze baria fuin prevented the back lash from hitting me, so test successful," Sasuke said to himself.

"That is one hell of a jutsu. Combining fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu into one, so what is the name of the jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"It's called kaminari doragonsturaiku," Sasuke replied.

"Wasn't that the same sealless A-ranked jutsu that jiji made into a kinjutsu because of the backlash and it's random launch failure?" Naruto asked.

"Hai it was, I made it into a kenjutsu technique that fixes it's launching problems and the fuinjutsu: kaze baria fuuin creates a barrier around me as soon as raiton chakra is channeled through the blade. It prevents the backlash from hitting me. So now it can no longer be termed as a kinjutsu," Sasuke said.

"Hai I agree with you on that. It seems that some of our own techniques are borderline kinjutsus because of the threat it poses if it fails," Naruto said.

Sasuke was about to reply when Kakashi, Anko and Zabuza appeared. "That was an impressive technique gaki, what is it called?" Zabuza congratulated and then asked.

"It's called kaminari doragonsuturaiku and it was a pure ninjutsu that was a kinjutsu made by me. I have found the solution to the reason it was a kinjutsu and now can be used by any kenjutsu user with jonin chakra levels, high raiton elemental affinity mastery and decent mastery of shape manipulation," Sasuke explained.

"Wait you were able to complete the sealless raiton technique that had a terrible backash and random launching problems?" Kakashi asked to which Sasuke nodded. "Then you have to teach me that technique later when we are in Konoha."

"Hai sensei, now that it is all over I believe that the rest of the mission will be a wake in the park," Sasuke said with a grin.

"GATO YOU AND YOUR THUGS WILL DIE TODAY, WE THE PEOPLE OF NAMI WILL..." the voice trailed off upon seeing the carnage upon the bridge and that Gato was dead with his head decapitated.

"It seems that you guys really have taken care of that bastard and his men," Inari said holding a crossbow in his hand, while the men who accompanied him were nodding their heads in agreement all the while smiling with great joy.

**_==========Noon, 2_****_nd_****_ November, Bridge==========_**

Team Kakashi along with Zabuza and Haku were standing on the fully completed bridge. Some damage was done to the bridge due to the battle between the shinobi and later the jutsus used to take care of Gato's thugs, but with Naruto and Yuri supplying large number of kage bunshin as extra workers, the job was done within a week.

"Sayonara Inari and remember that as long as you have your precious people, there is hope left in this otherwise hopeless world. Sacrificing yourself for your ideal is good, but to do it for those you care for is greater," Naruto said to Inari, who was nodding his head while trying not to cry because of Naruto's imminent departure.

"Sayonara Naruto-nii, I will keep everything you said in mind and try to be a good person, always fighting for what I believe in and for my precious people," Inari said.

"Take care Naruto-kun and arigatou for everything you and your team has done for us," Tsunami said smiling in a way only a mother can.

"Keep your head straight and charge through every obstacle life throws at you. If you are able to do that, then becoming Hokage will be a piece of cake for you," Tazuna said.

"Arigatou Tazuna-jiji, I will keep that in mind," Naruto said bowing to Tazuna and Tsunami and then waving towards Inari, before turning and meeting up with the rest of Team Kakashi and then heading back towards Konoha.

"Jiji, what have you decided to name the bridge?" Inari asked.

"I think that I will call the bridge the GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE in remembrance of what Naruto and his team did."

Meanwhile as Team Kakashi proceeded to head towards Konoha, Zabuza and Haku approached the group.

"Hey Kakashi is it ok if I and Haku can join you guys in returning to Konoha?" Zabuza asked.

"Hai it is ok, but why do you wan't to go to Konoha?" Kakashi said.

"Hai Zabuza, why do you and the gaki want to go to Konoha for?" Anko asked.

"I have been a nuke-nin for some time now and Haku isn't even a nuke-nin. I found him as an orphan, fending for himself on the streets when I was leaving Kirigakure after my failed attempt on Yagura. I wan't to rejoin a shinobi village so that I can have a stable life again. I also wan't Haku to be safe; I may treat him as a tool, but I do care for him," Zabuza explained.

"That is noble, but why did you even try to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"Yagura was a friend of mine back when we were in the academy. Being the jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kame, he had a difficult life. All the kekkai genkai using students other that Terumi Mei used to pick on him. I was the only clanless student and I didn't have a kekkai genkai. Mei didn't outright befriend him, but I became his only and best friend as he was mine. He was a kind person, but for some reason after he became the Yondaime, he decided to have all kekkai genkai users and clans wiped out. That became the legendary kekkai genkai purges of Kirigakure. The Hozuki, Yuki and Terumi were the first to go along with the remnants of the Uzumaki clan. Those without kekkai genkai were ordered to kill all kekkai genkai users. At first I supported him, having similar distaste for them because of their cruelty. I had murdered all of my classmates other than Mei and Yagura on the day of the graduation exam. I was put into the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist because of my skills and because Kubikiribocho chose me." Zabuza explained when Naruto interrupted.

"So you were originally supporting the purges that gave Kiri the name 'Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist'."

"Hai, the carnage that insured opened my eyes. I could see that Yagura was causing more harm than good to Kiri. All of the remaining Seven Swordsmen decided to have Yagura killed for the good of the village. I volunteered to be the one who would kill him. I was the only one he trusted, but Hoshigake Kisame wielder of Samahada betrayed us and informed Yagura. When I got there to assassinate him, I found him with a man in an orange mask and a sharingan along with Kisame and Yagura was in a trance like state with glazed eyes."

"Wait did you say sharingan and orange mask?" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"Hai, the man had a sharingan, but the tomeo were fused together giving the form of a three pronged, curved shuriken. Now let me finish before you comment or ask questions. I also have a few questions for you Uchiha," Zabuza said with irritation, to which Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads.

"At first I was confused then it hit me, Yagura was in a genjutsu and a powerful one at that. It is nearly impossible to put a genjutsu on a jinchuriki who has fully bonded with his/her bijuu. The man in the mask said that he had plans with Yagura and the other jinchuriki. When I asked what he wanted with him, the man said that the power of the bijuu was required to bring true peace to the world and then left through a vortex. Kisame attacked me along with Yagura; I barely made it out with my life and headed to inform Mei and the resistance that had popped up about what had happened before leaving Kiri because Yagura's men started to hound me. I later learned that Kisame had become a nuke-nin shortly after I left. Now Uchiha, may I ask if there are any more survivors of your clan except you and your aniki?" Zabuza questioned after finishing his explanation.

"Hai, here is one other sharingan user other than me, aniki and Kakashi-sensei. I remember the letter aniki left me after killing the whole clan..."

**_==========FLASHBACK, Night, 13_****_th_****_ November, Month of Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke's Bedroom==========_**

Opening the letter Itachi left him, Sasuke began to read;

_Dear ototo,_

_I know that you must hate me now, but read why I did what I did. Chichi-ue and most of the clan planned to start a rebellion in Konoha and take over. You are too young at the moment and so weren't included in the planning. I couldn't let that happen and so I informed Hokage-sama and the elder council. The elders wanted to wipe out the clan but Hokage-sama wanted to discuss this with chichi-ue. I understood that it was hopeless and had volunteered to kill everyone who wanted the rebellion to occur. Hokage-sama was against it, but the elders believed that it was the lesser of the two evils and approved. Hokage-sama ordered me not t do it till he talked to chichi-ue. I said that I would wait, but I knew that it was hopeless._

_I went against Hokage-sama's orders and planned to assassinate the traitors. As the 10__th__ of October approached, a man I an orange mask with an eternal mangekyo sharingan (EMS) appeared. He said that the clan had betrayed him during the Third Great Shinobi War and that he was supposed to be dead, but survived. He then said that it took him a very long time to get to his level of power and that he wanted revenge. He had heard me telling Hokage-sama and the elders about the rebellion using an EMS technique. He also believed that the assassination is the only way and so he asked me about whom the traitors were. In return he would help me purge the clan of the scum. I naively accepted his offer. On the night of the massacre, he didn't stop at the traitors but killed everyone in his sight. At the time I was handling chichi-ue and his lieutenants. By the time I knew that the man had betrayed my trust, it was too late. When I confronted him, he disappeared into a vortex saying that he did the right thing as the clan was cursed._

_After that I left as quickly as I could, my only solace that you were alive. Ototo, the power of the EMS is far greater than the mangekyo. I have left my and Shisui's notes on our mangakeyo in the storage seal on the letter. Read and be prepared for that man in the orange mask. I only ask that you would be merciful and kill me when you have the power to rival me, after we meet again in the future._

_Goodbye ototo and take care. Protect your friends with everything you have and have no regrets. The future of the Uchiha clan is upon your shoulders. Rebuild the clan I the image that you told me before awakening your sharingan._

_Your Cursed Aniki,_

_Itachi._

_'__I will bring you back and have you pardoned. What you did is for the god of Konoha. The masked man is the one who is to blame for the death of the innocent clan members. I will make you get over you guilt and then we can rebuild the clan together,'_ Sasuke thought with conviction.

**_==========FLASHBACK END, Afternoon, 2_****_nd_****_ Novemver, On The Way To Konoha==========_**

"So it seems that the masked man is also connected to rhe Uchiha clan massacre. Interesting that this same man is responsible for such genocide in both Kiri and Konoha," Zabuza mused.

"He is also responsible for the death of my kaa-san, tou-san and Kyuubi's attack thirteen years ago," Naruto added.

"I wonder how he was able to put a genjutsu on Yagura. A fully realized jinchuriki must be caught totally unaware, yet there is the chance of the genjutsu being broken when entering bijuu cloak. I have seen that happen with Naruto and he isn't even a fully realized jinchuriki yet," Anko asked.

"Naruto and Yuri are more susceptible to sharingan genjutsu. It may be that, wait you said that the tomeo were fused then it is highly possible that he has the mangekyo or eternal mangekyo. In Shisui-san's notes, he was able to use a very powerful genjutsu called kotoamatsukami and it is said that Uchiha Madara had used that same jutsu to control the Kyuubi in his battle against Shodaime-sama. Could it be that Yagura-san is also under the kotoamatsukami?" Sasuke pondered.

"You also said that he was after the jinchuriki for our bijuu and some farfetched plan for peace, this has to be discussed with Jiji as soon as we get back to Konoha," Naruto said.

"Hai, this is a very unsettling yet interesting development. We must increase our pace towards Konoha," Sasuke said before nodding towards his teammates and sensei's. Seeing their returning nods, all of them along with Zabuza and Haku took to the trees and sprinted towards Konoha.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

_**Kirigakure = Village hidden in the Mist**_

_**Nami n**_**_o Kuni = Land of Waves_**

**_Sayonara = Goodbye_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation**_**s**_

**_Puppy dog eyes no jutsu = As the name states, a jutsu that causes the eyes of the caster to become like that of a begging puppy_**

**_Raibunshin = Lightning Clone; creates a lightning element clone_**

**_Santon: suna shuriken = Sand Release: Sand shuriken; creates shuriken made of sand and launches them at the target; C-ranked_**

**_Santon: suna no keimusho no jutsu = Sand Release: Sand Prison jutsu; imprisons target(s) in a ball of sand; B-ranked_**

**_Santon: suna no keimusho naiha no jutsu = _****_Sand Release: Sand Prison Implosion jutsu; cause the sand prison to implode and kill prisoner(s); A-ranked_**

_**Magen: jigoku de kurushimi = Demonic Illusion: Torment of Hell; a genjutsu that causes the victim to feel as if they are being tormented in hell; A-ranked kinjutsu**_

_**Hyoton hijutsu: sensatsu suisho = Ice release Hiden Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death; B-ranked**_

_**Katon: jigoku hai = Fire Release: Hell Ash; creates a demonic skull shaped ash cloud with caster in the middle, it then expands while heating up; S-ranked kinjutsu**_

_**Hyoton: hyogan domu = Ice Release: I**_**_ce Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness; creates a dome of solid ice; C-ranked_**

_**Senpo: fenikkusu no fukkatsu**** = Sage Art: Resurrection of the Phoenix; a jutsu to heal those who are on the brink of death; S-ranked**_

_**Suiton: mizu no ryu = Water Release: Water Dragon; creates a dragon made of pure water for offence and defence; S-ranked**_

_**Suiton: suiryuudan = Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile; creates a projectile in the shape of a dragon made of water; A-ranked**_

_**Santon: senpo: suna no keimusho = **_**_Sand Release: Sage Art: Sand Prison; Senjutsu enhanced _****_Sand Release: Sand Prison jutsu; A-ranked_**

_**Santon: senpo: suna no keimusho naiha = **_**_Sand Release: Sage Art: Sand Prison Implosion; Senjutsu enhanced _****_Sand Release: Sand Prison Implosion jutsu; S-ranked_**

**_Chidori Eiso = Thousand Birds Sharp Spear; Creates a strong beam of current using chidori; A-ranked_**

**_Fuinjutsu: kaze baria fuuin = Sealing Arts: Wind Barrier Seal; creates a barrier of wind to protect bearer from raiton chakra_**

**_Kaminari doragonsturaiku = Lightning Dragon Strike; channels raiton chakra through blade and launches it in the shape of a dragon; S-ranked kinjutsu_**

**_Kotoamatsukami = Distinguished Hevenly Kami; is a sharingan dojutsu technique that creates a powerful yet subtle mind control genjutsu; S-ranked_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive Criticism is most welcome. Just to let all reviewers and readers know, this is FANFICTION and so the characters may be OOC. This is my first fan-fiction so please just bear with me. My previous plan of updating every two weeks are now worthless. I found that rushing the chapter would cause the plot to crash and burn. I now plan to make updates at least once every month and may have bonus uploads depending on my mood and how far I am in writing the story.**

**SSG signing off.**


	8. Chapter 7 - First Mission for Konoha

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone, I now have a new PC so updating should not be a problem from now. The only time that it can be a problem is when I have writers block, so no worries. Now presenting a new chapter of Gogyo no Naruto.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:-**__**I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

**"Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes_

_"Telepathic Speech"_

_**"Bijuu / Jichuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**==========Early Evening, 2nd November, Outside Konoha==========**_

"Agh, I am so bored. Hey Izumo how are you keeping a straight face on such a boring job?" A shinobi with a chunnin flak-jacket asked his partner.

"This is the best mission a chunnin can have. You get a B-ranked mission payment without any fear of being attacked by enemies. Even if we are attacked, backup is less than a minute away. Also I normally daydream and build castles in the air," Izumo replied to his partner.

"Hey do you have a pack of cards on you?"

"No Kotetsu, I don't have a pack of cards on me. Also if we get caught playing cards, we shall be severely punished."

"Then how am I supposed to keep myself from going insane Izumo? How do you do it?"

"We have had this conversation before Kotetsu; I don't know how you are supposed to deal with you boredom. Find a solution yourself. Now can we get back to watching the road, there seems to be a group of travelers approaching."

"Hugh, oh right. Hey aren't those Kakashi, Anko, Naruto and Sasuke? And what is Momochi Zabuza doing with them?" Kotetsu asked with confusion.

"Bite me, I don't know why the Kirigakure no Kijin is accompanying them," Izumo said, though he was also intrigued as to what Zabuza was doing with Team Kakashi.

"Hey guys, how have things been here?" Naruto asked while grinning like an idiot.

"Things have been extremely boring Naruto. Now that you are back, maybe things will spice up again," Izumo replied while smiling at an inside joke that only the gate guards and Naruto was privy to.

"Don't know what you mean," Naruto said while trying to sound innocent, but his knowing smirk gave it away that he was anything but innocent.

"Hey Kakashi, what is Momochi Zabuza doing with you?" Kotetsu queried very seriously, keeping a hand in his kunai pouch.

"Zabuza has decided to join Konoha. Now if you will excuse us, we must report to Hokage-sama and also escort Zabuza and Haku to meet with him," Kakashi said with an apathy tone in his voice.

"Alright but you all must complete the paperwork before I can let you enter. Also show us you shinobi registration ID's," Izumo said with a tone that implied that it was a non-negotiable order, not a request.

After showing their ID's and completing the necessary paperwork, Izumo and Kotetsu allowed Team Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku entry into Konoha.

"Alright let's get to the Hokage office," Kakashi said before turning towards the Hokage tower.

_**==========Early Evening, 2nd November, Hokage Office==========**_

"Finally the paperwork is finished for the day," Hiruzen said to his kage bunshin with a weary sigh.

"Yea, at least you don't leave us to do all the work ourselves," a kage bunshin said.

"You know that I have to be present for any urgent matter that has to be handled immediately," Hiruzen replied.

"That doesn't mean that you will do your share of paperwork, does it?" Another kage bunshin asked.

"I have done the paperwork myself for nearly 60 years, so doing reduced paperwork is no hassle. Besides, how am I to pass my time if you do all the paperwork and I sit here? Also, reading Icha Icha here is dangerous, I don't wan't to anger the female ANBU of my guard detail," Hiruzen said shivering at the thought of angry female ANBU.

A knock on the door interrupted his conversation with his kage bunshin.

"Enter..." Hiruzen commanded looking at the door.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 reporting from first C-ranked mission along with ninja planning to join Konohagakure no Sato," Kakashi said seriously after entering the room followed by the rest of Team Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku.

"Alright Kakashi tell me all about the mission, but I expect a written report on my desk 10 AM sharp," Hiruzen said seriously upon seeing Zabuza and Haku.

"We left Konoha and headed towards Nami no Kuni when we came under attack from the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Mizu..." Kakashi began.

"...That is why Zabuza and Haku are with us now," Kakashi finished after completing the verbal report of how the mission went.

"So Zabuza-san and Haku-san wishes to join Konohagakure, do you? That won't be too much of a problem but both of you shall be under probation and have a squad of ANBU watching over you for six months. Now about living arrangements..." Hiruzen trailed off when Naruto interrupted.

"Ne Jiji I can put them up at the mansion till they can get a place of their own."

"If both of you have no problem with Naruto-kun's offer, then follow him to the Namikaze clan compound. Another thing is that you must take a test to see what rank and level you are when compared to Konoha standards. I have complete faith that Zabuza-san is elite jonnin level, since he can go toe-to-toe with Kakashi-kun. I just can't truly place Haku-san, since he was able to take Anko down with the element of surprise. Also he fought against and defeated Sasuke, thought it was extremely dangerous for you to use katon: jigoku no hai for that long Sasuke-kun. Anyway Haku-san was finally defeated by Yuri using the Kyuubi's chakra," Hiruzen stated to which everyone nodded their heads.

"I would gladly take the test Hokage-sama. Just inform me where and when," Haku said with a bow.

"The tests shall take place one week from now at the chunnin exams stadium," Hiruzen replied.

"Arigatou for giving us a chance Hokage-sama, I promise that you wont regret your decision," Zabuza said while bowing with Haku.

"Now Team Kakashi, it seems that your first C-ranked mission was upgraded to an A-ranked mission and your team handled the mission with ease. So congratulations Team Kakashi for a job well done. Also congratulations on finally removing the kinks from raiton: kaminari doragonsuturaiku. I am impressed that you changed it into a ken/nin/fuinjutsu combination for it to work and without handseals to, what a bonus," Hiruzen praised Team Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Arigatou for your kind words Hokage-sama, but it would be impossible if Naruto didn't force me to learn fuinjutsu," Sasuke said with gratitude.

"That is true and Naruto-kun a job well done with the creation and successful implementation of the santon kekkai genkai inducement seal. Also great job on the creation of the santon jutsu and your first and successful interrogation session with that thug. Anko-chan's lessons are coming to great use it seems," Hiruzen praised Naruto.

"Argot Jiji, I will send you some of the santon seals and you can apply it to the volunteer's, but I must remind you that the volunteers must not have a kekkai genkai already. It will cause complications that I and Yuri can avoid due to our advanced healing factor we get from Kyuubi," Naruto stated seriously.

"Hai Naruto, you had already stated that when you gave me the mokuton seals. Now all of you can leave and rest. Team Kakashi you have the week off from missions due to performing an A-ranked mission," Hiruzen said with a smile as Team Kakashi left.

_**==========Late Evening, 2nd November, Namikaze Estate==========**_

"Wow that is an impressive gate Naruto-san, arigatou for allowing I and Zabuza-sama to stay here till we can afford a place to live," Haku said bowing and with gratitude filling his tone.

"Haku is right gaki, arigatou for this honour," Zabuza said.

"Don't mention it; I have no problem putting you up in the mansion. Being an orphan, living in such a large place is lonesome. So I frequently invited my friends to stay here. In fact Sasuke and Yuri-chan lives here year round, being both orphans and my god-siblings," at which Zabuza and Haku looked confused.

"My tou-san was Yuri-chan's godfather and Sasuke's mother was my godmother. So they are practically family," Naruto explained upon seeing his guest's confused expressions.

"That is right; Naruto-kun has taken me in when he found out that I was his god sister. It has been great to have a home to which I can return and be greeted by someone. Before I used to live in an orphanage and then moved to my parent's old apartment after joining the academy," Yuri said.

"Even before the massacre I used to spend most of my time here, either training or with my friends, who also used to train here after Naruto invited them once, but after the massacre Naruto invited me to live here for as long as I like and after that I have rarely ventured into the Uchiha District," Sasuke explained. "The memories are just too painful for me to spend extended periods of time there."

"Alright first let's introduce Zabuza-san and Haku-san to tou-san and kaa-chan, then we can rest for the night," Naruto said as they entered the mansion.

Upon reaching the sitting room Naruto turned to Yuri and said, "Yuri-chan if you would do the honors."

Yuri just nodded her head and approached the seals before pumping just enough chakra for two kage bunshin to form and last three hours. In a puff of smoke, Kushina and Minato's kage bunshin were formed.

"Ah, Naru-kun, Sasuke-kun, Yuri-chan and Sakura-chan it's nice to see that you have returned from your first C-ranked mission, but what are these two ninja doing here?" Kushina questioned.

"Long story kaa-chan why don't we tell you about it while we are eating? Ne Sakura-chan do you want to stay over or get back to your house?"

"I think I will crash here for the night, I am just too tired at the moment."

"Alright let get dinner ready kage bunshin no jutsu," Naruto said making the crossed seal creating five kage bunshin. "Alright you guys know what to do, so get to it."

"HAI BOSS," chorused the group before heading to wards the kitchen to make dinner.

"That is impressive kid; you are using kage bunshin to cook allowing you to be at multiple places at the same time. I must say that is the most mundane use of a B-ranked kinjutsu I have seen," Zabuza said.

"Anyway what is Momochi Zabuza doing here Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Why don't we sit down and we tell you about our mission. The presence of Zabuza-san and Haku-san is connected," Naruto said.

After finishing the explanation that took up a better part of two hours, everything was cleared up.

"So it seems that you had a tough first mission Team Kakashi. It was a good thing that you were able to get the required information and also get to Sasuke in time; else everything could have turned up into a big mess with Gato getting away and possibly Kakashi and Zabuza also dead. Thank Kami that she was merciful," Minato said with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"I am proud of all of you; you are a shining example of what the next generation of Konoha shinobi is going to offer. To go on ahead with a mission that the client has lied about just to help and then handling a dire and serious situation so well, it's just inspirational to both the senior and junior generations. Keep up the good work and great job Yuri-chan, to be able to use the suiton: mizu no ryuu no jutsu to such effectiveness is praise worthy for any suiton user," Kushina said. "But since you have very good control of the jutsu, you will have to learn how to manipulate the jutsu to derive other jutsu from it such as using suiton: suishoha."

"Arigato Kushina-san, I will work harder that before to truly master the jutsu along with other suiton jutsu from now on."

"Yuri-san's mastery of suiton is truly impressive. With a bit more practice and knowledge of suiton manipulation, she can rival your Nidaime Hokage," Haku said with awe in his voice.

"A-arigatou H-hake-san," Yuri stammered out of embarrassment while blushing.

"Hey everyone dinner is ready, let's have dinner and then get to bed. We have a week off so I am going to spend three days in the Forest of Death for survival training, wan't to join me Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Are you trying to insult me Naruto?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Alright break it up, there is no reason for one of your fights at this time. Man and we just got home," Sakura said rubbing her temple.

After dinner everyone turned in for the night with Kushina and Minato's kage bunshin dispelling.

_**==========Noon, 9th November, Chunnin Exams Stadium==========**_

The chunnin exams stadium was filled with ninja of all ranks here to observe the special test that Hiruzen had declared to be taken to test a rogue ninja who had decided to join Konoha. The rumors that the rogue ninja was the a apprentice of The Kirigakure no Kijin, Momochi Zabuza had caused a mass turnout.

"Are the rumors really true, is the ninja being tested really been trained by Momochi Zabuza?" A curious Chunnin asked to his fellows.

"How am I supposed to know? I just know that Momochi and the ninja being tested returned with Team Kakashi, when they returned from their C-ranked mission. In fact the mission had been raised to an A-rank mission due to the presence of Zabuza," another chunnin said with ire.

"I heard that Namikaze-sama has invited them to stay with him till they can get an apartment," a chunnin kunoichi said.

"I saw Namikaze-sama with a kid close to his own age, who I have never seen before. I heard that the ninja being tested is a friend of Namikaze-sama. The kid I saw with him may have been the ninja who is being tested," a tokubetsu jonin said to his comrades.

"Sush, Hokage-sama appears to have an announcement to make. Maybe he will finally start the exam?" The chunnin kunoichi said.

"MY DEAR SHINOBI AND KUNOICHI OF KONOHA, I HAVE SET THIS EXAM TO TEST A ROUGE NINJA TRAINED BY MOMOCHI ZABUZA HIMSELF. ZABUZA-SAN HAD DECIDED THAT HE AND HIS APPRENTICE SHALL JOIN A VILLAGE TO ESCAPE THE CLUTCHES OF YAGURA, THE YONDAIME MIZUKAGE'S HUNTERNIN. ZABUZA HAD TRIED TO ASSASSINATE YAGURA BECAUSE HE AND THE OTHER SEVEN SWORDSMEN OF THE MIST WOULDN'T BE AN ACCOMPLICE TO WHAT YAGURA WANTED. YAGURA HAD STARTED AND STILL CONTINUES TO ERADICATE THE KAKKAI GENKAI CLANS OF KIRIGAKURE. HE WAS BETRAYED BY HOSHIGAKE KISAME, THE STRONGEST OF THE SWORDSMEN AT THE TIME. KISAME HAD DECIDED TO JOIN HANDS WITH AN ORANGE MASKED INDIVIDUAL THAT HAD THE POWER TO PUT JINCHURIKI UNDER HIS CONTROL. THE SAME MAN THAT HAD KYUUBI ATTACK KONOHA ON THE DAY NARUTO-KUN WAS BORN. SASUKE-KUN BELIVES THAT HE WAS ALSO AN ACCOMPLICE WITH THE UCHIHA MASSACRE, BECAUSE ITACHI HAD LEFT A LETTER ADDRESSED TO SASUKE EXPLAINING HIS REASONS, ALONG WITH SOME OF THE DETAILS OF THE MASSACRE AND BEFORE ANYONE ASKS, THE DETAILS ARE FOR SASUKE-KUN TO REVEAL WHEN HE BELIVES THE TIME IS RIGHT," Hiruzen said with a stern, commanding tone of voice, hinting as to why he was called the Kami no Shinobi.

"Damn, Jiji is on a role at the moment. Let's see what Jiji says next, ne Sasuke."

"Quiet Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama is about to continue," Yuri admonished.

"ANYWAY NOW TO INTRODUCE THE NINJA TAKING THE TEST; THIS IS YUKI HAKU ZABUZA-SAN'S APPRENTICE AND THE LAST MEMBER OF THE NEARLY EXTINCT YUKI CLAN. HE HAS THE CLAN'S HYOTON KEKKAI GENKAI. ORIGINALLY THE YUKI CLAN USE TO LIVE ON UZUSHIOGAKURE, THE LAND OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN WITH THE KAGUYA AND TERUMI CLANS. AT ONETIME THE TERUMI, KAGUYA AND YUKI CLANS HAD CREATED BRANCHES IN KIRIGAKURE. WHEN KIRI, KUMO AND IWA LAUNCHED A COMBINED ATTACK ON UZUSHIO, THESE THREE BRANCHES DIDN'T PARTICIPATE IN THE ATTACK, BUT HAD CONDEMNED IT. BUT NOW ALL FOUR CLANS THAT HAVE THEIR ORIGINS IN UZUSHIO HAVE BEEN NEARLY WHIPED OUT. THERE IS STILL A TERUMI LEFT AND SHE IS LEADING THE KEKKAI GENKAI RESISTANCE FIGHTERS IN KIRI. THE KAGUYA HAS BEEN PRACTICALLY WIPED OUT WITHOUT ANY TRACES OF SURVIVORS. AND THE YUKI AND UZUMAKI CLAN HEIRS ARE LIVING HERE IN KONOHA. NARUTO-KUN BEING THE HEIR TO BOTH UZUMAKI AND NAMIKAZE CLANS, WHILE HAKU-SAN IS THE HEIR TO THE YUKI CLAN. NOW WE SHALL TEST HAKU-SAN AND SEE THE HYOTON KEKKAI GENKAI IN BATTLE FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THE SECOND SHINOBI WORLD WAR," Hiruzen finished. "WILL YUKI HAKU AND THE PROCTOR, JIRAIYA NO DENSETSU NO SANNIN APPEAR IN THE STADIUM TO BEGIN THE EXAM…"

As soon as Hiruzen finished his speech, Haku appeared in the stadium in an ice shunshin while Jiraiya appeared on the top of a green toad with blue stripes about the size of a small one-storied house, making ridiculous poses in kabuki fashion. After the toad dispelled, it was only Jiraiya and Haku left on the stadium. Jiraiya had long spiky white hair pulled up in a ponytail with shoulder length bangs framing both sides of is face, had red lines running down from his eyes and had a horned hitai-ate with the kanji for oil on it. He was wearing green short shirt kimono and green pants with wire mesh armor. He had hand guards, a simple black belt holding his kimono closed, geta sandals. Covering his body was a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side. He also had a large scroll on his back.

"Alright the rules are simple, you have to last as long as you can while also evading any traps, truing to capture your target in traps and overall trying to perform what I tell you to do," Jiraiya said before saying, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please appear here to be Haku-san's opponents."

Sasuke and Naruto just looked at each other and shrugged before using shunshin and hiraishin to appear in the floor of the stadium.

"When I begin the match it is your job to try and defeat Haku-san any way you can without killing or maiming. Trapping, sealing, and submission are acceptable. If Haku-san or either of you are caught in a position that would prove fatal in a real fight, you have been defeated, understood?"

"Hai," all three chorused before getting into a ready stance.

"THREE... TWO... ONE... HAJIME," Jiraiya said before jumping back.

Haku jumped back throwing some senbon to get some time to do handseals, while Sasuke jumped towards Naruto who did the handseals required for futon: kaze kekkai no jutsu. As soon as Naruto finished the handseals a strong translucent barrier of swirling wind appeared in front of Sasuke and him. The senbon were redirected by the barrier giving Naruto and Sasuke to planout their counter.

While Naruto and Sasuke were thus preoccupied, Haku finished the handseals for suiton: kirigakure no jutsu causing a thick, chakra laced mist to appear from the surface of the pool of water in the stadium.

"Damn he used kirigakure no jutsu, we can't underestimate him. Hey Sasuke do you know any barrier ninjutsu that can be used to keep me protected while I prepare a big futon jutsu?"

"Hai I have a justu, but it requires thirty handseals, can you give me that much time?"

"Hai get it done, Uzumaki hijutsu: chakura kusari no kekkai no jutsu," Naruto said finishing the handseals of the jutsu in under five seconds. Doing the thirty handseals required, Sasuke molded the chakra and a large blue pyramid shaped barrier appeared around Naruto and Sasuke inside Naruto's dome shaped barrier.

"Ninpo: piramiddo no shouheki, Naruto finish the handseals, this jutsu is only meant to hold off a certain number strikes before it fades. I made it to give me time to prepare some of my better jutsu."

"Hai it will take me half a minute at most," Naruto said before starting to make a very long sequence of handseals. After sixty-seven handseals, Naruto made a claping gesture before shouting out the name of the jutsu just as Sasuke's jutsu failed due to a constant barrage of senbon. "Futon: Fuu ryuu no kami no hogo."

A large serpentine dragon made of swirling wind appeared protecting Sasuke and Naruto with its windy body.

_'This is not good; Naruto-san is very good with futon jutsu. He never used any futon jutsu in Nami no Kuni only santon. I must find a way to take him out by surprise; else it will be very difficult.'_ Haku thought analyzing the situation before creating a mizu bunshin and then using the meisaigakure no jutsu to vanish from sight.

Mean while Naruto changed the handseal into an inu seal and then suddenly the wind dragon's body started to give off a strong wind in all directions removing the mist and throwing the invisible Haku and his mizu bunshin off-balance. The mizu bunshin dispelled and Haku, stunned, had let the meisaigakure no jutsu drop revealing his position.

"Alright Sasuke, it seems that futon: kyuukyoku yasei no toppakou did the job fine. I will keep the fuu ryuu no kami no hogo at the ready for anything, you get ready to deal with Haku," Naruto said.

"I am already way ahead of you check this out; raiton: Inazuma senko," Sasuke said after which a lightning struck his raised blade.

"Alright take this Haku-san; raiton: kaminari senbon no nami," Sasuke shouted while jumping up and swinging his sword at Haku. From the crackeling and glowing sword, a wave of sharp, fast senbon like mini-lightningbolts launched at the still stunned Haku. The jutsu struck Haku, who promptly had changed into a mizu bunshin showing that Haku had used a last minute kawarimi.

"Hyoton hijutsu: makyo hyosho," Haku said appearing behind Naruto and Sasuke, who were protected by the Naruto's fuu ryuu no kami no hogo. A large dome of twenty-one mirrors made of ice formed around them and Naruto's jutsu after which Haku entered a mirror.

"Gomen but I have t defeat you, hyoton: kori no yari no danmaku," Haku said finishing the handseals.

"Shit futon: senpuu no tate," Naruto said quickly finishing a sequence of six handseals.

The wind dragon shifted in shape and changed into a strong, swirling hurricane around Naruto and Sasuke. At the same time Sasuke threw down five seal tags with complex seals drawn on them and then did a few handseals coming to an end in the hitsuji handseal before shouting, "Fuinjutsu: gokakukei no shouheki."

A bluish-green barrier in the shape of a pentagon formed around them inside the senpuu no tate providing extra protection. At the same time the ice mirrors started to spew a large number of ice spears from every direction. The senpuu no tate was changing the direction and damaging many of the spears, while the gokakukei no shouheki were deflecting those few spears that penetrated the futon jutsu.

Making a complex combination of handseals as the rain of spears decreased, Sasuke took a deep breath and then blew out a large amount of flames that changed into the shape of a fire dragon and then burst through the top of the barrier, dispelling it and then through top ice mirror. After reaching the otherside of the ice mirror, the dragon changed into a large inferno before raining down on the field. Inside the dome of Ice mirrors, Sasuke and Naruto threw down scrolls with very complex fuinjutsu formulae on them before doing some handseals before slamming their hands on the central scroll simultaneously.

"Wow, what is that technique that Sasuke use?" Yuri asked in awe.

"I think that it is the katon hijutsu: moeru ryuu kami no ikari. It is an S-ranked katon jutsu that Sasuke and Naruto developed to strike a large area. The only defense is the fuinjutsu: nagareru ryuu no kami no hogo, which creates a barrier in the shape of a glowing blue dragon curled up into a ball, which in itself is an S-ranked fuinjtusu," Kakashi explained.

As the large blazing rain of fire fell on the field, the mirrors started to rapidly melt causing Haku to quickly jump out of the mirror and then use moguragakure no jutsu to escape the blaze. While a glowing blue barrier in the shape of a dragon curled up into a ball held off the fire, protecting Naruto and Sasuke from danger.

When Haku finally emerged from the ground, the jutsu had ended and the barrier had been dropped. Looking around Haku saw that he was surrounded by kage bunshin of Naruto and the it would be impossible to escape with the amount of chakra he had.

"Give up Haku; you have no chance of winning. You are nearly exhausted and so is Sasuke, but I still have enough energy to take you down."

"True, Proctor I forfit."

"Well that was an anti-climatic finishing after the great battle we saw. Shousha Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," Jiraiya shouted out to the crowd, followed by applause from the previously quiet crowd.

Hiruzen stood up and declared, "AFTER EVALUAING HAKU-SAN'S SKILLS ALONG WITH NARUTO-KUN AND SASUKE-KUN'S SKILLS, I SEE THAT HAKU-SAN IS ALREADY HIGH JONIN BORDERING ELITE JONIN LEVEL. SO HAKU-SAN SHALL BE GIVEN THE RANK OF JONIN. SADLY NARUTO-KUN AND SASUKE-KUN CAN'T BE GIVEN HIGHER RANK TILL THEY PARTICIPATE IN THE CHUNNIN EXAMS, SO THEY WILL BE GIVEN THE RANK OF ELITE GENIN."

After finishing his speech, Hiruzen disappeared in a shunshin followed by all the other jonin and chunin ninja who came to watch the test.

After meeting up with his friends, Naruto questioned, "Is or even was there ever a rank of elite genin?"

All the genin just shrugged showing that they don't know when Kakashi approached them.

"I am so proud of you two. Elite genin is a rank that hasn't been given in a long time. The last elite genin was me when I was five months out of the academy, till I became a chunin at six."

"So what does elite genin entitle for us?" Sasuke asked.

"It allows you access to higher ranked missions solo or in teams. You can do upto B-ranked mission at the moment. It allows your genin teams to also take the same missions with you," Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, hey Sasuke how about we take a B-ranked mission as our next one?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't mind taking such a mission, but are Sakura and Yuri ready to take one?"

"Well you can take a three member squad B-ranked border patrol mission with a chuunin or jonin as your commander," Kakashi said.

"I think I will do that, how about you Naruto?"

"That sounds fine Sasuke, but what will the girls do when we are away for the mission?"

"I and Kakashi will train their ass off, that's what they will be doing," Anko said suddenly appearing in the group startling the genin. "Kakashi, Hokage-sama has asked us to meet him immediately." After saying her two-cents Anko disappeared in a shunshin followed by Kakashi.

"Anyway see you guys later I am going to get some ramen and then going to search for Ero-sennin. After that I am turning in early."

"Sure Naruto-kun I will see you later, but who is Ero-sennin?" Yuri asked turning to Sakura and Sasuke for answers as Naruto had already used hiraishin to teleport to Ichiraku's.

"Don't look at me I don't have a clue who Ero-sennin is," Sakura said just as confused as Yuri. It was at that time that they heard Sasuke snort. "Care to tell us what you find funny Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a creepy, yet sweet smile on her face that promised pain.

_'Damn I forgot that even if Sakura loves me, her fangirl tendencies were wiped out by Anko-sensei. It also seems that she has imbibed some of sensei's characteristics,'_ Sasuke sweated preparing to diffuse the situation before it can escalate.

"It should be obvious who 'Ero-sennin' is Sakura, especially since there is only one perverted sennin and he is Naruto's godfather," Sasuke explained.

"But I thought that Jiraiya-sama is Naruto's godfather…Oh Jiraiya-sama is Ero-sennin," Sakura said as realization dawned on her.

"So he is going in search of Jiraiya-sama after getting his lunch. Anyway Sakura what do you say about a soak in the public onsen after gathering the rest of your friends?" Yuri asked.

"That is a great idea so let's get the girls together, what are you going to do Sasuke-kun?"

"I am going to practice my fuinjutsu with Minato-sama after that, probably restock on my barrier seals. I had to use a couple of them in the fight with Haku today," Sasuke said before poofing out in a shunshin.

_**==========Morning, 10th November, Hokage Office==========**_

"Reporting for duty Hokage-sama," Sasuke said as he and Naruto entered the office proudly wearing their new green shashes, signifying that they were elite genin.

"We would like to request for a B-ranked border patrol mission Jiji," Naruto said seriously.

"So Kakashi explained what it means to be an elite genin and what the rank entitles. Alright just wait till your commande reaches here," Hiruzen said. "I don't know if you know this or not, but the rank of elite genin is equivalent to chunin. Without the chunin exams I can't promote you at the moment as you didn't get a field promotion, but participating in the exams as an elite genin and reaching the final stage will get you promoted without any doubt."

As Hiruzen was explaining this to the two boys, a knock was heard coming from the door.

"Ah your team leader is here, come in Haku-san and meet your team."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama and goodmorning to you all," Haku said entering the room.

"Alright you three your mission shall be a week long patrol along the Hi no Kuni and Nami no Kuni border. Due to the present condition of Nami, nuke-nin are using it as a base. I want you to patrol the border and see to it that all the paths the nuke-nin may have been using or is using are marked on the tactical map. If you encounter nuke-nin upto B-rank, eliminate them if hostile or else try to recruit them if they agree, if not try to capture them. For A-ranked or higher, alert the closest ANBU patrol."

"Hai Hokage-sama mission parameters perfectly understood. We shall leave within the hour," Haku said bowing to the Hokage before leading his team out. "Alright Sasuke-san, Naruto-san meet me at the East gate and be prepared for war." With that said Haku disappeared in an ice shunshin.

_**==========Late Morning, 18th November, Hokage Office==========**_

"Damn that blasted civilian council, they just think that they can force me to change the academy curriculum through their repeated petitions and complaints. Well I will show them why I am the Hokage and they aren't," Hiruzen said to himself finding more useless petitions in his paperwork.

As Hiruzen was complaining about the civilian councils petitions a knock was heard at the door to his office.

"Come in," Hiruzen commanded following which Haku, Naruto and Sasuke entered.

"Ah Haku-kun, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun it seems that your mission went well from what I heard from the various ANBU squads that you had contacted to capture and/or eliminate threats to Konoha," Hiruzen said with pride.

"Hai Hokage-sama the mission was easy and very little complications occurred," Haku said.

"As of now there are three B-ranked nuke-nin from Kirigakure who wants to join Konoha. All three have kekkai genkai out of which two of them are of the Kaguya clan. The other is of the Hozuki clan. All three are being guarded in the lobby by two squads of ANBU as protocol demands. All three have fled when the Yondaime Mizukage discovered that they have kekkai genkai and are nuke-nin for fleeing Kiri for fear of their lives instead of crimes they have been accused of. Infact Hozuki Takumi is an old friend of mine from my days as an orphan living off what I could find on the streets," Haku explained.

"I see then after a session with Ibiki and Anko they are free to join if they have told the truth. What about the elimination of hostiles?" Hiruzen questioned.

"We had encountered three B-ranked Iwagakure nuke-nins with two of them having two and three C-ranked nuke-nins as lackeys respectively. There were two from Kumo, one from Iwa and two from Suna. All their heads are in the scrolls with whoever had eliminated them. Here is mine, it contains the heads of two C-ranked and a B-ranked nin," Haku said giving the scroll to Hiruzen.

"Here is mine Hokage-sama, it contains the heads of B-ranked nuke-nin Kamizuru Retsu and two inconsequential C-ranked nins," Sasuke said as he handed over his scroll.

"This one contains the heads of C-ranked Hyato Homura, B-ranked Iwa no Tochi no Same, Tsuchibane Rando and A-ranked Kumo nuke-nin Kaminari no Raido," Naruto said after handing over his scroll.

"I thought I told you three to notify ANBU if you found an A-ranked nuke-nin, why had you engaged Raido in combat?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Gomen Jiji but he had attacked us at night at our camp. I was on watch at the moment and was unable to react and alert Haku-san and Sasuke before engaging in combat, but to put it simply my futon manipulation was better than his raiton manipulation skill," Naruto explained.

_**==========Flashback, Late Night, 16th November, Patrol Campsite at Hi no Kuni Border=========**_

"Sasuke you should get some rest, I got this," Naruto said to the sleepy Sasuke.

"But there is still an hour left in my watch?"

"I know but you're exhausted by today's battle with Kamizuru Retsu. It is best that you rest as much as you can," Naruto finished in a tone of finality.

Sighing Sasuke just nodded his head while a yawning before heading to his tent. Naruto sat down and created some kage bunshin to keep an eye on his blind spots. At about the end of his watch near dawn, Naruto got the memories of some of his kage bunshin. The most surpising part was that the kage bunshin were being slaughtered by shuriken charged with raiton chakra. Before he could warn Haku and Sasuke, he suddenly had the urge to jump in a random direction. Following his instincts, he jumped to his left and none to soon as the place he previously running towards was littered with shuriken. The sound of clapping could be heard resounding throughout the clearing.

"I am impressed gaki, you are the first to dodge my shuriken even though you were taken by surprise, and many jonin had died at my hands without being able to react when I was able to take them by surprise." A large dark skinned man with a katana strapped to his back. He had white hair and scars running across his face and arms. He was wearing loose pants similar to the pants ANBU wear and modified sleeveless Kumo flack jacket half unzipped revealing his bare torso, also covered in scars.

"Kaminari no Raido, an A-ranked nuke-nin from Kumogakure no Sato, wanted for stealing the Kaminari no Ken from Kumo. It is an honor to meet some one of your caliber and stature at the beginning of my carrier," Naruto said with a mocking tone.

"So you know about me, I feel so honored, but may I ask the name of my next victim?" Raido asked in the same mocking tone as Naruto.

"The names Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I am not your next victim, in fact you are my next victim."

"We shall see about that," Raido said becoming serious after hearing his opponents name.

_'Damn this is the sochi of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, this could easily turn bad if he knows the hiraishin,'_ Raido thought keeping extra careful to not be taken by surprise.

_'I gotta be careful with this guy. He is known for being nearly as fast as the Yondaime Raikage,' _Naruto thought while silently creating a seal-less kage bunshin to inform Haku and Sasuke.

"I can't let you inform your friends of me now can I," Raido taunted after throwing a raiton chakra charged shuriken at the kage bunshin thereby dispelling it.

_'Kuso, I don't have much hope for expecting backup soon. I gotta handle this myself,'_ Naruto thought to himself while drawing Shi no Kaze.

"So you want a kenjutsu battle do you? Well who am I to deny your final wish," Raido said drawing the Kaminari no Ken.

Both Naruto and Raido got into their kenjutsu stances. Raido observed that Naruto was using the legendary Shi no Mai style. _'Hum, this is gonna be more difficult than I originally thought. He is using the Shi no Mai of Uzu, everyone thought that it was lost after the death of the Akai Chishio no Habenero,' _Raido thought.

"I believe that you are wondering how I am using the Shi no Mai style, isn't that correct?" Naruto asked, "Well I will tell you. My kaa-chan was the Akai Chishio no Habenero, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Also I have recovered everything form the hidden Uzushio library under the Uzukage tower in Uzu no kuni. I had enough scrolls on the style to become a true master of it. Even kaa-chan didn't know all of the style, here let me show you what I mean."

Saying that Naruto charged at Raido at elite jonin speed taking him by surprise. Raido was just able to block the downward diagonal slash, when suddenly Naruto spurn around in a three-sixty degree angle with a slash at Raido's chest. Jumping back, Raido was able to dodge most of the strike but the tip of the sword managed to score a thin line of red on his chest.

"Well what do you know you have some talent for kenjutsu, but that will not be enough to defeat me."

"We will see about that," Naruto said throwing a small metal ball into the air. Making the hitsuji seal, Naruto chanted out fuin-kai. As soon as Naruto finished, the ball started raining kunai all over the area of the battle.

"Was that supposed to do something? You have to do better than that," Raido taunted.

Naruto just smirked and then vanished in a flash of yellow and appearing right behind Raido in mid-swing. Raido's experience caused him to jump forward as soon as he saw the flash, which save his life.

_'Kuso the kid is using both the Shi no Mai and the hiraishin no jutsu. I won't be able to win if I keep the fight at close range; well no better time to shift to ninjutsu than now,'_ Raido planned going through some handseals.

After completing the sequence, Raido chanted out raiton: kuropansa. After completing the jutsu, a black panther shaped electric field formed around Raido. "Well let's see you get out of this, raiton: kuropansa no gouon."

The black panther suddenly roared and exploded outward in a dome ten feet across. Naruto managed to get away from the dome using hiraishin but most of the seals on the kunai left in the area of the dome was damaged.

"So you want to use ninjutsu now, well lets see how good you really are?" Naruto taunted making the hitsuji seal, "Futon: kamikaze no jutsu."

Several small tornadoes were created around Raido and the dome of black lightning. Naruto went through a sequence of twelve handseals and then chanted out futon: kamikaze no yari no jutsu. The tornadoes then started launching spiraling spears made of wind towards the dome. Each of the initial barrage of spears easily penetrated the dome and dispelled it, while the rest hit Raido before he knew what hit him.

"Kuso you had to be a futon type as well hugh, wish I never attacked you." That was what Raido said last before the shine of life left his eyes, leaving his body in tatters.

_**==========Flashback End, Noon, 18th November, Hokage Office==========**_

"...So that is what had happened Jiji," Naruto finished his story.

"Alright Naruto-kun it seems that you are quite capable of handling such situations, especially since you have all five basic nature transformations as well as senjutsu, kyuubi, mokuton and santon to fall back on. Well it seems that whenever I give a team containing you and Sasuke-kun a mission, it some how becomes an A-ranked one. So great job on completing your second A-ranked mission boys and congratulations on completing your first A-ranked mission as a Konoha ninja Haku-kun. A job well done," Hiruzen praised.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama, I tried to do my best and will continue to try and complete each mission as best as I can," Haku replied blushing at the praise.

"Ne Jiji I will see you later, gonna go to Ichiraku's for lunch and then head home to rest, sayonara."

"Sayonara Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Haku-kun, all of you are dismissed and remember to pick up your mission pay along with your shares of the bounty tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

**_Iwa no Tochi no Same_****_ = The Land Shark of the Rock_**

* * *

**A/N:**

****Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation_s_****

****_Hiraishin no jutsu = Flying Thunder God technique; Minato's signature technique used in conjecture with Rasengan_****

****_Kage bunshin no jutsu = Shadow Clone technique; an advanced form of bunshin no jutsu, one of Naruto's signature techniques_****

****__**Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakra Kusari no Kekkai no Jutsu = **__**Uzumaki Secret Technique: Chakra Chains Barrier technique**__****

**_Shunshin = Body Flicker technique_**

****__**Futon: Kaze Kekkai no jutsu = Wind Release: Wind **__**Barrier technique**__****

**_Raiton: Kaminari Doragonsuturaiku = Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Strike_**

_**Suiton: Mizu no Ryuu no jutsu = Water Release: Water Dragon technique**_

_**Suiton: Suishoha = Water **__**Release: Violent Water Wave**_

_**Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu = Water **__**Release: Hiding in the Mist technique**_

_**Ninpo: Piramiddo no Shouheki = Ninja Art: Pyramid Barrier**_

_**Futon: Fuu Ryuu no Kami no Hogo = Wind **__**Release: Protection of the Wind Dragon God**_

_**Katon: Jigoku no Hai = Fire **__**Release: Ash of Hell**_

_**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin = Water **__**Release: Water Clone**_

_**Meisaigakure no jutsu = Hiding with Camouflage technique**_

_**Futon: Kyuukyoku Yasei no Toppakou = Wind **__**Release: Ultimate Wild Breakthrough**_

_**Raiton: Inazuma Senko = Lightning **__**Release: Lightning Flash**_

_**Raiton: Kaminari Senbon no Nami = Lightning **__**Release: Wave of Lightning Senbon**_

_**Kawarimi = Replacement**_

_**Hyoton Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho = Ice **__**Release Hiden Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals**_

_**Hyoton: Kori no Yari no Danmaku = Ice **__**Release: Ice Spear Barrage**_

_**Futon: Senpuu no Tate = Wind **__**Release: Shield of Whirlwind**_

_**Fuinjutsu: Gokakukei no Shouheki = Sealing Arts: Pentagon Barrier**_

_**Katon Hijutsu: Moeru Ryuu Kami no Ikari = Fire **__**Release Hiden Technique: Anger of the Blazing Dragon God**_

_**Fuinjutsu: Nagareru Ryuu no Kami no Hogo = Sealing Arts: Protection of the Flowing Dragon God**_

_**Moguragakure no jutsu = Hiding Like a Mole technique**_

_**Raiton: Kuropansa = Lightning **__**Release: Black Panther**_

_**Raiton: Kuropansa no Gouon = Lightning **__**Release: Black Panther Roar**_

_**Futon: Kamikaze no jutsu = Wind **__**Release: Divine Wind technique**_

_**Futon: Kamikaze no Yari no jutsu = Wind **__**Release: Spears of Divine Wind trchnique**_

* * *

****_A/N:_****

****_Reviews are welcome. Constructive Criticism is most welcome. Just to let all reviewers and readers know, this is FAN-FICTION and so the characters may be OOC. This is my first fan-fiction so please just bear with me. I plan to update at least once a week to once every two weeks. May be late if I have exams. Most of all, my Japanese is rudimentary at best and so most original justu will be in English till I find the proper Japanese name. If any one can help, I would be in their debt._****

****_SSG signing off._****


	9. Chapter 8 - Chunnin Exams Phase I

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

"**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes / Written Information_

"_Telepathic Speech"_

"_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**==========Morning, 19**__**th**__** November, Konoha Hot Springs==========**_

"Hello Ero-Sennin it's nice to finally meet you, you pervert," Naruto shouted at Jiraiya, startling the latter who was sitting on a large orange toad peeking into the female side of a hot springs while giggling and writing in a note pad. At Naruto's shout all the women in the hot springs shouted and ran back inside the building.

"GAAH, what the hell?" Jiraiya shouted falling off the back of the large toad who puffed out in smoke, signifying that it was a summons.

"Hey gaki what is the big idea?" Jiraiya asked, irritated that his research was stopped because of a kid. "And who do you think you are calling me Ero-Sennin, huh?"

"I believe that I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and you are my godfather," Naruto deadpanned.

"Yea right, you and that Uchiha had fought against that Yuki in a test that I proctored. Gomen but I didn't get much time to take a good look at you during the fight, with all that mist, smoke and all the jutsu's flying about." Jiraiya said trying to make excuses for not being able to recognize Naruto.

"Anyway all three of you were awe inspiring. For your young age all three of you sure pack a big punch. You're going to take most enemies by surprise," Jiraiya praised. "So why did it take you more than a week to come a find me gaki?"

"Well after the fight I was tired and wanted to get lunch. Then I went back home and restocked the seals I used in the fight. The next day I and Sasuke went to Jiji with Haku and requested a B-ranked mission. Jiji assigned us a week long border patrol mission at the Hi no Kuni – Nami no Kuni border. We just returned yesterday, so after reporting to Jiji I went home and rested and restocked on the seals I used. So now I had a week free and thought of finding you and inviting you to the Namikaze Clan compound. So what do you think, will you come back home with me?"

"Sure gaki, it's not like I have anything else to do after you scared away my research subjects." Jiraiya said while gesturing for Naruto to lead the way.

_**==========Morning, 19**__**th**__** November, Namikaze Estate==========**_

"So Ero-Sennin what do you think? I know that you came here when tou-san was alive but after he died, you stopped coming to Konoha. Jiji said that you used to send your intelligence reports using the toads." Naruto stated curious about what his godfather felt about returning to the Namikaze Estate.

"Hey Naruto have you seen Sasuke-kun anywhere? I can't find him anywhere in the village and he is not here," Sakura questioned when she saw Naruto, who just shook his head in negative. "Oh, Jiraiya-sama it is an honor to meet you!"

"Not at all, I am the great Gama-sennin of Myobokyuzan aren't I, everyone is honored to meet me. Even my enemies," Jiraiya said with a crazy pose.

"Yea, everyone except Orochimaru, Tsunade-baachan, Jiji and me. In fact I am ashamed that you are a pervert," Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey I resent that, I am a super pervert."

"That is worse, so please keep your perverseness to yourself or kaa-chan will beat you up," Naruto said seriously.

"But how can Kushina-chan beat me up?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"Jiraiya-sama it is not the question of how, but how badly you are going to get beaten up," Sakura said knowing that Kushina had a sadistic streak surpassing Anko when dealing with perverts. "Anyway I am going to go and search for Sasuke-kun, he promised me a taijutsu and genjutsu spar, bye." Sakura said running towards the gate of the estate, determined to be anywhere but here before Kushina started beating up Jiraiya.

Upon entering the mansion, Jiraiya and Naruto were greeted by Yuri and a kage bunshin of Naruto. "Hey Yuri-chan where are kaa-chan and tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama, Kushina-sama and Minato-sama are working with one of your kage bunshin trying to make that senjutsu collection and storage seal. The previous prototype ended up exploding due to an overload of senjutsu chakra dispelling all the kage bunshin within five meters of the of the blast point, including a couple of mine. They are in the master bedroom rechecking the seals," Yuri replied with boredom. "Well I am going into town to meet up with Haku-san so sayonara."

' _Senjutsu collection and storage seals? What the hell is the gaki doing, fuinjutsu is a very dangerous art to mess without the guidance of a fuinjutsu master. I am going to have to make sure the gaki understands the dangers of messing with fuinjutsu.'_ Jiraiya thought shuddering at the thought of Naruto experimenting with seals alone, ignoring the fact that Minato and Kushina were guiding him.

"Gaki do not experiment with seals like that without the guidance of a fuinjutsu master like me and Kakashi doesn't count as a master, an adept possibly but not a master." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Ah don't lose any sleep over it Ero-Sennin; kaa-chan and tou-san are better at fuinjutsu than you are, I also rival tou-san and kaa-chan in fuinjutsu." Naruto said nonchalantly as if he doesn't have any care in the world, leading Jiraiya up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"There you go again," Jiraiya exclaimed with frustration. "Minato and Kushina have been dead for over thirteen years. Who are these tou-san and kaa-chan you keep referring to?"

"Well since we are here, how about you see who tou-san and kaa-chan are?" Naruto said with a mischievous smirk. Opening the door to the bedroom Naruto motioned for Jiariya to enter first. Entering the room, Jiraiya started reminiscing about the last time he entered the room.

"Ohayo Sensei it is nice to see you again?" A cheerful voice said bringing Jiraiya out of his reminiscing. Upon turning to the source he was shocked to see his former student healthy and alive.

"How?"

"How what? Really Ero-Sennin you have to be more specific about your question." A beautiful female voice said. A voice he hadn't heard for over thirteen years.

"Kushina… Minato…" Jiraiya said still in shock.

"Ne Ero-Sennin, I thought you were a great Shinobi. Shinobi don't let them be shocked at whatever situation they face." Naruto said cheekily, breaking Jiraiya out of his shocked state.

"How are you both alive? I attended your joint funeral and personally saw your bodies with a baby Naruto in my arms," Jiraiya questioned.

"That is a long story sensei…" Minato started to explain. "But to simplify matters, kage bunshin memory seals. One for each of us." Kushina finished.

"Wait you mean those seals that you were working on while pregnant with Naruto?"

"Hai but I had to ask Minato's help to finish the final part of the seal. How to keep adding memories into the seal, through the dispersal of the kage bunshin." Kushina explained.

"So the both of you are present due to those seals. Both of you are kage bunshin, no wonder I was surprised at seeing you alive. You two never told me that you had finished your seals," Jiraiya complained.

"Ne kaa-chan, tou-san I am going to be practicing senjutsu for a few hours. You guys can have a reunion of sorts with Ero-Sennin. After that I want to talk to you three a bit about the Cursed Seal of Heaven. I think that I have finally cracked the key to remove it without harming effected party."

"Sure Naru-kun, have fun meditating." Kushina said with a cheerful smile, with which Naruto flashed out of the room in a hiraishin.

_**==========Evening, 19**__**th**__** November, Namikaze Estate==========**_

"So Naruto what have you learned now?" Minato questioned seriously. Naruto, Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya was sitting in the office around Minato's old work desk. Naruto laid down the diagram of the array of the Cursed Seal of Heaven and then pointed out to a particular micro-array within the main one.

"You see this micro-array?" Naruto questioned. When everyone nodded their heads in affirmative, Naruto continued, "This is an array designed to forcefully open the kaimon and kyuumon. Then this micro-array here gathers senjutsu chakra," Naruto said pointing at another array.

"Now this is where it gets interesting. The seal has two levels. In the first level, it only affects the two celestial gates. At level two senjutsu chakra is added to the mix along with the enzymes that the seal contains. This array here then mixes the enzymes with the chakra form the gates and the senjutsu chakra, causing a particulat type of temporary mutation unique to each user." Naruto finished and looked up to see the identical expression of disgust in the other's faces.

"So what does that have to do with removing the seal safely Naru-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Trying to remove the seal will trigger the second level activation state for a short duration of time. The first time activation must be done with adequate safeguards taken in the form of suppression arrays. The activation causes irreparable harm to the chakra network by suddenly forcing the other gates except the shimon to be opened. We just have to create the appropriate suppression seals that will completely negate the effects of these particular micro-arrays. With them suppressed the rest is easily taken care of." Naruto said with conviction.

"Hai it seems that we will have to work on creating the appropriate suppression seals then," Minato stated. "What do you think sensei?"

"I believe that with what Naruto discovered about the Cursed Seal, it will be very easy to remove the seal if the suppression seals are made. Well what are we waiting for, we need to start working on the suppression seals." Jiraiya said with enthusiasm.

"Hold your horses, first you and Naru-kun will have dinner. Then both of you will go to sleep. You can start in the morning with the two of us helping you." Kushina said forcefully.

_**==========Morning, 21**__**st**__** February, Training Ground 7==========**_

"Hey guys do you know why Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei called us here for?" Sakura asked with confusion on her face.

"No Sakura-chan but I hope that it is an A-ranked mission. The last three months have been boring." Naruto said with irritation.

"Yea the most exciting mission we got in the last three months was that escort mission where we had to face that bandit group lead by those three Amegakure nukenin." Sasuke added.

"Really this is what you two are grumbling about. Both of you have been doing B-ranked and A-ranked missions ever since both of you became elite-gennin." Yuri scolded.

"So what, you guys are our official team. Me and Sasuke have been doing missions with other ninja, not you two," Naruto clarified.

"Alright gaki's we have some news for you…" Anko said stepping out of the shadows of a tree.

"We have nominated Team 7 for the upcoming chunnin exams being held in Konoha. Here are the participation forms," Kakashi said giving out the exam forms.

"All you have to do is appear at the academy at 11 A.M. on 23rd of February for the first part of the exams. Is that clear?" Anko asked in the end.

"Hai sensei," the whole of Team 7 chorused in reply.

"Good then me and Anko are going, take the rest of the day and tomorrow off," Kakashi said turning around to leave with Anko.

"Wait Anko-sensei I, tou-san, kaa-chan and Ero-Sennin have finally figured out how to remove the cursed seal without causing any harm to the users chakra coils, so do you want to completely remove the seal or do you want me to remove the malicious aspects of the seal and make it into a power source?" Naruto asked.

"If you can completely remove it, then I want it removed. How long will it take?" Anko asked.

"It will take about an hour to remove and then you be knocked out for about half a day. If you want, I can have it removed this evening at six and you will be up and about by tomorrow at eight in the morning at the latest."

"Then I will be at the mansion by six tonight, ja ne." Anko said disappearing in a hebi-shunshin to inform the Sandaime about the eminent removal of the cursed seal.

"Remember the golden rule I taught you and make me and Anko proud to be your sensei's." Kakashi said disappearing in a shunshin.

_**==========Morning, 22**__**nd**__** February, Konoha==========**_

"Hey Naruto-nii where are you going?" A young boy asked as Naruto was heading towards Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"Ohayo Konohamaru, don't you have the academy to attend? So what are you doing roaming about?"

"Well because of the chunnin exams coming up tomorrow, the academy has been cancelled for the week. So what are you doing?"

"I was going to Ichiraku's for a couple of bowls of ramen, want to join me?"

"Hai it has been some time since I have had ramen. So are you and your team going to be in the chunnin exams?"

"Hai Team Kakashi is going to be in the chunnin exams even though we are a rookie team. I wonder if Teams 8 and 10 are also nominated?"

"Who knows but I know for a fact that all the members of Teams 7, 8 and 10 are high chunnin at the least, especially since I have trained with you guys."

"Hai I know Konohamaru, but even then I doubt most of the other sensei's will nominate their teams without proper field experience."

"Hai that is something that jiji and Ebisu-sensei are telling me nonstop. Even Asuma-ojisan told me that the best way to get proper field experience is to fight superior foes and win through trickery, not strength."

"Asuma-sensei is wise if he is telling you that. Most have forgotten what it means to be a ninja, ninja attack from the shadows and uses poisons and traps to kill the enemy. Jutsu is only used as a last resort. The Nara clan personifies ninja in their jutsu, their shadow based jutsu is the best for ninja."

"Hai I can see the point, anyway I will race you to Ichiraku's. The last one there will have to pay for the ramen," Konohamaru shouted as he started to run towards Ichiraku's.

"You're on, I hope that you have enough ryo to pay for the meals." Naruto shouted running after Konohamaru.

Turning around a bend, Konohamaru was looking behind him to see how far he had left Naruto behind, when he ran straight into someone.

"Gomen I wasn't watching where I was going," Konohamaru said only to be hoisted up by the collar of his t-shirt.

"So kid you think that you can just get away with bumping into someone," A vicious male voice said. The said male was wearing a full body suit with cat ears on his headdress and was wearing camouflage paints as if they were makeup.

"Hey I apologized didn't I, now let me go or else."

"Kankuro let the kid go do you want him to catch you causing problems." A female voice said, just as Naruto rounded the corner.

"He is not here at the moment is he Temari, what he doesn't know will not hurt him." The now identified Kankuro replied.

Turning to Temari, Naruto saw a blonde haired teenage girl slightly older than him in a light purple battle kimono. She had a large folded fan on her back and had her hair in four ponytails.

"I would listen to your team mate if I were you," Naruto finally said.

"What is going on here?" A girls voice could be heard from a nearby rooftop.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Yuri-chan. It's nothing I can't handle." Naruto said never taking his eyes off Kankuro and Temari.

"And why would I listen to you kid. This gaki ran into me, so I am going to teach him a lesson."

"Kankuro will you just let the kid go?" Temari asked nervously looking around at the three konoha ninja.

"He is Sarutobi Konohamaru, the grandson of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage. Since you are from Sunagakure, if your hitai-ate are to be believed, you can easily cause an international incident. Also Konohamaru why is one of your chikyuu bunshins in Makeup-boys hands?" Naruto asked.

"Hey it's not makeup, its war paint," Kankuro said with irritation.

"Hey what can I say, I was feeling tired of hanging around." Konohamaru replied cheekily as he came out from behind a tree.

"What a chikyuu bunshin, when did he create it, hell when did he kawarimied with it?" Kankuro questioned looking in disbelief as the Konohamaru he has holding crumbled into dirt with a slight grin.

'_Damn that kid is good, then again it is to be expected of the grandson of a kage.'_ Temari thought impressed with the kids skills.

"Alright Makeup-boy follow your lovely team mate and don't get into trouble. I believe that you have come to participate in the chunnin exams." Naruto said.

"That's it I am going to pulverize you kid. No one insults me and gets away with it," Kankuro ranted going for a wrapped package on his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naruto said suddenly appearing beside Kankuro with a kunai at his neck.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to Suna," a harsh male voice suddenly called out. Turning around to the source of the voice, Naruto saw a boy with red hair and a large gourd on his back. Said boy also had the kanji for love tattooed on his forhead and was standing upside down on a branch of a nearby tree.

"But Gaara…" Kankuro started when Garaa inturrepted him. "Shut up or I will kill you."

'_That Gaara is giving off a bad vibe. It almost seems that he is perpetually engulfed in bloodlust at a level close to that of a jinchuriki. Maybe I am right and he is a jinchuriki,' _Naruto thought analyzing the situation.

"_**That's because I can sense the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku, in him,"**_ the kyuubi said.

'_Thanks for that Kurama, it seems that my guess was spot on.'_

"Am I late for the party, or is this just getting started?" Sasuke said appearing beside Naruto in a shunshin.

"Gomen for the trouble my brother caused you. I am Sabaku no Gaara, mother wants your blood."

"If by mother, you mean Shukaku then of course he wants my blood. He and Kurama never did get along," Naruto said. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it is a pleasure to meet you Sabaku no Gaara, jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki."

'_How was he able to find out that Gaara holds the ichibi,'_ Temari thought with worry.

"From the looks of it, it seems that Shukaku has the ability to influence you. Your seal must be damaged or wrongly made. If you want I can fix your seal so that Shukaku can't influence you if you don't want him to." Naruto said casually.

"Why would you help me? There is nothing in it for you?"

"It's simple Gaara, we jinchuriki should stick together. There is a group of S-ranked nukenin who are hunting the bijuu. If you are not able to completely control Shukaku's power, you will be a sitting duck. So what do you say?"

"Again why should I care? When they come after me I will kill them, just as I have killed everyone who came after me before."

"Suit yourself, but my offer is still up if you change your mind. I hope to face you in the chunnin exams. Sayonara," Naruto said before disappearing in a flash with Sasuke and Konohamaru. Sakura and Yuri being gone since just before Gaara arrived.

"Was that the famed hiraishin?" Kankuro asked.

"If it was the hiraishin then I just hope that I don't have to face him in the chunnin exams." Temari replied.

"Hahaha you are very interesting Namikaze, mother will be pleased with your blood," Gaara said before leaving in a suna shunshin leaving Kankuro and Temari behind.

_**==========Morning, 23**__**rd**__** February, Konoha Ninja Academy==========**_

"Hey guys sorry I am late. Hope you didn't have to wait long," Sakura said as she arrived a little later than the rest of Team 7.

"Not at all Sakura, but let's get in there. I want to scout out the competition," Sasuke said eager to get to the testing room. After submitting their forms at the main desk, they headed up to room 301.

"Come on let us in, we need to get to the exams," a girls voice could be heard begging.

"We are doing you a favor. Listen to us people die during the chunnin exams. It's for the best that all of you turnaround and leave before you get hurt or worse," an elder gennin said, who could be seen blocking the door to a room marked as room 301.

"Hey drop the lame genjutsu and let us get to the real examination room!" Exclaimed an obnoxious voice that could be identified as Kiba's.

"Great going dog breath, now the weaklings will also be participating." Sasuke said irritated.

"Really Kiba, the whole point of the genjutsu was to weed out the week. Also as a shinobi, you are not supposed to brag. In fact you should let your opponents underestimate you," Naruto said shaking his head. "Isn't that right Izumo and Kotetsu?"

"I should have expected you to recognize our chakra signature Naruto, anyway you are right. Kiba we are always given the job to weed out the weaklings, so they don't get killed. The moment you submit your forms, the exams have begun." Kotetsu replied, as he and Izumo dropped their henge's.

"Alright guys since this knucklehead has already revealed that this isn't the real room, get a move on." Izumo said.

As Team Kakashi was moving to the real exam room, a boy in green spandex came up to them.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I challenge both of you to a quick spar."

"And you are?" Yuri prompted.

"Gomen I am Rock Lee, Konoha's beautiful green beast," the newly named Rock Lee said smiling and holding up his right thumb.

"We have some time, so it will be no problem. What about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"If we have a free for all, then it is fine."

"Alright only Taijutsu." Naruto declared getting into the ryuken stance as Sasuke got into the toriken stance and Lee into the goken stance.

"Lee stop fooling around, we need to get to the examination room." Haughty and arrogant voice said.

"Well if it isn't Hyuga Neji, still as arrogant as before." Naruto said with disgust in his voice.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, still consider my useless cousin as your friend." Neji said with equal disgust in his voice glaring at Naruto, with Naruto returning the glare in equal measure.

"As loath as I am to agree with the Hyuga, he is right Naruto. We don't have time for the spar if we want to scout out the competition." Sasuke said realizing that Neji is right.

"Hai you are right, Lee maybe we can have our spar after the exams. If you are interested, meet me and Sasuke at the Namikaze estate." Naruto said before turning around stiffly and walking away with the rest of Team Kakashi following.

_**==========Morning, 23**__**rd**__** February, Academy Room 301==========**_

Naruto and Sasuke were subtly observing all the teams that had come to attend the exams, while talking and discussing their individual observations.

"Of the three teams from Iwa, it seems only two teams are glaring at me. So they are going to come at me at the earliest opportunity."

"Yea but the one that has the Tsuchikage's granddaughter is looking at you curiously. In fact the Tsuchikage's granddaughter seems to be interested in you."

"Please don't joke about such things. You know that I like Hinata-chan, I just haven't gotten around to ask her out."

"Hum, the team from Oto seems to be a little too interested in me."

"Your right Sasuke, but knowing that Oto is under Orochimaru, I am not surprised."

"Look at the Suna team we ran into yesterday. That Gaara is looking at you as if he want to kill you right now."

"That's because Shukaku is corrupting his mind."

"Hum Interesting, that four man team from Kumo, the blonde with a ponytail seems to be a jinchuriki. The Nibi no Nekomata, Matatabi to be exact."

"Thanks for the update. The Team seems to be formidable."

"Must be, the team from Taki, the girl to be exact is also a jinchuriki."

"Then she must be the jinchuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi."

"Yea she is the jinchuriki of Chomei."

"This exams will be fun with so many jinchuriki in it. At least there will be some to challenge me other that you and Yuri."

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun it's good to see you see you again. How have you been? Ever since you two were promoted to elite gennin, we never get to see you." Ino pouted.

'_Elite gennin, I must be careful if I face either of them. Jiji told me to make friends with Namikaze, but it was the fault of his tou-san that Iwa lost so many good ninja. What should I do?'_ The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage thought to herself.

'_So those two are the prodigies of Konoha. It seems that I have a good fight in the future if I face either of them.' _The ponytailed blonde Kumo kunoichi thought to herself.

"Hey Ino, Shika and Choji, it seems that all the rookies are here." Kiba shouted upon seeing Team 10.

"Kiba-kun please keep your voice down. You know that it is unbecoming of a shinobi," Hinata scolded.

"Well if it isn't my worthless cousin. What do you know about being a shinobi?" Neji's voice could be heard from the background.

"Shut it Neji before you find yourself in a bodybag. If I hear any more comments about Hinata-chan from you, I will come at you with everything I got, **and that means everything.**" Naruto said unleashing a bit of Kyubi's chakra.

'_Troublesome I hope that Neji is smart enough to keep his mouth shut or else he is dead,' _Shikamaru thought.

'_That chakra, it feels just like Shukaku's. This is not good for the plan,'_ Temari thought shuddering.

'_A jinchuriki, this exam is getting better and better,' _the ponytailed blonde Kumo kunoichi thought to herself.

'_I just wish that I can face off against that jinchuriki,'_ the taki jinchuriki thought to herself.

"As if that scares me Namikaze. The Byakugan allows me 360 degree vision, you won't be able defeat me."

"Your Byakugan will be useless against my fuinjutsu skills. I can easily disable any dojutsu with a wide range fuinjutsu, and that is if I want. My own dojutsu is not even required for people like you."

"Nither the Uzumaki nor the Namikaze ever had a dojutsu, so I can only think that you must have used fuinjutsu to create yours. Just as you have created the mokuton, santon, hyoton and yoton elemental kekkai genkai."

"Neji the Uzumaki clan holds more secrets than that it is famous for. The Uzumaki do have a dojutsu and I have faced against it, without my EMS I would be a sitting duck against the Uzumaki dojutsu and Naruto doesn't even have complete control of it." Sasuke said.

"A great dojutsu being that much outclassed shows that you are very poor in using its full potential." Neji said with arrogance.

"Well if we find us pitted against each other Neji, then I will show you how much both me and Sasuke outclass you. Even Hinata-chan can outclasses you, if she chooses." Naruto said with anger.

"You guys shouldn't be so rowdy, everyone is already wound up tight. You don't need to make them more tense," a konoha shinobi with silver hair said approaching them. "I am Yakushi Kabuto by the way."

"You have given the exams before, haven't you?" Ino asked.

"Hai this is my seventh time, so I have gathered up a lot of information on the competition. I store them in my nin-info cards." Kabuto said holding up a stack of cards.

"So they are fuinjutsu constructs that display the information you are thinking about when you channel chakra into the arrays. They seem like a simple version of my memory projection seals." Naruto said analyzing the possible working theory for the cards.

'_I must keep an eye on you Yakushi Kabuto-san. Not only did you fail seven times but also smell of snakes. I know for a fact that you don't have any dealings with Anko-sensei, so it means that you have dealings with Orochimaru-teme.'_ Naruto thought.

"So do any of you want to get some information on the competition?"

"Give me information on Sabaku no Gaara, that blonde ponytailed kumo kunoichi, the taki kunoichi and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter." Sasuke said.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto for me." Neji said.

"Uchiha Sasuke please." Lee said.

"Oh you know the names of some of them, that is no fun but at least Sasuke-san gave me a bit off a challenge. Alright here is the information," Kabuto said.

_Name: Sabaku no Gaara_

_Teammates: Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro_

_Sensei: Baki_

_Rank: high A_

_Mission Stratus: 40 D-ranks, 20 C-ranks, 7 B-ranks, 2 A-ranks_

_Notes: The youngest son of the yondaime Kazekage and the jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki. Have returned from every mission without a scratch on him. Utilizes santon jutsu._

_Name: Nii Yugito_

_Teammates: Samui, Karui, Omoi_

_Sensei: Kirabi_

_Rank: mid A_

_Mission Stratus: 60 D-ranks, 32 C-ranks, 5 B-ranks, 1 A-rank_

_Notes: The jinchuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata. Has developed a unique fighting style that utilizes ninjutsu and taijutsu, called nintaijutsu._

_Name: Fuu_

_Teammates: Jin, Koba_

_Sensei: Hikaru_

_Rank: low A_

_Mission Stratus: 44 D-ranks, 17 C-ranks_

_Notes: The jinchuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi. Known for her extreme strength._

_Name: Kurotsuchi_

_Teammates: Akatsuchi, Kamizuru Suzumebachi_

_Sensei: Kitsuchi_

_Rank: low A_

_Mission Stratus: 40 D-ranks, 23 C-ranks, 5 B-ranks_

_Notes: The granddaughter of the sandaime Tuschikage. Has the yoton elemental kekkai genkai._

_Name: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

_Teammates: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Shibuya Yuri_

_Sensei: Hatake Kakashi(Jonin), Mitarashi Anko(Tokubetsu Jonin)_

_Mission Stratus: 60 D-ranks, 50- C-ranks, 22 B-ranks, 10 A-ranks, 1 S-rank_

_Rank: mid S_

_Notes: The sochi of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko and Konoha no Akai Chishio no Habanero. Was treated badly when young because of being the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Is a Level 10 fuinjutsu master and the head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Has been known to use mokuton and santon, with rumors running about that he can use yoton and hyoton. Also known to have the kitsune and phoenix summoning contracts. Is hailed as Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko due to mastery of the __hiraishin__ and as the Phoenix Sennin due to mastery of Phoenix senjutsu._

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Teammates: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Shibuya Yuri_

_Sensei: Hatake Kakashi(Jonin), Mitarashi Anko(Tokubetsu Jonin)_

_Rank: mid S_

_Mission Stratus: 60 D-ranks, 50- C-ranks, 22 B-ranks, 10 A-ranks, 1 S-rank_

_Notes: The last Uchiha. Master of raiton and katon ninjutsu. Has the hawk summoning contract and is said to be the Hawk sennin._

"Wow that is impressive. Most of these guys are about mid jonin rank. In fact Sasuke-san and Naruto-san are mid S-ranked shinobi." Kabuto said with surprise.

"We may be mid S-ranked shinobi, but we won't have much of a chance against any of the Sannin or the Kage's. They have too much experience to easily defeat us if we are careless."

"It's true that experience is a factor, but in the chunnin exams you two are the favorites to win. Let me tell you that Otogakure no Sato is a new village, so they will probably be pushovers…" Kabuto said just as the Oto shinobi with metal gauntlets swung his left arm at Kabuto's head. Kabuto dodged at the last moment, but suddenly he started to vomit and his glasses cracked.

"Still think we are pushovers?" The shinobi said. He was about to continue when the whole room was filled with smoke. As the smoke cleared everyone could see that there was a scared man with some chunnins.

"Alright maggots come over here take a number and find your seats. After that I will explain the rules of the exam."

"Hey Ibiki-sensei, I didn't know that you were going to proctor the chunnin exams?" Ino asked.

"That was the point Ino and I expect that Team 10 does well in the exams, else I will be extremely disappointed. Now take your number and take you seat." Ibiki said.

Naruto sat down and found that he was in the middle of the other four jinchuriki. Behind him was Yuri, in front of him was Gaara, on his left was Yugito and on his right was Fuu.

"So it seems that we jinchuriki are sitting together," Naruto said.

"Hai it seems that fate has decided such a thing Naruto-kun."

"Yuri-chan please don't go on about fate like Neji-teme," Naruto exclaimed. "So Gaara, have you thought about my offer?"

"If you can prove that you are stronger than me, then I will accept your help Namikaze. Till then mother is urging me to spill your blood." Gaara said.

"Wait do you mean to say that the girl with torquise hair is also a jinchuriki?" Fuu asked.

"Hai I hold the yin part of the Kurama's chakra." Yuri explained.

"And I hold the yang." Naruto added.

"So what did you mean by 'mother is urging me to spill your blood', please don't tell me that you are calling the Ichibi mother?" Yugito asked.

"Yep he is calling Shukaku mother. His seal is not to good. Shukaku can easily manipulate his mind and being the crazy beast he is, poor Gaara is suffering." Naruto said.

"Any way it seems that Ibiki-san is ready to start the exam. We can continue our discussion after the exams." Yuri said to which everyone except Gaara nodded.

After everyone was seated, Ibiki walked to the front of the table he was sitting behind.

"Listen well maggots, the rules are simple. You have an hour to finish the exam. There are nine questions that you have to answer within 45 minutes. The last question will be given after the 45 minute period has been expended. You start out with 10 points. Every wrong answer deducts 1 point. Every time you are caught cheating, you are deducted 2 points. To pass the exams you must have at least 1 point and the total of your team is 3 points or greater. If you are caught cheating five times, you and your team are out of here. Is that clear maggots?" Ibiki asked with nods of affirmative being returned by everyone. "Then the exam begins…NOW."

'_What these questions are not chunnin level, they are jonin and kage level questions. How are we supposed to know the answers to these questions? Luckily I know some, I bet that Sakura-chan would be able to answer most of them. Sasuke will be able to answer some, but what about Yuri-chan?'_ Naruto thought. _'Well it seems that time has come for the first use of the telepathy seals.'_ Discretely going through some handseals, Naruto activated his telepathy seal.

"_Hey guys did you come to the conclusion that we have to cheat to pass the examination?" _Naruto asked his team.

"_Hai it seems that we have to cheat without getting caught. I think that it is a test for our information gathering skills," _Sakura said.

"_Yuri-chan can you answer any of the questions?" _Naruto asked his godsister.

"_No but I have already started to cheat. There are mirrors on the ceiling reflecting some papers which are complete. I think they were planted there, so I will discretely take my answers form them."_

"_Yuri is right, I can easily copy the answers with my sharingan and send the answers to you guys. Give me a minute…there I have memorized all the answers, the first answer is…"_ Sasuke said giving the answers to his teammates. After fifteen minutes, all of Team 7 had finished the papers.

"_Guys let me give you a head up, that Yakushi Kabuto is probably connected to Orochimaru. He reeks of snakes, but I know that he hasn't any connections to Anko-sensei. Keep on your toes around that guy,"_ Naruto warned.

"_Have you contacted Anko-sensei yet?"_ Sasuke asked.

"_No but I am going to now just hold on a minute… Anko-sensei are you there?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Hai Naruto, but aren't you supposed to be giving an exam? If you want help, sorry I can't help you."_

"_Oh no sensei, Team 7 has completed the first part of the exams already. I just wanted to ask if you know a medic by the name of Yakushi Kabuto."_

"_No, why do you ask?"_

"_Because Naruto-kun said that he reeked of snakes, and I had also smelled his scent. He truly reeks of snakes sensei."_

"_If both of you say so Yuri, then I think that he is a spy of my old sensei. I will inform Hokage-sama, you guys keep on your toes around him and his team. Do you copy?"_

"_Hai sensei, we will be careful." Sasuke said._

"_Then keep you connections open to me and Kakashi at all times during the next phase of the exam. Zabuza and I are the proctors for the next phase. I want you guys to tail him and find out what you can but don't give up on the exams to follow through those orders sayonara." _Anko said before going some time Ibiki stood up and drew attention to himself.

"Alright maggots put down your pencils. It seem that a third of the teams have already been eliminated for getting caught cheating. Now before I give you the final question, I have to give you the rule. The rule is simple. If you take the question and get it wrong, you and your team fails and will never be able to take the chunnin exams again. If you decide to not take the question, you automatically fail along with your team but you can take the test again. So what will it be?"

"Hey that isn't fair, there are people here who have taken the exam before," an Ame-nin said.

"Too bad for you maggot, this year I am the proctor and I set the rules. Now I will give you some time to decide."

After Ibiki said that, the gennin teams started to drop like flies. Many gennin started raising their hands. Within five minutes the number of teams fell by two-thirds the previous number. When it seemed that no other gennin was going to raise their hands, Ibiki cleared his throat.

"Alright gennin…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

* * *

**A/N:**

****Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation_s_****

**_Hebi-shunshin = Snake body flicker._**

**_Chikyuu bunshin = Earth Clone; Creates a clone made of Earth._**

**_Suna shunshin = Sand body flicker._**

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had hit a writers block for some time. Plan to post a chapter every month if possible more per month._**


	10. Chapter 9 - Chunnin Exams Phase II

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

"**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes / Written Information_

"_Telepathic Speech"_

"_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**==========Morning, 23**__**rd**__** February, Academy Room 301==========**_

"Alright gennin… You all pass," Ibiki finished with a smirk at the look of outrage on the faces of some of the gennin.

"What? What about the last question?" A gennin from amegakure asked, just to be answered by laughter from Ino.

"Hahaha…I should have known that you would pull something like that sensei," Ino said.

"What do you mean blondie?" Kankuro asked confused.

"Ibiki-sensei is the head of T&amp;I division. He is a master of psychology and so he has been playing us from the start and I didn't pick it up till just now. He always does something like this during training."

"Well it is better that Ibiki-sensei is proctoring the test and not Anko-sensei," Sasuke said with a shiver just as the window was broken and smoke filled the room. A banner could be seen hanging from the front wall held up by kunai. The banner read _The Proctor of the second exam, Momochi Zabuza_. Right below it stood Zabuza in his usual uniform.

"Zabuza-san you are early," Ibiki said shaking his head. "And where is Anko?"

"Well Anko-san said that she was going to meet me at the examination site at noon and told me to appear here at about now," Zabuza explained.

"Damn it Anko, even when you are not here you find some way to spoil my fun. Alright maggots Zabuza-san will explain the next part of the exams at the exam site. Hear what he has to say and then get to the exam site." Ibiki said before turning to leave.

"Wait what was the meaning of the last question?" Temari asked with confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, the last question was meant to test our resolve and daring. As chunnin we are meant to lead squads and make tough decisions with barely enough information. Practically we have to do some missions blind. Do we return because we don't have much information or do we continue with what we know and complete the mission even against extreme odds." Sasuke explained.

"The Uchiha is right, if you all want to be chunnin you have to have certain qualities. These exams are meant to test if you have the required qualities," Ibiki said before leaving in a shunshin.

"Alright the next part of the exams are being held at training ground 44. Be there by noon or you are eliminated from the exam," Zabuza said before collapsing in to a puddle of water, showing that he was a mizubunshin.

_**==========Late Morning, 23**__**rd**__** February, Outside Training Ground 44==========**_

All the gennin teams that passed the first phase of the exams were standing in front of a forest surrounded by a high wall topped with barbed wire. Sounds of animals and insects could be heard from over the wall.

"Alright maggots listen up, I am going to explain the rules of the phase and I am not going to repeat myself."

All the gennin turned to see Zabuza standing on top of a hut. Besides Zabuza stood Anko in her usual fish-net armor and tan trench coat. Well everyone except Naruto. Naruto just continued to meditate while ignoring everything going on around him. Seeing that Anko just took out a kunai.

"When I am talking, listen and don't ignore me. Are you even listening to me Naruto?" Anko said preparing to throw the kunai at him. When Naruto didn't show any sign of hearing her words, Anko threw the kunai at him. The kunai grazed Naruto's left cheek and struck a tree.

"Really sensei, was that necessary?" Naruto said without even flinching. Opening his eyes, everyone could see that they were red with slit pupils. "I was listening to every word you were saying, and you know it."

"Yea but I had to make sure. The rules are important if you want to pass the exams. Now listen everyone, the rules are simple. The next phase will take place inside training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. It is the forest you are looking at, got that?" Anko asked.

When all the gennin nodded their heads Zabuza continued holding up two scrolls, "Each team will be given one of these two scrolls, the heaven and earth scrolls. The objective is to get the other scroll. Also maggots you may not open your scrolls in the forest. If you do, then you and your team are eliminated."

"This is a survival exercise, so anything goes in the forest. You may steal, kill or even scavenge for the scrolls you require. There are animals in the forest that can and will kill you if you become complacent." Anko said with glee.

"Due to the aforementioned reason all of you have to sign these forms to release Konoha of blame for you untimely and painful demise," Zabuza said with an evil glint in his eyes, causing most of the gennin to shudder.

"All of you must head to the center of the forest, after you have gotten the other scroll, where there is a tower. You have five days to reach the tower. If you are down a member of your team or you don't have both scrolls or you don't make it in time, you fail. Now sign your forms and get your scrolls." Anko said before appearing infront of the gathered gennin to give out the forms.

"Here is your kunai Anko-san," a creepy kusa gennin said appearing behind Anko, holding the kunai in her tongue. Anko reacted by suddenly turning and using sen'nei jashu on the gennin who dodged.

"You should be careful not to surprise seasoned ninja maggot. If you hadn't been able to dodge, you would have been writhing on the ground due to the venom of my snakes." Anko said with a serious tone of voice.

"Gomen Anko-san but the I just wanted to return your kunai to you and the blood on the kunai had me excited," the kusa gennin said and left to join up with her team. After every team had gotten their scroll, Anko and Zabuza assigned each team to one of the many gates leading into the Forest of Death.

"Alright guys it seems that we have a home field advantage here. In fact we are the only team that have been here before. The center of the forest is about ten kilometers from the edge. I want Yuri-can and Sakura-chan to make camp at seven kilometers from here. What do you say Sasuke?"

"I believe that is a fine plan, Sakura and Yuri can setup camp seven kilometers from here and we can take out some of the weaker teams."

"Hai me and Yuri will setup camp and create a kilometer wide perimeter."

"Naruto-kun can you send a couple of kage bunshin with us to set up the advanced fuinjutsu arrays for the camp?"

"Hai Yuri is right Naruto, you better send a couple of kage bunshin with them to setup the fuinjutsu arrays. They are not good enough for the more complex arrays."

"That's cruel Sasuke, they are level four fuinjutsu masters and we won't need most of the complex arrays for the exam, unless Gaara happens upon them…I see your point," Naruto said realizing why Sasuke was adamant that high level array be setup.

"Naruto, I think that we should use the telepathy seals to keep in contact in the forest."

"Hai Sakura is right, we must always be prepared and keeping in constant contact is a wise decision." Yuri concluded.

"Alright as soon as the exam starts we activate the seals and run in the direction of the tower for four kilometers, at which point me and Sasuke will separate from you girls and head east and west respectively."

"I think it's best not to confront the teams with the jinchuriki at this stage of the exam, so we should avoid them and I mean it Naruto, don't be a dobe and challenge their teams. We don't need you tired, especially with that Kabuto guy in the exam." Sasuke warned.

"Hai Sasuke you are right, the kusa gennin that returned sensei's kunai was giving off a very evil vibe and has chakra reserves comparable to Ero-sennin's. I think that was Orochimaru, do you think that we should alert sensei?"

"Not yet, you may be wrong in the assumption that the kusa gennin is Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"If you are wrong, an international incident will occur. We just have to keep an eye on her behavior if we see her." Sasuke said.

"Alright that is what we will do, but keep in contact at all times. If she is truly Orochimaru then if we are targeted by him, we are screwed." Naruto said just as the alarm rang to signify that the exam had started. Running deep into the forest Naruto created two kage bunshin and had them accompany Sakura and Yuri toward the camp site while he and Sasuke went east and west respectively.

_**==========Evening, 23**__**rd**__** February, Team 7 Campsite in Training Ground 44==========**_

"Hey hasn't Naruto returned yet?" Sasuke asked as he entered the campsite.

"No but I am sure Naruto-kun will be here soon. So how did your little excursion go?"

"I only met three teams Yuri-san. One form Ame and two from Kusa, weaklings even by gennin standards."

"Sasuke-kun the standard for gennin that you and Naruto have set are practically impossible to meet without the extensive training that Konoha has set for the academy curriculum."

"Hai Sasuke-san, no other village uses our training methods for academy students. Anyway how did you do?"

"We are three heaven scrolls richer but unfortunately useless…I hope that Naruto has found an earth scroll."

"You don't have to worry about that Sasuke. I have here two earth scrolls and three heaven scrolls." Naruto said appearing in a flash.

"Finally we can get to the tower without delay! So Naruto why didn't you answer me when I asked you how you did the minutes ago. I thought that you had fallen asleep."

"I couldn't answer you as I was fighting against two of the other Iwa teams. They were out for blood and had attacked me together. It was an easy battle, nothing to tell about. They were the ones who supplied me with the earth scrolls."

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

"I think that it would be wise to scout the competition for the next two days before heading to the tower on the 26th."

"Sasuke is right, information is half the battle. We gather intel on the other teams before heading to the tower."

"Alright but what about guard duty schedule?"

"Girls you to take the first two shifts, while me and Naruto can take the last two. How about it Naruto?"

"Fine by me Sasuke, but I want the last shift," Naruto replied to which he got a nod from Sasuke. With that said everyone had dinner before going to sleep, leaving Sakura on watch.

_**==========Noon, 25**__**th**__** February, Somewhere in the Forest of Death==========**_

"_Guys someone is following us keep on guard, but don't let yourselves get tense and alert our shadow that we know something is amiss. Got that?"_ Naruto alerted his teammates using telepathy to which he got a reply of hai form them.

"_Naruto, can you get a feel of our shadows chakra level and intensions?"_

"_Give me a moment Sasuke… Hai, it seems that it is the Kusa gennin I warned you guys about. If my assumptions are correct, then __**he**__ is interested in us for some reason."_

"_Then what should we do Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san?"_ Yuri asked mentally preparing herself for the inevitable encounter.

"_It would be best to inform Anko-sensei of our suspicions and prepare to hold __**him**__ off long enough for help to arrive. Naruto I think that we may need to use the Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It wouldn't hurt if you share the foxes chakra with me either. Yuri-san you should share the foxes chakra with Sakura and be prepared for anything."_

"_It's a fine plan Sasuke, Sakura-chan inform Anko-sensei about my suspicions and our current predicament. Sasuke I will need half a minute to release the Rinnegan suppression seal, can you give me the time to do it?"_

"_Yea it will be no trouble just don't get cocky, you aren't very well versed in using the Rinnegan. Also start sharing the foxes chakra now, we will take our shadow by surprise."_

"_**Stop calling me 'the Fox', I am the great Kyubi no Kitsune. Show me some respect gaki. Though you have earned enough of my respect like the kit and Yuri to know my name. It is Kurama, so call me by it and only in front of those who I respect."**_Kurama said before cutting off the connection.

"_It seems that he is in a bad mood, ne Sasuke?"_

"_Team Anko-sensei ordered us to go all out against __**him**__ and hold __**him**__ off, it will be fifteen minutes till help arrive."_

"_Got it Sakura-chan…Guys __**he**__ just summoned something get ready to dodge when I say…NOW." _Naruto said jumping left with Sasuke, while the girls jumped in the other direction just as a large snake's head crashed into the place they previously vacated.

"We will handle the snake. Naruto, Sasuke-kun handle the summoner."

"Got it Sakura, be careful you two." Sasuke said as he and Naruto headed towards the summoner's position.

"Sakura distract it while I summon a toad..." Yuri yelled as she bit her thumb and went through the required handsigns. In a puff of smoke a large white toad appeared, wearing a blue jacket and carrying a large war-hammer.

"Gamashiro we have a bit of a snake problem," Yuri said from the top of Gamashiro's head, pointing at the large black snake trying to devour Sakura. **"Good I wanted a new snake skin jacket for some time, Yuri tell you're your teammate to back off, we can handle this one."** Gamashiro said preparing to jump. "Sakura go help the boys I and Shiro-kun can handle it from here." Yuri said to which Sakura just nodded and headed to where the boys went.

Gamashiro jumped up and tried to bring his war-hammer down on the snake's head, but it dodged and tried to bite the toad. It would have succeeded if Yuri hadn't used bunshin daibakuha to send a few clones into the snakes mouth and had them explode. It gave Gamashiro just enough time to smack the snake's head with his war-hammer. **"Yuri think you can quickly pull off a powerful suiton jutsu? I can then use a ration jutsu and electrocute the teme."** "Hai give me five seconds…" Yuri said going through a sequence of twenty five handseals before releasing a suiton: tsunami no jutsu to splash the snake with a large quantity of water. After which, Gamashiro used ration: ransu no jutsu to launch a large lance of electrical energy, which struck the stunned serpent in the head and exploded. The result was a fried headless body of the beast.

"**Well it seems that my job is over for now, so sayonara and take care of yourself and your teammates Yuri."**Gamashiro said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"_Anko-sensei it has been confirmed, the kusa gennin is Orochimaru. I don't know if Sakura-chan was able to inform you yet so I let you know. How are the others doing?"_

"_Sakura has already informed me, but you did the right thing to inform me yourself. Also Sakura and the boys are in a bit of a bind, Orochi-teme is not looking Sasuke in the eyes for him to use __Tsukiyomi__ and he is poisoned. One of Naruto's lungs have been punctured by a kunai. Sakura is working on healing Naruto and using genjutsus to distract the teme. They need your help, so get going as soon as you can, help will arrive in five minutes."_ After Anko cutoff the connection, Yuri channeled three tails worth of the Kyubi's chakra and headed towards the fight.

_**==========Noon, 25**__**th**__** February, With Sasuke and Naruto in the Forest of Death==========**_

As the girls handled the snake, Sasuke and Naruto ran towards where Naruto could feel Orochimaru's presence. As they reached the general area, they heard a creepy chuckle and looked up into the branches of the tree in front of them to see the Kusa gennin standing there.

"Kukuku so Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are here at last. I was wondering when you two would show up, but I thought one of you would have remained behind to handle my summons. So why are both of you here, don't you care for your teammates?" Orochimaru said with an evil smirk.

"We know that it is you Orochimaru and for your information, Yuri and Sakura are enough to handle a weak summons like that. Let's see if you can handle our summons?" Sasuke said while he and Naruto both bit their thumbs and performed the kuchiyose no jutsu. From the puff of smoke that resulted two majestic birds emerged. One was a scarlet and orange phoenix, Naruto's familiar Noboru and the other was a black and dark brown hawk, Sasuke's familiar Shou.

"Noboru cover me while I summon Aoi. Sasuke don't wait for me go…" Naruto exclaimed as he went through the process to summon Aoi. As soon as the kuchiyose no jutsu was performed and Aoi was summoned; Naruto, Noboru and Aoi prepared for battle.

"Guys we are going up against Orochimaru, I need some time to deactivate the Rinnegan suppression seal. Help Sasuke and Shou in their battle against Orochi-teme, while I release the seal." Naruto said preparing to release the seal.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Shou, no matter what they try, Orochimaru just kept dodging their attacks at the same time he taunted them for being too weak to defeat Itachi. Sasuke understood what Orochimaru was trying and played along.

"I will defeat you Orochimaru and then I will be ready to kill Itachi for his betrayal. You don't stand any chance against an Elite of the feared Uchiha clan. Nor do you stand any chance against Naruto an Elite of the feared Uzumaki and Namikaze clans." Sasuke said as he smirked in his mind, while Noboru and Aoi attacked Orochimaru.

"Kukuku it seems that you have a lot of respect for Naruto-kun. May I ask why? Is he that much stronger than you?" Orochimaru asked after dodging the summons attack, thinking that it would anger Sasuke to be told that he is weak.

"That is because I am this strong only because Naruto helped me. We trained together and learned together, as brothers should. Even if he is only my god-brother, we are closer than me and that traitor was. Also to answer your other question, no we are equal in strength." Sasuke said with false arrogance.

"Sasuke stop playing around and lets show the traitor what happens when he appears in front of Konoha ninja." Naruto said appearing with his Rinnegan active and full on display. "Also will you use the EMS, else we won't have a chance against him."

"Gomen Naruto I didn't have time to activate the EMS to give you time to deactivate the Rinnegan suppression seal. Give me a moment to focus and then we can attack the traitor with everything we got."

'_The Rinnegan and the EMS how didn't Kabuto find out about this. I think that I must mark both of them now. Kukuku the Rinnegan and the EMS both in my possession, with Naruto-kun being a junchuriki. It's a dream come true.'_ Orochimaru thought salivating.

"Kukuku it seems that both of you have great secrets to hide. No wonder both of you are mid S ranked ninja, and here I thought my spies were mistaken."

"Oh your spy didn't make any mistakes, our own abilities without our dojutsu's put us as mid S ranked ninja, isn't that right Naruto?"

"Hai Sasuke it seems that with them we are probably stronger than Orochi-teme. So what should we do with the circus reject?"

"I don't know how about, Amaterasu…" Sasuke said launching an Amaterasu at Orochimaru, taking him completely by surprise and engulfing him in the black flames.

"Wow it seems that ninja of even Orochimaru's caliber can be taken down, if we can take them by surprise." Naruto said gesturing with his eyes towards a bush at the corner of their vision.

"Yea that is quite a surprise, I expected more form Orochi-teme." Sasuke said as Naruto discretely raised his palm towards the bush.

"Yea to bad that it was only a tsuchi bunshin so it seems that we must do what we can, Tendo: bansho ten'in…" Naruto said as a surprised Orochimaru flew out of the bush.

"It's the end Orochimaru, Amaterasu…" Sasuke said. Naruto, Sasuke and the just arrived Sakura saw Orochimaru be engulfed by the black flames.

"So finally Orochimaru falls, just let him burn to death and we can meet up with Yuri on our way to the tower." Sasuke said, as he, Naruto and Sakura turned to leave, their familiars returning to the summons realm. Just as they were about to leave, Naruto was stabbed in the lung with a kunai while Sasuke was hit with a poisoned senbon.

"Kukuku you should never turn your back on your opponent till you are completely sure that he is dead, but I must commend you on your performance, you both pass my test. I believe that you deserve a gift…" Orochimaru said as his neck elongated. Orochimaru tried to bite Sasuke in the neck but his face just phased through him.

"What what is this… A genjutsu, a jikukan ninjutsu or just extreme speed?" Orochimaru asked confused, his neck now at normal length.

"Hahaha witness my jikukan ninjutsu, you are the first person, except Naruto, to drive me to such desperation to us Kamui, a jutsu granted by the EMS." Sasuke said shaking from the effects of the poison. "You alright Naruto?"

"Hai I will be fine in an hour…lets show the teme true pain." Naruto said as he coughed up blood.

"Sasuke-kun do you really think that you can take me on in your weakened condition. The poison will slowly weaken until you lose consciousness. And you Naruto-kun, you haven't learned about all the abilities of the Rinnegan, or else that little injury would have just been a minor inconvenience. Is this the first time you used it in battle?" Orochimaru asked in a taunting way.

"Magen: Narakumi no jutsu…" Sakura said as the genjutsu effected Orochimaru, giving her enough time to help Sasuke and Naruto.

"Heal Naruto, you can't do anything to neutralize the poison yet…" Sasuke said as he stood up and turned towards Orochimaru preparing to catch him in a Tsukiyomi. As soon as Orochimaru broke the genjutsu, he saw Sasuke turn towards him, looking straight into his eyes.

'_Shit I have to remember not to look in Sasuke-kun's eyes, or else it's over.'_ Orochimaru thought as he diverted his eyes and jumped back.

"Kukuku Sasuke-kun you are really strong, why not join me and I will help you find Itachi. Konoha will only hold you back. What do you say?" Orochimaru said preparing to jump out of the way, if Sasuke decides to use Amaterasu again.

"What and turn my back on Konoha and my friends. What do you think I am, an avenger without anything to lose in the world? No I think it is time that you are finally put down like a mad dog that has turned against its master, Kamui…" Sasuke said as he disappeared in a swirling vortex, only to reappear behind Orochimaru with a drawn sword.

"Raiton : Kaminari Doragonsturaiku…" Sasuke said as a dragon made of lightning struck Orochimaru, only for him to have escaped using a hebi-shunshui. Sasuke vanished in another kamui and appeared beside Naruto and Sakura, Sakura having done as much as she could to heal Naruto.

"Guys get ready, Orochimaru is going to attack form below…" Naruto said as Sasuke used kamui to vanish in the swirling vortex with his teammates and appearing on a branch high up in the canopy.

"Kukuku its impressive that you can still put up a fight against me, but you don't have the experience to defeat me, Katon: Karyu Endan…" Orochimaru said as a large dragon made of fire was fired towards the gennin. Orochimaru hoped that they would scatter, but Naruto just raised his palm and absorbed the jutsu.

'_Damn Naruto-kun knows how to use the __Gakido: Fujutsu Kyuin__, this is looking bad for me. My ninjutsu are useless and taijutsu against Sasuke-kun is out of the question due to the EMS. It seems that the only way to win is by tricking them. I didn't thing that a bunch of gennin, even if they are prodigies, would drive me to use tactics to beat them…'_ Orochimaru thought preparing a plan when he had to dodge a punch from Yuri in her three-tail cloak mode.

While Orochimaru was preoccupied with Yuri, Naruto channeled five tails worth of Kurama's chakra and entered five-tail cloak mode.

"**Alright Sakura contact Anko-sensei and see when backup will arrive, while me and Sasuke help Yuri against Orochimaru…" **Naruto said as he and Sasuke vanished with Hiraishin and Kamui respectively and appeared on Orochimaru's sides, with Rasengan and Chidori Eiso ready respectively. Naruto rammed the Rasengan in Orochimaru's gut as Sasuke fired the concentrated beam of ration chakra form the Chidori Eiso into Orochimaru's heart. Yuri at that time attacked with a powerful kick to the face sending Orochimaru into a tree.

"_Anko-sensei how long till back up arrives?"_ Sakura asked.

"_Not long now Sakura, we will be there in a under two minutes. Hold on till then…"_ Anko said cutting the connection.

As all the members of Team 7 watched Orochimaru's fallen body hoping it was now just a corpse, they were horrified and disgusted to see that the corpse regurgitated a completely healed Orochimaru, as if it was just a snakes skin.

"Now that was close, for a moment I thought that I was going to die. That was good, but not good enough…" Orochimaru said as he appeared in front of the gennin and rammed his hands into Yuri and Naruto's stomachs, applying the gogyo fuin over their jinchuriki seals, cutting off Kuramas chakra supply to them. At the same time, he bit Sasuke in the neck to apply the ten no juin on him.

"Kukuku now Sasuke-kun will seek me out for more power and since I can sense ANBU, Sensei and Anko-chan approaching, I will be taking my leave." Orochimaru said looking at Sakura before disappearing in a hebi-sunshin. Leaving a shocked and horrified Sakura behind.

Within moments of his departure, the Sandaime Hokage, two squads of ANBU and Anko reached the clearing where the fight took place. Surveying the scene, Anko and the Sandaime could see that they were too late. Yuri and Naruto were unconscious and Sasuke was writhing on the ground holding his neck. The saw a shocked and horrified Sakura sitting on a tree branch looking at the discarded corpse, mumbling about monster and immortal.

Anko appeared beside Sakura and started to comfort her as the Hokage, Neko and Ryuu checked the gennin on the forest floor. Rest of the ANBU creating a perimeter around the clearing.

"Hokage-sama it seems that Sasuke-san has been given the ten no juin." Ryuu said after checking Sasuke over. "Also he has been poisoned. The poison is going to knock him out for a day in a few minutes."

"Alright that is of no concern. Naruto-kun can remove the ten no juin and he can rest till the effects of the poison is purged from his body. How is Yuri-chan Neko?"

"She was knocked unconscious due the application of the gogyo fuin to her seal. She will be alright after some rest." Neko said picking Yuri up and depositing her beside Sasuke. "How is Naruto-kun Hokage-sama?"

"He is fine Neko-chan, your kenjutsu student is unconscious due to the same reason as Yuri-chan. Place him beside Sasuke-kun while I check up on Sakura-chan." Hiruzen said moving towards where Anko and Sakura were sitting.

"How is Sakura-chan Anko?"

"She was shocked due to the teme's skin shed technique Hokage-sama. She is fine now and has told me everything that she witnessed, I will prepare the report later, what should we do with Team 7 Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"Sakura-chan do your team have both of your scrolls?" Hiruzen asked to which Sakura nodded yes. "Good then we will drop Team 7 at the tower on our way out."

"Hokage-sama if I may?" Sakura asked to which Hiruzen nodded, "My team will want to reach the tower on our own. I will just inject Sasuke-kun with a poison purging mixture and then remove the gogyo fuin applied on Naruto and Yuri. Then I will setup camp at the base of that tree and wait till they come around. After that Naruto can remove Sasuke-kun's ten no juin. Is that alright?"

"Alright Sakura-chan, you can do that. I know that me and my gennin team would have asked the same in your position. Neko and Ryu will help you move the downed members of Team 7 to the hollow, after that we will leave you alone." Hiruzen said and motioned for Neko and Ryuu to move Naruto, Yuri and Sasuke to the hollow. After that was done, Sakura started to place the traps around the perimeter of the makeshift campsite as the Hokage and his entourage left.

_**==========Morning, 26**__**th**__** February, Team 7 Campsite==========**_

The sound of some of the elemental jutsu trap seals going off alerted Sakura to uninvited guests. Since her teammates were still indisposed at the moment, she prepared to defend the campsite and her teammates.

"Damn those traps were dangerous, no wonder we were warned to be careful in infiltrating their camp." A male voice said.

"No kidding Dosu, it seemed like we were infiltrating an ANBU camp and not of gennin. Our mission will be difficult to do." Another male voice responded.

"We complete our mission or we die. There is no choice Zaku, damn that last futon seal cutoff some of my hair. They are going to pay of that," a girl said.

"Shut it Kin or they will be alerted that we survived the traps." The voice identified as Dosu's said.

"I think that it's too late for that, you have been caught in my genjutsu for some time now." Sakura's disembodied voice said from all around the clearing followed by Kin dropping to the ground, knocked out by a sleeping poison, the senbon visible on her neck. "Your teammate is down and the sleep poison will keep her down for half a day. Give up or else…" Sakura's voice trailed off as image of them dying in different horrific ways begun to enter Dosu and Zaku's minds.

"_Hehehe every time is use my __genjutsu: arifureta fuukei no naka ni kakurete_ _in combination with_ _genjutsu: osoroshi shibou no hyouji__ they start panicking. I wonder how long it will take them to crack?"_ Sakura thought while watching Dosu and Zaku beginning to panic instead of breaking out of her genjutsus.

"Please stop, release the genjutsu, I can't take it any more…" Zaku sobbed starting to hyperventilate.

"Stop it Zaku this is only a genjutsu, we can break it…" Dosu stated before stabbing his side with a kunai, before stabbing Zaku in his thigh, therefore breaking out of the genjutsus.

"_I didn't think that mummy had it in him to stab himself or his teammate to get out of a genjutsu. Well playtime…"_ Sakura thought as she prepared to fight using taijutsu. Dosu and Zaku surveyed their surroundings and saw that Sakura was standing right in front of the entrance to the hollow with a kunai in her hand.

"You don't think that a genjutsu is enough to take us down, do you bitch?" Dosu said before running towards Sakura and tried to punch her in the face. Sakura just ducked down and attempted to stab Dosu with her kunai. Dosu jutsu used his other hand to push Sakura's hand away before attempting to punch her againg. This time Sakura just moved her head to the side, thinking that Dosu had horrible aim, when she suddenly felt that her ears were ringing and her balance was off. Seeing that he was successful in his plan, Dosu jumped back and let Zaku take his turn.

"You thought that I missed, but for your information my melody arm sends out sound waves that messes up my opponents balance and may even cause them to become nauseous. Now what will you do, you pink haired bitch?" Dosu asked with a smirk. "Zaku why don't you make her pay for that genjutsu she put on us?"

"Oh I will make her wish that she wasn't even born after I am through with her…" Zaku said before approaching the downed Sakura. What he didn't realize is that she had already repaired the damage caused by Dosu's melody arm, using her knowledge of iryojutsu. As Zaku raised his arm to punch Sakura, a green blur appeared and kicked Zaku in the face.

"Its unyouthful to hit your opponent when they are down. You alright kunoichi-san?" The boy asked, which Sakura identified with that of Rock Lee.

"I am fine Lee-san. You didn't have to interfere, I had already healed myself and was trapping the bastards." Sakura said before standing up. "Why don't you handle the mummy, while I handle this one?"

"Sure, but what is your name?"

"The names Haruno Sakura and that name is going to be the worst nightmare of you Oto nin after I am through with you. You will call me a demon after I am through with you…" Sakura said before doing some handsigns and vanishing into thin air using the mesigakure no jutsu.

"Ha a genjutsu, I will quickly make short work of that…" Zaku said as he made a half-hitsuji handsign and made an attempt to release the genjutsu.

"This isn't a genjutsu, this is a camouflage technique that Haku-san taught me…" Sakura said before a kunai with an exploding tag attached hit the ground in front of Zaku. By the time Zaku realized what is happening, the tag exploded and launched Zaku into a tree.

Meanwhile Dosu tried to punch Lee, but it seemed that Lee just kept dodging each and every punch. None ever reaching far enough to affect Lee. Just then Lee appeared behind Dosu and used kage buyou to launch him into the air. Lee jumped and was preparing to launch a combo attack, but was unable to dodge Dosu's disparate swing at his face. Though it missed by a hair, the sound waves effected Lee and he lost control, after which he fell to the ground. Dosu landed beside Lee and started to mercilessly beat the downed ninja. As Dosu was beating-up Lee, Zaku got to his feet and saw that Sakura was standing a few feet away from him with a kunai in her hand.

"Well it seems the time to end this, Sayonara…" Sakura said as she threw the kunai at Zaku's head.

"I won't go down that easy bitch, Zankuuha…" Zaku yelled as he swung his arm, launching a strong wave of razor sharp wind at Sakura. Sakura was caught offguard buy was able to jump back and go through the handsigns for doton: doryuuheki. A mud wall appeared and stopped Zaku's jutsu.

"You think that a flimsy wall of earth will be able to stop me from killing you, then you are sorely mistaken you bitch, Zankuukyokuuha…" Zaku yelled launching a larger and more destructive wave of razor sharp wind at the wall of mud. At first the wall seemed to hold, but then it crumbled and Zaku's jutsu hit Sakura. Though it had lost most of its potency, it was still enough to cause some minor wounds to Sakura, at the same time launching her against the trunk of the tree under which the incapacitated members of Team 7 were.

The members of Teams 8, 9 and 10, who were standing around the clearing looking down at the battle, were preparing to intervene when everyone sensed a dark, tainted chakra signature along with the chakra signature of Naruto using the Kyubi's chakra. Looking at the place of its origin, they could see it coming from Sasuke who was covered with seal markings. At the same time Naruto was up and was in his three-tailed cloak mode.

"Hey Naruto it seems that these weaklings from Oto think that they can match up to us, but that isn't the important matter, I want you to modify the Ten no Juin and remove all of the malicious aspects of the seal."

"**Sure Sasuke, but let's teach these worthless pieces of trash what happens when they harm our comrades…" **Naruto said before he and Sasuke disappeared and appeared in front of Dosu and Zaku respectively. Sasuke started to attack Zaku using a complex combinations of kicks and punches unique to the toriken he developed. At the same time Naruto used his kitsuneken and proceeded to beat the life out of Dosu with a combination of kicks and powerful punches. In the end, both Dosu and Zaku were on the ground groaning in pain.

"I suggest that you leave with your teammate or else we will kill you…" Sasuke said before using all of his willpower to suppress the Ten no Juin.

"**Get up and get out of here before I decide **that you don't deserve to live.**"** Naruto said coming out of bijuu cloak mode. Not needing to be told twice, Dosu and Zaku stood up. After Zaku picked up Kin, they hurriedly made an escape out of fear that Naruto and Sasuke will carry forward with their threats if they lingered.

"I know that all of you are out there, you can come out…" Naruto said as Teams 8, 9 and 10 jumped into the clearing.

"You alright Naruto-kun? What happened to your eyes?" Hinata asked with concern and curiosity plain in her tone.

"Yea Naruto, Sasuke-kun, what happened? Sakura normally doesn't have to fight head on. I thought that she was your team medic and genjutsu specialist?" Ino asked concerned for her friend.

"And where is Yuri-san?" Kiba asked.

"You alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he helped Sakura stand up.

"Yea I am alright, the doton: doryuuheki was able to take the brunt of the attack. Most of my wounds are superficial, I can heal them in minutes. How is Lee-san?"

"Don't know yet, but Hinata is checking him now…" Sasuke said waiting for Hinata to reveal Lee's condition.

"Hinata how is he?" Kiba asked.

"Oh he is tough, he is injured but it seems that he will make a complete recovery after a goodnight's sleep. I have healed as much as I could, there's nothing more I can do."

"Arigato Hinata-chan, now I believe that you asked us why Sakura was fighting alone Ino and you asked where Yuri-chan is Kiba. The answer is quite simple, we got into a tough battle and were injured."

"Tell them everything Naruto while I check up on Yuri," Sasuke said.

"Yea leave me to explain while you runaway you coward," Naruto said before shaking his head. "Anyway we had a run-in with Orochimaru no Densetsu no Sannin. As for the reason why my eyes are like this, well it is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan. It is very difficult to activate, even more difficult than the Sharingan. It is called the Rinnegan and I wouldn't have been able to activate it if Hikaru-jiji hadn't been researching on an easier way to activate it. It was Hikaru-jiji's research that let me to understand how kekkai genkai can be awakened using fuinjutus. In fact all of my kekkai genkai inducement seals aren't really creating kekkai genkai, it simply activates the genes that causes the kekkai genkai to manifest. Dojutsu's are the only exception to the rule. Each dojutsu is unique to each family that has it."

"We are getting off-track, I released my Rinnegan suppression seal while Sasuke used his EMS. That was the only way to keep Orochimaru at bay till help arrived…" Naruto said.

"We were able to inform Anko-sensei of our situation. She informed Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama came with two squads of ANBU and Anko-sensei, but they just missed Orochimaru. At first we thought that by some lucky break we had killed the snake, but he used some disgusting jutsu to 'shed his skin' as he calls it and survive two fatal blows. Naruto had rammed a Rasengan into the snakes gut in five-tailed cloak mode, while Sasuke-kun used Chidori Eiso to puncture his heart. Then Yuri kicked him in the face breaking his neck. Yuri was in three-tailed cloak mode at the time." Sakura explained.

"But the corpse suddenly regurgitated a healthy body and the snake rammed a Gogyo Fuin into my stomach. That was probably what he did to Naruto-kun too and I can see that he gave Sasuke-san a nice hickey." Yuri said with disgust as she made an appearance with Sasuke.

"It's not a hickey, it's a damned juin. A cursed seal that Orochimaru uses to control his lackeys too bad for him that Naruto can remove the seal or even remove the malicious aspects, thereby making it into a power source. Let's get to the tower I want the seal modified as soon as possible."

"Do you guys have the scrolls you require. We have three extra pairs so if you don't, we can give you a pair?" Naruto said.

"You insult us Namikaze, with my Byakugan I was able to locate the required scroll long ago. Come on Lee, Tenten lets leave these kids to their fate." Neji said before leaving. Tenten and Lee thanked Hinata before also leaving.

"Troublesome… Naruto after all the training you made us do when we were younger, you think that we won't have a scroll? Ino wouldn't shut up if that happened," Shikamaru said.

"We have our scroll right here Naruto-kun. So what do you propose, we travel together." Hinata asked with hope in her eyes.

"Hai that is what I propose. What about you guys?" Naruto asked Team 10.

"We would love to Naruto," Ino said to which Choji just nodded his head.

"Anyway Naruto, I never heard about the Rinnegan before. I thought the Uzumaki clan was famous for their longevity and fuinjutsu skills? And how many Rinnegan users were there in your clan history? That is if you don't mind telling me." Ino questioned.

"Not at all Ino, there has been approximately five Rinnegan users in the history of the world. I am the fifth, before me an orphan by the name of Nagato form Ame had activated the Rinnegan. Ero-sennin taught him and two of his friends during the war. He is now dead. The third was Uzumaki Toba, he was the brother of the Shodaime Uzukage. Before him was Uzumaki Aki. She was the great grandmother of Uzumaki Toba." Naruto said before stopping.

"Who was the first Naruto?" Ino prompted when he stopped.

"I just remembered something. The first user was Otsusuki Hagoromo, the Rikudo Sannin. He had a brother by the name of Hamura and Hamura was said to have the Tenseigan, one of the three celestial dojutsus." Naruto said while everyone who didn't know that the Uzumaki are descended from the Rikudo Sannin were in shock. But when Naruto revealed more about the Rikudo Sannin, everyone was shocked.

"What are the three celestial dojutsu's Naruto? You didn't tell us before." Sasuke asked.

"I forgot, the three celestial dojutsu are the Rinne Sharingan, the Rinnegan and the Tenseigan. The Rinne Sharingan was the dojutsu of Otsusuki Kaguya, the mother of Hagoromo and Hamura. She is also known as the Rabbit Goddess. She had it on her forehead while her normal eyes were the Byakugan. It is said in the scrolls that Kaguya had eaten the forbidden fruit of the Shinju and had gained great power and knowledge. She used that power and knowledge to bring peace to the world at the time. Then she had her two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. The Rinnegan and Tenseigan were born at that time. Anyway it is said that she vanished after her sons had grown up and after that the Juubi appeared. It had the Rinne Sharingan. We don't know what happened to Kaguya, but the scrolls say that the Shinju became the Juubi and probably devoured her getting the Rinne Sharingan in addition to its own Mokuton." Naruto said.

"After that I believe that the Rikudo Sannin defeated the Juubi, right?" Kiba asked remembering the legend.

"Not quite, Hagoromo and Hamura fought the Juubi together and when it seemed hopeless, Hagoromo sealed the Juubi inside himself becoming the first jinchuriki. On his death bed, he separated the Juubi into the nine Bijuu and sealed the body of the Juubi in the moon using Tendo: Rikudo - Chibaku Tensei, creating the moon in the process."

"So that's what you just remembered Naruto?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"No but since we have reached the tower, how about we get in and rest before I continue the story at dinner?" Naruto asked, to which everyone nodded in affirmative.

Entering the tower Teams 7, 8 and 10 saw an inscription on the back wall of the entry hall. It said,

_To be great, you must have both Heaven and Earth. If you are lacking in Earth, then run in the fields and gather Earth. If you abound in Earth yet lacking in Heaven, then study and gather knowledge for it is the path to Heaven. If you have both in abundance then nothing can stop you from succeeding._

"What does the inscription mean?" Ino and Sakura asked at the same time.

"I don't know so don't look at me. It's probably here to confuse the gennin," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Wait guys this inscription must be connected to the end of the second phase of the exams. What do you think Shika?" Naruto asked.

"I think you are right Naruto, see the inscription and you will see that heaven and earth start with capitals implying that those two are emphasized." Shikamaru said.

"Yea you are right, so it must be a reference to the heaven and earth scrolls. So what do we do?"

"How about we open the scrolls. Zabuza-san said that we can't open the scrolls in the forest, but we aren't technically in the forest. We are in a tower in the middle of the forest, so what do you think?" Yuri asked surprising everyone.

"I think that is our best bet and the inscription says that we must have both Heaven and Earth…" Shikamaru said but was interrupted by Naruto, "So what are we waiting for? We are ninja and so we have to take risks to complete our missions. I say we take the risk and open the scrolls." After Naruto said this, the scroll bearers of the teams took out their scrolls and prepared to open them.

Naruto and Sakura opened their scrolls first and quickly threw them on the ground when they started to give off smoke. When the smoke cleared, they could see that Umino Iruka was standing where the scrolls fell.

"So all of you guys have your scrolls?" Iruka asked looking at Teams 8 and 10. When both teams nodded their heads, Iruka asked them to give him their scrolls. "Alright it seems that all the Teams have their required scrolls so all of you pass this phase."

"So we were supposed to open the scrolls here?" Ino asked.

"Hai Ino the scrolls are to test if you are trustworthy to carry important documents, as chunnin you may have to carry such documents from time to time."

"I see sensei, so what are we to do now?" Ino asked.

"You all will have to wait here till the noon 28th, so I would advise that you guys get comfortable and wait. I will show you to the sleeping quarters." Iruka said leading the Rookie 9 to their sleeping quarters.

"Sensei how many teams have reached the tower before us?" Sasuke asked after everyone had chosen rooms, each team taking a room for themselves. "Only Team Gai and the Suna team which has the read headed boy carrying a gourd made of sand. You guys are take the third fourth and fifth position." Iruka replied.

"Arigatou sensei." Sasuke said before turning and entering his teams room.

_**==========Late Afternoon, 26**__**th**__** February, Tower==========**_

Teams 7, 8 and 10 were sitting in the cafeteria waiting for their lunches when Ino remembered that Naruto had promised to continue his story about the Rikudo Sannin and what he remembered.

"Naruto you said that you would continue your story about the Rikudo Sannin and what you remembered in connection to him, so when are you going to tell us?" Ino asked with accusing tone of voice.

"Oh right, now let's see where was I?" Naruto pondered.

"You told us that the Rikudo Sannin became the first jinchuriki and on his death bed, he separated the juubi into the nine bijuu after which he used the Tendo: Rikudo - Chibaku Tensei to seal its body in the moon thereby creating it. So what did you remembered?" Kiba barked in impatience.

"Right well the scrolls say that the Otsusuki Clan along with Hamura, their then Clan Head, then made their home on the moon and only a few of Hamura's descendants remained on earth while Hagoromo and his sons and wife remained on earth. Of Hamura's descendants, some had the Shikotsu Myaku while the rest had the Byakugan. It is said that when the clans were small, one of Hamura's descendants with the Byakugan had activated the Tenseigan. She is said to have left earth and married into the Otsusuki Clan. So I believe that just like the Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Tenseigan can be activated as well. I can modify the Rinnegan activation seal and combine it with some of the aspects of the EMS activation seal and then any Hyuga who volunteers will have the Tenseigan. Only it will be painful to activate the first time, right Sasuke?"

"True activating the EMS using the seal is painful but having it is better than not." Sasuke said smirking.

"Ano Naruto-kun will there be any problem in using my eyes if I have the Tenseigan activated by this process?" Hinata asked.

"Well it is best to have it activated at night so that after the pain passes, you can sleep and rest your eyes from the strain though it isn't necessary." Naruto explained.

"How long will it take you to make the seal?" Hinata asked to which Naruto responded, "I can have it ready in half a day, why?"

"Then I volunteer Naruto-kun. Not only will it increase Konoha's strength but as the heir to the Hyuga Clan, I believe that it is my responsibility to have the Tenseigan activated instead of any other member of the clan to see and prove that there are no adverse effects." Hinata replied.

"Alright but it will have to wait till the exams have ended. It takes a day to completely recover from effects the body has to forcefully activating such a dojutsu. Is that alright with you Hinata-chan?"

"Hai it is fine with me."

"You can't be serious Hinata. What if there is a mistake in the seal? What if Naruto is mistaken and the seal makes you blind? What then?" Kiba asked.

"I trust in Naruto-kun's fuinjutsu abilities and he had activated his Rinnegan and had created the seal to activate Sasuke-san's EMS, so there is nothing to be scared of."

"So that is what you remember Naruto? The connections between the Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki and Hyuga clans?" Sakura asked.

"And the Kaguya Clan, but yes that is what I remembered. Also that I know more about five of the strongest clans in the world then their own members know." Naruto said with false haughtiness.

"Alright I am done eating so I will go and sleep in my bed and stay away from more such troublesome conversations." Shikamaru said before leaving followed by everyone else, who left to do their own thing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

_**Ten no Juin = Cursed Seal of Heaven**_

_**Jikukan Ninjutsu = Space-Time Ninja Techniques**_

* * *

**A/N:**

****Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation_s_****

**_Mizubunshin = Water Clone_**

**_Bunshin Daibakuha = Clone Great Explosion_**

**_Suiton: Tsunami no jutsu = Water Release: Tidal Wave technique_**

**_Raiton: Ransu no jutsu = Lightning Release: Lance technique_**

**_Tsukiyome = God of the Moon, a powerful Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu_**

**_Amaterasu = Goddess of the Sun, a powerful Mangekyo Sharingan katon jutsu_**

**_Tsuchi Bunshin =Earth Clone_**

**_Tendo: Bansho Ten'in = Deva Path: Heavenly Attraction of All Creation_**

**_Kamui = Collection of Distinguished Heavenly Gods, a Mangekyo Sharingan jikukan ninjutsu_**

_**Hebi-shunshin = Snake body flicker**_

**_Magen: Narakumi no jutsu = Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing technique_**

**_Raiton: Kaminari Doragonsturaiku = Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Strike_**

**_Gakido: Fujutsu Kyuin = Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal_**

**_Chidori Eiso = Thousand Birds Sharp Spear_**

**_Genjutsu: Arifureta fuukei no naka ni kakurete = Illusion: Hiding in Plain Sight_**

**_Magen: Osoroshi shibou no hyouji = Demonic Illusion: Viewing Horrific Deaths_**

**_Mesigakure no jutsu = Hiding using Camoflage_**

**_Kage Buyou = Shadow of the Dancing Leaf_**

**_Zankuuha = Decapitating Airwaves_**

**_Doton: Doryuuheki = Earth Release: Earth-style Wall_**

**_Zankuukyokuuha = Extreme Decapitating Airwaves_**

**_Tendo: Rikudo - Chibaku Tensei = Deva Path: Six Paths - Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth_**

* * *

**_A/N: Now before everyone starts questioning me why I had Naruto reveal so much about Kaguya, the Juubi, Hagoromo and Hamura, know that I have a plan and it fits perfectly with my plan. All shall be revealed in time, so just hold your horses and enjoy the ride._**

**_SSG signing off._**


	11. Chapter 10 - Chunnin Exams Preliminaries

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

"**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes / Written Information_

"_Telepathic Speech"_

"_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**==========Evening, 27**__**th**__** February, Tower==========**_

Naruto and Yuri were in the cafeteria when Fuu entered the cafeteria along with Yugito and her blonde teammate. Gaaara could be seen sitting in a secluded corner of the cafeteria eating, his siblings nowhere in sight. When Naruto noticed Yugito and Fuu had entered the cafeteria he motioned for them to join him and Yuri at their table. Not finding any reason not to oblige him Fuu, Yugito and Yugito's blonde teammate joined him and Yuri.

"So when did you guys reach the tower and where are your teammates?" Naruto asked.

"My team reached the tower about an hour ago. I just wanted to get my dinner before bringing my injured teammates their dinners. Samui-chan has major chakra exhaustion though so it will be difficult for her to continue the exam." Yugito replied.

"My team reached the tower late in the afternoon, about one and a half hours ago. I also came to get dinner before returning to Jin and Koba with their dinners. They are suffering from chakra exhaustion." Fuu added when she noticed the inquisitive glances everyone was giving her.

"So where are your teammates Naruto-san, Yuri-san?" Samui asked.

"Oh Sasuke is probably restocking some of his seals and Sakura-chan is…" Naruto started with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Sakura-chan is reading her iryojutsu texts," Yuri finished preventing her god-brother from having some fun in expense of his other teammates.

The five continued to chat and laugh while eating their dinner. They talked about the different missions they have gone on and about their respective villages. After sometime Yugito created a couple of raibunshin's to take the food for her injured teammates. Fuu followed her example and created a mizubunshin and send it with the food for her teammates.

"Now since only we jinchuriki are here, how about we connect our mindscapes and talk with all the bijuu?" Yuri asked.

"I have no problem with that. Kirabi-Sensei does that with me?" Yugito replied.

"I have only read about connecting our mindscapes, so I am curious." Fuu replied.

"What about you Gaara? Want to meet your 'mother' face to face?" Naruto asked looking at the shadowed and secluded portion of the cafeteria surprising Fuu and Yugito.

"Mother doesn't want to face all of you weaklings, so no Namikaze." Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"Why is 'Mother' scared of us to face us face to face?" Naruto said preparing to quickly apply a bijuu suppression seal on Gaara if by chance he is pushed beyond the edge.

"Yes mother, of course I will allow for our minds to connect…" Gaara mumbled holding his head. "Namikaze it seems that Mother wants to meet you all and the monsters sealed inside all of you, so connect our minds." Gaara replied.

"Alright everyone ready?" Naruto questioned to which everyone except Gaara nodded their heads. Naruto went inside his mindscape and started the process of connecting everyone's mindscapes together.

After a moment a large blank pentagonal room was created with each wall showing the mindscapes of the individual jinchuriki. Naruto's mindscape seemed like a representation of the Forest of Death with Kurama sitting at the edge of the forest, Naruto standing below him. Yuri's one looked like a grassland with a large lake in the center. Like Naruto's Kurama was sitting at the edge of the Grassland with Yuri sitting on his head. Fuu's mindscape looked like a forested valley with numerous waterfalls. Chomei could be seen in a cage made of interlocking trees. The cage was at the edge of the valley facing the white pentagonal room. Fuu was standing beside the cage and looking at it in awe. Yugito's mindscape reminded everyone of a mountainous region, similar to the area around Kumogakure. Matatabi could be seen sitting on the edge of the closest plateau with Yugito sitting on her head. Finally, Gaara's mindscape looked like a desert in a sandstorm. Shukaku could be seen chained to multiple towers of sandstone, straining away at the chains. Gaara could be seen standing on Shukaku's head looking at the others.

"**Why is it that Matatabi and Kurama are free while I am chained? Why? Why? Why?"** Shukaku yelled straining at the chains more. **"And why are there two of you Kurama?"**

"**Keep quite Shukaku, though I must say that it is curious that your yin and yang parts have been split Kurama. How did that happen?"**Chomei asked.

"My dad separated the old fox into two to weaken the potency of his chakra. Though it has increased the emotional component of the chakra without the opposite acting as a buffer, making it more difficult for me to channel his chakra. Yuri-chan, on the other hand, has it easier to channel his chakra without the negative emotions affecting the transformation." Naruto explained.

"**I see and I believe that you, Yuri and Kurama have come to an accord due to which he is free. I know that Matatabi has always worked together with her jinchuriki and due to that she remains free to do as she pleases in the mindscapes of her jinchuriki. Am I right in my assumption?"**Chomei asked.

"**You have nailed it on the head Chomei. You just have to give up your pride and work together with your jinchuriki and you get the greatest degree of freedom applicable to our situation."** Yin-Kurama said with Yang-Kurama just nodding his head.

"**Alright me and the larva will then talk about an understanding later…"** Chomei said before she was interrupted by Shukaku.

"**I want a similar deal, Gaara free me NOW and get this damned sandstorm to stop, its irritating..."** Shukaku demanded but before Gaara could do it, Naruto intervened.

"Well the sandstorm may be due to the incorrect seal that had has you contained Shukaku. That can be easily fixed and you Gaara can then sleep without fear. Your abilities will be given a great boost and if both of you work together, you will be one of the strongest ninja of Sunagakure. So what do you say? Do you want me to modify your seal?" Naruto asked.

"**Gaara if the gaki says that he can make it better for me then let him fix the damned seal. Maybe he can even remove the mad monk that has been driving me crazy all this while."** Shukaku said.

"Wait there is a mad monk sealed in with you?" Yugito asked.

"And he is driving you crazy?" Yuri asked next.

"**So that's why he has been crazy all this while and here I thought that his natural crazy tendencies had completely taken over his peanut sized brain."** Both Kurama's taunted.

"**Kurama stop pestering Shukaku, he is the youngest of us and loves to play pranks. You only call him crazy because you couldn't top his pranks with your own. Father would have been disappointed in you…"** Chomei scolded.

"Wow a fellow prankster, well that settles it I will have to help Shukaku or my honor as the Demon Prankster from Hell will be flushed down the drain. After we disconnect, why don't you come to Team Kakashi's room with your siblings. Me and Sasuke will check your seal and fix it. You will be fine in an hour after the corrections have been made." Naruto said.

"Alright Namikaze since mother wants you to fix the seal, I will let you do it." Gaara said after which the bijuu just caught up while all the jinchuriki, except Gaara, got to know each other better.

_**==========Evening, 27**__**th**__** February, Team 7 Bedroom==========**_

"Hey Sasuke Gaara and his siblings will be here in a few minutes. We will be going over his seal and fix the mistakes. There is also a complication. It seems that there is a mad monk sealed in with Shukaku who has been driving the poor bijuu mad. We have to isolate and separate that part of the seal from the rest of it. Are you ready of it?" Naruto said as soon as he entered the room.

"Are you questioning my skill with fuinjutsu Naruto? I may not be at your level yet but I am close." Sasuke said with a huff.

"Then let's prepare the arrays for the procedure." Naruto said before unsealing a large amount of high quality sealing ink and started to create intricate arrays on the floor, Sasuke helping him while complaining under his breath. After about seven minutes, there was a knock on the door of their room. Sakura opened the door to reveal Gaara followed by his siblings.

"So Namikaze, how long will it take to fix my seal?" Gaara asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Most of the array is prepared to hold Shukaku back while your seal is modified. The modification shouldn't take more than five minutes. After that you will be knocked out for an hour at most…" Naruto trailed off at seeing the curious face of Temari. "Yes Temari-san what do you want to ask?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"Will it affect Gaara's fighting abilities?"

"Yes it will affect his fighting abilities but in a positive manner. If previously he had to use hand gestures to control his sand, after the correction his control over his sand will increase by leaps and bounds. Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"No proceed as you wish." Kankuro said.

"Gaara will you please lie down in the center of the array without your shirt or Suna no Yoroi." Naruto said nodding at the blank part of the array, which was roughly in a human shape. After Gaara complied with Naruto's wishes, Sasuke and Naruto completed the array by drawing the final part of the suppression array on Gaara's body. After that, Naruto and Sasuke examined Gaara's jinchuriki seal.

"Whoever did this seal has no knowledge or respect for fuinjutsu. It's a massacre of the art." Sasuke said shaking his head in disgust with Naruto silently agreeing with his assessment.

"Alright let's get it over with…" Naruto said before activating the suppression array and broke up Gaara's seal. He and Sasuke then started to isolate the part of the seal where the mad monk was sealed. After that was done, they started to draw the formulas for Gaara's new jinchuriki seal. After the new array was set up, which was based on Naruto's own seal, Sasuke and Naruto finalized the seal, which promptly knocked out Gaara.

"Alright Naruto, I am deactivating the suppression array and you put him in bed." Sasuke said applying the counter seal to the suppression array while Naruto complied with Sasuke's orders. All the time Temari and Kankuro was watching with Sakura. It didn't even take more than half an hour yet to the Sabaku siblings it seemed like an eternity.

"So when will he wake up?" Temari asked concerned about her youngest brother.

"Let me check his condition. After that I can tell how long he will be out for…" Sakura said performing a medical jutsu to scan Gaara's vitals. "Alright it seems that his will be awake in a quarter of an hour. Till then you two are welcome to stay and talk. I would like to talk to another female other that Yuri." Sakura finished with hope in her voice.

"I don't mind waiting here till Gaara wakes up, what about you Kankuro?" Temari queried.

"Nah I think that since you are remaining here, I will go to bed early since the second exam ends tomorrow at noon." With that said, Kankuro left for Team Sabaku's room leaving Temari to talk with the girls with an unconscious Gaara. After Gaara woke up, he thanked Naruto and Sasuke for fixing his seal and also conveyed Shukaku's gratitude for making the sandstorm stop. After that Gaara and Temari left.

_**==========Noon, 28**__**th**__** February, Tower Arena==========**_

At noon all the teams that had passed the were standing in an arena in the tower. Teams Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma and Kabuto's team from Konoha, Team Kirabi from Kumo, Team Kurotsuchi from Iwa, Team Sabaku from Suna, Team Fuu from Taki and the team form Oto. Though some some of the members from the teams were injured or had chakra exhaustion, they all stood holding up their heads in pride or arrogance from the Oto team for making it through the forest. Overall 32 gennin were standing in the arena waiting for the Hokage to make his speech.

"Congratulations to all of you for making it this far in the exams. One month from now the finals will take place at the chunnin exams stadium on the outskirts of Konoha. But before I give you leave to leave the tower all of you must know the true meaning of the exams." Hiruzen stated.

"Before the exams were created, the only way to become chunnin was through battle and becoming distinguished in war. Many young ninjas died, well more than the number that die during the exams anyway, due to inexperience. So it was decided by a Gokage Meet that an exam should be instated that would be used to measure the prospective chunnin hopefuls in a controlled environment. The exam would be open to all ninja villages greater or lesser and would be held every six months. The exam venue would be rotated among the great villages." He stated as he surveyed the expressions of the gathered gennin.

"The exams are also a replacement of war. You all showcasing your skills and power in the finals are meant to show which village is stronger to the many Daimyo's and merchants that will come to view the finals. It will be…" A light coughing interrupted Hiruzen who turned to see Gekou Hayate.

"Perhaps…Hokage-sama, it will be better if…I explain the next part…I am the proctor after all…" Hayate said while coughing at random times giving the expression that he was sick.

"Alright Hayate-kun, you can take the stage." Hiruzen said before backing away.

"My name is…Gekou Hayate…and I will be your proctor for the…final phase. It will be…a single elimination tournament." Hayate said still coughing.

"But…since there are so many of…you who have passed, we need…a preliminary to reduce…your numbers." Hayate said and waited for the coming shouts of disbelief, but to his shock no such outburst came about.

"So…since all of you seem to understand why…it is necessary, then let me…ask if any want to forfeit. Just…raise your hands." Hayate asked all the while coughing. Yakushi Kabuto form Konoha; Samui, Omoi and Karui from Kumo; Akatsuchi and Kamizuru Suzumebachi form Iwa and Jin and Koba from Taki forfeited for different reasons from chakra exhaustion to injuries.

"Alright…all those who have…forfeited, please leave the arena…and get to the stands. The rest…please get on the catwalk around the arena." Hayate ordered to which everyone complied. After everyone was where Hayate wanted, he gestured to a large blank screen. "This screen will…show the matchup for the…match about to…begin. Now watch the board," Hayate said watching the screen flash by the pictures of the gennin about compete. Finally, it came to a stop with,

_NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO vs INUZUKA KIBA_

"Will Namikaze Uzumaki…Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba…please come down to the arena." No sooner than Hayate announced the names of the participants did Kiba jump down from the catwalk and Naruto used hiraishin to appear in the center of the arena.

"Are both of you…ready?" Hayate asked to which both nodded, "3… 2… 1… HAJIME…" Hayate shouted while jumping back.

"So Akamaru, you and Kiba ready for the match?" Naruto asked deliberately ignoring Kiba to which Akamaru just barked. Kiba started to fume at his friends insult just as Naruto planned. "Then let's begin, I hope that you will provide some challenge, dog-breath there seems that he is still a pushover." Naruto said while inwardly smirking at seeing Kiba about to lose his cool.

"You think that you are so great Naruto, just watch I and Akamaru will defeat you." Kiba said tossing Akamaru a soldier pill. The white pup ate the pill and his fur turned red in color. He did some hand-seals and shouted out jinjuu konbi henge: soutourou. Smoke covered both Kiba and Akamaru. When the smoke cleared, a large double headed wolf stood where Kiba and Akamaru once stood. Without letting Naruto anytime to react, the wolf attacked him using garouga.

Naruto just barely managed to dodge the incoming spinning wolf missile and prepared a counter. Activating the sand storage seal on his sage cloak, he went through some hand-seals and called out the name of his jutsu.

"Santon: zettai bouei no sunakabe…" The loose sand suddenly collected around Naruto in a finely packed sphere that seemed to be made of sandstone, yet had a flowing texture to it.

"What the hell, Namikaze can use sand much like Gaara. How can that be?" Kankuro asked with surprise. Temari just stared in astonishment. She had heard that Naruto was rumored to have use santon jutsu but seeing it was a shock. Gaara just watched with curiosity while having a mental conversation with Shukaku about how Naruto can have the santon, which is only available to Shukaku's jinchurikis'.

The spinning wolf missile struck the sphere and it curved in before it snapped to its original state like an elastic band. Kiba and Akamaru fell out of their jutsu due to the damage they received due to the recoil from the elastic sand wall and hitting the wall. Kiba performed the shikyakuu no jutsu and then the juujin bunshin. Following the two jutsus, both Kiba and the transformed Akamaru attacked the sand wall with gatsuga to no avail. Every time Kiba or Akamaru hit the wall, they were flung back. After a few tries Kiba and Akamaru decided to attack the same area of the wall at the same time. That was what Naruto was waiting for. This time instead of the wall flinging them back it collapsed around them and captured them.

"So Kiba and Akamaru, how do you two like my santon: suna no keimusho. It is the same jutsu I used in wave to kill many of Gatou's thugs on the bridge. Now I suggest you give up or else I will have no choice but to choke you to unconsciousness." Naruto said with a cheery voice which turned serious at the end.

"ME AND AKAMARU WILL FREE OURSELVES FORM THIS PRISON NARUTO…" Kiba roared while trying to break free.

"Well if that I how you like it…" Naruto trailed off as the sand covered Kiba and Akamaru's faces cutting off their air supply. After a few minutes of struggling, both Kiba and the now untransformed Akamaru fell unconscious, at which moment, Naruto called the sand back into the storage seal.

"SOUSHA NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO…" Hayate announced after checking Kiba and Akamaru. The present crowd of gennin and chunnin cheered for such a good battle. The jonin cheered for a brilliant show of tactics.

As Naruto arrived on the catwalk Gaara approached with a calmer atmosphere than his previous bloodlust saturated aura and congratulated Naruto on a good battle and nice use of santon jutsu. In the meantime, Hayate had announced the next matchup.

_UCHIHA SASUKE vs AKADOU YOROI_

"Are both…of you ready?" Hayate asked to which both nodded, "3… 2… 1… HAJIME…" Hayate shouted while jumping back.

Sasuke just stood in a relaxed position waiting for his opponent to become impatient and attack. He didn't have to wait long as Yoroi didn't have much patience.

"If you just want to stand there and take a beating who am I to deny…" Yoroi stated before running at Sasuke with his right arm cocked back, ready to punch Sasuke in the face. Yoroi reached Sasuke and swung his fist at Sasuke's face. Sasuke just moved his head to the side, barely moving his body form the position he was standing in. Yoroi's fist passed by his face and made Yoroi stumble as he overreached giving Sasuke the perfect chance to counter, all the while having a bored expression adorning his face.

Sasuke punched Yoroi in the face and followed up with a roundhouse kick to his stomach, sending Yoroi into the wall Sasuke was facing, leaving a shallow impression in the shape of Yoroi's body on the concrete. Yoroi stood up and tried to run and attack Sasuke with a yell but stumbled as he was still dazed from his previous meeting with the wall. Sasuke jumped up and threw seven kunai at Yoroi. All of the kunai flew at Yoroi and struck the ground around him in a perfect circle.

"Hahaha you missed kid, no matter if you are praised as a prodigy, you are still a wet behind the ear gennin…" Yoroi said just as Sasuke smirked and held his hands in the hitsuju-seal. It was at this moment that Yoroi noticed the sealing tags on the kunai handle and they were glowing. Before he understood what happened, a barrier formed around him. Yoroi tested the strength of the barrier by throwing a kunai and saw that the kunai just hit the barrier and fell to the ground.

"Fuinjutsu: Kotai Shouheki application success. Now give up or I will activate the second aspect of the fuinjutsu and believe me when I say you will be much thinner if you don't give up." Sasuke said smirking.

"As if that is true, everyone knows that once a barrier is set, it can't be changed…" Yoroi stated confidant that he knew what he was talking about.

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you beforehand…Funijutsu: Kotai Shouheki: Houkai…" Sasuke said holding his hands in the tatsu-handseal. The barrier suddenly collapsed into itself and crushing Yoroi. Sasuke let the jutsu go early so that Yoroi didn't die.

Hayate checked Yoroi's condition and called for medics to take the poor boy away and declared Sasuke as the winner by K.O.

_SHIBUYA YURI vs. TSURUGI MISUMI_

As Yuri and Misumi headed down to the arena, Naruto turned to Sasuke and asked about the new seal Sasuke used. It turned out that Sasuke had made it sometime ago but didn't have any reason to use it in battle until now. As they were talking Yuri had already opened her fight by launching a powerful suiton jutsu to flood the arena.

"Ne Sasuke it seems that Yuri has decided to show off some of her own moves in the fight…" Naruto said observing the water covering the arena.

"Your right about that, I pity her opponent now that the arena is flooded. He won't know what hit him."

"Guys shut up, I am trying to enjoy the match." Sakura said with a hiss never taking her eyes off the match.

In the meantime, as her teammates were busy talking or quarreling in case of Sakura, Yuri decided to spare the embarrassment her opponent would feel by prolonging the match. Already Misumi tried to get a choke hold around her, only for it to pop signifying it as a Kage Bunshin. Yuri went through some hand-seals and used the Kirigakure no jutsu to cover the arena in a fine mist.

"You think that a little mist will take me down, then you are mistaken…" Misumi stated and started running about flooded arena using the water walking technique.

Yuri on the other hand was attached to the wall of the arena above the mist line and did went through the hand-seals for Sasuke's Raiton: Denki hibana jutsu. Her hands started to send out a shower of concentrate yet small electric sparks. Yuri lowered her sparking hands into the mist and suddenly the whole mist along the water on the ground, glowed with an electric blue aura. Misumi's screams of pain could be heard throughout the arena.

Yuri let the jutsu fade after Misumi's screams stopped and then cleared the fog using Futon: Daitoppa. Everyone saw Misumi lying on his back, most of the water had already evaporated due the electricity, leaving some small puddles on the arena ground.

"SHOUSHA SHIBUYA YURI…" Hayate declared after checking Misumi's condition and signaling the medics to take the electrocuted boy to the infirmary.

"Interesting way to use my Raiton: Denki hibana Yuri. I didn't think that it could be used like that, it was meant to be used to only stun your opponent." Sasuke said praising Yuri in his own way when she reached them.

_HYUGA HINATA vs. HYUGA NEJI_

"Hey its Hinata-chan's turn and it seems that she is up against stick-up-his-ass Neji…GOODLUCK HINATA-CHAN…" Naruto said, shouting at the end. Hinata just blushed but nodded her head in thanks and prepared to show Neji that fate didn't have anything to do with everything in life.

"Why don't you give up Hinata-sama, fate has already declared me the winner." Neji said with his usual sneer.

"Neji-niisan this fight is far from over and I will show you that fate doesn't decide anything in our lives. We make our own fate, not the other way around." Hinata said getting into a moidfied juuken stance. Neji on the other hand got into traditional juuken stance. Both activated their byakugans.

"Are both fighters…ready?" Hayate asked. After getting nods from both fighters, Hayate jumped back calling the fight to begin.

"It seems that you really are a failure to not even be able to get into the proper juuken stance." Neji sneered writing off her modified stance as her failing to remember the proper stance. Hinata didn't say anything and just motioned of Neji to bring it on. Neji wasted no time and charged at Hinata with index and middle fingers of both hands glowing with chakra. Neji started a combo of strikes that Hinata easily dodged or blocked.

"Is that all you got Niisan? Then let me show you what it means to be a fighter…" Hinata trailed off and started to attack Neji with a combination of graceful strikes and kicks, all having chakra charged on her fingers or the soles of her feet. Neji did his best to dodge and block most of her strikes but some got through. And each strike that got through sealed off his tenketsu in that area.

"So it seems that you have some skill after all, but it will be useless against me…" Neji said jumping back from Hinata.

"Talk less and fight more Niisan. Prove that what you say is true, else you are all bark and no bite." Hinata said angering Neji.

'_How is she this strong? I thought the match would be easy and I wouldn't have to use any advanced jutsu but it seems that I won't be able to defeat her without any of them.'_ Neji thought deciding to finish the match using some of the juuken based jutsu.

"It's over Hinata-sama, you are in the field of my divination…Hakke: Rokujyuuyonshou…" Neji stated, but to his surprise, Hinata copied him and used the same jutsu to counter.

"Advanced juuken based jutsu won't help you here Niisan. I have trained with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san and their mastery of their own taijutsu styles are far superior to your mastery of the juuken. I can see all of your moves from a mile away. Now let me show you what I can truly do…" Hinata said before suddenly she started moving around the arena at blinding speeds for a gennin. Neji could even tell which Hinata was the real one and which was an afterimage.

Before Neji could even react Hinata rushed him and attacked with her fists shrouded in chakra in the shape of a lion's head. Hinata used the Hakke: Rokujyuuyonshou with and struck Neji who was unable to even counter her. After Hinata finished her attack, Neji fell backwards onto his back. Hinata backed off and released her jutsu that created the lion's head shrouds on her hand.

"What was that technique? I never saw one such as that. Is it a secret main branch technique?" Neji wheezed.

"It's called the Juuho Sooshiken and no it is one that I created myself. You should give up niisan, my technique not only increase my attack power and range, but also drains the chakra of those who are touched by the jutsu. As it is now, if you continue you will succumb to chakra exhaustion." Hinata said kindly.

"I was supposed to win; fate had declared it. Then why did I lose?" Neji pondered.

"Probably because our fate is created by us and not because an omnipotent deity decided our fates when we were born." Hinata replied.

"I see, so then proctor I forfeit." Neji declared standing up with some trouble.

"SOUSHA HYUGA HINATA…" Hayate shouted and waited for the next pair to be selected

"I didn't expect Hinata-chan to use Juuho Sooshiken on Neji…" Naruto said to his teammates as Hinata helped Neji up to the catwalk.

_NII YUGITO vs. SABAKU NO KANKURO_

"Will the next…pair of fighters make it…down to…the arena?" Hayate asked all the while coughing up a storm. Yugito appeared in the arena using a kaminari shunshin while Kankuro just jumped down from the catwalk.

"Are…both fighters ready?" Hayate asked to which he received nods. "Then…HAJIME…" Hayate announced jumping back.

Kankuro wasted no time and attacked Yugito using kunai. Yugito just brought out a kunai and parried all of Kankuro's, then she took out two handfuls of shuriken, charged them with ration chakra and threw them at Kankuro. Kankuro was unable to dodge some of the shuriken and they struck him in the arms and legs. Yugito chose this time to attack Kankuro using taijutsu.

She charged up katon chakra on her fists and then punched the still stunned Kankuro in the face. Everyone saw that Kankuro's head snapped back to an unnatural degree. Everyone believed that Yugito had won the battle by killing Kankuro, but to everyone's surprise Yugito just jumped back and went through some handseals and called out "Katon: Moeru Neko no Bakudan…" and launched a blazing cat at Kankuro. The cat struck Kankuro and blew him to pieces of wood which were burning.

"Damn didn't think that you would completely destroy Karasu. I hoped that you would have dropped your guard when my henged Karasu broke his neck." Kankuro's voice could be heard from a bandage wrapped bundle at the side of the arena.

"It was too easy and my punch would have just knocked you out for some time with second degree burns on your face. When the puppet's head snapped back, I saw that the face charred instead of getting second degree burns. I know that Suna has ninja who specializes in kugutsu, ie puppet usage. So I knew that it was a puppet. Now what will you do? Continue or give up…" Yugito asked.

"Karasu was my only puppet at the moment so I will have to give up, PROCTOR I FORFIET…" Kankuro shouted.

"SOUSHA…NII YOGITO…" Hayate announced as Yugito and Kankuro returned to the catwalk.

_IWAGAKURE NO KUROTSUCHI vs. ABURAME SHINO_

Hayate barely had a chance to announce the next match before Kurotsuchi and Shino appeared in the arena. Hayate asked if both of them were ready and got nods of affirmative from them. Hayate declared the match to begin and jumped back from the middle of the two.

Kurotsuchi jumped back and went through some hand-seals and launched blobs of quicklime at Shino who just went through some hand-seals and raised a wall of earth using the Doton: Doryuheki no jutsu, which was just barely able to hold back the quick blobs of quicklime.

"Hmm, it seems that Shino has planned to lull Kurotsuchi into a false sense of security by downplaying his abilities. What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It may be a good strategy against her, especially since she has the yoton chakra kekkai genkai. Shino's bugs will be practically useless against her." Sasuke analysed.

"Oh that was a good gambit, but ultimately useless against Shino…" Naruto said paying better attention to the battle. In the meantime, Kurotsuchi saw that her plan of drawing Shino's attack with a Yoton: Yougan Bunshin as a decoy was countered. She decided to attack Shino directly and was surprised when her kunai stabbed the Aburame, wounding him fatally. To all the gennin's except Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru's surprise, Shino burst into a cloud of kikaichu that swarmed Kurotsuchi, planning to quickly draining all of her chakra. The Kurotsuchi in the swarm exploded in to a cloud of fine lava particles.

"Yoton: Yougan Bunshin Bunsan, that justu gets all bug users everytime. So Aburame want more of your precious bugs killed? I will happily oblige you…Yoton: Kazan kanketsusen no jutsu." Kurotsuchi said, as she finished a set of hand-seals and rammed her hand on the ground of the arena. A large crack formed around her in a semicircle and lava suddenly started to fill the arena from around Kurotsuchi as if a geyser of lava erupted from around her. Shino didn't even have time to retaliate as he had to quickly scale the walls of the arena to prevent himself becoming a human BBQ.

"Give up yet, or do you want to continue?" Kurotsuchi asked with a smirk.

"Proctor, I cannot continue in such conditions so I forfeit." Shino said after debating his chances of winning should he continue.

"SHOUSHA…IWAGAKURE NO KURO…KUROTSUCHI…" Hayate announced in a bout of coughing form his position on the arena wall. As Kurotsuchi and Shino made their way back up to the catwalk, Naruto jumped down with a scroll and proceeded to seal away all of the fresh lava on the arena. After that was completed, he lifted his head up to see that most of the foreign shinobi were gawking at him.

"What the arena needed to be cleaned and I needed more lava for some of my elemental trap seals. I decided to kill two birds with one stone." Naruto said shaking his head at the incredulous stares he was getting.

"Alright… Arigatou Naruto-san for…clearing the arena, n…now if you would leave the…arena," Hayate requested. Naruto just nodded his head and disappeared using Hiraishin.

"Alright the next…match will…be between…" Hayate said as the names came upon the screen.

_SABAKU NO GAARA vs. ROCK LEE_

Gaara appeared in the stadium using a Suna Shunshin while Lee just jumped down.

"Are…both of you…ready?" Hayate queried. Lee nodded his head enthusiastically while Gaara just remained as stoic as ever. "Alright…HAJIME," Hayate shouted jumping back.

Lee took off like a green bullet and tried to kick Gaara in the face with a flying kick screaming Dainamikku Entori, but to the surprise of everyone present, a wall of sand intercepted Lee and tried to cover him just as Naruto's Suna no Keimusho had done to Kiba. Lee was able to just barely rebound from the sand wall and started to dodge all the tendrils of sand following him.

"Lee is at a disadvantage against Gaara…" Sasuke analysed.

"Hai Gaara is a ninjutsu user and has practically limitless chakra reserves, Lee on the other hand is a taijutsu specialist. If he can penetrate Gaara's sand, he can win." Naruto replied.

"But his current speed is not enough…" Sasuke replied.

"Don't fret my youthful companions, Lee is just getting warmed up. LEE TAKE THEM OFF…" Gai shouted.

"But Gai-sensei, you said not to…" Lee said confused but seeing his sensei's serious mood he decided to listen. Lee stopped at the edge of the arena and crouched down. He moved his orange legwarmers and took off a set of weights.

"What will it do to remove some weights?" Kiba asked, but to his and everyone's surprise the weights left large craters on the ground. Right at that moment Lee disappeared from the view of most people present. Only the Sandaime, the Elite Jonin, Yugito, Fuu and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata could follow his movements.

Gaara's sand tried to protect him but Lee was too fast for it to completely stop all of Lee's attacks. Some it could stop but others the sand couldn't come close to even parry.

"Gomen Gai-sensei but I must show everyone that one can be a great ninja with just taijutsu. Kage buyo…" Lee shouted kicking Gaara into the air. He then jumped and unwrapped the medical tapes on his arms and wrapped them around Gaara. Lee then took hold of Gaara and dived down towards the ground just before hitting the ground, Lee jumped away using Gaara's body as leverage. Upon landing, Lee declared his taijutsu move's name, "Omote Renge."

The place where Gaara landed was cratered and filled with dust. Everyone who wasn't a sensor waited with bated breath, wanting to know if Gaara had survived or not. Their unasked question was answered a few moments later in the form of laughing.

"I thought that there were only five who could give me a challenge, but it seems that I was wrong. I haven't felt this alive since I last fought against the Kazekage." Gaara said putting Baki on edge. Suddenly sand wrapped around Gaara and shaped into the form of a Tanuki. Suddenly both Gaara and Lee charged at each other at extreme speeds causing most of the assembled people to lose sight of both. Those who could follow the match, saw Lee and the Shukakufied Gaara fighting each other using taijutsu. The match was awe inspiring, two gennin fighting at the level of low jonin was truly unexpected to most.

"I can't let you win Gaara-san, so please forgive me…KAIMON, KYUUMON, SEIMON, SHOUMON: KAI…" Lee shouted as his skin colour change to red and chakra could be seen swirling around his body. "Be ready for defeat, Ura Renge…" Lee said as he kicked Gaara up into the air and kept attacking him. In the end he attacked Gaara with a simultaneous kick and open-handed strike, sending Gaara to the floor of the arena. When Gaara struck the floor of the arena, a large quake could be felt and followed by a large booming sound. The arena floor became covered in a cloud of dust. As the dust cloud cleared, everyone could see Lee on his knees and Gaara, still in the form of a mini-Shukaku, lying in a large crater. After a few moments Gaara shakily stood up.

"It seems that my shoulder is dislocated, but I can still continue how about you Lee-san?" Gaara asked.

"How are you even alive?" Lee asked from his kneeling position.

"My Suna no Yoroi prevented most of the damage from harming me…Do you want to continue? If you do, then I won't be responsible for your death…" Gaara said in a monotone.

"LEE FORFEIT THE MATCH, YOU HAVE PROVED WHAT YOU WANTED." Gai shouted fearing for the life of his student.

"Hai Gai-sensei, PROCTOR I FORFEIT…" Lee said before collapsing on his face.

"SHOUSHA…SABAKU NO…GAA…GAARA…" Hayate declared as the medics picked up Lee and took him to the infirmary. Gaara just vanished in a Suna Sunshin and appeared beside Naruto.

"It seems that your path does give more strength. That ninja Lee was strong, if he could keep up, I might have been defeated." Gaara said before leaving to join up with his siblings. During that time Hayate declared the next match.

_TAKIGAKURE NO FUU vs. ABUMI ZAKU_

Fuu appeared in the Mizu Shunshin and Zaku walked down to the arena. Hayate asked if both were ready and receiving nods of affirmative, he declared the match to start.

Zaku didn't take any chance and attacked Fuu with a Zankuukyokuuha which struck Fuu making her dissolve in to a cloud of dust signifying that it was a Doton: Hokori Bunshin. Zaku was looking around when suddenly the ground below his feet cracked open and Fuu emerged punching Zaku in the face, sending him into the air. Next Fuu made her hands into the tora seal and launched a large cloud of fine sparkling powder at Zaku, using the _Rinpu no jutsu_. The cloud covered Zaku and blinded him. To end it Fuu went through some hand-seals and launched a fire ball using the Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu. When the fire ball struck the powder, it exploded around Zaku. From the residual smoke, the burned body of Zaku fell down to the arena floor, barely alive and with third degree burns.

After checking Zaku's condition, Hayate declared Fuu the winner. Fuu walked back to the catwalk while the medics took away Zaku.

The next matchup came up on the screen…

_NARA SHIKAMARU vs. TSUCHI KIN_

Kin walked down to the arena while Shikamaru had to be thrown down by Sasuke and Naruto. Hayate declared the match to begin and jumped back.

"Troublesome, I have to be the one to fight a troublesome woman…" Shikamaru said sighing then jumped back and threw a few kunai to test his opponent.

"You think that throwing some kunai at me will work?" Kin asked with a taunting tone before she threw a few senbon at Shikamaru. Shikamaru dodged but then heard the tell-tale sound of a bell ringing causing him to become distracted. The very next moment he was struck by some senbon. This process repeated itself a few more times before Shikamaru understood what was happening.

"So that's your tactic huh? Troublesome woman, using special senbon, that has bells attached to them, to distract me, but it's too late for you…Kagemane no jutsu success." Shikamaru said smirking.

"What, how, when?" Kin asked confused that she couldn't move her body anymore. Shikamaru didn't bother to answer, instead he just mimed taking out a kunai from a kunai pouch on his right thigh, even though his kunai pouch was on his left thigh. Kin copied his movement and took out a kunai from her kunai pouch on her right thigh. Shikamaru brought his hand up to his throat and mimed putting a kunai at it. Kin did the same with her kunai.

"Give up or I will be forced to put you down." Shikamaru said seriously. Kin sweated for a while before deciding that Shikamaru's offer was better than the alternative.

"Proctor, I forfeit…" Kin said. Hayate nodded his head and declared Shikamaru the winner. Shikamaru dropped his jutsu and lazily walked back up to the catwalk.

"The next…match will be…" Hayate declared.

_SABAKU NO TEMARI vs. KONOHA NO TENTEN_

Temari jumped down from the catwalk and used her fan to glide down while Tenten just jumped down to the floor. Hayate asked if both were ready, and both kunoichi just nodded their heads preparing for their fight.

"HAJIME…" Hayate called and jumped back. Tenten wasted no time in throwing kunai and shuriken at Temari who just used her battle-fan to blow the projectiles away. This pattern continued for some time before Temari got bored and launched a Kamaitachi no jutsu at Tenten with a fully opened fan. Tenten used a quick kawarimi to dodge the attack.

'_Damn it seems that I will have to use that jutsu…'_ Tenten thought bringing out two scrolls.

"Sooshouryuu…" Tenten screamed as the two scrolls opened in a double helix around Tenten who had jumped up into the air and proceeded to throw the weapons sealed in the scrolls at Temari. Temari just dodged and used her battle-fan to blow away the projectiles she couldn't dodge. When Tenten had exhausted all of her weapons and landed on the ground, Temari took the opportunity to attack Tenten from behind with a Kamaitachi no jutsu. Tenten was taken by surprise and was unable to dodge. The swirling vortex of razor sharp wind cut into Tenten. When the jutsu ran out of steam, a bloodied and completely defeated Tenten fell to the ground.

Hayate approached the downed kunoichi and declared that she was unable to battle and named Temari the winner. Temari just walked back to the catwalk while Tenten was taken away on a stretcher to the infirmary. Gai and Neji left to visit the other two members of Team 9 in the infirmary.

Hayate watched as the board lit up again before showing the name of the next two chunnin-hopefuls.

_HARUNO SAKURA vs. YAMANAKA INO_

"Will Haruno Saku…Sakura and…Yamanaka In…Ino please come to…the arena…" Hayate coughed out waiting for two kunoichi to appear in the arena. Sakura wasted no time in jumping down to the arena while Ino walked down.

Hayate didn't even get a chance to ask if both of them were ready when Ino interrupted, "Just start the match already." Hayate nodded before declaring the match to start and jumped back.

Ino wasted no time and threw a few kunai at Sakura before setting her hands into the familiar diamond shaped seal used for the Yamanaka clan jutsu's.

"Shinranshin…" Ino shouted and tried to take control of Sakura's body. Ino shouted in victory and made Sakura take out a kunai and hold it at her neck.

"Proctor it's over, please call the match." Ino taunted. Hayate was about to call the match when the ground below Ino erupted and Sakura jumped out punching Ino in the face. Ino looked at Sakura in surprise and realised that the Sakura she had control over was just a clone. Ino didn't have any time to retaliate before Sakura applied a paralysis seal to Ino.

Hayate saw that Ino was incapacitated and declared the match in Sakura's favour. Sakura applied the counter seal and helped Ino up from her prone position. Then the two friends walked up to the catwalk discussing brief their performance with an analytical eye.

Hayate called for the last two participants to appear in the arena and waited…

_AKIMICHI CHOJI vs. KINUTA DOSU_

Choji jumped down still eating chips while Dosu followed his example with an arrogant smirk on his face. Hayate asked if both were ready and both nodded. Hayate declared the match to begin and jumped back.

"Why don't you just give up now and forego the humiliation?" Dosu asked trying to get a rise from the peaceful large boned boy. When Choji didn't even look at him and opted to keep eating his chips, Dosu got angered.

"HEY FATSO I WAS TALKING TO YOU…" Dosu shouted in anger not noticing Choji's eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Oh hell no, that poor oto gennin is dead," Ino said shaking her head, while the other Konoha gennin were praying to whatever kami they could think of so that Dosu won't be idiotic enough to call Choji the f-word again. Eveyone in Konoha knew that the f-word was a taboo among the Akimichi.

"What did you say? Care to repeat that…" Choji asked in a cold and calm voice.

"What, are you deaf or something? I said that I was talking to you, fatso..." Dosu said before he was hit by a partially enlarged fist. Choji had used the Bubun Baika no jutsu to enlarge his fists and had hit Dosu with them. Choji continued to beat upon Dosu while saying, "I. AM. NOT. FAT. I. JUST. HAVE. LARGE. BONES," each word punctuated by a punch. After Choji had calmed down, everyone saw that Dosu was a bloody corpse, barely alive. Hayate called the medics to take Dosu to the infirmary and declared Choji the winner.

"Will all…the victors please…come…down to…the are…arena…" Hayate asked. All the victors came down and stood side by side as Zabuza brought down a box.

"Each victor…will co…come forward and…take a…numbered ball…from…the box…" Hayate told before motioning for a victor to come forward. Each of the victors came forward and took a number.

_Naruto - Number 1_

_Sasuke - Number 5_

_Yuri - Number 11_

_Hinata - Number 2_

_Yugito - Number 9_

_Kurotsuchi - Number 3_

_Gaara - Number 12_

_Fuu - Number 6_

_Shikamaru - Number 7_

_Temari - Number 8_

_Sakura - Number 4_

_Choji - Number 10_

"The matchup will be as follows…" Zabuza said.

_Match 1 - Namikaza Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Hinata_

_Match 2 - Iwagakure no Kurotsuchi vs. Haruno Sakura_

_Match 3 - Uchiha Sasuke vs. Takigakure Fuu_

_Match 4 - Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari_

_Match 5 - Nii Yugito vs. Akimichi Choji_

_Match 6 - Shibuya Yuri vs. Sabaku no Gaara_

_Match 7 - Winner of Match 1 vs. Winner of Match 2_

_Match 8 - Winner of Match 3 vs. Winner of Match 4_

_Match 9 - Winner of Match 5 vs. Winner of Match 6_

_Match 10 - Winner of Match 7 vs. Winner of Match 8 vs. Winner of Match 9(Battle Royal)_

"Since we have our matchup for the finals, I advise all of you to train and prepare yourselves for the finals being held a month from now at the Konoha Chunnin Exams Stadium. Also Congratulations for making this far, now do any of you have questions?" Hiruzen asked the gathered chunnin-hopefuls.

"Ano Hokage-sama since the finals are like a competition, will only one of us make chunnin?" Hinata asked the question on everyone's mind.

"No Hinata-chan, you may win the competition yet not make chunnin or you may be taken out in the first round and make chunnin. It all depends on how much of your abilities you are able to showcase to the judges. Now if there are no further questions, please leave the tower and subsequently the forest of death. I don't like anyone roaming about in the forest as it is a dangerous place." Hiruzen said before leaving in a Shunshin. Most of the jonin without teams followed the sandaime's lead while the sensei's decided to lead their teams out of the forest.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

**_Kugutsu = Puppet Art_**

_**Kaimon = Gate of Opening**_

_**Kyuumon = Gate of Healing**_

_**Seimon = Gate of Life**_

_**Shoumon = Gate of Pain**_

* * *

**A/N:**

****Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation_s_****

**_Jinjuu konbi henge: sootourou = Man Beast Combo Transformation: Two-Headed Wolf_**

**_Garouga = Fang Wolf Fang_**

**_Santon: Zettai Bouei no Sunakabe = Sand Release: Sand wall of Absolute Defence_**

_**Shikyakuu no jutsu = Four Legs technique**_

_**Juujin bunshin = Man Beast Clone**_

_**Gatsuga = Fang Passing Fang**_

_**Kotai Shouheki = Solid Barrier**_

_**Kotai Shouheki: Houkai = Solid Barrier: Collapse**_

_**Raiton: Denki hibana = Lightning Release: Electric Spark**_

_**Hakke: Rokujyuuyonshou = Eight-Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms**_

_**Juuho Sooshiken = Gentle Step Twin Lions Fist**_

_**Katon: Moeru Neko no Bakudan = Fire Release: Blazing Cat Bomb**_

**_Yoton: Yogan Bunshin: Lava Release: Lava Clone_**

**_Yoton: Yogan Bunshin Bunsan = Lava Release: Lava Clone Dispersion_**

_**Yoton: Kazan kanketsusen no jutsu = Lava Release: Volcanic Geyser technique**_

_**Dainamikku Entori = Dynamic Enrty**_

_**Kage Buyo = Shadow of the Dancing Leaf**_

_**Omote Renge = Primary Lotus**_

_**Ura Renge = Reverse Lotus**_

_**Suna no Yoroi = Armor of Sand**_

_**Doton: Hokori Bunshin = Earth Release: Dust Clone**_

_**Rinpu no jutsu = Scale Powder technique**_

_**Kagemane no jutsu = Shadow Imitation technique**_

_**Kamaitachi no jutsu = Sickle-Weasel technique**_

_**Sooshouryuu = Twin Rising Dragons**_

_**Shinranshin = Mind Body Disturbance**_

_**Bubun Baika no jutsu = Partial Expansion technique**_

* * *

**_A/N: I hope that all of you liked the twists I put into the canon plot, by having Gaara's seal modified and making him calmer. Please leave a review on what you think of the story so far._**

**_SSG signing off._**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Finals Are Here

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

"**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes / Written Information_

"_Telepathic Speech"_

"_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**==========Noon, 1**__**st**__** March, Namikaze Estate==========**_

"So Naruto what do you think we should do now?" Sasuke asked, referring to the one month recess they have before the finals of the chunnin exams.

"I plan to train my Rinnegan and help Hinata-chan with her Tenseigan after a couple of more days. What about you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei has decided to train me for the rest of the month…" Yuri said before turning to Sakura.

"Anko-sensei and Kakashi-sensei have decided to train me. Kakashi-sensei had planned to train Yuri-chan but since Jiraiya-sama has decided to train her, he decided to help me with my genjutsu. What about you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I plan to train for taka sennin modo and become the Taka-sennin. I hope that in a month, well three due to time dilation between here and Mt. Taka, I will be able to master sennin modo to a good degree. I will leave tomorrow at noon." Sasuke explained.

"I will be good to have another sennin in Konoha. I can finally have someone to discuss about senjutsu techniques." Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"But don't you have Jiraiya-sensei for that?" Yuri asked confused while Sakura nodded.

"Ero-sennin doesn't have any imagination when it comes to techniques. How many techniques do you see him use that are his own creation or modification? Other that Toton no jutsu, Doton: Yomi numa, Hari Jizo, Hari Jigoku and Kebari Senbon, there are no other techniques he has to his name. Do you deny that?" Naruto ranted.

"Now that is not nice Naru-chan, I know that those are the only five techniques he had created but each is very useful. Your tou-san has only Hiraishin and Rasengan to his name." Came the answer from Kushina.

"Ah Kaa-san how is your new body, does the new ketsueki bunshin memory seals feel alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hai it feels like that my full potential is accessible again. Arigatou Naru-chan for creating such a beautiful seal. I don't know why your tou-san didn't think of it. Everyone knows that the ketsueki bunshin are practically living individuals themselves."

"Oi you know that I hated the ketsueki bunshin because of the cost. Also Naruto you can always discuss senjutsu techniques with me. I was a sage myself." Minato said walking into the room.

"Well I think that I will go visit kaa-chan's grave before going to the public onsen to relax for a few hours." Sasuke said getting up and waving goodbye while disappearing in a swirling vortex.

"I think that I will search for Konohamaru. I did promise to spar with him." Naruto said before getting up. "Oh before I forget, I modified the ketsueki bunshin a bit while making the seals. You will be able to use the kuchiyose no jutsu and any jutsu that requires blood now." Minato and Kushina nodded their heads to show that they understood. After that Naruto vanished in an orange flash of light.

"So Yuri-chan, Sakura-chan what are you two planning to do now that the boys have abandoned you?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"A soak in the onsen sounds nice, what about you Kushina-sama? Sakura-chan?" Yuri asked.

"That is a splendid idea. Why don't you go see if Kakashi is free and spar with him Minato-kun?" Kushina said in a suggestive tone, though Minato understood that she wanted him to scram. Kushina loved spending time with Yuri and Sakura, so Minato nodded and vanished in a yellow flash.

_**==========Morning, 30**__**th**__** March, Konoha Main Gate=======**_

Hiruzen was standing at the gate in formal Hokage robes. Accompanying him were Naruto, Yuri, Kakashi, Yugito, Kirabi, Kurotsuchi, Yugito's teammates and a squad of ANBU. Kurotsuchi's Team mates and Sensei had decided to wait for the Tsuchikage at their hotel. As Everyone was looking out towards the horizon, a cluster of three blobs appeared. As the three blobs came closer, everyone could make out a large man with blond hair and dark skin. This man was the Yondaime Raikage Ei. With Ei were a two younger blonde haired shinobi. One was fair skinned and the other was dark skinned. They were Shee and Darui respectively, Ei's bodyguards. Ei and his entourage came to a halt in front of Hiruzen.

"It's an honor to be greeted by the great Kami no Shinobi himself. I hope that my father's previous actions won't cause problems with Hyuuga Clan Hokage-dono?" Ei asked.

"Not at all Raikage-dono. Now you must be tired from your travels. Why don't you follow Yuri-chan to the Golden Leaf Hotel? Or if you want, you can wait for old Onoki to arrive." Hiruzen asked.

"So Onoki has finally decided to visit Konoha again. I never thought that he would have been able to give up the grudge he held against Konoha for the massacre Minato-dono had done to Iwa's forces." Ei exclaimed surprised at the information.

"I myself am surprised at Onoki's decision, though he was always a level headed Kage. He must have finally decided that holding a grudge is counterproductive. It will only lead to more pain and suffering." Hiruzen said.

"Jiji it seems that there is a fight going on about six kilometers away from Konoha. I can sense at least three kage level ninja and a couple of elite jonin level ones. Shall I check what is going on?" Naruto said opening his eyes and getting up from his meditative state.

"I am going to have to cut this meeting short Raikage-dono. I think that Onoki and his guards have been attacked by S-ranked nuke-nin on Konoha soil, so I have to go help. Naruto lets go, Yuri you lead Raikage-dono to the hotel." Hiruzen said before turning to head to where Naruto directed the battle was going on.

"How about I join you Hokage-dono? I haven't had a good fight since I became Raikage." Ei said and took off without waiting for a reply followed by his guards.

Shaking his head at Ei's eagerness to fight, Hiruzen took off after him followed by Naruto who had released his restriction and gravity seals. Following them were Kakashi, Yugito, Kirabi, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Omoi, Karui and the ANBU squad.

_**==========Morning, 30**__**th**__** March, Outside Konoha==========**_

"Kitsuchi keep your guard up, I won't put it past old Danzo to setup an ambush. That old war hawk has been lusting for Hiruzen's hat for years. If he is able to create a disturbance to overthrow Hiruzen, then we will have the Fourth Shinobi War on our hands." Onoki said knowing how Danzo thinks.

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama…" Kitsuchi said just before a fireball headed towards the group from the trees. Onoki and his guards jumped back preparing for a fight.

"Who goes there? If you are Konoha-nin, then know that we have permission to go to Konoha to attend the Chunnin Exam Finals…" Onoki said looking at where the fireball came from.

"Ryotenbin no Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage. Your heart will allow me to use Jinton. Prepare to die." A masked man in a black cloak adorned with red clouds said. He had forest green eyes that seemed to glow. Beside him stood a silver haired young man in a similar cloak carrying a triple bladed scythe.

"I was right to be wary of Akatsuki. A group of S-ranked nuke-nin can't be trusted. I don't know why I had you guys do some jobs for me, but this is the last time I will talk with you youngsters with civility. Next time I see a member of your organization, you will be killed on sight." Onoki said before using Doton: Kengan no jutsu to try and punch the silver haired member.

Surprisingly the punch connected and crushed the man's face in. Everyone stared in shock that the other man didn't even try to help his partner.

"One down one to go…" Onoki said before preparing a Jinton: Genkai Hakurai to finish the masked man. But before he could use the technique, a chocked laugh could be heard. Everyone turned to see that the silver haired man was sitting up and laughing. The most disturbing thing was that his face was still caved in, yet it was healing at an astonishing rate.

Onoki and his guards jumped back wary of their seemingly immortal enemy. They were so shocked at the silver haired man's face that they failed to see the other one had launched a powerful lightning jutsu at the group. By the time they had realized the imminent danger they were in, it was too late to dodge or block.

All three had closed their eyes in acceptance of their fate and waited for the jutsu to hit, when they heard a young male voice shout out "Fuinjutsu: Fuurai Houin". Opening their eyes, they saw a young blond boy holding a scroll into which the jutsu was sealed. As soon as the jutsu was sealed, the boy turned the scroll at the silver haired Akatsuki member and released the jutsu back calling, "Fuinjutus: Fuurai Houin: Kai." The jutsu struck the man and exploded. The other man just shook his head when he saw that the Raikage, the Hokage, Kirabi, Naruto, Yugito, Kakashi, Kurotsuchi, Yugito's team and ANBU were present.

"Hidan we are leaving, we can't hope to take on so many Kage and Jonin level ninja at the moment." The masked man said before dragging the burned corpse of Hidan away.

"Mark my words all of you shall be sacrificed to Jashin-sama when I return. If Kakuzu wasn't dragging me away, I would have sacrificed you to Jashin-sama already." Hidan said just before he and Kakuzu vanished in a shunshin.

"Are you alright Onoki?"

"Hiruzen, how did you know that we were attacked by Akatsuki?" Onoki asked surprised to see the Hokage. "Oh Raikage-dono it seems that you are here as well." Onoki added surprised to see the Raikage also present.

"You alright Jiji, Tou-san?" Kurotsuchi asked having just arrived on site.

"Hai me and your tou-san are fine, but what are you doing here?" Onoki asked.

"I was waiting at the gate with Hokage-sama for your arrival with the others here."

"Alright, now Hiruzen you didn't answer my question yet. Also I haven't thanked your ninja yet for saving my life." Onoki said turning to Hiruzen.

"No need to thank me Tsuchikage-sama, I was just doing my job as a ninja of Konoha. You are an important dignitary and you being killed on Konoha soil while coming to Konoha itself would be a great scandal. Even if it is the Akatsuki who had planned to kill you." The blonde ninja said sitting in a seiza position meditating.

"Then at least tell me your name so that I may remember the person who saved my life." Onoki asked.

"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…Jiji it seems that Kakuzu and Hidan are headed towards Hi no Kuni, Ta no Kuni border. They are just on the fringes of my sensory range." Naruto said standing up and opening his eyes. Everyone was mesmerized by the golden color of his sclera and the slit birdlike pupil. "And they are now out of range. I suggest that we all return to Konoha as soon as possible; I can sense a Kage level presence in a tree a few feet from us. It seems that the presence is trying to hide using a mokuton jutsu." As soon as Naruto said that everyone was on edge again, preparing for a battle.

"If so then we should leave as soon as possible." Hiruzen said. Naruto created five kage bunshin and asked everyone present to stand inside the hexagram, Naruto and his clones had created. As soon as everyone complied, the whole group vanished using the hiraijin no jutsu.

As soon as everyone was gone, a man came out of the tree. Half of the man was white while the other half was black. He concentrated some chakra into his ring and waited. Soon an astral projection of an orange haired man with the Rinnegan appeared and asked, "What have you learned Zetsu?"

"Pein-sama it seems that the Kyubi Jinchuriki is quite well versed in fuinjutsu and has shown the use of hiraishin and its variant the hiraijin. He is also a very good sensor, capable of sensing up to ten kilometers away and a senjutsu user. He was able to sense me hiding while I was listening to their conversation. Also it seems that the Yondaime had divided the Kyubi's chakra into its Yin and Yang components and then sealed them into his son and a girl with blue hair. That is all I have learned at the moment." Zetsu reported.

"Hai keep your eyes on both jinchuriki, if the boy is too strong then we will take the girl. Anything else you would like to report at the moment?" Pein asked.

"Only that Kakuzu had decided to take the Sandaime Tsuchikage's heart and for that he has decided that any members of our organization will be killed on sight." Zetsu said.

"That will be an inconvenience but a minor one, I will discipline him. You may return to your mission." Zetsu just nodded and cut of the chakra to the ring. Then Zetsu melted back into the tree and was gone.

_**==========Late Morning, 30**__**th**__** March, Hokage Tower Conference Room==========**_

Everyone who was standing in the hexagonal formation Naruto and his kage bunshin's had formed were suddenly standing in the Conference Room in the Hokage Tower. They just appeared in a flash of orange light.

"Was that the hiraishin?" Ei asked excited that there may be someone else to challenge him for the position of the fastest man alive.

"I do know the hiraishin but no that was a variation of the technique called hiraijin. Hiraishin can only take one passanger, the hiraijin can take multiple passangers. All of the people in the formation are taken for the ride." Naruto said getting a nod from Ei.

"That was so cool Mr. Nine. I hope that you and I can be fine." Kirabi said all the while rapping. Naruto just nodded his head unable to come up with a reply.

"Ignore him Naruto-san, now tell me how well have you mastered the hiraishin?" Ei asked.

"I am quite proficient, but not as proficient as tou-san was. Also my fighting style is different from tou-san's so use of hiraishin is rare in my battles." Naruto said.

"I see but do you think that you would be able to keep up in a spar with me. Your name is already quite famous, Gogyo no Naruto. Are you really able to use all five nature transformations?" Ei asked his curiosity not being masked at all from his tone.

"Hai I can use all five nature transformations, but I am not called Gogyo no Naruto because of that. I am called that because I can mold all five elements into a new composite element but only within a Rasengan and stabilized using senjutsu chakra. Only a sennin with good understanding of senjutsu and knowing a technique similar to the Rasengan can even think of learning such a dangerous technique." Naruto said seriously.

"I see…" Ei said before Onoki interrupted him. "Sumimasen Namikaze-san but can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Gomen Raikage-sama but it seems that I am needed elsewhere." Naruto said before turning to Onoki, "Hai Tsuchikage-sama, we can go off to the side and I can apply a privacy barrier seal." Onoki just nodded and walked to an unoccupied corner. Upon reaching their destination, Naruto went through a couple of handseals and touched his hand to the floor saying Fuinjutsu: Muon Baria: Fuin. After the seal was set, Naruto nodded his head to Onoki to proceed.

"Though your tou-san is still hated by a majority of Iwa, I would like to tell you that most don't hate you. There are some baka's who think that harming you will harm Namikaze, but most of us believe that once a person has passed on, there is nothing that can harm them. I know that you know about the Uzumaki Clans massacre by Iwa, Kumo and Suna at the start of the Third Shinobi World War, Hiruzen said so. I will understand if you hate those three villages." Onoki said and waited for Naruto's reaction. After a few moments he started to feel a bit uncomfortable when Naruto finally opened his mouth.

"That is nice to know Tsuchikage-sama and fear not, I don't hold a grudge against Iwa, Kumo or Kiri for the destruction of my clan. It was a time of war and my clan was feared for our fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. I also saw the ruins and saw the damage done to both sides. It helps that jiji told me that only three hundred of my clan was able to wipeout all of the attacking force. There are still some survivors out there. I just have to find them and bring them back into the clan. Now is that all you wanted Tsuchikage-sama?" Naruto replied with a megawatt grin on his whiskered face.

"No there is another reason I came to Konoha; I want to create an alliance between our villages. I plan to offer Kurotsuchi in a political marriage. I would like you to be her husband. The marriage won't be till both of you are fifteen so you have two years to get to know her. What do you say?" Onoki said.

"Gomen Tsuchikage-sama but I am involved with Hyuga Hinata, their heiress. It seems that there was a marriage agreement between the Uzumaki and Hyuga clan for a female Hyuga to be married into the Uzumaki from before its destruction. Also I love Hinata-chan since we were nine. At first the Hyuga elders didn't want us to be involved, but when it came out that I am a true blood Uzumaki when I became a gennin, they called me and Hinata-chan to inform us of the agreement." Naruto said sadly. Over the one month break he had got to know Kurotsuchi well enough to consider her a good friend just as the other Jinchuriki. If he wasn't in love with Hinata and the Hyuga-Uzumaki agreement didn't exist, he would have considered the Tsuchikage's offer.

"I see but since you are the last of the Uzumaki, the CRA would be applied to you. Wont you reconsider?"

"I forgot about that; the CRA is no longer applicable to elemental kekkai genkai clans, but since I do have a dojutsu I would be forced into the CRA. That much is true, but I want Hinata-chant to be present for such talks. Is that agreeable Tsuchikage-sama." Naruto said.

"Hai that is very much agreeable. Now if I am not mistaken You, your fiancé, Kuro-chan and your teammate are going to be in block A of the tournament. So please forgive me if I cheer for Kuro-chan if she faces you, even if you may end up my grandson-in-law." Onoki said his eyes shining with mischief.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, but be prepared to see the defeat of your granddaughter if she faces me and that's a big IF. Sakura-chan is not to be underestimated." Naruto said before releasing the seal.

"Now I know that you are tired Onoki, so please escort him and his entourage along with his granddaughter to the Golden Leaf Hotel Naruto-kun. Hope that you have a nice stay in Konoha!" Hiruzen said before turning to the Raikage, his entourage and Team Kirabi. "Yuri-chan may I bother you to escort the Raikage, his entourage and Team Kirabi to the Golden Leaf Hotel?"

"It's not a bother at all Hokage-sama. I will escort them there as soon as they are ready." Yuri replied, then turned to the Raikage. "Raikage-sama may I escort you and your entourage to the Golden Leaf Hotel?"

"Hai you may," Ei said before turning to Hiruzen. "Well then I will see you later Hokage-dono. I know that you must have that accursed paperwork to go through and waiting for me and Tsuchikage-dono must have created a large stack of them on your desk." Ei said spitting out the word paperwork with venom.

"Not at all, I have found the solution to defeating the bane of all Kage's so it's no big deal." Hiruzen said, smirking at the expression on the faces of Onoki and Ei.

"Wait did you just say that you have found the answer to beat paperwork?" Onoki asked from the door.

"Hai and the answer is only two words, Kage Bunshin." Hiruzen said before he started to laugh at his fellow kage's reactions. Ei was repeatedly bashing his head on a wall while Onoki was using his ability to levitate to hit his head on the ceiling all the while muttering 'baka' and 'how did the old monkey find out?'

"Oi Jiji stop enjoying yourself so much! You had a similar reaction when I told you." Naruto said from the door looking like a cat that got the canary. Waiting for Onoki and Ei to wrap that information around their heads. When they did, they just stared at Hiruzen with expression less eyes. After a few moments of staring at Hiruzen they turned to Naruto with an awed expression. They just couldn't believe that a young boy had discover the secret to defeating paperwork and they seasoned Ninja and Kage's to boot couldn't discover such a simple fact. Everyone else was looking at the two kage's with large sweat drops on their faces.

"I thought you wanted to get some rest Jiji," Kurotsuchi asked smirking, she had also figured out the secret but had planned to reveal it when she had become Tsuchikage.

"Hai you are right, lead the way Naruto…" Onoki said before shaking his head to get rid of all the unnecessary thoughts of why he hadn't figured out the secret. Ei just gestured to Yuri to lead the way. After everyone but Hiruzen and his bodyguards left the Conference room, Danzo enter the room.

"I went to see you at your office Hiruzen but your secretary told me that you hadn't returned yet after welcoming the Raikage and Tsuchikage. I was going out when I saw the Raikage and Tsuchikage accompanied by their entourage being lead out by Kakashi, Naruto and Yuri, so I decided to see if you were here…" Danzo explained, but Hiruzen interrupted him, "What do you want Danzo?"

"I just wanted to discuss with you about your old student and the…you know what," Danzo said with a low whisper.

"Alright let's go to my office." Hiruzen said gesturing for Danzo to lead the way.

_**==========Evening, 31**__**st**__** March, Namikaze Estate==========**_

Naruto and Yuri were playing a game of shogi with Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya watching them. Just as Naruto was about to make his next move, Sasuke appeared in the room in a shunshin directly beside the table where the shogi board was kept. He turned and his backpack accidentally toppled over the table and ruined the match.

"What the teme, I was just about to checkmate Yuri-chan…Wait Sasuke you are back?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course I am back, the finals are tomorrow…don't tell me you thought that I would have been late, didn't you?" Sasuke accused.

"The thought may have crossed my mind once or twice." Naruto said with nonchalance.

"Alright you two there is no need for an argument. It's nice to see you back safely Sasuke, ready for the finals?" Yuri intervened.

"Hai what about you Yuri? I believe that Jiraiya-sama was the one who trained you, right?" Sasuke queried.

"That is right and hope that you don't have to face her Sasuke, else she is going to beat the crap out of you…HAHAHA." Jiraiya said with glee believing that Yuri would be able to defeat Sasuke.

"No offence Yuri-chan but I doubt that Sasuke would be defeated that easily if he has mastered senjutsu. So did you master senjutsu while you were away?" Minato asked.

"Hai Minato-sama, thanks to Naruto's senjutsu chakra collection and storage seals senjutsu is now a viable option in battle for sennins. Naruto the seals work very well, as long as you have chakra to balance the senjutsu chakra in your body, the seals keep providing chakra at a steady rate for about five hours before the collection rate decreases." Sasuke said.

"That is because of the safety features I have added. The seal keeps a measure of the amount of chakra you have to safely use senjutsu. If the threshold amount is crossed, the seal automatically closes off the senjutsu chakra supply." Naruto said.

"I see so I can continue to use senjutsu for a little over five hours before I reach my threshold, still it's better than nothing. So what is your threshold Jiraiya-sama?" Sasuke asked curiosity coloring his voice. Jiraiya just mumbled something which no one but Naruto was able to catch.

"What was that Ero-sennin did you say something?" Naruto asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kushina easily caught on what Naruto was doing and joined in.

"Hai Ero-sennin what did you say right now, please speak up." Kushina requested with a sweet smile that promised pain if he didn't do what she asked.

"Alright already, my threshold is about three hours and that's because I haven't mastered sennin modo as well as Naruto and now it seems Sasuke has. Are you all happy now?" Jiraiya asked with annoyance to which everyone including Minato laughed.

"Don't worry sensei, I know that if you put some time to master it, you would easily master it." Minato said trying to console his sensei after he calmed down.

"Alright kids get to bed you have a very trying day ahead and you will need every bit of energy you can muster." Kushina said with a stern expression on her face. Getting up from their seats, Yuri and Naruto accompanied by Sasuke bid everyone goodnight and went up to their beds.

_**==========Morning, 1**__**st**__** April, Chunnin Exams Stadium==========**_

All the finalists of the chunnin exams was standing in the participant's box looking around at the stadium as it slowly filled up with people, civilians and ninja alike. In the Daimyo's box, the Daimyos of Tsuchi no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, Ta no Kuni, Tsunami the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni and Miko of Oni no Kuni sat together with various other Dimyo's or their representatives. Accompanying Tsunami was her son Inari. The Miko of Oni no Kuni had also brought her daughter Shion with her.

"Kaa-chan when do you think will the fights start? I want to see Naruto-niichan and his teammates fight." Inari exclaimed.

"You must learn patience Inari-kun, you are the next Daimyo of the liberated Nami no Kuni. A Daimyo must have patience and must always be dignified in the presence of other, especially other nobles." Tsunami admonished with an indulgent smile.

"So your son is also impatient for the finals to begin. I can tell from my daughter's posture that she is extremely bored. She didn't want to come here but when she heard that the sochi of the Kiiroi Senko was in the finals with the last Uchiha and the Hyuga Heiress, she just couldn't remain behind." the Miko said.

"We personally know Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. They along with their team helped liberate Nami form Gatou's ironfisted rule. We of Nami owe them a lot." Tsunami said.

"Hai Naruto-niisan and Sasuke-niisan are awesome. So is Yuri-neechan and Sakura-neechan. Though I don't like their sensei's. Hatake-san looked like a lazy hentai and Mitarashi-san just scares me." Inari said, the awe coloring his voice slowly changed to irritation when he was talking about Kakashi and then fear when Anko was mentioned.

"Ano you have personally met Namikaze-san and Uchiha-san?" Shion asked softly after hearing Inari talking about them.

"Hai Naruto-niisan taught me that moping about because bad things happen in your life is useless. He taught me that to change one's fate, one must fight for it to change. That is what I plan to do." Inari said seriously.

"I see but I believe that fate is not changeable and that no matter what we do, we can't change fate." Shion said with conviction. Thinking back to her and her mother's visions.

"Then you must meet Naruto-niichan. He will show you that fate is changeable." Inari said before he was shushed by his mother while Shion was similarly chastised by her mother. Both mothers pointed towards the Kage box where the Hokage was sitting with the Tsuchikage on his right, the Kazekage on his left and the Raikage on the Tsuchikage's right.

Hiruzen stood up and walked to the edge of the Kage box and activated a seal and starter his welcome speech to the various Daimyo's, Kage's and all the others who had come to be spectators to the finals. After he had finished his speech he gestured for Shiranui Genma, the proctor, to announce the first match.

"Will Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata please come down to the arena for your match…" Genma declared and waited for the participants to reach the arena floor. Naruto just threw a hiraishin kunai at the center of the arena and appeared at the place the kunai was while Hinata used a mizu shunshin to appear opposite Naruto. They both bowed to each other before getting into their respective taijutsu stances, Hinata in her modified Juuken stance and Naruto in the ryuuken stance. Genma asked if both were ready and when they both nodded their heads, he jumped back yelling hajime.

Naruto didn't waste any time and attacked Hinata with a low powered Futon: Repuushou trying to unbalance her. Hinata just activated her byakugan and spurn in place using the hakkeshou: kaiten to counter. As soon as the repuushou was released, Hinata released the kaiten and charged Naruto with her hands covered in a chakra shroud looking like lions. Hinata planned to use the juuho: sooshiken to augment her juuken to quickly put Naruto down.

Naruto seeing through Hinata's plan used a hiraishin to appear behind her and tried to strike her with a rasengan but as the jutsu touched her, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a smashed up piece of log was seen in Hinata's place. Naruto had expected this and jumped back, but what he didn't expect was for Hinata to popup behind him using a shunshin and use a hakke: kuushou at his back. The jutsu struck him in the back and threw him forward.

After he stood up Naruto looked towards where he sensed Hinata and said, "I didn't expect you to shunshin behind me and strike me with a hakke: kuushou. Well done Hinata-chan but I believe that it's time to get serious."

"You are right Naruto-kun but I want you to use your Rinnegan against my Tenseigan. What do you say?" Hinata asked. The whole crowd became quiet upon hearing the words 'Rinnegan' and 'Tenseigan'.

Many knew what the Rinnegan was but no one ever heard about the Tenseigan. Hiashi and Hanabi were stunned. Hanabi wondered what the Tenseigan was while Hiashi was trying to remember where he heard about the Tenseigan. When he saw the change in Hinata's byakugan after she activated the Tenseigan, he remembered reading some of the practically illegible documents in the Hyuga library.

"So that is the Tenseigan." Hiashi told himself examining the new bluish flower pattern around the now visible pupil. Hanabi heard that and turned to her father and asked, "Tou-san what is the Tenseigan?"

"Well Hanabi-chan I had read some of the oldest documents in the Hyuga library and they tell of the fabled Tenseigan. It is the next stage of the byakugan and very little is known about how it is reached and about its powers. How did she activate it?" Hiyashi pondered to himself while Hanabi just focused her byakugan at her onee-sama.

In the Kage box, all the Kage's except Hiruzen were shocked to hear that Naruto had the Rinnegan and about hearing about the as of till now unheard of Tenseigan.

"Oi Saru-oji is what the Hyuga heiress said is true? Does Naruto-kun really have the Rinnegan and what in kami's name is the Tenseigan?" Onoki asked with incredulity coloring his voice. Hiruzen just smirked and nodded his head.

The Kazekage, who was Orochimaru in disguise, just watched with interest at the revealing of the Tenseigan. _"Kukuku it seems that I should have marked the Hyuga as well. To think that even now I learn that there are many techniques and kekkai genkai that I have never heard about. What is this Tenseigan and what are its powers. I must have kabuto-kun and the sound four find a way to kidnap her."_ Orochimaru thought salivating at the thought of obtaining the Tenseigan.

"What are you thinking about Kazekage-dono?" Ei asked, trying to gauge the Kazekage's reaction.

"I think that this will be a very enjoyable fight…" he trailed off directing all of his concentration on the fight. Ei just nodded his head in acknowledgement of the Kazekage's words and turned back to the fight.

Meanwhile Naruto thought about Hinata's offer and decided that it was time to reveal his Rinnegan. "Alright Hinata-chan but I think that I should hold back on sennin modo and Kurama's chakra. What do you say?"

"No I want to fight you at your best and that means you using bijuu sennin modo along with the Rinnegan. Now collect your senjutsu chakra and activate your bijuu cloak with the Rinnegan." Hinata practically ordered.

"Alright Hinata-chan give me a minute to gather the required senjutsu chakra and then we will fight seriously." Hinata just nodded her head and entered Tenseigan Chakura Modo. In this mode, Hinata was covered in a cloak of bluish green chakra that gave the appearance of Hinata catching flames.

After a minute was up, Naruto's body seemed to burst into reddish golden flames with nine fox tails. When he opened his eyes, his Rinnegan as activated and the pupil was a slit while the usual purple coloration of the Rinnegan was replaced with a reddish gold. The flames around his body momentarily changed shape to that of a phoenix before resettling around Naruto in a cloak like fashion.

"So the rumors of Naruto-kun being the Fenikkusu Sennin and summoner is true. I didn't think that there would be another after Old Hikaru died." Onoki said to no one in particular.

"Who is or was Hikaru? And I didn't even know about the fenikkusu summoning contract." Ei asked confused.

"Of course you don't know about Hikaru. He was the last Uzukage and the last Fenikkusu Sennin and summoner. I didn't think that I would see a Fenikkusu Sennin anymore. Especially since the Fenikkusu clan is very selective of its summoners. Oi Saru-oji how did Naruto-kun get a hold of the contract?" Onoki asked.

"Well Kushina was Hikaru's daughter, so Naruto-kun is his grandson. The contract was with Kushina but she was not accepted by the clan. Naruto-kun was though and as you see." Hiruzen said before turning back to the fight. Onoki and the other Kage followed suit.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked mockingly trying to goad Naruto into striking first.

"The question is, are you ready Hinata-chan?" Naruto taunted back. Hinata didn't show any signs of falling to that taunt. Suddenly Hinata send a couple of black balls from the ten flying around her towards Naruto. Naruto just jumped back from the gudodama and prepared lifted his hand up, palm facing towards the approaching balls and launched a massive wave of gravitational force calling out Senpo: Tendo: Chou Shinra Tensei. The flying balls of death were pushed back towards Hinata while the jutsu continued towards Hinata as well.

Hinata just lifted her hand and also used a Tendo: Shinra Tensei to reduce as much of the force behind Naruto's jutsu as she could. When Naruto's jutsu struck her, much of its force was diluted thus allowing her to remain mostly unharmed. In retaliation she decided to use Kinbou Tensei Baku to attack Naruto. With explosive chakra covering one of her gudodama, she sent the gudodama towards Naruto who just used hiraishin to get out of the range of the explosion.

After the smoke from the explosion cleared, everyone saw the large crater that had formed. Meanwhile Naruto had thrown a hiraishin kunai high above the arena and flashed to it. Next he raised his hands, palm directed towards Hinata and used Onmyoton: Tendo: Chibaku Tensei to create a large ball of rock and then launched it towards Hinata using a Tendo: Shinra Tensei.

Everyone thought that was the end of the match as there was no way Hinata could survive such a jutsu. "What the hell is Naruto thinking, using such a jutsu on a fellow gennin especially his fiancé. There is no way even a kage would be able to survive something like that." Kurenai exclaimed.

"Stop worrying Nai-chan, Naruto wouldn't use such a jutsu if he didn't believe that Hinata couldn't handle it. Just watch and see." Anko said irritated that Kurenai would criticize her student, when she herself didn't criticize Kurenai's students.

Just as Anko said, everyone couldn't believe Hinata's counter to Naruto's massive jutsu. She created a blade from her gudodama and infused it with chakra. Then swung the chakra infused blade through the fast approaching meteor. As soon as the blade had completely passed through the ball of rock, it split in half before exploding.

Naruto appeared behind Hinata using a hiraishin and quickly went through some hand-seals and touched Hinata's shoulder. A complicated fuinjutsu array appeared all over her body, thought only her exposed parts of her body revealed the existence of the seal. As soon as the seal was set, Hinata's chakra shroud retreated back into her body and her Tenseigan reverted to her byakugan before deactivating. Hinata tried to move but all of her body except her head was paralyzed. She realized that Naruto had used a combined chakra suppression and body paralysis seal on her.

"Now Hinata-chan forfeit. No matter what you try, you won't be able to escape the clutches of my seal. I don't want to knock you out, so what will it be?" Naruto asked, his close to her ear making her shiver.

"PROCTOR I FORFEIT…" Hinata declared. There was a tense silence before the whole crowd started to shout and cheer for witnessing an awe inspiring match.

"SHOUSHA NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO…" Genma shouted before politely asking both of them to leave the arena so that it could be repaired for the second match. Naruto quickly nullified the seal and then walked back up to the participant's box talking. Right before they reached the box Naruto turned towards Hinata and asked, "What was that last jutsu you used to counter my Senpo: Onmyoton: Tendo: Chibaku Tensei?"

"It was a Tenseigan Chakura Modo technique called Kinrin Tensei Baku. It is a jutsu derived from the Ginrin Tensei Baku and requires at least one of my gudodama to work." Hinata explained as Naruto just nodded his head. After they reached the participants box, Hinata was accosted by all of her friends.

"Hey Hinata was that the full power of the Tenseigan?" Sakura asked curiosity coloring the tone of her voice. She just couldn't believe that the kind and shy Hinata had enough power to match Naruto at his best.

"No that was about ten percent of my full strength. If any more strength was used, then Konoha would have been a shouldering crater on the face of the world." Hinata said. Choji who was eating his chips just dropped his packet and had his mouth hanging open. Shikamaru just shook his head and muttered something about troublesome blondes and their equally troublesome fiancé's. Gaara was just excited at the thought that he would be able to fight very strong opponents if Hinata can be used as a standard for measuring Konoha ninjas. Temari, Kurotsuchi, Fuu and Yugito just sweat dropped at the thought of facing such strong opponents. Temari was also worrying about Suna and Oto's plan to invade Konoha.

Meanwhile in the Kage box, all of the Kages were discussing the match. The Kazekage was silent and contemplating how he can have Hinata kidnapped as well. The other Kages were ignoring the Kazekage and talking amongst themselves. "They both deserve to be promoted directly to Jonin, don't you think so?" Onoki asked.

"You are right about that Tsuchikage-dono, though I think that the Hyuga should be promoted to only Tokubetsu Jonin. She has shown the power and skill required to be a Jonin but lacked the proper planning. Namikaze on the other hand had shown power, skill and planning. In fact, I believe that he had launched that ball of rock just as a distraction and had complete confidence that the Hyuga would be able to counter the jutsu. He should be promoted without even a second thought." Ei said analyzing the match as well as he could.

"You are perfectly correct Raikage-dono but I think that Naruto-kun must show some more of his skills before I would consider him to be promoted to Jonin. He was wasting quite a few good opportunities to quickly end the fight, yet he decided to use a jutsu that could have caused collateral damage." Hiruzen said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Don't you think you are going a bit rough on him. This exam is used to exhibit one's powers and planning skills. He has shown both in spades." Onoki said a bit taken aback by Hiruzen's demeanor.

As they were talking, the arena had been repaired and Genma decided to announce the next match. "WILL IWAGAKURE NO KUROTSUCHI AND HARUNO SAKURA COME DOWN TO THE ARENA!" As soon as he finished, Kurotsuchi and Sakura appeared in the arena using a shunshin.

"Are both fighters ready?" Genma asked to which he got nods of affirmation. He just nodded and raised his hands above his head before letting them fall and shouting 'HAJIME', he jumped back.

Sakura didn't waste any time and threw some shuriken at Kurotsuchi who just took out a kunai and started to parry the shuriken. Sakura used the distraction to cast a Genjutsu: Bunshin no Gensou followed by a Genjutsu: Arifureta Fuukei no Naka ni Kakurete to vanish from sight. Kurotsuchi didn't pay attention to that and turned to the illusion clones. She charged towards the closest clone and before it could react, she stabbed her kunai into the clone's chest piercing the right lung. The clone started to cough up blood. Kurotsuchi had a horrified expression on her face. She didn't plan to harm the girl she had become friends with over the one-month break. Everyone in the stands were also horrified at the scene. No one thought that there would be a fatality in the exams. Genma came forward to call the match in Kurotsuchi's favor but before he could do that, Kurotsuchi was struck by a low powered doton jutsu form one of the other clones. The clone that she had stabbed suddenly faded away.

Kurotsuchi turned towards the clone that launched the jutsu at her and launched a jutsu of her own at it. She went through a sequence of five hand-seals and launched a Yoton: Yougan Bakudan to launch a compressed ball of lava at the clone. When the ball struck the clone, it suddenly exploded and took out both the clone and most of the clones surrounding it. Kurotsuchi scanned the field and saw that there were five more clones left and each of them were going through hand-seals for different jutsu's. Kurotsuchi was sweating in anxiety, there was no way she would be able to counter so many jutsus at the same time. Before she could do anything, the clones faded from existence and in their places were thin sticks of rock. At the same time a demonic tree grew behind her and caught her in its branches.

'_Damn all the clones were only a genjutsu, and now Sakura has caught me in a __Magen: Jubaku Satsu__. I should not have underestimated her. It seems that I will have to use the jutsu I was planning to use against Naruto.'_ Kurotsuchi thought with chagrin.

Kurotsuchi felt a kunai at her throat and turned her head to see Sakura appear out of thin air. "So do you give up? I don't want to harm you Kuro-chan." Sakura asked with a smirk. Kurotsuchi had in the meanwhile been subtly pulsing her chakra trying to release parts of her body from the jutsu. After a couple of moments of silence, Kurotsuchi smirked at Sakura and said, "I don't think that you have any leverage to demand anything from me at the moment Kura-chan." Sakura was not expecting to be suddenly punched in the gut, so she had the wind knocked out of her while Kurotsuchi jumped back and started going through a large sequence of hand-seals. After she had completed the sequence, she slammed her hands on the ground calling out, "Yoton: Yougan Shougekiha." A large spout of lava appeared around Kurotsuchi and expanded in multiple dome like shockwaves of molten rock. Sakura didn't have any choice but to shunshin to the walls of the arena. When the jutsu had expended itself, most of the field was covered with molten lava. Kurotsuchi was breathing harshly due to using such a powerful jutsu. Sakura decided that she wouldn't be able to get to Kurotsuchi through the field of lava and that even if she was somehow able to get to her opponent, there was little she could do. The jutsu had caught her on her left flank and caused some serious burns.

'_It seems that there is no choice but to give up, Kuro-chan is tired but I am also seriously injured. I don't have any choice…'_ Sakura thought before shouting out, "PROCTOR I FORFEIT…"

"SHOUSHA IWAGAKURE NO KUROTSUCHI…" Genma declared before turning to Naruto in the participant's box and gesturing to him for help cleaning up the lava. Naruto just sighed and with a nod of his head, he used hiraishin to appear in beside Kurotsuchi and took out a blank scroll. He then quickly wrote down a fuinjutsu formula and proceeded to seal the lava into the scroll. After he was done, Sakura came down from the wall and went towards the iryonin's waiting at the side of the arena. But before she left, she turned towards Kurotsuchi and nodded her head while smiling. Naruto put his hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder and disappeared in a yellow flash back to the participant's box.

"Now we will have a half an hour recess before the matches of Group B starts. So if you have to use the bathroom or just have to get something to eat, then you are free to do as you please." Genma said before he vanished in a shunshin.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

_**Tsuchi no Kuni = Land of Earth**_

_**Kaminari no Kuni = Land of Lightning**_

_**Hi no Kuni = Land of Fire**_

_**Kaze no Kuni = Land of Wind**_

_**Ta no Kuni = Land of Rice Fields**_

_**Nami no Kuni = Land of Waves**_

_**Miko = Priestess**_

_**Oni no Kuni = Land of Demons**_

_**Rinnegan = Samasara Eye**_

_**Tenseigan = Reincarnation Eye**_

_**Bijuu Sennin Modo = Tailed-Beast Sage Mode**_

_**Tenseigan Chakura Modo = Reincarnation Eye Chakra Mode**_

_**Saru-oji = Old Monkey**_

* * *

**A/N:**

****Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation_s_****

**_Toton no jutsu = Transparent Escape Technique_**

**_Doton: Yomi Numa = Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld_**

**_Hari Jizo = Needle Jizo_**

**_Hari Jigoku = Needle Hell_**

**_Kebari Senbon = Hair Senbon_**

**_Ketsueki Bunshin = Blood Clone_**

**_Doton: Kengan no jutsu = Earth Release: Rock Fist_**

**_Jinton: Genkai Hakurai = Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World_**

**_Fuinjutus: Fuurai Houin = Sealing Technique: Lightning Sealing Method_**

**_Fuinjutus: Fuurai Houin: Kai = Sealing Technique: Lightning Sealing Method: Release_**

**_Hiraijin = Flying Thunder Formation_**

**_Fuinjutsu: Muon Baria = Sealing Technique: Soundless Barrier_**

**_Futon: Repuushou = Wind Release: Gale Palm_**

**_Hakkeshou: Kaiten = Eight Trigrams Palms: Rotation_**

**_Juuho: Sooshiken = Gentle Step: Twin Lions Fist_**

**_Hakke: Kuushou = Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm_**

**_Gudodama = Truth-Seeking Balls_**

**_Senpo: Tendo: Chou Shinra Tensei = Sage Art: Deva Path: Great _****_Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God_**

**_Tendo: Shinra Tensei = Deva Path: _****_Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God_**

**_Kinbou Tensei Baku = Localised Reincarnation Explosion_**

**_Senpo: Onmyoton: Tendo: Chibaku Tensei = Sage Art: Yin-Yang Release: Deva Path: _****_Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth_**

**_Kinrin Tensei Baku = Gold Wheel Reincarnation Explosion_**

**_Ginrin Tensei Baku = Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion_**

**_Genjutsu: Bunshin no Gensou = Illusion Technique: Illusion of Clones_**

**_Genjutsu: Arifureta Fuukei no Naka ni Kakurete = Illusion Technique: Hiding in Plain Sight_**

**_Yoton: Yougan Bakudan = Lava Release: Lava Bomb_**

**_Magen: Jubaku Satsu = Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death_**

**_Yoton: Yougan Shougekiha = Lava Release: Lava Shockwave_**

* * *

**_A/N: I hope that all of you liked the battle between Naruto and Hinata. Though it was short, I believe that I was able to show part of their skills off quite well._**

**_SSG signing off._**


	13. Chapter 12 - Start of the Invasion

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It alel blongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

"**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes / Written Information_

"_Telepathic Speech"_

"_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**==========Morning, 1**__**st**__** April, Chunnin Exams Stadium=========**_

"Welcome back everyone, the matches of Group B will begin momentarily. Will Uchiha Sasuke and Takigakure no Fuu please come down to the arena!" Genma announced and waited for the two named participants to come down. A few seconds later, Sasuke appeared in a swirling vortex while Fuu used a shunshin. Both of them got into their respective taijutsu stances and waited for Genma to begin the match.

"Are both participants ready?" Genma queried to which both nodded their heads. "Then in… THREE… TWO… ONE… HAJIME!" Genma shouted before jumping back.

Sasuke just stood there with a bored expression gracing his face, his hands in his pants pockets, in all he looked like Kakashi ignoring Gai. Fuu just got into a sloppy taijutsu stance and waited. She didn't want to be the first to attack, she knew that going into an offensive against an Uchiha was suicide.

"What are they doing down there? Sasuke-kun is just standing there as if he is bored and that Fuu girl, what is she waiting for?" The voice of one irritated Yamanaka Ino.

"Sasuke is just trying to lull Fuu into a false sense of security Ino-chan and Fuu is wary of going on the offensive against an Uchiha, let alone Sasuke." Asuma's voice came in reply.

Meanwhile Fuu was getting impatient in waiting. _'Is he just going to stand there mocking me with his indifference? Hell if he thinks that he has already won then he is in for a terrible awakening.'_ Fuu thought to herself and drew on Chomei's chakra. At the moment she could go up to four tails and decided to use all of it to show the arrogant Uchiha not to underestimate her.

"_Chomei give me four tails worth of chakra, I am going to wipe that infuriating expression from his face."_

"_**Alright grub but be careful, I can sense that he is very powerful. In fact, I believe that this will be the most difficult battle we have been in yet."**_ Chomei said before starting to pump her host full of her chakra. Fuu's eyes became white and a reddish chakra shroud in the shape of a stag beetle formed around her. The shroud had a pair of wings and a pair of tails.

"I was wondering when you would tap into Chomei's chakra, but I didn't expect you to start off with chakra shroud version 2." Sasuke said casually as if he wasn't even bothered with his current predicament, which he wasn't.

"**Don't look down on me and Chomei teme. I will show you what happens when someone underestimates us." **Fuu said before she charged Sasuke. She appeared in front of him in an instant and punched him. Everyone thought that it was over for Sasuke, but to everyone's surprise, the fist along with its owner just phased through Sasuke.

In the Kage box, Onoki and Ei along with their bodyguards just watched with their mouths hanging open. "You better close your mouth Onoki, Ei-dono." Hiruzen said with a smirk. He knew about Kamui's abilities but this was the first time he saw it. Onoki and Ei, along with their guards closed their mouths before both Kage turned towards Hiruzen with questioning looks.

"That was called Kamui and it's a jikukan ninjutsu that allows the user to become intangible." Hiruzen explained before turning to the Kazekage. The Kazekage just sat there with a false expression of surprise. Hiruzen caught onto that. _'So I was right, you have replaced the Kazekage, have you Orochimaru? What are you planning?'_ Hiruzen thought to himself even though he knew a part of Orochimaru's plan.

Back in the arena, **"What was that? A genjutsu, but in this form I am completely immune to genjutsus."** Fuu questioned herself.

"Oh this is no genjutsu, it's just a jikukan ninjutsu that makes me intangible. Do you still think that you will be able to show me what happens when someone underestimate you?" Sasuke taunted.

"**I will show you teme!"** Fuu exclaimed before going through some handseals, **"****Rinpugakure no jutsu****"** she called out exhaling a huge cloud of shining scale powder. Sasuke was not at all perturbed by the jutsu. He activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and used Kamui to siphon off the shining scale powder. Just as he had finished clearing all of the scale powder, Fuu appeared before him and punched him in the gut, hard.

Sasuke smacked into the wall of the arena and fell to the ground. Fuu prepared to a Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu and launched a beam of pressurized water at the fallen Uchiha. As the jutsu was powered by bijuu chakra, it was far more powerful that he expected it to be. As the spray formed from the collision of the jutsu with Sasuke and the wall cleared, everyone waited with bated breath to see the outcome. Everyone was surprised to see that the Uchiha was not where he was supposed to be.

Sasuke suddenly rose up from the ground behind Fuu, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan active yet it was orange in color. His pupil was slit like a birds and he was giving off a very peaceful yet powerful aura. "It seems that I have underestimated you by a large margin. Be honored to be the first to see and face the power of the Taka Sennin." Sasuke said before roundhouse kicking Fuu that send her into the wall of the arena. Sasuke just went through a couple of hand-seals and launched a large bluish-white colored fireball at her.

"So that is what Senpo: Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu looks like. I can sense it is very powerful but it won't be enough to defeat Fuu." Naruto said to himself. The others just gawked at what he said. Everyone could feel the heat emanating from the fireball yet he believed that Fuu would be able to survive that. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, everyone saw that Naruto's prediction came true.

"Oi Naruto, how did you know that Fuu would be able to survive that jutsu?" Kurotsuchi asked curiously.

"Fuu is the jinchuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, Chomei and one of her jinchuriki abilities is superior defence. In bijuu chakra cloak version 2, the defence is increased to even greater heights. So with simple deduction I was able to guess the outcome." Naruto explained before returning his attention to the match.

"Wow Sasuke-niisan is so cool!" Inari exclaimed with awe. Shion just nodded her head, while their mothers just smiled at their awed expression.

"So the Uchiha gaki is also a Sennin and has the Taka summoning contract. I knew about the contract because Madara had the same contract, but I thought that it was lost?" Onoki queried.

"Naruto-kun had went out and found the contract when he went to Uzugakure as a child." Hiruzen explained.

Back in the arena, Sasuke just waited for Fuu to get up and attack again. He wasn't disappointed in the least. Right before the smoke cleared, Fuu flew out of the smoke cloud and flew into the sky. She then started to gather positive and negative energy in front of her in an orb like shape and then ate it.

"What is she doing? Doesn't she know that using a bijuudama here is going to cause major collateral damage?" Yugito pondered.

"Oh I have launched bijuudama at him before. He will nullify it before it can cause any collateral damage." Yuri said with indifference. Yugito was just left shocked at what she learned. The bijuudama the strongest technique of a jinchuriki nullified? How can that even be possible?

In the meantime, Fuu reopened her mouth and launched a condensed beam of chakra at Sasuke who just used went through some hand-seals and slammed his palms on the ground. A silver translucent barrier formed around him as a complex fuinjutsu shiki formed below him. When the bijuudama hit the barrier, everyone expected it to explode but to everyone's surprise, the barrier started to absorb the chakra and in turn the fuinjutsu shiki started to glow white and the whole arena floor started give off an ethereal green glow. As soon as the bijuudama ran out of juice, the barrier collapsed and the glowing jutsu shiki vanished followed by the ethereal green glow coming from the arena floor.

"What the hell was that?" Temari questioned.

"That was one of my fuinjutsu barriers. It's called Funijutsu: Chakura Douraku no Shouheki and it absorbs the chakra and then dissipates it into nature. I taught him the jutsu when he asked a couple of months ago." Naruto explained.

Fuu just floated in the air with a dumfounded expression on her face. She and Chomei just couldn't believe that a bijuudama was nullified so easily.

"Are you done? If so then give up before you are hurt, else feel the wrath of my Susanoo…" Sasuke said before he summoned a perfect Susanoo. It was dressed in traditional samurai armor with a mask covering its face and had a katana strapped to its waist and holding a crossbow in its arm. Sasuke directed his Susanoo to launch a crossbow bolt at Fuu, who was unable to react in time and was hit with a glancing blow. Thanks to her chakra cloak, she wasn't hurt seriously but still fell back to the ground. Before she could do anything, Sasuke appeared in front of her using a Kamui and quickly applied a chakra suppression seal on her. Immediately the chakra shroud dissipated and Fuu fell down unconscious.

"Proctor call the match." Sasuke declared letting his Susanoo dissipate back into chakra.

"SHOUSHA… Uchiha Sasuke…" Genma declared after which Sasuke disappeared with Fuu using Kamui and appeared in the participant's box. All the while, the spectators were cheering and calling Sasuke's name.

"Don't you think that you went a little overboard?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope…" was all Sasuke said before sitting down. Naruto removed the chakra suppression seal from Fuu and waited for the next match to begin.

"The Uchiha showed power, skill, planning and trapping abilities. He is most definitely Jonin material, let alone chunnin." Ei said. Onoki and Hiruzen just nodded.

"We should wait and see what more he showcases before deciding that, though I would say that his S-Rank is well deserved." The disguised Orochimaru said.

"The girl is solid chunnin material, but she must learn to be a bit more in control of her emotions." Hiruzen said to which the other Kage just nodded their heads.

"WILL NARA SHIKAMARU AND SABAKU NO TEMARI COME DOWN TO THE ARENA…" Genma shouted out. Temari just vaulted over the wall and used her fan to glide down to the arena. Shikamaru also vaulted over the wall and let himself fall down to the arena ground. All the spectators shouted out in horror when they realized that he was going to crash into the ground. To everyone's surprise, Shikamaru disappeared into his shadow and then slowly reemerged form said shadow. Temari started to sweat at the display.

'_I didn't know that a Nara could do that with their shadow. What the hell is happening here?'_ Temari thought with fear. Her plan was to stay out of the Nara's jutsu's reach and attack from a distance. _'If he can disappear inside any shadow, then he can easily dodge by futon jutsu. There must be some weakness to the technique?'_

"Are both fighters ready?" Genma asked, to which Temari just nodded her head. "Troublesome, proctor please just start the match. I want to get back to my cloud gazing." Sikamaru said lazily. Temari was left fuming at Shikamaru's attitude.

"HAJIME…" Genma shouted and jumped back. Temari wasted no time and jumped back swinging her fan with great force calling up a storm of wind blades. Just as she predicted, Shikamaru vanished into his shadow and reappeared behind Temari using a shadow cast by one of the arena walls. Setting his hands into the Ne seal, he let his shadow extend towards Temari's shadow, but before it could reach her she jumped away.

"I expected you to disappear into your shadow, but I didn't expect you to popup from a different one." Temari said ready to react at any moment.

"What can I say, when you are friends with a very troublesome blonde and have an equally troublesome tokubetsu jonin sensei, you can't be a slacker. Naruto helped me develop the Kagepo technique. It uses the concept that there are always shadows underground to create temporary paths from one shadow to another." Was all Shikamaru said before he took out a fuinjutsu tag and placed it on the middle of the arena.

As soon as the fuinjutsu tag was activated, it was absorbed into the ground and a large, complex fuinjutsu shiki appeared on the floor. Soon a shimmering barrier formed around the arena floor followed by the light within the barrier becoming defused creating numerous shadows in its wake.

"Like my fuinjutsu technique? Naruto helped me create it and it's called Fuinjutsu: Hikari Kakusan Shouheki. Troublesome isn't it?" Shikamaru taunted. Temari just started at the barrier with mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe that the lazy Nara had so easily turned the tables on her without even having to do much work. She had studied all about the Nara clan; their habits, jutsu and strategies. How can the Nara still take her by surprise?

Back in the stands, Ibiki was grinning like a loon. "I didn't think that he would take the girl that seriously. He must like her or something." Ibiki said with a laugh.

"What do you mean Ibiki-san?" Kurenai asked.

"Isn't it obvious Nai-chan? He is Ibiki's student, so some of Ibiki's behavior has passed onto him. He is testing the girl out. He wants to see if she is worth pursuing." Anko explained having a good understanding of Ibiki's personality from working beside him for so long.

"A Nara pursuing a girl? Now I have seen everything…" was all Kurenai was able to say.

In the participant's box, Naruto turned to Gaara and said, "I hope you haven't bet on your Onee-chan my friend, else you have already lost."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Gaara queried.

"Simple really, Shika has taken an interest in your sister and is going to test her to see if she is worthy of being pursued." Naruto replied before turning back to the battle.

'_Damn it there are too many shadows. His __Kagemane no jutsu__ is using the extra shadows to extend his reach.'_ Temari thought as she continued to dodge the approaching shadow. Suddenly, the shadow retracted back to Shikamaru.

"I am impressed with your ability to avoid my jutsu for so long. None but Naruto and Sasuke was able to keep up as long as you have and that includes some of the Jonin I know. But it's time to get serious…" Shikamaru said before going through some hand-seals.

"What he wasn't being serious till now?" Ei asked with surprise.

"No he was being serious, but was holding back a lot. Now he is planning to use all of his strength." Hiruzen explained to which Ei, Onoki and the disguised Orochimaru nodded their heads.

"What are you talking about? I know that in the preliminaries you used the Kagemane to defeat your opponent. I studied about your clan and learned that most of your jutsu requires the Kagemane to be successful before you can do anything, so if I can keep dodging it and attack you at the same time, I will win." Temari said with false bravado.

"If that is what you believe, then let me enlighten you to your current predicament. Firstly, you have been pushed into a corner just as I wanted. Secondly, I am different from the rest of my clan. I have created some jutsu's, with Naruto and Sasuke's help of course, that has eliminated the need to first capture my opponent using Kagemane no jutsu, so you have already lost." Shikamaru said before the shadows around Temari started converging around her in the form of a sphere. Temari didn't have any chance to react.

"Kage no Keimusho no jutsu, success…" Shikamaru said as the sphere changed shape to show Temari being bound by shackles made of shadow. The sphere had changed shape into a spherical birdcage with sharp spikes of shadows pointing inward from the bars. "Proctor call the match, if this continues she is going to get a one-way ticket to the troublesome intensive care unit at the hospital."

"SHOUSHA…NARA SHIKAMARU…" Genma declared as Shikamaru undid his jutsu's and used the Kagepo to appear in the participant's box with Temari after shaking hands.

"Now there will be a fifteen-minute recess before the Group C matches begin…" Genma said before leaving the arena in a Shunshin. In the participant's box Naruto and Sasuke congratulated Shikamaru and Temari for the great match.

"Troublesome now I have to fight Sasuke. I won't be winning no matter what so I will give a good fight before forfeiting. Hopefully I will have impressed the judges enough for the promotion." The lazy Nara said with a laidback attitude before sitting down and promptly falling asleep. Everyone sweat dropped at the Nara, even Choji his best friend and teammate.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am going to get something to eat. Anyone want to join me?" Sasuke said before turning to leave. Gaara, Naruto, Hinata and Yuri decided to join them, leaving everyone else in the box. Soon after the participants who were eliminated left to join their friends in the stands. During the fifteen-minute recess between the fights, the Kage's critically analyzed the performance of the participants while in the Daimyo box, the Daimyo's and their representatives were writing down notes on the countries participating.

"Naruto-nii was so cool and powerful, wasn't he kaa-chan? I didn't even know that he had the Rinnegan!" Inari exclaimed in excitement.

"Ma…ma…Inari-kun there is no need to be so excitable. Shinobi don't reveal everything to even their allies and the power Naruto-kun and Hinata-san were giving off proved that the fight on the bridge was a not even a challenge for them." Tsunami explained.

"What happened on the bridge? That is if you don't mind me asking?" The priestess of Oni no Kuni asked.

"From what Tou-san said, after stopping the battle between Team 7 and Zabuza-san and Haku-san, Gatou came with over a hundred or so thugs. Naruto-kun, Yuri-chan used some powerful jutsu's to kill most of the thugs without any problem. Then as they were about to kill the rest, Sasuke-kun asked if he could finish the rest to test out a new jutsu. Kakashi-san, Anko-san and Zabuza-san killed Gatou midst the chaos." Tsunami said.

"Ano Tsunami-sama, do you know what jutsu they used?" Shion asked timidly.

"Oh jiji had described their jutsus very clearly. Naruto-nii used his sand jutsu to capture many thugs in a ball of sand and crush them to a pulp. Before that he created shuriken made of sand and used them to injure and kill many. Yuri-nee used some kind of water jutsu that summoned a dragon made of water from the sea. The dragon had curled up around her while at the same time was attacking the thugs with powerful water techniques and in some cases even ripping them up using its jaws." Inari said all in one breath.

"Wow that is cool! So what did Sasuke-san use?" Shion demanded forgetting about her manners. All the while their mothers were indulgently listening to the two. After Inari caught his breath and continued, "Sasuke-nii summoned up a dragon made of lightning from his sword and had it strike the remaining thugs." Shion just stared at Inari with wide eyes, shocked that three young kids could use such powerful techniques.

While the different members of the Daimyo box were otherwise preoccupied; Naruto, Sasuke, Yuri and Gaara returned back to the participant's box with a box of dango each. The four friends sat together enjoying their lunch and waiting for the match to begin. Choji was still eating chips while Yugito could be seen meditating. Kurotsuchi herself was relaxing with a glass of juice. After finishing their dango and in Kurotsuchi's case, juice, they all kept quiet and tried to psyche themselves up for the coming battles.

"WELCOME BACK TO THE KONOHA CHUNNIN EXAMS FINALS… THE BATTLES OF GROUP C WILL TAKE PLACE NOW… WILL NII YUGITO AND AKIMICHI CHOJI PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE ARENA…" Genma shouted out getting the attention of everyone in the stands, including the Kage and Daimyo.

Yugito and Choji decided to walk down like normal people instead of showing off like the previous participants. When they reached the arena, they walked to the center and faced each other, standing in their respective taijutsu stances.

"Are both fighters ready?" Genma asked to which both nodded their heads. "Then on the count of three…THREE…TWO…ONE…HAJIME…" Genma yelled jumping back to a safe distance.

Choji wasted no time and tried to punch Yugito using the Bubun Baika no jutsu, Yugito though was prepared for such sneak attacks and had jumped to the side in time and threw some shuriken at her large opponent. Choji countered her shuriken with some of his own and then went through some handseals and then rammed his palms on the ground. All around him, spikes of rock started jutting out trying to impale any within the jutsus reach. Yugito leapt, twisted and spurn around all the spikes with the agility of a cat and the grace of a ballerina.

'_Damn she is just as hard to catch as Tora. How can she even dodge all of the spikes created by __Doton: Ganban Supaiku Danmaku__ so easily?' _Choji thought trying to come up with a way to catch Yugito off guard. After the jutsu ran out of chakra, Yugito flipped back over a spike, pushed off the ground with her hands and landed on all four like a cat.

"Thanks for the warm up big boy, but it's time to get serious." Yugito said before she went through a couple of hand-seals and threw a handful of shuriken charged with ration chakra at Choji. Choji threw some shuriken planning to counter hers again but to his utter shock, the shuriken Yugito had thrown cleanly sliced through his.

Having no choice but to evade, Choji did just that and jumped to the side going through hand-seals for a counter jutsu. After landing Choji slammed his hands on the ground again and waited for his jutsu to come into effect. Choji stood up and got back into a taijutsu stance confusing everyone.

"Oh did your jutsu fail? Too bad, now how about you show me how good you really are in taijutsu?" Yugito mocked and then charged towards Choji with her fist cocked back.

Choji did nothing and waited till Yugito was close enough, then he suddenly jumped back and set his hand in the I-seal and smirked. By the time Yugito realized what was happening, she was too late to counter. The earth around her exploded out as if a bomb had exploded below the ground. Yugito was hit by the full force of the jutsus and when the smoke cleared, she could be seen nursing her left side while a large gash on her left arm was profusely bleeding.

"Like my Doton: Chikyuu Bakudan no Jutsu? I just saturated the ground around the place where I was standing with doton chakra mixed with some youton chakra. I then triggered the explosion with a small burst of doton chakra to weaken the containment area which led to the explosion." Choji explained, but upon seeing his opponent such badly injured, he felt a bit of guilt.

"Well it seems that I had underestimated you Choji. It will not happen again." Yugito said before she started to channel Nibi's chakra and enter into the two-tail jinchuriki cloak. Her wounds healed themselves as she crouched down on all four, her eyes slit's like a cats. A reddish cloak of chakra in the form of a cat with two tails formed around her.

"DAMN and here I thought that the only jinchuriki I would have to face was Yuri and maybe Naruto, especially since Sasuke defeated Fuu." Choji swore.

"**What you didn't know that I was a jinchuriki?"** Yugito asked surprised that Choji didn't know about her.

"Oh I knew that you are a jinchuriki, but what I didn't expect was you being able to control all of the Nibi's chakra. If I knew, then I would have appropriately prepared for it." Choji explained sweating. He knew that he won't win now, but damned if he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Baika no Jutsu," Choji yelled after going through the required handseals and grew to the size of a massive boulder. Yugito just sweatdropped as Choji raised his palm up. An intricate pattern appeared on his palm as he charged at Yugito and tried to slam his hand down on her yelling Chouharite. His palm slammed on to the ground and created a shockwave, but Yugito was able to easily dodge.

"**If that is all you got, then you are going to lose."** Yugito said in a matter-of-fact tone. **"Also do you know that the larger you are, the harder you fall?"** Choji couldn't even react before Yugito appeared above Choji and rammed a brutal dropkick on his head. Choji fell over on his face, a massive bruise forming on his head. Before he could even get back on to his feet a massive blazing cat made of fire hit him and exploded.

Yugito waited for the smoke to clear, waiting for the results of her Katon: Moeru Neko no Bakudan no jutsu to be revealed. As the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Choji was knocked out and had a few second degree burns. Genma appeared on the field and declared, "SHOUSHA NII YUGITO…" Yugito just nodded her head, let her cloak dissipate and then used a Shunshin to leave.

In the Kage Box, "Yugito-chan didn't beat around the bush much at the end." Ei said.

"She has a level head on her and it was quite surprising Choji-kun was able to injure her. If she wasn't a jinchuriki, he would have won after that new jutsu he used. He at least deserves to be chunnin." Hiruzen said.

"The Akimichi showed good planning, but it seemed that Nii-san was a bit overconfident. I would say that the Akimichi be promoted." Onoki said. All the while Orochimaru was starting to fear that his invasion may fail if the Kumogakure shinobi joins the side of Konoha. Hopefully Iwa will join his side.

After Choji had been taken away by the medics, Genma turned to the crowd to declare the next match, "Will Shibuya Yuri and Sabaku no Gaara please come down to the arena?". Even before he could ask finish, Gaara and Yuri appeared in the arena using a Suna Shunshin and Mizu Shunshin respectively.

"Are both fighters ready?" Genma asked getting a nod from Yuri and an impassive stare from Gaara. Genma just nodded his head, "THREE… TWO… ONE… HAJIME…" Genma yelled jumping back.

Gaara wasted no time and send a large amount of sand at Yuri. Yuri didn't even flinch and jumped back going through some handseals before opening her mouth and launching a large wave of water using the Suiton: Suishouha. The water struck the sand and to the surprise of everyone, the sand didn't even slowdown.

"Over the last month I have changed the composition of the sand. It now contains gold and iron dust in it. Sand is nothing but minerals that have been ground nearly into powder. Though I can't manipulate only Iron powder like the Sandaime Kazekage or Gold dust like my father, I can use them mixed with sand. So you are at a disadvantage Yuri. I can easily prevent suiton techniques from wetting my sand by sending the gold and iron dust to the area the water is striking." Gaara said before he held his hand up in the Mi hand-seal. The sand suddenly spread into a wide wall and curved around Yuri trying to catch her and succeeded. A ball of sand covered Yuri and started to squeeze the air out of her lungs. "Give up Yuri, I don't want to accidentally kill you."

Yuri just stopped struggling and calmed her mind. Then a sudden exploded with red chakra covered her blowing the sand away. When everyone saw Yuri, she was crouching on the ground covered in a red fox shaped cloak of chakra with three tails swinging behind her.

"**Oi Gaara stop holding back. You are a jinchuriki, aren't you?"** Yuri questioned in a demonic voice much like Yugito and Fuu.

"Well if that is what you want." Gaara said before the sand around him covered him in a ball and collapsed. When the ball had fully collapsed everyone could see that Gaara was covered in the sand. The sand had taken the form of a tanuki with a single tail.

Without uttering a single word Gaara suddenly vanished and appeared in front of the kyuubified Yuri and slammed a right hook into her face sending her flying back. Flipping in midair, Yuri landed on her feet and pushed off towards Gaara. To everyone who were not accustomed to such speeds, it seemed that Yuri just landed and vanished from everyone's eyes and suddenly appeared in front of Gaara and launch a devastating right hook to his face. Gaara flew back with a shockwave, but the only damage that hook caused Gaara was the cracks that appeared in his Suna no Yoroi.

"**If that's what you got Yuri, then be ready to lose."** Gaara said in his usual monotone voice only to be hit by Ration: Gian in his shoulder. Even with his sand, the jutsu cleaved through and struck him. He was surprised as to how the jutsu was able to so easily cleave through his armor when he realized that the kyuubi's chakra must have boosted the power of the jutsu.

"**So it seems that my ****Suna no Yoroi**** isn't as infallible as I thought. A slight miscalculation on my part. It won't happen again Yuri."**Was all Gaara said before he slammed his hands on the ground.

"**Santon Hijutsu: Sabaku no Funka****…" **with a large explosion of chakra from Gaara, the whole arena became a desert. Yuri became more tense at that. Now Gaara had a major advantage and she was not planning on finding out what he was planning next. Gaara went through five hand-seals and then called out, **"****Santon Hijutsu: Suna no Arashi no Naka ni Kakurete****."** Suddenly the sand created from the previous jutsu started whipping about like great serpents writhing about and kicked up a large sand storm.

'_**Damn he planned this from the start. He knew that he couldn't with through power alone and is now trying to hinder my senses. And why the hell does he know Naruto-kun's jutsu?'**_ Yuri ranted to herself knowing that she was about to lose her match.

"**Yuri this is your final warning. Forfeit or be ready to face the full might of Shukaku. You are limited to five tails at most and so you can't go into bijuu mode but I can and will."**Gaara said smirking at the thought of the massive wrench he was throwing into Orochimaru's plans.

In the participant's box, "Sasuke its time, Gaara has decided to move up the time of execution." Sasuke just nodded at Naruto's assessment of the situation and stood up.

"Troublesome, I hoped for some more time of relaxation. Alright let's get ready to meetup with our teams." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Wait what's going on?" Kurotsuchi and Yugito asked simultaneously. They both looked at the three Konoha Gennin's with confusion.

"Orochimaru has planned an invasion and had somehow got the Kazekage to accept an alliance with his own village Otogakure. After Gaara had become friends with us, he came and informed us about the invasion. At first we expected Orochimaru to lead the frontal assault, but it seems that he betrayed the Kazekage and is now impersonating him. Me and Sasuke are going to help jiji finally put the bastard six feet underground." Naruto said.

"Naruto I have informed Sakura and Yuri. You should know that Yuri is pissed at you for keeping the plan a secret from her. Sakura said that she will inform the others and get in position to defend the Daimyo's or their representatives. Yuri is going to go and cover the hospital. Any loose ends we have left?" Sasuke asked trying to think of ant things that have been missed.

"I will send Aoi to let Kaa-chan and Tou-san know that the plan is a go. Kuchiyose: Aoi…" A blue five tailed kitsune the size of a horse appeared in front of Naruto. "Aoi-chan can you let Tou-san and Kaa-chan know that the plan is a go. After that please go and help Yuri-chan at the hospital. The invasion is about to begin." Aoi just nodded her head and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Wait we haven't informed Erosennin yet…"

"Relax Naruto, I have already sent one of my summons to inform him. Now ladies if you would be so kind as to stay out of trouble. We must get going." Naruto turned to leave with Sasuke when Yugito stopped them, "Does Raikage-sama know?"

"Hai does jiji know about all of this?" Kurotsuchi was worried about her grandfather even if she knew that he could take care of himself.

"Oh they knew about it since they had their first official meeting. They just didn't want you two to give anything less that your best in the exams in preparation of the war. They plan on helping jiji with Orochimaru, but we would like to an extra insurance. Don't want that…" Naruto was about to continue when feathers started falling down from the sky. Together as one all five put their hands into the half hitsuji-seal and said, "KAI…" thereby dispelling the genjutsu. All over the arena, more ninja mimicked their motions and then all hell broke loose.

A reddish blur could be seen quickly vanishing over the Stadium wall towards the hospital. In the middle of the stadium stood Gaara in bijuu mode. Large whips of sand moving about snatching Oto shinobi and crushing them to death while the rest of the Gennin's, including Temari, Kankuro and Fuu were helping protect the foreign dignitaries in the Daimyo box.

"**ALL SUNA SHINOBI, I SABAKU NO GAARA HEREBY COMMAND YOU TO STOP ATTACKING KONOHA. WE HAVE BEEN BETRAYED. THE OTOKAGE, OROCHIMARU, HAD DISPOSED OF MY FATHER AND HAS BEEN IMPERSONATING HIM FOR SOME TIME. IF I FIND ANY SUNA SHINOBI ATTACKING ANY FOREIGN SHINOBI OTHER THAN OTO, THEN YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH."** Gaara shouted out. The sound of Gaara's voice send chills down all the spines of the shinobi. None of the Suna shinobi wanted to anger Gaara in any way and so decided to listed to his order and decided to help against Oto.

"Naruto look over at the Kagebox, is that what I think it is?" Sasuke asked with anger lacing his voice.

"No it is slightly different from the Uchiha Kaenjin. You have used it enough times against me, for me to quickly identify the chakra signature of the technique. It must have been derived from it though." Naruto said before five ANBU with the Ne kanji on their masks appeared in the box.

"Sasuke-sama, Danzo-sama has asked us to take orders from you during the invasion. What are your orders?"

"Four of you organize a squad of Twenty-five members each and head towards the cardinal points of the village. You job is to protect your assigned areas. Sai you take your regular squad and head over to the Hospital to reinforce Yuri's personal stand I protecting the Hospital. Now go while me and Naruto go and help Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama and Tsuchikage-sama with Orochimaru." Sasuke said before he and Naruto disappeared in a swirling vortex. Each of the ANBU taichou's headed over to gather their teams and head over to their assigned areas leaving the area engulfed in a silence while the sound of battles could be heard all around.

"Well what do we do now?" Kurotsuchi asked out of the blue. "How about we go and help the other Gennin?" Kurotsuchi just nodded her head and decided to lead the way.

A few minutes earlier, _'Damn that brat, why did he want to release the Ichibi already? Most of my men aren't in place yet."_ Orochimaru seethed in his mind.

'_So it's time, I must say those kids have come up with a good plan. I wonder how any one of them would do as a Kage?'_ All three of the other Kage's thought at the same time. Exchanging sideways glances, they all tensed in anticipation of the battle to come. Soon Orochimaru made a discrete sign to one of his men to begin the invasion.

As soon as the feathers started to fall all the Kage's leapt to their feet, but before any could react Orochimaru quickly pulled Hiruzen away from the others and jumped back onto some rooftops. A purple barrier formed around them and isolated them.

"So that's your plan Orochimaru-kun? You had planned to separate me from the others." Hiruzen said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Kukuku, I never could get one past you could I sensei?" Orochimaru said with a creepy chuckle.

"No you couldn't and you will never be able to after today." Hiruzen said I an angered voice tearing away his ceremonial robes to reveal his battle armour.

"Hai you are right sensei for you will be dead and your precious Konoha will be ashes flowing away in the wind."

"I think not, Kuchiyose: Enma." In a puff of smoke, the aged Monkey King appeared in front of Hiruzen.

"**So you are finally going to handle that little upstart. Well better late than never."**Enma said before transforming into his adamantine staff form. Hiruzen took the staff and then jumped up into the air and tried to bring down the staff on Orochimaru's head only for Orochimaru to jump back.

Outside the barrier, "What are we supposed to do now Ei-dono? This damned barrier is very similar to the Uchiha Kaenjin." Onoki asked Ei and their guards and a Konoha ANBU squad stood close by.

"Maybe we could help. This is similar to the Uchiha Kaenji and I have been trapped in that cursed barrier enough times to know how to counter it, but it requires some time that we don't have at the moment." Naruto said frustrated.

"Naruto how about you leave a Kage Bunshin working on the counter seal, while you and Sasuke get in there to help Hokage-sama?" Ryuu said.

"Ryuu-sensei's right you know. Kamui will be able to easily take us in there." Sasuke said equally irritated at the damned barrier.

"Just wait a minute, we Kage's can't let you Gennin go in there alone. We are coming with you, no arguments." Naruto and Sasuke just nodded their heads. Naruto made a Kage Bunshin and let it get to work while he, Sasuke, Ei and Onoki vanished in a swirling vortex to appear inside the barrier a few moments later.

"Come on young whipper snappers, we got a snake to kill." Onoki said before rushing towards area where everyone could feel Hiruzen and Orochimaru's chakra signatures. What confused them were the five extra chakra signatures they felt. Suddenly Naruto gasped and started to shake in anger.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. He had seen Naruto angry but neve this angry. Both Onoki and Ei were confused as to why Naruto suddenly became so enraged.

"Orochimaru has used Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei to summon my parents along with one chakra signature that seems to give off a mokuton aura, another that seems to have a very strong suiton affinity and the final one's chakra reserves put the other's to shame except kaa-chan's. I think that he has also summoned Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama and probably Mito-sama. We don't have much time, if Mito-sama has been summoned then I am the one that has to face her. She was an Uzumaki Battle Sealer. She is a master of battle Fuinjutsu." The others just nodded their heads.

Naruto decided to use this opportunity and started gathering all of the chakra he could and then went into five tailed bijuu cloak. Then he took out a vial of his blood and charged it with some chakra and threw it on the ground. Then he went through some hand-seals and slammed his palms on the bloody ground. Soon a Ketsueki Bunshin formed in front of them.

"Activate your Rinnegan and wait for confirmation. Then you will know what to do." The Ketsueki Bunshin just nodded his head and sat down in a meditative pose and activated its Rinnegan. Naruto had also activated his Rinnegan, "Alright let's show that damned snake what happens when he desecrates a grave. All the others nodded their heads grimly.

"How do we defeat the summoned shinobi?" Onoki asked.

"Leave that to me. That is why I created the Ketsueki Bunshin in the first place. The only way to defeat an Edo Tensei is by forcing the summoner to stop the jutsu, help the summoned attain nirvana or remove the soul. I plan to follow the last one as the others are highly unlikely to happen."

"Damn who the hell even created that cursed technique?" Ei asked after hearing the victory conditions.

"One of the summoned, the Nidaime to be exact." Sasuke replied as they ran towards the battle area.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

_**Taka Sennin = Hawk Sage**_

* * *

**A/N:**

****Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation_s_****

_**Rinpugakure no jutsu = Hiding in Scale Powder technique**_

_**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu = Water Release: Waterfall technique**_

_**Senpo: Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu = Sage Art: Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique**_

_**Funijutsu: Chakura Douraku no Shouheki = Sealing technique: Chakra Dissipation Barrier**_

_**Kagepo = Shadow Steps**_

_**Fuinjutsu: Hikari Kakusan Shouheki = Sealing technique: Light Diffusion Barrier**_

_**Kage no Keimusho no jutsu = Prison of Shadows**_

_**Bubun Baika no jutsu = Partial Multi-size technique**_

_**Doton: Ganban Supaiku Danmaku = Earth Release: Rock Spike Barrage**_

_**Doton: Chikyuu Bakudan no jutsu = Earth Release: Earth Bomb technique**_

_**Baika no jutsu = Multi-size technique**_

_**Chouharite = Super Open Handed Slap**_

_**Katon: Moeru Neko no Bakudan no jutsu = Fire Release: Blazing Cat Bomb**_

_**Suna Shunshin = Sand Body-flicker**_

_**Mizu Shunshin = Water Body-flicker**_

_**Suiton: Suishouha = Water Release: Water Colliding Wave**_

_**Suna no Yoroi = Armour of Sand**_

_**Santon Hijutsu: Sabaku no Funka = Sand Release Hiden Technique: Desert Eruption**_

_**Santon Hijutsu: Suna no Arashi no Naka ni Kakurete = **__**Sand Release Hiden Technique: Hiding in a Sand Storm**_

_**Kuchiyose: Aoi = Summoning: Aoi**_

_**Uchiha Kaenjin = Uchiha Flame formation**_

_**Kuchiyose: Enma = Summoning: Enma**_

_**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei = Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**_

_**Ketsueki Bunshin = Blood Clone**_

* * *

**_A/N: I hope that all of you liked the battle between Naruto and Hinata. Though it was short, I believe that I was able to show part of their skills off quite well._**

**_SSG signing off._**


	14. Chapter 13 - Orochimaru

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

"**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes / Written Information_

"_Telepathic Speech"_

"_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

**Chapter 13**

_**==========Afternoon, 1**__**st**__** April, Chunnin Exams Stadium=========**_

"Kakashi how about we make a competition out of this?" Gai's exuberant voice was heard above the sound of battle.

"What do you have in mind Gai?" Kakashi asked as he rammed a kunai into the throat of an Oto-nin.

"Nothing difficult, just who has the most kills at the end of the day. Do you think that you are up for it?"

"Sure why not…" Kakashi said before Zabuza's voice intruded into the conversation, "Mind if I join your little competition Kakashi?"

"How youthful of you Zabuza-san to join our youthful little competition. Well let's start counting in THREE… TWO… ONE… NOW," was all Zabuza and Kakashi heard before they burst into action and started massacring all of the Oto-nin that stood in their way.

At the Daimyo box, the rest of the gennin were joined by Yugito and Kurotsuchi in their valiant struggle to protect the civilians.

"Yoton: Sekkaigyou no jutsu," Kurotsuchi shouted out as she launched a large amount of quicklime at an Oto-nin covering her in it. Yugito followed Kurotsuchi's example and launched a Katon: Moeru Neko no Bakudan at a group of Oto-nin. Some of the Oto-nin were able to jump away, but the rest were struck by the jutsu and burned.

"Thanks for the help you two, but it's my time to shine; Ninpo: Shinranshin," Ino intoned as she took control of a couple of Oto-nin and had them suddenly attack their comrades. In the following confusion, Kiba and Akamaru tore through a group of Oto-nin using a combination of Shikakyu no jutsu, Juujin Bunshin and Gatsuuga. Shino and Shikamaru helped anyway they could. Shikamaru trapping enemies, while Shino drained them. Their assistance was enough to easily turn the tides against their opponents.

Outside the barrier, Yamato and two squads of Anbu watched as the clone Naruto worked in creating the counter seal for the barrier. Even though it had similarities to the Uchiha Kaenjin, it wasn't the same and so needed a different counter seal to break it.

"How much longer do you think that it will take Naruto?" Yamato asked as the other Anbu shifted anxiously.

"It will take as long as it takes sensei. You know that hurrying about with fuinjutsu is dangerous. If I make one mistake, the seal may take all of Konoha along with those in the barrier for an extended trip to the afterlife." The Kage Bunshin said irritably, signifying its annoyance with the barrier and the questioning.

Inside the barrier; Naruto, Sasuke, Onoki and Ei jumped into a clearing. In the clearing was Hiruzen with Enma in staff form, trying to fight off Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, Kushina and Mito. Orochimaru just watched with glee as his old sensei was having a hard time trying to drive the Edo Tensei's off.

The five Edo Tensei shinobi didn't have enough time to react before a large dragon made of fire empowered by a wind struck them just as Hiruzen jumped back. Orochimaru just heard the call of, **"****Katon/Futon Konbi Jutsu: Jigoku no Ryuu o Yakimasu****." **Turning towards the sound, Orochimaru cursed as he saw the great blue fire dragon fly and hit his Edo Tensei's. Upon seeing both the Raikage and Tsuchikage accompanying Naruto and Sasuke, he started to curse even more violently. With Sasuke and Naruto here, they could easily use jikukan ninjutsu like Kamui to seal the Edo Tensei's away with no problems.

"**We don't have much time everyone, choose your own ****Edo Tensei**** to fight while I prepare to permanently seal them away. Raikage-sama may I request that you handle tou-san while Sasuke handles kaa-chan. That leave the Senju brothers for you two old men. Choose your own opponents, but I suggest that Tsuchikage-sama face off against Hashirama-sama."** Everyone nodded their heads and waited of the Edo Tensei shinobi to reform again.

"Don't tell me what to do you young whippersnapper, but your suggestions have merit to them." Onoki said and prepared to handle his most difficult opponent yet.

Mito and Kushina were the first to reform so Naruto and Sasuke jumped into battle against them. To their surprise, Kushina and Mito decided to team up with each other. "Well Naruto, I think that it is time that we reveal how good we are. Don't you think so too?"

"**No doubt about it, but let's go all out from the beginning shall we."** With that said, Naruto started channeling even more of the Kyuubi's chakra and entered into the six tailed state. Suddenly Sasuke was covered in black chakra cloak as he released the modified cursed seal. Then they went into Sennin Modo. Naruto into Fenikkusu Sennin Modo and Sasuke into Taka Sennin Modo. Naruto's Rinnegan changed color form the red to reddish-gold while Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan changed color to a vibrant gold with bird like pupils.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, but I have no control of my actions. I hope that you can forgive you kaa-chan." Kushina said as she attacked Naruto using taijutsu. "There is nothing to forgive kaa-chan, my Ketsueki Bunshin will have you and the others released from the damned jutsu soon." Naruto said as Sasuke intercepted Kushina. In the background Mito went through some hand-seals and slammed her hand on the ground. Naruto countered by going through some hand-seals in an even faster pace and slammed his hands on the ground.

Around Mito a complex fuinjutsu array formed with an arrow pointing in Naruto's direction. From the arrow, the glowing seal expelled a charged blast of chakra that struck a silver barrier and was absorbed into it.

"Your Fuinjutsu: Taihou Shotto is a good technique, but my Fuinjutsu: Kami no Shouheki is designed to handle any jutsu of class A or lower. It's an honor to meet you Mito-sama. Your tou-san had written only praises about your fuinjutsu capabilities. Now I want to test my abilities in fuinjutsu against a battle sealer of your caliber." Mito just nodded her head while tears fell from her eyes. It was easy to see that she didn't want to fight against kin, yet she had no choice.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen and Onoki, who had decided to tag team against the Senju brothers were trying their level best to survive the first two Hokage's combined assault. "You know Onoki, I think that we made a mistake when we decided to tag team against both my senseis."

"You think! Who was it who decided that it will be in our best interests to tag team against two of the most powerful shinobi in recent history?" Onoki said with anger as he dodged another Suiryuudan no jutsu.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan…" Hiruzen shouted as he launched a large dragon made of yellowish white flames at an advancing Mokuryuu no jutsu reducing the wooden dragon to cinders. "I have had enough of this!" Hiruzen shouted before he vanished in a sealless Shunshin and appeared behind Hashirama Senju and used his staff to crush the Shodaime's head in.

"Get out of there Sarutobi! Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Hashira…" Onoki shouted as he created a translucent pillar of chakra with a glowing white core and extended it towards the slowly regenerating corpse of Hashirama. Hiruzen didn't have much time and so he decided to use a Kawarimi to get out of the area. In the aftermath of the technique, not even a trace of Hashirama's body could be found except the tip of a finger.

"If that doesn't keep sensei down for a long time, I don't know what will!" Hiruzen exclaimed right before Onoki and he had to jump back to avoid a large wave of water.

"Hey Minato, have you become slow or have I become faster that you now?" Ei taunted as rammed a brutal lariat into Minato's throat. Minato quickly recovered and tried to ram a Rasengan into Ei's stomach but Ei just caught his rivals hand and redirected it into a tree beside them.

"Raikage-sama you have to distract tou-san so that I can jump in and subdue him, then I can deal with him." Naruto's Ketsueki Bunshin said as he appeared beside Ei in an orange Hiraishin. "Alright kid but don't take too long. This is a fight where seconds could be compared to minutes." Naruto's clone just nodded and jumped back as Minato appeared in a Hiraishin and tried to stab it.

Ei didn't waste any time and channeled a lot of chakra into his fists and proceeded to pound Minato's head in. It was all the distraction the Ketsueki Bunshin needed to appear with a body of Minato, created through the use of onmyoton, and proceeded to use the Ningendo: Kyuukon no Jutsu to extract Minato's soul and transfer it to the body. Within seconds of successfully transferring Minato's soul, the Edo Tensei body crumbled into dust and the body the Ketsueki Bunshin brought groaned and sat up.

"Ahh…What the hell happened? Where am I?" Minato asked no one in particular when he realized that Ei and Naruto's clone were cautiously watching him. "Great job guys, it seems that you found a way to free me from the influence of the Edo Tensei," he suddenly exclaimed with glee.

"I was afraid that it would not have worked and you would still have been under the thrall of the Edo Tensei. It's great to know that my plan worked. Now to help the jiji and Onoki-jiji." Naruto said before vanishing in an orange flash.

"Did he just use my Hiraishin which was colored orange?" Minato asked in surprise.

"Yea he has been using that orange Hiraishin since I met him. He did say that he prefers to play mind games on his opponents instead of taking them out with extreme speed, so he rarely uses the technique. So want to help your son and his team mate Uchiha Sasuke handle your wife and Uzumaki Mito?" Ei asked with a laugh.

"Sure let me check if I have any Hiraishin kunai with me or not." Minato said checking his kunai pouch empty except for a seal on it. Channeling chakra into the seal summoned ten Hiraishin kunai into it. "Now that's what I call useful seals. Why didn't I ever think of it? Alright Ei lets go and help the kids." Minato said running off towards where he sensed Kushina's chakra signature, Ei following behind him.

"Well at least we know that your jinton is effective against Edo Tensei's. I will distract Tobirama-sensei and you take him out using you jinton technique." Hiruzen said to which Onoki nodded and prepared his jutsu. Hiruzen used a Shunshin to appear beside Tobirama and tried to take his head off using his bo-staff, but Tobirama dodged and launched a Suiton: Baku Suishouha at him which he countered using a well-timed Kawarimi.

"Get out of there Sarutobi! Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Shouhi…" Onoki exclaimed creating and launching a large number of transparent orbs with glowing cores at Tobirama. Hiruzen used a Kawarimi just as he was hit be one of the orbs, but Tobirama was unable to as a large number of the orbs struck him. The log that Hiruzen used to Kawarimi out with was quickly enveloped in the rapidly expanding orb and was reduced to nothing in seconds. Tobirama who was struck with multiple of these orbs was consumed in a fiery mess of orbs with the multiple glowing cores fusing into a larger and brighter orb that quickly consumed even the ashes left behind by Tobirama's corpse.

"Tell me it's over Hiruzen…"

"NOOOO…I made the bodies in vain. Do you know how much chakra and concentration it takes to use Banbutsu Souzou? I had to take three solder pills and use sennin modo to create the five bodies of which two will be useless, undead husks of meat and bones…WHY KAMI, WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO…"

Onoki and Hiruzen turned to see the Ketsueki Bunshin of Naruto on its knees crying in anguish at the second death of Tobirama and Hashirama. "Ah Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?" Hiruzen asked seemingly breaking the clone out of its anguish.

"I will tell you later, but now I have to help the original defeat Kaa-chan and Mito-sama." It said before vanishing in an orange flash of light.

"So want some help in taking care of a little snake problem?" Onoki asked Hiruzen who just motioned for Onoki to lead the way.

"Naruto this is getting ridiculous, I am not holding back any more," Sasuke said after he used Kamui to evade one of Mito's offensive seals. Drawing his katana, Sasuke started channeling raiton chakra into it and vanished in a Kamui and appeared behind Mito. Concentrating suddenly Sasuke's arms and the katana became a blur. From the blur, large blades of condensed lightning kept flying off towards Mito, who decided to try and use a barrier seal to protect herself.

At the same time, Naruto and Kushina went against each other using the famed Shi no Mai. For the casual observer, it would seem that the two of them had already rehearsed all the moves together and were just acting them out. For some time, neither could gain the upper hand in the fight till suddenly Kushina overextended a bit. Normally Kushina wouldn't have made such a beginner's mistake, but since Naruto had recovered the scrolls for the complete style and then mastered them, he was able to lead her right into his trap.

Taking advantage, Naruto quickly initiated one of the most advanced and complex dances of the Shi no Mai kenjutsu style, the Shinigami o arekuruimasu. Just as Sasuke was barraging Mito's barrier with multiple blades of lightning, Naruto suddenly vanished from sight and flashes of his blade were the only thing that could be seen by Minato and Ei, who had just arrived. After what felt like an eternity, Naruto appeared a couple of feet behind Kushina and slowly sheathed Uzu no Uta. As soon as the sword was sheathed, blood started spurting from hundreds of wounds on Kushina's body, which fell down to the ground.

On the other side of the battle field, Sasuke had finally been able to break through Mito's barrier with his Raiha no Danmaku and then delivered the final blow with his Kaminari doragonsutoraiku. The dragon was larger and more menacing than ever before due to the influence of Sasuke's cursed sennin modo, due to which, the normally blue lightning was silver in color. As Mito was struck by the snarling dragon, her body was instantly vaporised. Everyone, including Sasuke stared in shock at the outcome. Kushina was already recovering due to the influence of the Edo Tensei but Mito didn't even get a chance to regenerate. After a couple of second, a glowing form of Mito appeared in front of the group and smiled at Sasuke.

"It seems that you young Uchiha have been able to win against the darkness that plagues the life of all the Uchiha who awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. I do not know how one so young was able to activate those cursed eyes, but I believe that you are the most fitting candidate to wield its power. Watch over my Hashirama-kun's beloved Konoha child and thank you for releasing me from this cursed jutsu. And you Naruto, child you are more worthy to be called an Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Master instead of me. You have achieved at such an age what had taken me decades. Bring the remains of the Uzumaki Clan back to prominence. You will be the greatest Clan Head; I can just feel it." Mito said in an ethereal voice before fading away into the afterlife, all the while smiling at the two kids. Sasuke could just nod his head while Naruto lowered his head in respect of the elder Uzumaki.

"WAHH? WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS ALSO DISINTEGRATE MITO-SAMA'S BODY?"Naruto's Ketsueki Bunshin asked furiously as he directed Ei and Minato to subdue the nearly recovered Kushina while he prepared to transfer her soul.

"Ningendo: Kyuukon no Jutsu…" The clone Naruto said, as he extracted Kushina's soul out of the Edo Tensei body and transferred it into the body created through the use of Banbutsu Souzou. As soon as the soul was transferred, the Edo Tensei body crumbled into dust. The clone was about to go into a tirade when he was suddenly decapitated by Naruto. Minato and Ei looked at Naruto as if he had lost his mind.

"What? Did you want to hear the clones rant? That's the only way to forcefully dispel a Ketsueki Bunshin unless the Bunshin dispels itself or uses up all of its chakra." Naruto said taking amusement at the incredulous expressions on Ei and Minato's faces.

"Ahhh…" was the intelligent response of the two kage's. While Ei and Minato were staring at Naruto in shock, Kushina was beginning to wake up. With a groan, Kushina sat up and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she groaned out while taking in the funny scene of her husband, Minato and the Yondaime Raikage, Ei staring at her son with their mouths hanging open with a young Uchiha watching the scene while smirking. It took her a moment to realize that she was no longer under the thrall of the Edo Tensei and that she was in fact alive. After coming to her senses, she quickly jumped up and crushed her son to her in a bear hug all the while shouting out apologies for not being herself.

"Really Kaa-san, you don't need to apologise. You, Tou-san, Mito-baachan, Hashirama-jiji and Tobirama-jiji were all under Orochi-pedo's control. Too bad that Hashirama-jiji, Tobirama-jiji and Mito-baachan were all freed from the jutsu before my Ketsueki Bunshin could transfer their souls into their new bodies."

"Wait Naru-kun, are you trying to tell me that you have freed me and Minato-kun by transferring our souls into new bodies?" Kushina asked, incredulous at her sochi's claims. It was her question that finally awoke Minato and Ei from their stupor.

"That is exactly what Naruto is saying. He is getting better with both his Kekkai Genkai's and Onmyoton jutsu, Godmother." Sasuke said, approaching the duo.

"Yea, I used Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo to create your new bodies…" Naruto was about to continue when a large explosion and massive chakra spike was felt by all present in the direction of Orochimaru's fight with the two old kage's.

"Jiji/Sandaime-sama…" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed at the same time and used the Hiraishin and Kamui respectively to vanish form sight in an orange flash and a swirling vortex.

"Come-on, let's get going and help the old codgers. Grab onto me Kushina…" Minato said as he disappeared in his own signature yellow flash while Ei just activated his Raiton no Yoroi and vanished from his spot leaving only a few small crackles of lightning behind.

"Give it up Orochimaru, there is no way you can defeat both me and Onoki here." Sarutobi stated as he swung his adamantine staff at Orochimaru again. Orochimaru just barely dodged the staff when he was pierced by multiple kunai in the back, courtesy of Onoki. Orochimaru quickly used a Shunshin to appear a few yards away from the two old kages.

"I have had enough of this. Did you think that I had no backup plans if my Edo Tensei failed? Now feel the wrath of my greatest offensive technique…YAMATA NO JUTSU." Orochimaru shouted out. Following his shout, there was a large explosion in the immediate vicinity of Orochimaru's last know location.

When the smoke cleared in place of Orochimaru, a monstrous eight headed white coloured snake was seen. The two seasoned kages barely had any time to dodge before the snake attacked them. It was that his moment that Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, Kushina and Ei reached the area.

"What the hell is that?" Minato exclaimed in surprise, Kushina and Ei could just gape at the sight.

"Don't know, but its chakra feels like that of Orochimaru…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Oi jiji, is that Orochi-teme?" Naruto called out preparing to lay a beat down on the bastard.

"H…HAI Naruto-kun, but what are you planning to do?" Naruto just nodded his head and then turned to Sasuke. "Ready to permanently finish off the teme, Sasuke?"

"Let's get us some snake skin!" Sasuke exclaimed before swallowing a solder pill. Biting their thumbs and then going through the proper handseals, Naruto and Sasuke rammed their palms on the ground. From the point of contact, two complex fuinjutsu arrays expanded out before two large clouds of smoke formed. When the smoke had cleared out, two large and beautiful birds appeared from the smoke. One had scarlet and gold plumage while the other had black and gold plumage.

"So why have you summoned me Sasuke? I hope that there is a worthy opponent to fight" The bird with black and gold plumage asked.

"Sora-dono, let our summoners explain first." The bird with scarlet and gold plumage said to the now revealed Sora.

"Akane-sensei, we need your and Sora-sama's help to hold off Orochimaru while we prepare that jutsu to seal him away in the void." Naruto said, his eyes as cold as ice.

"So you are planning to use that kinjutsu, are you?" Naruto just nodded his head at which both Sora and Akane's eyes widened. "Very well, we will hold back the snake till you and young Sasuke have prepared your jutsu." Sora said before taking off along with Akane.

"Kids, who are those two?" Onoki asked out of curiosity while Hiruzen was paler than a ghost after realizing what Naruto and Sasuke had planned.

"They were the Elder Fenikkusu Sennin, Akane-sama and the Elder Taka Sennin, Sora-sensei." Sasuke said before emptying a vial of blood onto the ground beside Naruto. Both went through the exact same hand-seal sequence and then slapped their hands onto the bloody ground. From the bloody ground, two blobs raised and formed into perfect clones of Sasuke and Naruto.

"You two know what to do." Naruto stated to which the Ketsueki Bunshins nodded their heads and then vanished into a swirling portal created by the clone Sasuke. "Ready Sasuke?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Sasuke said with a sigh. Unsealing six very large scrolls with extremely complex fuinjutsu arrays on them. There were some places on the arrays empty from what everyone saw. Minato and Kushina were studying the arrays as Sasuke and Naruto quickly unsealed two brushes and ink pots and quickly proceeded to fill in the blank spaces with the correct formula. By the time they were finished, both Minato and Kushina were wide eyed with horror.

"Are you two sure that technique will collapse on itself as you plan?" Minato asked with apprehension, Kushina nodding her head.

"Naruto, Sasuke please tell me that you have solved the problem that appeared during your previous testing." Hiruzen asked with fear clearly evident in his voice. Onoki and Ei just watched in confused apprehension while Kushina and Minato started to sob in fear, holding each other.

"Hai we have made the corrections, but it is best that everyone stays here while we seal away the teme for good." Naruto said as he and Sasuke both took three scrolls each and vanished. One into a vortex while the other in a flash of orange light.

While the original Naruto and Sasuke were preparing the sealing technique, their clones appeared near their summons. As soon as they arrived, Naruto activated his bijuu-sennin modo and Sasuke, his cursed sennin modo. As all eight heads of Orochimaru attacked the two large birds, a powerful raging inferno collided with seven of the eight heads.

"Katon/Futon Konbi Jutsu: Moeru Ryu no Kami no Ikari, Jigoku no Shoukan…" Naruto and Sasuke shouted out after their combination attack faded, both breathing hard from the amount of chakra they both used. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, all that remained of the giant eight headed snake was seven severely burned neck stumps and a moderately burned head.

"**KUKUKU… That was a beautiful and powerful jutsu, but I was barely able to survive. Now feel my wrath…" **The final head shouted out before biting into Akane and ramming his tail onto the back of Sora.

"**Sorry chicks, but it seems that we are at our limit. Please quickly finish him off after we leave." **Sora said before he and Akane disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Naruto let's use that technique to delay the teme, while the bosses prepare the sealing jutsu. What do you say?" Sasuke asked using Kamui to appear beside Naruto. Naruto just nodded his head and then both vanished into a vortex. Appearing above Orochimaru, they quickly used the tree walking exercise to attach themselves into the giant snakes back preparing to sacrifice themselves.

"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakura Kusari no Jutsu…" Naruto said as a large number of chakra chains appeared out of his back and wrapped themselves around the giant thrashing snake. After completely tying down the snake using the chakra chains, Naruto nodded his head towards Sasuke to proceed with the next step.

After going through a large sequence of hand-seals, Sasuke shouted out, "Jikujan jutsu: Kuukyo de eien no kunou…" As soon as Sasuke finished his chant, his body collapsed into a tiny black ball that started to draw in everything around it, starting with the entrapped Orochimaru.

"What the hell did those idiots use that combo for?" Sasuke shouted out, after finishing all the fuinjutsu arrays with Naruto. "They must have thought that it will be able to hold the snake in place. Also the reason why we created the Ketsueki Bunshin was to be able to use the sacrificial jutsu's with impunity, remember?"

"Yea yea, but let's seal the teme away before the jutsu has run its course." Sasuke said vanishing into a vortex with Naruto.

"What in kami's name just happened?" Ei asked in surprise.

"It seems that their Ketsueki Bunshins decided to use their jikukan kinjutsu to hold down Orochimaru. The problem is that the Kuukyo de eien no kunou no Jutsu doesn't have enough chakra to be able to last long enough till the whole of Orochimaru is absorbed into it. When the body of the Ketsueki Bunshin collapsed into the singularity, it used up all of the chakra it had." Hiruzen said while the others nodded their heads, faces showing their shock at hearing that two twelve/thirteen year olds have created such a powerful sacrificial jikukan ninjutsu.

Appearing in front of the restrained Orochimaru, Naruto and Sasuke separated. One phased into the ground and the other quickly started laying one of the scrolls. Naruto quickly laid down the four scrolls he was carrying and waited for Sasuke to reappear. A couple of moments later, Sasuke phased in beside Naruto.

"Ready to seal away the teme?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto answered with his own foxy grin before they created two Kage Bunshin each. As soon as the Original Naruto and Sasuke were in position, the Kage Bunshin of Sasuke vanished into a vortex with the scroll. Reappearing above Orochimaru's head, one of the Kage Bunshin opened the scroll and started pushing chakra into it. Naruto and Sasuke along with their Kage Bunshins pushed their chakra into the scrolls in front of them in synchronization with the others. After a couple of moments, the scrolls started glowing with a blackish white light.

Hiruzen, Ei, Onoki, Minato and Kushina watched from a distance as a large blackish white barrier formed around the restrained Orochimaru just before the Shishienjin collapsed allowing the ANBU to arrive. Abruptly, the whole sphere started rising into the sky, like a large round balloon. All around Konoha, everyone watched the orb rise into the air before starting to implode.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba asked all of the people present in the Daimyo's Box.

"Don't know, but it seems that Naruto and Sasuke-kun has decided to use a kinjutsu to seal away Orochimaru into an alternate dimension." Sakura said to everyone's astonishment.

"Are you meaning to tell me that those two troublesome bastards have been creating and using kinjutsu?" Shikamaru asked incredulously. Sakura just nodded her head in affirmative.

"**Damn it you two. Why did you have to use that blasted fuinjutsu?"**Yuri shouted out after slitting the throat of another Oto-nin.

"Are you alright Yuri-sama?" Sai asked in a monotone voice.

"**Yea I am, but Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun are going to be hospitalized by me and Sakura-chan after the invasion is repelled. How dare they use an unstable kinjutsu."**Sai just nodded his head before bifurcating another Oto-nin using his ink-tanto.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared behind the watching crowd of Kage's, Kushina and ANBU. "So how do you like it Jiji?"

"At least it didn't expand before rising up, unlike last time." Hiruzen said with a glare.

"We found the problem in the formula and then fixed it. We had also tested it in the Kamui dimension, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said, just as the orb completely collapsed into itself and vanished.

"See jiji, it doesn't have to be termed a kinjutsu anymore!" Naruto exclaimed with joy. "Also we will not have to face against Orochi-teme again ever. No one can unseal a seal that doesn't even exist in this dimension."

"Hokage-sama, I would like to request that these two along with Hyuga Hinata be transferred into ANBU black ops." Ryu asked formally.

"Why Hyuga Hinata?" Minato asked curiously.

"Hyuga Hinata has shown power, control and strategy combined with the Byakugan, she is a perfect candidate for team scout, not to mention her Tenseigan." Ryu replied. Minato just nodded his head in acceptance.

"Sorry Ryu, but your request will have to be denied. Both Sasuke and Naruto has shown the capability to be promoted to Jonin, effective immediately. Also I will be reviewing all the reports on the Rookies performance during the invasion. Depending on their performance, they will be given probationary promotions. If Hyuga Hinata passes her probationary period, I plan to make a new team consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and lead by Jiraiya." Hiruzen said before both Minato and Kushina collapsed with massive headaches. Everyone except Naruto started to panic at that.

"Don't worry about Tou-san and Kaa-chan. It seems that their Ketsueki Bunshins have run out of chakra and dispelled. They are suffering from thirteen years of memory backlash. They will be fine after some rest. Ryu-sensei take Kaa-chan and Tou-san to the Namikaze Estate and put them in the master bedroom." Ryu looked at Hiruzen who nodded his head. Ryu and his Team picked up the unconscious Kushina and Minato before vanishing in swirls of leaves.

"Well you are the expert in memory backlashes, so we will take your word for it." Hiruzen said with a smile, remembering some of the times that Naruto himself suffered from memory backlash. "Now Ei-dono and Onoki, I must get back to the Hokage tower and deal with the massive amount of paperwork this will create. Why don't you two along with your ninja retire to your hotel rooms? You must be tired."

"Why don't Tsuchikage-sama and Raikage-sama along with their ninja come with me to the Namikaze Estate for the moment? They can all relax in the Onsen while our ninja task force clears the remaining stragglers." Naruto asked to which Sasuke nodded his head.

As everyone was about to leave the area, a squad of ANBU appeared in a Shunshin. Along with them was a red-haired girl with a chakra suppression seal tag on her chest.

"Hokage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama, Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki Namikaze-sama…" Kuma said while keeping a kunai at the red-headed girl's neck. Usagi just stood there with his tanto blade on the girl's neck. The other two had their hands set in the seal of confrontation, ready to take down their captive.

"At ease Kuma-kun. And who is this young lady with you?" Hiruzen said with false sweetness.

"This is Uzumaki Tayuya. She was a member of Orochimaru's Sound Four, but as soon as she saw that Orochimaru was defeated, she turned herself in to us without a fight and asked to defect to Konoha." Kuma explained.

"I see and why is it that you wish to defect to Konoha now young lady?" Hiruzen seemed to ask but Tayuya had no illusions that she was being ordered to reveal her reason.

"I only served the pedophile out of fear. He took me and my sister in after our parents were killed by some Kirigakure nuke-nin. I am the only one with proper ninja training, so he had Karin, my sister, as a hostage to make me obey. Now that I have a chance to free both my sister and I, I took it." Tayuya explained with her head held high.

"Naruto?"

"My Kagura Shingan didn't sense any fluctuations of her chakra common to lying, so either she is speaking the truth or she is an exceptional liar. Jiji, if you want I can interrogate her right here with my Rinnegan?"

"Do it."

Nodding his head, Naruto activated his Rinnegan and approached Tayuya. Placing his hand on her head, Naruto intoned "Ningendo: Kyuukon no Jutsu…" Extracting Tayuya's soul, Naruto went through all of her memories. After some time, he released the jutsu after putting her soul back in.

"She is telling the truth and I now have all information on Otogakure that she had. If you want, I can have a clone make a report and send it to you by tomorrow morning." Hiruzen just nodded his head. "I can take her back to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate and help her settle in to the Clan."

"As you wish Naruto-kun. Now young Tayuya, do you want to become a ninja of Konoha?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Tayuya responded nervously.

"Then you will be on probation for the next six months and will only be able to do up to C-ranked missions inside Konoha. Is that clear?" Tayuya just nodded her head. "Then come to my office in five days to receive your paperwork."

"Thank you Hokage-sama and is there someone who can either remove or seal Orochimaru's Juinjutsu?" Tayuya asked cautiously. Hiruzen just smiled before turning to Naruto. "Since she is a member of your Clan, I leave it you Naruto-kun."

"Hai Jiji." Naruto said as he approached Tayuya. Going through some hand-seals, he slapped his chakra covered hand on the tag saying, "Chakura Yokusei Kaiin." The fuinjutsu array on the seal glowed blue before falling from her chest. "Now how about we all return to the estate."

Creating six Kage Bunshin around the group, the whole group vanished in an orange flash of light signifying the use of Hiraijin no Jutsu.

_**==========Noon, 2**__**nd**__** April, Namikaze Estate=========**_

"Hey Naruto-niisan, can I ask you a question?" Konohamaru asked with excited undertones in his voice.

"You just asked one, but you may ask another." Naruto said with a smirk at the change of expressions on Konohamaru's face from excited to sad to excited again.

"What was it like to fight in a war? When I asked Asuma-ojisan, he just said to pray that I never have to find out."

"I wish that the war didn't happen at all. The amount of property damage and the number of lives lost is something I hate…" Naruto said getting lost in his thoughts.

"Naruto-nii? Naruto-niisan are you alright?" Konohamaru asked waving his hands in front of Naruto.

"Huh? What? Oh right, well Sasuke and I directly went towards the Kage Box to help Jiji and the other Kage's, so I won't be able to accurately say how it felt to fight in a war, so you will have to ask the other Rookies. But to answer your question, the battle with Mito-baachan and Kaa-chan were hard as I was conflicted. The battle with Orochimaru, on the other hand was exhilarating. Mind, my team had already fought him once already. This time he used some corrupted senjutsu technique to transform himself into a giant eight headed white snake, the size of a bijuu."

"Can you do that?"

"Don't interrupt and for your information, no neither Sasuke nor I can do that, nor will we create such a corrupted technique. Anyway, Ketsueki Bunshin of Sasuke and I distracted him till we were ready to use Fuinjutsu: Kuugeki no tsutsumikomi to seal away Orochimaru. In the meantime, the Ketsueki Bunshin decided to combine the Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakura Kusari no Jutsu and Jikukan Jutsu: Kuukyo de eien no kunou no Jutsu to hold the giant snake in place."

"Wait a minute! By Jikukan Jutsu: Kuukyo de eien no kunou no Jutsu, you mean the one where the user collapses into a compressed black ball and sucks everything into it till it runs out of chakra. The one which was labeled a Kinjutsu by jiji." Konohamaru asked with surprise.

"That's right Konohamaru. My Ketsueki Bunshin decided to sacrifice itself to hold the teme in place till we were ready. Then we used the Fuinjutsu: Kuugeki no tsutsumikomi to create the large translucent barrier and seal all that the barrier contained into a different dimension. It was based on the concept of the Ura Shishou Fuin but instead of sealing away the contents of the barrier into the body of the user, it seals away the contents directly into a randomly generated void space before it collapses into itself."

"Sasuke-niisan, you are awake?" Konohamaru asked in surprise.

"A little chakra exhaustion won't keep the Taka Sennin down for long. Now what are you doing here Konohamaru? Don't you have school to attend?"

"Oi Sasuke, it seems that for the next month, all academy classes are suspended. All final year students are being directed to helping with reconstruction. Konohamaru here is a Kage Bunshin." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Then you better dispel yourself as all Rookies are being asked to report to the Hokage Tower with our Senseis." Both Naruto and Konohamaru's Kage Bunshin nodded their heads before the clone dispelled itself.

"So all of you brats are being summoned with us eh?" Naruto turned to see Ei standing with Onoki and Minato.

"Yep…" was all Naruto said before he and Sasuke vanished in a flash of orange light and a swirling vortex. The three Kage's left as well. Ei and Onoki in swirls of leaves and Minato in a flash of yellow light.

_**==========Noon, 2**__**nd**__** April, Hokage Office, Hokage Tower=========**_

Naruto and Sasuke arrived in Hiruzen's office to see Yuri, Sakura, Team Gai, Team Kurenai and Team Asuma along with their respective senseis. Team Sabaku along with their Jonin Sensei, Baki was also there. After waiting for a few moments, they were joined by Kurotsuchi, Yugito, Kirabi, Minato, Onoki and Ei. Onoki, Ei and Minato sat in the chairs beside Hiruzen and looked over the assembled gennin and their senseis.

"Now I along with my fellow Kage's have read all of your reports about your actions during the invasion. We have also confirmed your reports with other shinobi and kunoichi who fought beside yourselves and have come to a decision about your promotions." All the assembled gennin except Sasuke and Naruto tried to hide their nervousness but failed spectacularly.

"As I call your names, you will step forward towards the desk to get your evaluation. Iwagakure no Kurotsuchi…"

Kurotsuchi stepped forward and waited for her evaluation with head held high. "I and the other Kage's have decided that you have shown enough skill, power, planning and initiative both during the exams and the invasion to be promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin." Hiruzen said as Onoki just nodded his head with a smile on his face. Kurotsuchi's face lit up with glee at the news.

Onoki took out a scroll and threw it to Kurotsuchi. "In that scroll is your jonin vest. Were it with pride." Kurotsuchi just held the scroll reverently before nodding to the Kage's and stepping back.

"Nii Yugito…"

Yugito stood in front of the assembled Kage's with a nervous twitch in her left eye. "After reviewing your performance in the Chunnin Exams and during the invasion, along with your mastery of your bijuu, I and the other Kage's are proud to present you the position of Tokubetsu Jonin. Were your vest with pride." Ei passed on the scroll holding Yugito's Jonin vest to her.

"Sabaku no Temari…"

Temari stood in front of the Kage's with an expressionless face. "Your performance in the Chunnin Exams and the Invasion showed that you have the skill to be a Chunnin. So we will send a promotion recommendation to your village council as you don't have a Kage at the moment." Temari just nodded her head before stepping back.

"Sabaku no Gaara…"

Gaara approached the table with his usual blank expression on his face. "We have decided to send in a recommendation for you to be promoted to Elite Jonin due to showcasing of a cunning mind, power and most of all, your mastery of your Bijuu. When you are promoted, wear your Jonin vest with pride." Gaara nodded his head with a small smile adorning his usually blank face.

"Nara Shikamaru…"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as he came forward with a bored look on his face. "Due to showcasing a brilliant strategic mind, both during the Chunnin Exams and the Invasion, along with power to back it up. We have decided to grant you the position of Chunnin. Here is your vest. Were it with pride." Shikamaru took his scroll, bowed and then stood with Yugito and Kurotsuchi.

"Akimichi Choji…"

Choji walked forward, all the while munching on BBQ flavoured chips. "Your performance during the exams were astounding, considering you were facing off against a jinchuriki who has perfect control of her bijuu. Not only did you nearly defeated her, but also forced her to use Nibi's chakra. For that and your performance during the invasion, we have decided to give you the rank of Chunnin. Congratulations…" Minato passed on the scroll containing the Chunnin vest to Choji. Choji just nodded his head and put the scroll into his pant pocket.

"Yamanaka Ino…"

Ino stepped forward and stood as rigidly as a block of wood. "Though you didn't make it into the finals of the Chunnin Exams, your performance during the invasion has convinced I and Minato to promote you to Chunnin on a probationary basis. Here is your Chunnin vest and be proud of your achievements…" Ino had a megawatt smile on her face as she took the scroll.

"Team Gai…"

Neji, Lee and Tenten came forward and stood with heads held high. Neji with is poker face, Lee with his face lit up in excitement and Tenten with a nervous expression. "All three of you failed to make it to the finals of the Chunnin Exams yet your skills and teamwork during the Invasion has convinced I and Minato to give you probationary promotions to Chunnin to all three of you. Here are your Chunnin vests…" Hiruzen said as he and Minato gave them their scrolls. The three just took their vests and before Lee or Gai could shout out, they were restrained by Tenten and Neji for Lee and Kakashi and Anko for Gai.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino…"

Both boys of Team Kurenai approached the table and waited. "Firstly, though neither of you made it to the finals, your performance in the invasion was enough to get you a promotion to the rank of Chunnin on a probationary basis. Now Kiba-kun, you must learn how to use your brain more and Shino-kun, you must learn that no plan survives first contact with your enemy. So both you must become better-rounded by adding to your taijutsu skills, for Shino-kun, and some non-bloodline based ninjutsu. Here are your Chunnin vests boys and take my advice into consideration." Hiruzen said and handed over two scrolls to the two boys who took them, bowed and joined the others.

"Hyuga Hinata…"

Hinata stood in front of the Kages, head held high. "Your performance during the exams and the invasion was truly awe inspiring. Your mastery of your Tenseigan, something that none of us even knew existed, along with your strategic planning and initiative has made us consider you for the position of Elite Jonin. Only thing holding us back is your lack of experience. Therefore, after much consideration, we have decided to promote you with a probationary period. If you show the capabilities to hold onto your rank, it will be made permanent. Else you will be demoted to Tokubetsu Jonin. Here is your Jonin vest." Hinata nodded as she took her vest and stood with the others.

"Haruno Sakura…"

"You have shown skills in planning, genjutsu and knowing when to make a strategic retreat to fight another day. For that and your performance during the invasion, we promote you to the rank of Chunnin. Wear your vest with pride." Hiruzen said and handed over the scroll containing the vest. Sakura bowed before joining the others.

"Shibuya Yuri…"

Yuri walked forward and stood at attention, waiting for her review. "Though you weren't able to truly show anything except your ability to use the Kyuubi's chakra to a certain degree and your taijutsu skills during the exams, we have read the reports of your stand in protecting Konoha General Hospital during the invasion and your use of advanced suiton ninjutsu during your stand. We have also read about how you rallied some of the weaker Gennin and Chunnin near the hospital and took command of them to protect the Hospital. We have decided to promote you to Jonin for your power, planning, skills in ninjutsu and your leadership qualities. Take your vest and wear it with pride." Yuri took the scroll while Minato smiled at her.

"Finally, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward and stood in front of the Kage's. "As I had said yesterday to Ryu, you both have been promoted infield to Elite Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato. Here are your vests boys." Hiruzen said tossing over a scroll to each of the boys. Naruto grinned while Sasuke smirked after receiving their scrolls.

"Now before you all are dismissed, know that all who protected the Daimyo and their representatives will be marked with completion of an A-ranked mission along with appropriate pay. Yuri-chan you will also be marked with the completion of an A-ranked mission along with appropriate pay." All the other recently promoted Chunnin, Tokubetsu Jonin and Jonin nodded their heads before the Kage's turned to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, you both will be marked with the completion of a SS-ranked mission and given appropriate pay. Now all of you are dismissed for the week. After the week is over, all Konoha ninja are required to help in the reconstruction effort."

Everyone was leaving when Minato called for Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kurotsuchi and Yugito to stay behind. After everyone except the aforementioned three left, the door opened and a beautiful woman with red-brown hair, wearing a blue outfit entered. Along with her came a kid about their age with a zanbatou strapped to his back and an old man with an eye patch. Leading them was Kushina, Zabuza and Haku.

"These are Terumi Mei, Choujuuro and Ao. Mei-san is the leader of the Kekkai Genkai side of the Kirigakure Civil War. Hey are here to request Konoha for aid. Since Konoha, Kumo and Iwa has recently been allied with each other, we the Kage's decided to make a joint effort to help any way we can. In one weeks' time all of you along with Zabuza and Haku will leave for Kirigakure."

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" All five newly promoted Jonin declared before turning to Mei and her entourage and bowed before Naruto requested for Mei and her entourage to dinner at his Clan Estate. Mei just nodded her head in acceptance before turning to the assembled Kage's. Taking that as their que to leave, the whole group followed Naruto out of the room and towards the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

_**Taka Sennin = Hawk Sage**_

_**Fennikusu Sennin = Phoenix Sage**_

* * *

**A/N:**

****Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation_s_****

**_Fuinjutsu: Taihou Shotto = Sealing Technique: Cannon Shot_**

**_Fuinjutsu: Kami no Shouheki = Sealing Technique: Divine Barrier_**

**_Suiryuudan no jutsu = Water Dragon Bullet_**

**_Katon: Karyuu Endan =_****_ Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet_**

**_Mokuryuu no jutsu = Wood Dragon Technique_**

**_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Hashira = Dust Release: Detachment of the primitive world: Pillar_**

**_Ningendo: Kyuukon no Jutsu = Human Path: Absorption Soul technique_**

**_Suiton: Baku Suishouha = Water Release: Explosive Water Collision Wave_**

**_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Shouhi = Dust Release: Detachment of the primitive world: Orbs_**

**_Shi no Mai = Dance of Death_**

**_Shinigami o arekuruimasu = Raging Death God_**

**_Raiha no Danmaku = Lightning Blade Barrage_**

**_Kaminari doragonsutoraiku = Lightning Dragon Strike_**

**_Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo = Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things_**

**_Raiton no Yoroi = Lightning Release Armour_**

**_Yamata no Jutsu = Hydra Technique_**

**_Katon/Futon Konbi Jutsu: = Fire Release/Wind Release Combination Technique:_**

**_ Moeru Ryu no Kami no Ikari, Anger of the Blazing Dragon God,_**

**_ Jigoku no Shoukan Summoning of Hell-fire_**

**_Jikujan jutsu: = _**_**Space-Time Technique: **_

**_ Kuukyo de eien no kunou _**_**Eternal Torment in Emptiness**_

**_Shishienjin = Four Violet Flames Formation_**

**_Chakura Yokusei Kaiin = Chakra Suppression Unseal_**

**_Hiraijin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Formation Technique_**

**_Fuinjutsu: Kuugeki no tsutsumikomi = Sealing Art: Entrapment of the Void_**

_**Ura Shishou Fuin = Reverse Four Elements Seal**_

* * *

**_A/N: I am BAAAAAAACK..._**

**_SSG signing off._**


	15. Chapter 14 - Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

"**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes / Written Information_

"_Telepathic Speech"_

"_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

**Chapter 13**

_**==========Late Afternoon, 3**__**th**__** April, Akimichi's Pit=========**_

A loud boisterous laugh male was heard from on from one of the private stalls of the shop. "I am telling you guys, it's scary how strong Sasuke and Naruto have become."

"There is no need to be so loud Kiba." A female voice could be heard scolding him.

"Maa maa, Kurenai! There is no reason to scold the boy for telling the truth. Even I am surprised at their present strength. Remember that I was also a Jonin at their age."

"Oh shut up Kakashi. Even you weren't marked as a SS-rank shinobi at the age of thirteen. Hell you aren't even an S-rankled shinobi yet. I can't believe that those two kids not only defeated Orochimaru no Densetsu no Sannin and what a jutsu it was."

"Ano Asuma-sensei, that jutsu is termed a kinjutsu. The Fuinjutsu: Kuugeki no tsutsumikomi has a chance to expand beyond the boundary fixed by the six sealing tags. If that happened, the whole of Konoha could have been sealed away also." Yuri said with a bit of anger. All the people present became pale at the implication of what might have been if it failed.

"Troublesome! Did you need to burst our bubble like that?" Shikamaru said banging his head onto the tabletop.

"She is right you know! I don't know why they had to use that monster of jutsu? I meant it is marked as a borderline SSS-ranked kinjutsu." Everyone except Hinata, Yuri and Kakashi turned to Sakura with an incredulous expression on their faces. From their expressions, it was clear that they didn't know about the ranking of jutsu they were discussing.

"Wow a SSS-ranked jutsu! Is there even such a rank?" Ino asked.

"Oh it is borderline SSS-ranked. Sandaime-sama said there isn't an official SSS-rank yet, but it seems that all the ninja villages must be informed of discussing the particulars for such a rank." Jiraiya said entering the booth. Along with him were Kushina and Tayuya.

"Ah Jiraiya-sama how nice of you to join us. Also welcome to you Kushina-sama and Tayuya-san." Kakashi said formally.

"Ever respectful to your superiors, eh Kakashi?" Jiraiya teased.

"Kushina-sensei nice to see you alive again." Genma said still chewing his senbon.

"What have I told you about chewing senbon among friends and comrades Genma?" Kushina said giving off a dark aura as her blood red hair started floating. Genma quickly pocketed his senbon while profusely apologizing to his former Jonin-sensei. It was at that moment that the younger generation realized why Kushina was given the moniker of Akai Chishio no Habanero.

"Jiraiya-sama? Do you know the particulars of the jutsu Sasuke and Naruto used?" Shino asked with curiosity.

"Well Shino, all that I know about the technique is that it was based on the Ura Shishou Fuin, but it seals away everything inside the barrier into a randomly created void space. That's all I know about the technique, Gomen." Shino nodded his head before returning his attention to his own food.

"Jiraiya-sama can you tell us how Naruto and Sasuke would stack against other S-class and SS-class shinobi?" Everyone turned to Jiaiya for his evaluation.

"Well firstly, they have abundant reserves of chakra. Sasuke himself can be termed a tailless bijuu with the chakra capacity similar to probably the Gobi. With that chakra storage seal of his, he has about Nanabi levels of chakra. Add on his Sennin Modo and cursed seal. I would say that he can easily rival the Kyuubi in chakra. Naruto has about Rokubi levels of chakra in his coils and with his storage seal, Sennin Modo and the Kyuubi, he has enough chakra to rival the amount of chakra both the Kyuubi and Hachibi has combined. Mind that is with full access to Kyuubi's chakra."

"So basically they are chakra monsters?" Kiba asked with a dumb look on his face.

"Hush Kiba-kun. Let Jiraiya-sama finish." Hinata said before nodding to said man.

"As I was saying, their experience is still lacking in comparison to most S and SS-ranked shinobi, but with their raw power and talent and if they work together, as they did against Orochi-teme, they will win by a landslide victory. Alone they can outlast nearly everyone except Kisame and if they were alive; Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama and Uchiha Madara. Problem they will have is since their instincts aren't honed enough yet, they will take unnecessary injuries." Everyone nodded their head while Kushina was beaming with pride.

"Now enough of the negatives, how about some positives? What everyone who faces them should fear are their uncanny genius of a mind and their unpredictability in combat. Coupled with their vast library of original jutsu's no one has seen before and their mastery of their respective dojutsu, kenjutsu styles and their knowledge of fuinjutsu; even I along with Sensei, Orochimaru and Tsunade would have a very hard time defeating them together."

Everyone except Kakashi, Kushina and Hinata were bug-eyed at Jiraiya's declaration. No one could believe it. Two thirteen nearly fourteen-year-old kids having enough skill and power to rival one of the most feared and powerful teams in history.

"So they can be ranked as SSS-rank shinobi?" Everyone turned to Kiba as if he was an idiot. Laughing Jiraiya just nodded his head while a proud smile graced his and Kushina's face.

Snapping out of their stupor, Genma asked, "Kushina-sensei, Jiraiya-sama?" Both nodded their heads showing they were listening. "What level would you put Sasuke and Naruto as Seal Masters?"

"Sasuke and Naruto will be classified as Level 10 Seal Masters by the international standard…" Jiraiya said before Kushina interrupted.

"Sasuke will easily be a level 9 Seal Master by Uzumaki standards. Naruto is actually on a special level even by Uzumaki standards. He is on level 13. Last Level 13 Seal Master was Mito-sama."

"Well you forgot to say that Mito-sama said that he has the right to be called a true Uzumaki Seal Master instead of her." Sasuke said stepping out of one of his vortexes. Following him were a young redheaded girl wearing glasses. One side of her hair was spiked while the other was smooth. Following her was a white haired boy with purple eyes and a katana strapped on his back. Finally, Anko stepped in before the vortex closed.

Right after that, Naruto, an orange haired boy and a white haired boy with three red dots on his forehead appeared in an orange flash. Unfortunately, for Jiraiya, the orange haired kid appeared right where he was sitting and fell down on top of the Sannin.

"You alright Jugo?" Naruto said helping the orange haired boy up. Jiraiya just groaned from his prone position.

"What about me?" The Sannin groaned out before sitting up.

"You have had worse Ero-sennin. Or did you forget your beatings from kaa-chan and Tsunade-baachan." Jiraiya suddenly became pale as he remembered the beatings he got from the two women. Kushina just giggled creepily at the memory.

"Naruto-sama? When did you leave to bring back Karin-chan?" Tayuya asked with surprise.

"Oh Anko-sensei, Sasuke and I left before dawn. It's very easy to travel around due to Sasuke Transports." Naruto said with a grin.

"Very funny Naruto." Sasuke with an irritated look on his face. "Don't you think that you should introduce our guests to everyone?"

"Oh right! Everyone, the red haired girl is Uzumaki Karin, the white haired boy with the katana on his back is Hozuki Suigetsu, the other white haired guy is Kaguya Kimimaro and the boy with orange hair is Jugo." Naruto said pointing to each person in turn.

"Ohayo!" Karin said before approaching Tayuya and hugged the girl, tears in her eyes. Tayuya also had tears in her eyes as she held onto Karin as if this was all a dream.

"Keh, girls are too emotional…" Suigetsu said before his head exploded into water courtesy of Anko.

"Be nice Suigetsu or else I will have to see how many kunai it will take to make you bleed. Wont that be a nice experiment?" Anko said with a creepy smile on her face. Everyone who is acquainted with Anko, ignored her behavior. Karin, Tayuya, Kimimaro and Jugo watched her with expressions revealing their collective thought.

'_Damn! She is scarier than Orochimaru.'_

After Suigetsu's head reformed, he introduced himself at Kimimaro's prompting before becoming quiet. Jugo was the next to introduce himself.

"Ohayo everyone, I am Jugo. My kekkai genkai seems to allow me to use Senjutsu Chakra as Sasuke-san and Naruto-san explained to me." He said before warping his hand into an axe. "The problem is it is very hard for me to control myself under the thrall of the Senjutsu chakra. Please take care of me!" Everyone nodded and smiled at his nervous introduction.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro and my kekkai genkai is called the Shikotsumyaku. It allows me to use my bones as weapons and armor. Nice to meet you…" was all he was able to say before coughing up blood.

"Kimimaro you should take it easy." Jugo said holding Kimimaro's hunched over form. Kimimaro just waved Jugo off before straightening up. "Yea I am fine. Naruto-san said that he will be able to heal me. So no need to worry my friend." Everyone just watched the byplay before introducing themselves to the newcomers.

After all the introductions were over with, everyone just sat and enjoyed themselves before Kiba suddenly realized that Naruto, Sasuke and Anko had come from one of the Oto bases where these four newcomers were kept.

"Oi Naruto? Don't you have to report to Sandaime-sama or something?"

"Oh a Kage Bunshin is already doing the job and all of us sent him one of my Astral Memory Projection seals primed with the memory of the mission from our perspectives. Also, if I am not mistaken, Tou-san has retaken his post as the Yondaime Hokage."

"Ah Naruto-kun! That reminds me, Minato-kun has asked Ero-sennin, Yuri-chan and I to find and bring Tsunade-chan back to Konoha. So I and Yuri-chan won't be here to see you off. We will leave tomorrow alright Yuri-chan?"

"Hai Kushina-san."

After that everyone present returned to their food and respective conversations.

_**==========Late Afternoon, 6**__**th**__** April, Konoha=========**_

Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting in the guard house by the gate when four figures wearing cloaks with red cloud on them and a straw hat on their heads enter. Izumo and Kotetsu tried to stop them, but the shorter figure turned to them and looked them in the eyes. The eyes of the stranger were red with three tomoe in them. A pair of Sharingan belonging to the only known Uchiha except Sasuke.

'_Itachi Uchiha has returned to Konoha,'_ was the thought that pervaded their minds before the Genjutsu Itachi cast on them made them forget about seeing him and his cloaked companions. The four made their way to the commercial district of Konoha in search for their targets.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kurotsuchi and Yugito sat together in Hanabushi's Dango when the four figures in cloaks with red clouds and straw hats sat down and ordered tea. Naruto and Sasuke saw them and became suspicious. They kept their conversation going while subtly tilting their heads to in the direction of the four to alert their companions.

"So are you guys ready to leave for who know how long to help the Kekkai Genkai side in the Kiri Civil war?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"As ready as we can be. We leave at noon three days from now right, Naruto-kun?" Kurotsuchi asked just as loudly. All five saw that the four cloaked figures conversed lowly among themselves before standing up and leaving. As soon as they were out of sight Hinata activated her Byakugan and confirmed the cloaked figures identities to her companions.

"Do you think this is the best time to confront Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads while Yugito and Kurotsuchi just looked on. "Alright let's go. Kurotsuchi, Yugito; why don't you two alert the Kage's to their presence in Konoha while we three confront them."

Even before either could answer; Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto vanished in vortex. "Let's go and inform the Kage's. They are all in the Hokage office right?"

_**==========Late Afternoon, 6**__**th**__** April, Abandoned Training Ground 43=========**_

"So the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the Nibi Jinchuriki will be going on a long term mission to Kirigakure, eh?" A large man with a bandaged wrapped bundle on his back said.

"It would seem that Naruto-kun will be problem to take down. We should first go after Shibuya Yuri. She will be much easier Kisame." The shorter figure replied.

"I think that since the Nibi Jinchuriki is participating in the Kiri Civil war, it will be easier to capture her in the chaos. We should let Pein-sama know as soon as possible."

"Right you are Sasori no dana." The other short figure said to the large figure beside him.

"Deidara, Sasori, Itachi; I think it is time that we head over towards Kiri and set up an ambush." The large figure called Kisame said. The others nodded their heads in acceptance.

"That is if we let you leave here alive!" A voice exclaimed out of nowhere before a vortex appeared near them and out walked Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. The four figures watched in surprise.

"How the hell did you learn Tobi's jutsu?" The one called Deidara shouted out.

"It's a secret, Mad Bomber." Sasuke said with an infuriating smirk. Deidara just fumed at the casual dismissal.

"Now how about you four surrender and we will make your executions as painless as we can?" Naruto said with a similar smirk.

"Or you can resist and be put down like the mad dog you are members of Akatsuki?" Hinata said with a vicious glare at the assembled Akatsuki members. The final comment got Kisame and Deidara laughing.

"So snot nosed brats think you can take all four of us at the same time?" Kisame said with a laugh.

"Oh we know that we can take all four of you at the same time, but you are wrong about one thing." Naruto said.

"Oh and what's that?" This time Sasori spoke for the first time.

"That Itachi will join us and all of your corpses will be burning in the flames of Amaterasu…" Sasuke said launching a wave of black fire at the group who all jumped away. Before any of the Akatsuki members could even understand what happened, Hinata revealed herself from hiding under the Toton no jutsu.

"Hakke: Hasangeki…" Hinata intoned as she launched a large chakra blast at Sasori, who couldn't escape and was blown to bits. From the smoke a young red haired man jumped out.

"So Hiruko was destroyed. I will have to make another one bitch…" Sasori growled out.

"If you live Akasuna no Sasori…" Hinata said activating her Byakugan and getting into her modified Juuken stance. She had to quickly jump away when she saw Deidara send bird figurines made of clay at her.

"Itachi there is no need to continue your self-imposed exile any longer. Come back to Konoha. Come back to me!" Sasuke said and for the first time since the reunion of the two brothers, Sasuke's voice was tainted with his true emotions.

Meanwhile, Naruto was clashing swords with Kisame. "Well I will give you one thing. You know your way around the sword." Kisame said as Naruto deflected another swing away from himself with Houou no Ken, his personal sword. Sparks flew around from their clashes before Naruto became tired of it and decided to use one of more destructive kenjutsu-ninjutsu techniques.

"Fuu Ryuu no Shougeki…" A large dragon made of silver wind erupted from the swing of the sword. His opponent just brought his sword in front of him. To Naruto's surprise, the dragon started decreasing in size before completely vanishing. All the while Kisame's sword wiggled around making weird squeaking sounds.

"Surprised? Samehada is a semi-sentient sword that not only shaves but also eats chakra. Give up you don't have a chance in the nine hell to defeat me." Kisame laughed out as the bandages around Samehada were ripped to pieces revealing its scaled form. Naruto just shook his head before throwing up a metal ball into the air before releasing the seals carved into the ball. In a burst of smoke, kunai started raining down on the training ground around Naruto and Kisame.

"It's time I get serious. Suu Hyaku-kai no Tenmetsu…" Naruto declared before the area was lit up with continuous orange flashes.

"Foolish ototo. I wrote you to prepare to kill me for my sin and here you are trying to convince me to return." Itachi said coldly. Sasuke just shook his head before activating his Sharingan and stared into Itachi's own Sharingan.

"I will bring you back even if I have to break every bone in your body and put you into a coma if I have to." Sasuke said equally coldly and with great determination.

Itachi didn't say anything. He just calmly went through some hand-seals and stopped on the tora seal. Sasuke remained as stoic as ever as Itachi launched a Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu at him. As the large fireball approached him, Sasuke took out a sealing tag and sealed the fireball into it before releasing the fireball at Itachi, who was startled. After dodging his returned jutsu using a crow Shunshin, Itachi looked at Sasuke with appraisal.

"Using a Fuinjutsu: Fuka Hoin to seal away my jutsu and then releasing the same jutsu at me. I must say that I am surprised at your knowledge of fuinjutsu. Did Naruto-kun make that tag?"

"I am considered a level 9 Seal master by Uzumaki standards. So such fuinjutsu such as this is child's play." Sasuke said before using his Sharingan to cast Ninpo: Niju Koko ni Arazu on Itachi, who easily used genjutsu reflection to shift it onto Sasuke who dispelled it. Following that Itachi used his legendary Magen: Jigoku no Akumu on Sasuke.

Sasuke watched the world melt away into a hellish world. All around him were the souls of the damned crying out for help while they were being tortured in the most hellish ways. Sasuke didn't even bat an eye. Instead he used genjutsu reflection to shift the genjutsu onto Itachi who quickly dispelled it.

"I must say that your skills are on a far higher level than what I expected them to be at. But now I must finish this and help my partner out." Itachi said before activating his Mangekyo Sharingan and casted his signature Tsukiyomi on Sasuke.

Sasuke appeared chained to a table in a forest under a blood red moon. Itachi appeared and approached Sasuke. "You are too weak to think about defeating me. You have truly disappointed me brother. Now watch our clan be massacred for the next 72 hours."

Sasuke had closed his eyes as Itachi's monologue continued, waiting for the right time to reveal his Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan to his Aniki. "As the 72 hours pass inside here, only a second will pass on the outside, as you well know." Itachi said before he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke said before opening his eyes to reveal his EMS. Itachi was startled at the revelation and before he could do anything, he found himself chained to a cross inside a similar world. But instead of being alone with Sasuke, Itachi looked into the red eyes of a giant beast. After carefully observing the beast, he saw that it was gargantuan in size and had nine tails and had the general shape of a kitsune.

"Let me introduce you to my friend Kurama here. He is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Bijuu that attacked Konoha nearly fourteen years ago." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"**I must say Sasuke, you did a great job on dispelling and the casting your own ****Tsukiyomi**** on Itachi. I didn't think you had it in you."**The fox said with its booming voice, jarring Itachi's bones.

"How?"

"What?"

"How is the Kyuubi here?"

"Oh! Naruto created a telepathy seal and since the Tsukiyomi brings the victim into the user's mindscape, it was easy for Kurama to appear here. Now will you accept my plea to return to Konoha without trouble? If not, I will let Kurama use you as a chew toy till you fall into a coma."

"**Oh take the second option. I would love to have a new toy for the next three days."** Kurama said with a booming laugh. Itachi started to sweat. He tried to dispel the genjutsu, but it seemed that the EMS was not only stronger, but Sasuke's mastery of the jutsu far outstripped his own. After a few minutes of contemplation, Itachi nodded his head.

"Alright I will return to Konoha. But how will you make the Hokage drop all charges on me?"

"Oh Yondaime-sama has already dropped all charges on you as soon as he re-took his seat. You just have to return."

"What do you mean, 'Yondaime-sama?' How is he even alive?"

"Long story short, Orochimaru used Edo Tensei to summon back Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sama, Mito-sama, Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama. Naruto was able to use his Rinnegan and Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo to resurrect Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama with new bodies."

"Rinnegan? Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo? What the hell have you two been doing when I was gone?" Itachi shouted out in confusion.

"Tell you later, but first we must see what Naruto and Hinata has done to the other three." Sasuke said before waving goodbye to Kurama and dispelling the jutsu. Itachi slumped down a little before straightening up again. Afterwards Sasuke and Itachi turned towards Naruto's fight to see Kisame leaking blood from hundreds of minor cuts. Before either could join into the fray, a vortex appeared and an orange masked man appeared. The man pulled Kisame and Samehada into the vortex before leaving.

"That was Tobi. He calls himself Uchiha Madara, but I know that he isn't really Madara. Don't underestimate him you two. He was the one who massacred the innocent Uchiha." Itachi said with venom in his voice. Naruto and Sasuke just nodded their head when a massive explosion threw them to the ground.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed before running towards the explosion. Itachi and Sasuke following.

"Juuho: Sooshiken…" Hinata said letting her signature twin lion heads made of chakra cover her fists. She then vanished from her spot and appeared behind Deidara and tried to hit him with a basic Juuken strike only for a small clay bird to intercept. To Deidara's surprise, the bird didn't explode as he expected. He didn't have time to think about what he saw as Hinata was upon him in an instant, so he jumped back and threw multiple clay hawks at her.

"Damn it! The girl is somehow nullifying my C1 and C2 bombs." Deidara cursed as he saw Hinata use Sugo Hakke: Rokujuuyon Shou to take down all of the birds before jumping away from the Sandaime Kazekage puppet and its Satetsu.

"I have had it with the two of you." Hinata shouted out before activating her Tenseigan. "Now feel the wrath of the Tenseigan. Tendo: Shinra Tensei…"

A large invisible wave of force pulsed out from her and blew away all of the Satetsu, the Iron Sands, form the Sandaime Kazekage puppet and all of the birds and insects that Deidara sent her way.

"Sasori no Dana?"

"Hai."

"Do you know anything about this Tenseigan?"

"Never heard of it. Now stop asking questions and use on of your more powerful hideous explosions and take her out. She seems to be able to counter the Satetsu." Sasori said with irritation.

"Art is an explosion…" Deidara shouted out as he created a large dragon made of clay and launched it towards Hinata who just smirked before entering the Tenseigan Chakura Modo. Channeling a large amount of chakra into one of her Gudodama, Hinata launched a massive beam of golden chakra towards the dragon and blew it up into thousands of pieces.

"What the hell was that?" Deidara asked incredulously while Sasori just watched on stoically.

"Kinrin Tensei Baku…" Was all Hinata said before channeling all the chakra from her cloak into her hand and launched a blast of chakra at the two Akatsuki members? Neither was able to dodge and the energy struck them before exploding.

"Kinbou Tensei Baku…"

'_What the hell happened? Not only did we get injured by the explosion, I can feel that a large chunk of my Chakra was stolen from me.'_ Deidara mused, while Sasori carefully stood up and saw his Sandaime Kazekage puppet was completely obliterated. Before either could do anything; Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and the Kage's appeared along with ANBU, Kurotsuchi and Yugito.

"We best get away now," was all Sasori said. Deidara nodded his head before a large clay bird swooped down and snatched them up in its claws. Then the bird quickly vanished into the cloud banks above Konoha.

"So Akatsuki got away again?"

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama! Hoshigaki Kisame was nearly killed by Naruto, but it seems that…" Sasuke said before Itachi interrupted. "Tobi took him away. Sasori and Deidara always have an escape plan ready. They will retreat for the time being."

"And may I ask why you are not in cuffs yet?" Ei asked with a threatening tone.

"That would be because he prevented a coup-de-tat that some of the Uchiha were planning. The innocents were killed by Tobi." Sasuke explained while the Sandaime nodded his head in agreement.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are here by requested to return to Konoha. All charges against you will be dropped and you will be reinstated as a member of Konoha's Shinobi Force, effective immediately. You will also be paid the equivalent of two S-ranked mission payments for completing the formerly unofficial Espionage and Sabotage mission you decided to partake in along with your unofficial Threat Assessment and Elimination mission. Welcome back to Konoha Itachi." Minato declared with a smile.

"Tou-san?"

"Hum?"

"When are you going to release the news of Itachi's missions to Konoha. He deserves the respect of Konoha, not the scorn he will otherwise face."

"You are right Nauto-kun." Naruto smiled at his father's admission. "Itachi will join you on your mission to aid the Rebel side of the Kiri Civil War. I will release the news while you are on your mission, to let the masses come down from the great reveal."

Everyone present nodded their heads in acceptance before all left the field. The Kage and their guard back to the Kage Tower, while Sasuke used Kamui to transport Itachi, Yugito and himself, back to the Namikaze Estate. Naruto followed his example and took both of his fiancée in his arms before creating three Kage Bunshin to follow Sasuke using the Hiraijin no jutsu.

After the Kage took their places at the table, Ei said, "That is a wise decision Minato-dono. Now I think that Darui, Shee and Mabui will be the reinforcement from Kumo. All three are Elite Jonin. Darui was trained by my Tou-san in using his Kuroi Kaminari and has the Ranton Kekkai Genkai. Shee is an Iryonin and Sensor. He will be very useful on a battlefield. Mabui is my assistant. She is primarily a support type ninja, but she has a jutsu that allows her to transport objects, both inanimate and animate, in an instant. I think that she would be a very good addition to the Rebels."

Minato, Onoki and Hiruzen nodded their heads after in acceptance. Onoki thought for a bit before he finally came to a decision for the ninja he would send.

"I have decided to send Yonbi Jinchuriki, Roshi, and Gobi Jinchuriki, Han, as the reinforcements after I reach Iwa. They both are war veterans and Roshi has great experience in using his bijuu's chakra and bijuu modo. I think that they will be fine additions to the Rebel side."

"They both are more valuable that all the other shinobi combined being sent by Konoha and Kumo. Well except Team Dojutsu and Mabui-san." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Hai, except Team Dojutsu and Mabui-san. That team's potential is far above any I have seen in my long life. And Mabui-san's technique would allow reinforcements and supplies to be deployed quickly and without the fear of being intercepted." Onoki replied after thinking for a moment.

"So we are in agreement?" Minato asked.

"Hai we are in agreement." Onoki said as Ei nodded his head.

"What do we do about Sunagakure? Though they don't have a Kazekage at the moment, they want to join in the treaty and also sent some help to the Rebels." Ei asked in confusion.

"I say we let them join the treaty. Then we demand that they send Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro and Baki to help the rebel side. Kankuro may not have been promoted, but he has great potential. The war may be just what he needs. Gaara and Shukaku will have a hard time in the beginning but I have faith that Gaara will master his Jiton Kekkai Genkai and soon rival Yondaime and Sandaime Kazekage." Hiruzen mused.

"I agree with old Saru. Let them join and demand for Team Sabaku and their Jonin Sensei to send. Another thing, doesn't Naruto-kun also use Jiton?" Onoki asked.

"Hai he does, but he mistakenly named it Santon because he found sand to be the easiest material for him to manipulate. I recently told him about the misconception and he agreed to rename Santon to Jiton from now on." Onoki just nodded his head in understanding.

"Then if there are no more issues to be discussed, believe that it is best that we retire for now. After Kiri is free and Suna has a new Kazekage, we should call a Gokage Summit and make any adjustments to the Alliance treaty that we have now. What do you say?" Minato asked.

"I believe that is the best course of action at the present time Minato-dono. There is little to discuss at present. It is best that I return to Kumogakure and let my Ninja know about the particulars of Alliance Treaty."

"Ei-san in right. I must also return back to Iwagakure and release the terms of the Treaty. There are still some dissenters among Iwa's ranks who vehemently oppose the Alliance with Konoha." Oniki sighed before he stood up. Ei followed the old Tsuchikage and also stood up.

"Then by all means let me know before you leave. I would like to see you off, if time permits. Jiraiya-sensei has sent new news on Akatsuki. Coupled with the information Zabuza gave us and what Naruto and his foxes have discovered. I believe that we may have a major conflict soon." Minato said somberly.

"Let us then hope that Itachi has more intimate information of the group and their plans." Ei mused. Mianato, Onoki and Hiruzen just nodded their heads.

"When are the kids leaving again?"

"Zabuza and the kids are leaving in three days' time at Noon. Why do you wish to see them off Tsuchikage-dono?" Minato asked.

"I believe that I will leave with them and travel with them till we reach the crossroads about a day's journey from here."

"I will join you Tsuchikage-dono. From the crossroads, we can head towards Tetsu no kuni border and then separate and go to Kumo and Iwa respectively. With Akatsuki about, it is best that we travel together for as long as possible."

"As you wish Ei-dono."

Minato and Hiruzen nodded their heads in agreement before Naruto appeared in an orange flash of light. "Tou-san! Here is the seal containing all of Itachi's knowledge on Akatsuki. Their members, their goals and their bases." Minato and the other Kage looked towards the seal tag with anticipation before Naruto placed it on the Hokage's desk before bowing and vanishing in another flash of orange.

"Eh! Why don't we assimilate the information Itachi had on Akatsuki and then discuss it before all of us go our separate ways for the moment?" Minato asked. Hiruzen, Onoki and Ei just nodded before everyone placed a finger on the seal and activated it. After a couple of moments of dizziness, everyone returned to focus and a grim expression blossomed on their faces.

"This is truly troubling. We should quickly move on this information. At least prepare for the immediate future. We may be unable to attack Amegakure without due cause, but we can keep a watch on the village." Onoki declared with vehemence.

"It's troubling to learn that Sanshouou no Hanzo has been defeated and Amegakure is now under the control of a man who considers himself a God. That man bearing the Rinnegan makes it equally troublesome. Combined with that unknown Uchiha, Tobi, who calls himself Uchiha Madara. That compounds the problem." Hiruzen mused.

"I think that it is best that we prepare our villages for war and go through the logistics of a combined army. We should also try to get the minor villages into the alliance. If this Pein gets the minor villages into an alliance with Amegakure, we will have major problems."

"I am with Ei-dono. We need to quickly prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san and Hinata-san are the only ones who would be able to easily keep up with either Pein or Tobi. We don't have any choice but to be on the defensive at the moment. After the kids return from Kiri, we can create plans for Pein and Tobi."

"I agree with you Tsuchikage-sama. That is the only thing we can do at the moment. Do we tell the three now or after they return?"

"After they return Minato-kun." Hiruzen said with confidence. "They are going to participate in their first war, they don't have to fret about some future war that may or may not occur."

"Sarutobi is right. They need to focus on their mission at the moment. We just advise them to hone their present abilities to the max and gain new abilities in preparation for future events." Ei and Minato nodded at both of the Elder Kages wisdom.

"Anyway, my back is aching and if I am not mistaken, we have finished our discussions. So until we meet again, good bye." Onoki said getting up and walking towards the door. Ei followed with a nod towards Hiruzen and Minato.

_**==========Noon, 9**__**th**__** April, Konoha Gate=========**_

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked with boredom.

"Well you are the one who wanted to arrive early."

"Still we have been here for half-an-hour. When are everyone else coming, Sasuke?"

"Oh! Be quiet Naruto-kun. It's barely noon. We are supposed to leave around this time."

"But Hinata-chan!" Sasuke just shook his head before deciding to check his katana, Ryuu no Tsume.

"There is no need to whine. Also I can see them approaching along with the Kage and their entourage." Hinata said pointing to the large group approaching the gates. Wasting no time, Naruto jumped down from his perch on the tree close to the gate, while Sasuke put Ryuu no Tsume back into its koshirae and stood beside Hinata and Naruto.

"Good you three are already here. I don't need to send Haku to pick you up."

"We have been waiting for half-an-hour already Zabuza." Naruto said with irritation. "Are we going or what?"

"Hold your horses' kid. The Kage are going to join us till we reach the Koufukugai. From there, we will head towards Nami no Kuni, while Tsuchikage-sama and Raikage-sama will leave towards Tetsu no Kuni." Naruto just nodded his head in acceptance.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan?"

"Hai Tou-san/Yondiame-sama!" the three replied turning to look at Minato.

"Tsunade-san and her apprentice Kato Shizune-san will meet up with you and your team along with Yonbi Jinchuriki, Roshi; Gobi Jinchuriki, Han from Iwagakure and with Darui, Shee and Mabui from Kumogakure. We are not sure yet, but Suna may send Gaara, his siblings and their Sensei, Baki as well. They will meet up with you in about three months along with supplies. The other Kage and I want you three to meet up with them at Nami no Kuni and use the Hiraijin no Jutsu to teleport them to the Rebel Base. Got that?"

"Hai!"

"Good and be careful. War is not like a normal mission or even an Invasion. Always be on alert and look underneath the underneath. And most of all…" Minato started to say before Sasuke and Naruto interrupted him.

"…those who don't follow orders are trash, but those who abandon comrades are worse that trash." Minato smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei told you to remind us, didn't he?" Naruto stated. Minato just nodded his head before becoming grim.

"I want you three to try and release the mind control genjutsu on Yagura first. If that becomes impossible, then eliminate him. Also try to find the Rokubi Jinchuriki, Utakata. He will be helpful to the Rebels. He is marked as nukenin, so be careful when you approach him. He may be hostile."

"Is searching for Utakata a high priority objective?" Sasuke asked.

"It is better that you approach Utakata as soon as possible, but you can take your time if the situation at the Rebel Base is not favorable for you three to search for Utakata." Sasuke nodded his head in acceptance.

"Oi Kiiroi Senko! Are you done talking with the kids yet?"

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama! Alright kids, better that you head out now." Minato said before turning to the others present.

"Everyone I hope that all of have a safe journey, but we all know that the Kiri bound group will have face at least one patrol squad. So I pray to Kami that that is all you have to face before reaching the Rebel Base. Good luck to all of you and in hopefully three months, reinforcements will have reached you in Kiri along with supplies." Minato said to which Ei and Onoki nodded their head in agreement.

"Arigatou Yondiame Hokage-sama, Sandaime Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama and Tsuchikage-sama for the help you are supplying us with, even though you all will face the threat of war when you will be found out." Mei said with reverence.

"Think nothing of it Mei-san. What Yagura is doing, even if he is under mind control, is not acceptable at all. From Itachi's information, it seems that Kiri is being used by Akatsuki and we all want to mess up their plans as much possible. If we can help innocents, all the better." Ei said boisterously. Mei just nodded her head in acceptance.

"Alright Hyuga-san I want you to be at the back with Ao-san. Sasuke, Naruto I want you two to take point. I will take left with young Choujuro. Yugito-san and Kurotsuchi-san will take right. Mei-san and Haku will be in the middle with Raikage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama and Team Kirabi. Weasel I want you to also be in the middle and beside Mei-san at all times." Everyone complied with his request and got into formation. After a couple of final checks on equipment, all of them were off traveling at high-chunnin speed towards Koufukugai.

After six hours travel, the whole group reached Koufukugai without any complications. They only ran into a band of thugs who quickly made themselves sparse at the first sight of the approaching group of ninja. After checking into the local Inn, everyone had dinner and went to sleep. In the morning Tsuchikage, Raikage their entourage and Team Kirabi left towards Tetsu no Kuni while the Kiri bound group headed towards Nami no Kuni and a ferry towards Mizu no Kuni. After two days of journey at low-jonin speed, they reached Nami no Kuni-Hi no Kuni border and the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Wow! Look at that, Tazuna named the bridge after the baka!" Sasuke exclaimed with a teasing grin on his face.

"Wait, the bridge is named after Naruto-san?"

"Hai Choujuro-san. We actually met Zabuza and Haku here during our first C-rank Mission. It was upgraded to A-rank because of Zabuza's involvement."

"What was your mission Sasuke-san?" Mei asked with curiosity.

"Oh we had to protect Tazuna while he built the bridge. Gatou had hired Zabuza to kill our client, but later betrayed Zabuza." Sasuke replied.

"You forgot to tell Mei-san about how you, Naruto-kun and Yuri-chan proceeded to annihilate the whole band of thugs Gatou brought, while Zabuza-sama and your two Sensei decided to kill of Gatou." Haku said with an impish smile on his face. Mei, Choujuro and Ao looked at Naruto and Sasuke as if ther weren't from the Elemental Countries.

"What?" Naruto said noticing the stares he and Sasuke were getting.

"Why, am I not surprised that you two did something like that. I should have asked Sakura-chan for details after you're half-assed description of you mission." Hinata said with a sigh as they walked into the village Tazuna lived.

"Let's head to the east docks…" Zabuza said before the shout from a young girl interrupted him.

"Look its Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama!" the young girl screamed out running toward the group.

"Have you come to visit us?" a young boy asked with joy.

"Inari-sama were telling us all about your Chunnin Exams. That giant ball of rock was so cool. Can you really create a giant ball of rock and throw it?" another boy asked with glee. Naruto just sweat dropped at all the kids' enthusiasm.

"Can you really create a barrier that absorbs all jutsu?" another kid asked Sasuke.

"Alright everyone let them speak first." An old man's voice called out from the back of the group.

"Tazuna-san great to see you again." Sasuke said turning to the source of the voice.

"So what are all of you doing here? I can see the Hitai-ate of Konoha, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa on you guys. It is shocking to see ninja from four of the Great Villages together and not trying to tear out each other's throats." Tazuna said with a frown.

"Oh a new alliance between Konoha, Iwa and Kumo has been signed. We were sent to help out the Kiri Rebels." Naruto said with a smile, before Hinata hit him in the head.

"You are not supposed to give out mission details till the mission is over and has been declassified. Now what do you say for yourself?" Hinata asked with a glare.

"Gomen?" Naruto asked with apprehension. Hinata just kept on glaring at Naruto along with Kurotsuchi and Sasuke, while the others sighed at Naruto's idiocy.

"Really Naruto, you are a fine shinobi, but there are still some protocols that need to be followed. What did Kakashi teach you?" Zabuza said before turning back to Tazuna. "Oi old man, do you know of any ships that will sail for Kiri?"

"There are some, but you will have problems making them consider taking you there. Follow me and I will introduce you to one of the sailors who may accept." Tazuna said. After following Tazuna to a pub on the east side of the village called the Umi no Ryu no Su. Tazuna and Zabuza entered the pub and after a few minutes walked out accompanied by an old man with silver hair with streaks of red running through it.

"This is Toshiro and he has accepted to take us to Mizu no Kuni. Now lead the way Toshiro-san and thank you for your help Tazuna-san." Zabuza said with a bow to Tazuna. Walking for about five minutes, Toshiro lead the group of ninja to a large fishing ship with a large spiral marked on the hull. After walking into the ship, Toshiro introduced the group to his crew. After introductions were over, he showed the group to a couple of cabins the girls taking the one with four bunks and the guys taking the one with six bunks.

After everyone was settled in their cabins, Toshiro started the ship and headed out towards Mizu no Kuni, Kirigakure and the Rebellion. On the third day of journey, Naruto decided to confront Toshiro about the spiral mark on his ship.

"Toshiro-san may I have some of your time?"

"Sure you can. Ask what you want kid?"

"Why is the ship marked with the Uzumaki Clan symbol?"

"That is because the ship belongs to the Uzumaki Clan."

"I don't remember any ships under the ownership of the clan?|

"And how would you know that kid?"

"That would be because I am the present head of the Uzumaki Clan!" Naruto exclaimed with anger.

"So you are the new head. Good for you." Toshiro said before turning back to his charts.

"Oi tell me how you came in possession of a ship belonging to my Clan?"

"And how do I know that you are an Uzumaki? Uzumaki have red hair, you have yellow. If you can prove that you are an Uzumaki, then I will tell you how I came in possession of the Ship. Now don't bother me while I plot the course."

"If you want proof, then you got it…" Naruto said going through the hand-seals for the Kuchiyose no jutsu. After completing the seal sequence, he bit his thumb and slammed it onto the deck of the ship. With a large burst of smoke Hiroto, the boss summons appeared on the deck before he quickly took off.

"Oi Naruto! What do you think you are doing summoning me here?" Hiroto said with mock anger in his voice.

"Toshiro-san here, has in his possession a ship belonging to the Uzumaki Clan. He asked for proof, so I summoned you to prove that I am an Uzumaki and am descendent from the head family." Naruto said pointing to Toshiro. Hiroto carefully looked over Toshiro before he gave off a squawk.

"Well if it isn't little Toshiro. I can't believe that you are still alive?"

"Hiroto-sama, it's been a long time. It seems that the kid was telling the truth."

"How did you make it out of Uzu?"

"Oh I snuck into the Pride of Uzu shipping fleet, the Dragons Maw along with seven others. We are standing on it."

"Good for you. Who were the others?"

"Karura's family and Karura; Kazui and his wife, Hisui; Toma and Yuki."

"Do you know what happened to them?

"Karura's kaa-san and tou-san died from sickness. Kazui and Hisui went to Amegakure. Last I heard, they had a son named Nagato. That was before the Third Shinobi War. Toma married Yuki while Karura married Rasa of the Kazekage Clan of Suna."

"By Karura, you mean that half-blood Uzumaki with blond hair?"

"Hai! That's her. Do you know what happened to her?"

"She died giving birth to Gaara." Naruto said sadly.

"That's too bad, wait how do you know that?"

"Is Gaara the Ichibi Jinchuriki?" Hiroto asked.

"Hai! I didn't know that he and his siblings are Uzumaki."

"Well that's alright. Now that you know, you can ask them when you meet them again."

"So did Toma and Yuki have any kids?"

"I can answer that!" Naruto exclaimed with glee before calming down. "Both of their daughters, Karin-chan and Tayuya-chan are now living in Konoha and have been inducted into the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan."

After that the three kept conversing for a couple of hours before lunch time came. Hiroto returned back to Mt. Kyodai while Toshiro and Naruto went to the mess hall.

_**==========Late Afternoon, 17**__**th**__** April, Mizu no Kuni=========**_

"It was nice of Toshiro-san to give us a ride so deep into Mizu no Kuni." Hinata mused.

"He wanted to help his Clan Head, so he took us further in than intended. He will now head back to Nami no Kuni and after that, he will head to Konoha after the fishing season is over."

"So he will rejoin with the Clan as an elder?"

"Hai! At least that is the plan. I hope he will accept the position of Clan Elder along with Kaa-chan. It will make my job easier."

"Keep an eye out. We are inside enemy territory!' Zabuza exclaimed. "It will be simple for Kiri to ambush us."

Hinata and Naruto nodded their heads before Hinata activated her Byakugan. After a preliminary sweep at a kilometer range she increased her range to the maximum of ten kilometers. As soon as she increased her range, she gasped out.

"We are being tailed by a squad of ANBU level ninja about ten clicks out!" Hinata said in a low voice.

"They must have a sensor among them. Let me enter Sennin Modo and give a more accurate reading on their chakra levels." Naruto said releasing one of his Senjutsu seals.

"This is really bad!"

"Why what happened?" Mei asked with fear.

"We have been surrounded by three platoons of ninja numbering in total of 150 members at about fifteen clicks range." Naruto said grimly.

"What do we do now?" Haku asked with uncertainty.

"We fight…" Itachi spoke up for the first time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

_**Koufukugai = Happiness Town**_

* * *

**A/N:**

****Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation_s_****

**_Fuinjutsu: Kuugeki no tsutsumikomi = Sealing Art: Entrapment of the Void_**

_**Ura Shishou Fuin = Reverse Four Elements Seal**_

**_Toton = Transparent Escape_**

**_Hakke: Hasangeki = Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher_**

**_Fuu Ryuu no Shougeki = Wind-Dragon Impact_**

**_Suu Hyaku-kai no Tenmetsu = Hundreds of Flashes_**

**_Katon: Goukakyu = Fire Release: Grand Fireball_**

**_Shunshin = Body-flicker_**

**_Fuinjutsu: Fuka Hoin = Sealing Art: Fire Sealing Method_**

**_Ninpo: Niju Koko ni Arazu = Ninja Art: Double False Surroundings_**

**_Magen: Jigoku no Akumu = Demonic Illusion: Hellish Nightmare_**

**_Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo = Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things_**

**_Juuho: Sooshiken = Gentle Step: Twin Lions Fist_**

**_Sugo Hakke: Rokujuuyon Shou = Protection of Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms_**

**_Tendo: Shinra Tensei = Deva path: Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God_**

**_Gudodama = Truth Seeking Ball_**

**_Kinrin Tensei Baku = Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion_**

**_Kinbou Tensei Baku = Localised Reincarnation Explosion_**

**_Kuchiyose no jutsu = Summoning Technique_**

* * *

**_A/N: I here is another chapter fresh out of the oven._**

**_SSG signing off._**


	16. Chapter 15 - Rebellion Here we come

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Naruto and any related matter. It all belongs to Kishimoto, the original brain behind the character Naruto. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original jutsu, seals, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

* * *

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Thoughts'**_

"Speech"

"**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Speech"**

Jutsu

_Letters / Jutsu notes / Written Information_

"_Telepathic Speech"_

"_**Bijuu / Jinchuriki Mode / Summons Telepathic Speech"**_

**Chapter 14**

_**==========Late Afternoon, 17**__**th**__** April, Mizu no Kuni=========**_

"We fight…" Itachi spoke up for the first time.

"Then let me and Sasuke handle the platoons ahead and behind us respectively. Hinata-chan can help you take down the platoon flanking us. What do you say Zabuza?"

"Do what you want kid, Mei-san get in the middle with Haku, Kurotsuchi-san and Choujuro. Itachi-san, Ao-san, Yugito get in manji formation with me. Now go!" Zabuza exclaimed as he and the others got in position. Hinata focused her Byakugan to a radius of two clicks and waited for the flanking party to get in range of her jutsu. Naruto ran forward to intercept the forward platoon while Sasuke vanished into a swirling vortex to strike at rear platoon.

"Everyone get ready, here they come!" Hinata said before she suddenly faded into thin air. A moment later, cries of pain could be heard all around Mei's group. Soon after, Hinata reappeared at her previous position. Her palms covered in blood.

"What the hell was that?" One of the Kiri-nin asked as he saw some of his comrades' fall. Blood sprouting from their mouths and their chests caved in. A veteran chunnin approached one of the fallen corpses and examined the wound.

"It seems that someone caved in her ribcage with a palm strike. The sternum fragmented and shot into her heart. She died before she even registered what happened. The question is how did she get hit and who or what could even do such a thing?" The scarred man said with fear.

"Stop freaking out the young ones. We need to approach the clearing with caution. Everyone there must be a genjutsu casted around us that is hiding the rebel scum who did this. This may also be the result of one of their demonic powers." A grizzled Jonin said in a commanding tone.

"Hai Taichou!" was the reply from the remaining members of the platoon before everyone made the half-hitsuji hand-seal and released a burst of chakra. Being careful, the remaining thirty or so ninja approached the clearing in which Mei and her group were waiting. Upon seeing Mei, the Platoon Commander gave of a disturbing laugh and said.

"Look what we have here? If it isn't Terumi Mei herself along with the traitors Zabuza, Ao and Choujuro. A Hyuga from the Main Branch and an ANBU from Konoha. Kunoichi from Iwagakure and Kumogakure as well. This is a surprise. I didn't think that I would ever see Iwa, Kumo and Konoha work together. Then again you three may be nukenin. What cat got your tongue?"

Silence was all that followed the commander's monologue. Getting impatient with the lack of banter, the commander decided to quickly finish the group off.

"Yagura-sama will reward me and my platoon well for bring all of your heads to him. Why are you all standing there like statues? Attack the scum!" following the commanders exclamation, all the remaining members of the platoon attacked the group.

Some charged at Zabuza, others charged Ao. Some tried to attack Yugito, only to get claws to their throats and some tried and successfully stabbed Itachi with kunai only for him to disperse in a flock of crows. The rest tried to attack Hinata only for them to be struck down by her Jinton reinforced shoutei strikes to the chest and head. Sometimes she seems to be standing five yards in front of a group only for her to fade away and reappear behind the group. All the members of the group falling to the ground, their chests and heads caved in from the power of the strikes.

"Take this, Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" a chunnin exclaimed, and launched a large blast of water at Hinata only of her to counter with a Hakke Hasangeki, launching out a large blast of chakra at the suiton jutsu and completely dispersing water blast and then striking and taking out the chunnin who launched the attack and also injuring the ones within three feet of him.

"Youton: Yougan Bakudan!" Kurotsuchi yelled out launching multiple orbs of lava that exploded on contact and splashed into an area of five feet from the blast point. Anyone caught in the after math of her jutsus were downed with parts of their anatomy completely charred black. Destroyed beyond recognition and beyond any medical help.

"Nice youton jutsu. Maybe we should exchange notes." Mei said with a smile as he used Futton: Koumu no jutsu to create an acidic mist in front of her that caused anyone foolish enough to venture into it to melt. Kurotsuchi just nodded her head while proceeding through a quick hand-seal sequence. After completing the sequence, she launched a large amount of glowing lava out. The lava formed into five clones of herself. The clones then ran towards groups of enemy ninja before they exploded into clouds of scorching lava.

"Well ANBU-san, why don't you give up and we may allow you to live." A cocky chunnin said to Itachi in his ANBU gear. Itachi said nothing before launching a large ball of fire at the chunnin before he could even understand what happened.

"Amaterasu…" Itachi calmly called out sending a small ball of black fire into the raging flames. The ball of black flames quickly reached the flames of his previous jutsu before it completely consumed the normal flames and growing in size to twice that of the previous jutsu. The poor chunnin tried to stave off the black flames with a common Suiton: Suijinheki but, the Amaterasu enforced Katon: Gokakyuu easily burned its way through the wall of water and struck the ninja behind it, reducing him to ashes within moments.

"You know what Zabuza, I think that I will take you Zanbatou after I kill you. It is your most prized possession, isn't it?" A chunnin Kunoichi said with malice in her voice.

"You pathetic excuses for Kunoichi and Shinobi are not even worth my time, but since the others are having fun, maybe I can have some too…" Zabuza said before the mist surrounding him and the ninja around him thickened.

"Using Kirigakure no jutsu on us Kiri-nin is useless, or have you forgotten that you traitor?" The same Kunoichi said trying to hide her apprehension at the present situation. She and her fellow ninja knew that Zabuza was a master of the silent killing technique. Hence he was easily at home in the mist as a fish is in water.

"Lungs, kidney, heart, stomach, jugular, spine, brain and femoral artery. Eight points, so many choices to choose from. Which one shall I choose this time?" Zabuza's voice came from all around the four man squad. The squad was bombarded by overwhelming killing intent making their knees shake.

"You don't scare us!" one of the male chunnin shouted out before only a gurgling sound was heard in the mist from his direction.

"Hey Takeru?" The Kunoichi asked in a trembling voice only for silence to answer her.

"Karura? Let's just get out of…UGGGG…" another male chunnin began saying before he too was silenced.

"Karura lets keep moving. He is hearing us speak and then atta…" the last remaining Kunoichi was saying before her voice tapered off and a loud thud was heard in that Kunoichi's direction.

"Show yourself coward! Face me without resorting to tricks!" Karura shouted out fear clearly coloring her tone of voice.

"Now why would I do that? I am having a lot of fun at the moment." Zabuza said into her ear, leaning over her shoulder and then vanishing back into the mist before Karura could even punch him. After a couple of moments of silence, the killing intent and the anticipation finally got to her.

"Please I don't want to die! Show mercy!" Karura wailed before Zabuza's mocking voice floated through the mist.

"Why should I show you mercy? Do you show any mercy to kekkai genkai holders? NO! Instead you all take perverse pleasure in torturing them to death. Be pleased that I am going to put you down quickly and painlessly. That is more that you deserve." Zabuza said and before the woman could even react, her head flew from her body. After a couple of moments, a geyser of blood rushed out of the neck stump of her corpse.

All that remained of the flanking platoon were three Jonin and five Chunnin. All of whom decided to gang up on Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, need some backup?"

"Not at all Kurotsuchi-chan. Just stay back and watch the show," Hinata said before she appeared to fade form her spot. Reappearing three yards behind of the three Jonin standing about ten yards away from her previous position, Hinata slowly lowered her arms. Silence pervaded the clearing as both her allies and remaining enemies started at her. All enemies, except the three Jonin.

"Jinton: Hyaku no Sokkoku no Dageki…" as soon as everyone's mind registered what she had said softly, the three Jonin fell over. Blood leaking from their eyes, ears, mouth and nose. That caused the remaining five Chunnin to lose their bravado. Hinata just turned to the group and activated her Tenseigan.

"Tenseigan Cakura Modo…" Hinata intoned as a bluish-green chakra shroud formed around her and ten black balls floated around her. She glared at the group of Chunnin, who had frozen in fear.

'_That shroud! Is she like Mizukage-sama?'_

'_Does she also have a bijuu sealed in her?'_

'_Damn she is a Jinchuriki. There is no way we are going to win now,' _were some of the thoughts floating through the heads of the scared Chunnin.

"You all should have rebelled like Zabuza-san. Since you decided to torture and kill innocents, I will now be your executioner. May Shinigami-sama have mercy on your souls, because I won't," was all Hinata said as she grabbed one of her Gudodama and fashioned a katana out of it. Before any of her victims could even react, she had used Jinton: Mueishou to decapitate three of the Chunnin and stab a fourth in the heart. The final Chunnin, a young Kunoichi with white hair, stumbled back from her would be executioner.

"Please I was just following my orders. I had no choice. If I deserted, Yagura would have executed my ototou. He is the only precious person I have left. Please don't kill me, he is only five." the Kunoichi wailed in fear.

"Then you should have thought about all the people with kekkai genkai you killed. Some would have been in exactly your position." Hinata replied coldly before crushing the girl between two Gudodama shaped into thin but indestructible walls.

"Damn!" Haku, Yugito ad Mei said after witnessing Hinata's rampage.

"I remember you to be a kind and sympathetic individual. It seems that you have truly become a true Kunoichi. I thought that you would have left her alive after she revealed the existence of her ototou."

"She was lying Itachi-san. She doesn't have any siblings. She was just trying to get me to let my guard down before attacking."

"Wow I didn't even realize," Itachi said in amazement.

"The Tenseigan is similar to the Byakugan. It allows the wielder to see the chakra network and grants great power at the cost of our three-sixty degree vision. But loss of perspective is a small price to pay for the power it grants. I haven't even begun to scratch the surface of my powers."

Itachi nodded his head and was about to say something when a vortex appeared in the clearing and from it exited Sasuke.

"So how did it go?" Itachi asked turning to his brother.

"They were mostly fresh Chunnin with a couple of experienced Chunnin and Jonin thrown into the fray. After I made myself known to them and used intangibility aspect of Kamui to play around with them, they decided it was wise to hide using the Kirigakure no Jutsu. Those poor fools didn't even realize what happened when I used Raiton: Aku no Hibana to electrocute them all."

"What does the Raiton: Aku no Hibana no Jutsu looks like?" Ao asked in curiosity.

"Oh it's just an A-ranked variant of my Raiton: Denki Hibana." Sasuke said activating the C-ranked jutsu causing blue sparks of electricity to flow from his right hand. "This one only stuns or even K.O.'s the one subjected to it. Aku Hibana releases more powerful shock-waves of sparks that can easily stop the heart of its victims." He finished explaining, letting his jutsu go.

"So Naruto hasn't finished yet?"

"You know how he is Sasuke-kun. He is probably playing mind games with them as he slowly breaks their spirit before finishing them off." Sasuke just nodded his head at Hinata.

_**==========Late Afternoon, 17**__**th**__** April, Mizu no Kuni=========**_

"_**Oi Kurama, do you think I should use any of my new kekkai genkai?"**_

"_**Hum… Do what you want, but you aren't that proficient with them yet. I would stick to Mokuton jutsu, Jiton jutsu and your Rinnegan. A couple of Juuryoton jutsu is also advisable."**_Kurama said after musing on the course of action. Naruto nodded his head before he casted a wide area Genjutsu.

"Arifureta Fuukei no Naka ni Kakurete," Naruto whispered after completing the hand-seal sequence. Following that, he casted Nijuu Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu on the group. Then he casted a Nise no Guntai and mixed up seven Kage Bunshin among the illusions.

"Everyone we are surrounded!" Shouted out one of the chunnin in horror.

"This must be genjutsu! Try to release it," The Platoon Commander shouted out, hoping that he was right. Following his command, every member of the fifty man platoon put their hands into the half hitsuji seal and released a burst of chakra, resulting in the fading of the illusory army leaving behind the five Kage Bunshin under Henge.

"See most of them were illusions, there are only five. We outnumber them 10-to-1. Now attack the bastards…" The commander shouted out drawing his tanto and running towards one of the clones with nine of his men following him. The clone just watched dispassionately. Just as the commander was about to slash the throat of the Kage Bunshin, thin tree trunks suddenly sprouted out all around the clone and started binding all ten ninja into a prison made from the weaving of trunks.

"Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou," the clone said as another clone revealed itself after dispelling the genjutsu it hid under. Simultaneously going through different hand-seal sequences, both clones took a deep breath before releasing large torrents of fire and wind respectively. A large menacing dragon made of blue-white flames formed from the torrents and rushed at the trapped ninja. Before the enemy could even plead for mercy, the dragon exploded on their prison and reduced it along with its prisoners to ashes.

"Katon/Futon Konbi Jutsu: Jigoku no Ryuu o Yakimasu…"

In another part of the clearing, the ten ninja attacking another clone were on the defensive as large whips of sand tried catch and crush them. While the enemy was distracted by the clone attacking them with the sands, an invisible clone went through some hand-seals and slapped them to the ground.

As a small desert formed around the clones and their prey, a disembodied voice called out, "Jiton Hijutsu: Sabaku no Funka."

"Too bad for all of you. Previously I needed hand-seals to use most of the basic jutsus but thanks to my friend Gaara, who is the Ichibi Jinchuriki, I learned how to use my Jiton more efficiently. Now with this mini-desert around us, all of your time is up. Then again you may be able to escape and kill me?" The visible clone said with a smile on his face, destroying the little hope his last sentence awoke in the Kiri-nin. Before they could even react, all of them were captured in spheres of sand with only their heads outside.

"Oh! Did I surprise you with the speed of the jutsu? It's called Jiton: Suna no Keimusho." The clone Naruto said with a sadistic smirk on his face. "My bad, I was taking it easy on you till now, but I am board now. Nice playing with you!" The clone exclaimed seeing the look of shock and fright on his prey.

"Bye Bye…" the invisible clone said appearing out of nowhere, standing beside the other clone. The first clone raised his palm towards the floating collection of spheres and clenched it into a fist calling out, "Jiton: Suna no Keimusho Naiha." The collection of floating spheres imploded upon themselves, crushing their contents with them. Only screams of pain and terror were heard.

"Oi look there, those two decided to use mokuton!" the second clone exclaimed pointing at the clones that burned their prey to ashes. The said clones then turned to them and nodded their heads before dispelling. The clones using Jiton also dispelled after that.

The remaining three clones were using an assortment of jutsu, both basic and sub-elemental to corral the remaining thirty to one side of the clearing. As the corralled Shinobi and Kunoichi were preparing the breakaway from their forced corralling, pink crystals grew all around them in crisscrossing patterns, binding them to each other. Crystal pillars and walls growing where there was free space between the Kiri-nin.

"Shouton: Kesshou Ketsugou," Naruto said dispelling his cloaking genjutsu. "Look at you all. Helplessly trapped in my crystals."

"Let us go you demon. We will show you the results of using demonic powers on us." One of the braver Kunoichi shouted out.

"HAHAHAHA…" Naruto laughed out loud with a maniacal expression on his face. "You won't even be able to stand before me if I truly used my demonic tenant's chakra. I am like your Mizukage, I play host to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. **If I had released Kurama's power, all of you would have just fainted out of fear."** He said channeling a bit of Kurama's chakra into himself and directing the Kyuubi reinforced Killing Intent at the group. The less experienced of the group fainted while the others started sweating in fear.

"**Luckily for you all, I have decided that all of you will make good test subjects for my new jutsu, such as the one binding you at the moment. HAHAHA… Here try this one on for size…"** Naruto said with a spine tingling laugh. Going through a complex and long sequence of hand-seals, a small black orb formed above his right palm. All of the captured Kiri-nin who were conscious were now shaking with fear. A couple of more cowardly ones had already soiled themselves.

'_Why did we have to face a crazy Jinchuriki?'_

'_Why couldn't it have been a normal ninja?'_

'_Is this happening because of the innocent kekkai genkai holders I had killed?' _were some of the thoughts floating about.

One of elder Kunoichi shouted out, "Please have mercy. I have a three year old son to take care of. His father was killed because of this damned civil war. He will become an orphan!"

"War is a nasty business. I sympathize with your son, being an orphan myself. If I could afford to let you go I would, but I can't." Naruto said with a sigh. "Anyway, this is Juuryoton: Tokui-ten. Probably the first of its kind. Here catch."

Naruto threw the small black orb into the center of the restrained group. All the conscious Kiri-nin closed their eyes waiting of the inevitable. When the explosion didn't occur, they opened their eyes and turned their heads to see the black orb floating a couple of inches above the central crystal pillar.

"You all expected it to explode and crush you, didn't you?" Naruto said examining all the expressions on his enemies faces. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but that jutsu will remain in its dormant state until I use the activation sequence, see?" Naruto said finishing a three hand-seal sequence before clapping his hands together. As a result the black orb expanded to thrice its size and started to impose a powerful attraction on all that was within ten yards of its core. As the jutsu run its course, the trapped Kiri-nin were ripped to shreds before the orb finally imploded upon itself and winked out of existence.

"I will say that was a successful test, don't you?"

Naruto turned to see the rest of his party standing at the edge of the clearing. Sasuke smirking at him while Hinata softly smiled at him. All the other members of his party were either staring at the carnage in shock, or awe in the case of Zabuza, Haku and Itachi.

"So how are the Shouton and Juuryoton?" Sasuke asked becoming serious.

"They are powerful, but unstable in the case of Juuryoton at the moment. The crystallization in case of Shouton is still a bit slow. I will have to practice with it to increase the crystallization speed. Juuryoton will take some more to tinker with before I can understand enough of its intricacies to prevent a catastrophic failure of a technique. So Hinata-chan?"

"Hai Naruto-kun?" Hinata said turning her attention to Naruto from her reconnaissance of the area around them.

"How well did the Jinton work?"

"It worked well, but I still need more practice to achieve its full potential. I am about a third as fast as your Yondaime-sama's Hiraishin is. Don't worry about it." He nodded his head before turning to Zabuza.

"Now what? Do we continue to follow our previous path, or plot a new one?"

"A new one is better, so Mei can I have a word?"

"Sure Zabuza," Mei said finally breaking out of her shock. Zabuza and Mei walked a bit away from the group to discuss the new route they will be taking. After a couple of minutes of discussion, both returned to the group and declared their intentions.

"Though the camp is about a quarter-day's journey following our previous path, we better change our direction of travel. Our new path will help us reach the camp by a couple of hours after night fall. So we better start moving. There may be some of Yagura's men around who are long range sensors. If they are present, then Yagura will be notified of the loss of three of his platoons soon." Mei explained, to which she got nods of understanding.

"So we get away from here as soon as we can to prevent leaving fresh trails?" Hinata asked with curiosity. Mei and Zabuza just nodded their heads before Zabuza directed the team into its previous formation and took off towards the west.

_**==========Nightfall, 17**__**th**__** April, Mizu no Kuni=========**_

"Oi Kazuki!"

"What do you want this time Tomo?" a rough voice responded with irritation.

"Do you think that Konoha will accept Mei-sama's request for aid?"

"How should I know? Now keep quiet. The Mizukage's scouts have been seen near hear recently. We need to keep an eye out for them. If our base location get back to the Mizukage, the bastard will come here with the forces to eradicate us." Tomo just nodded his head and peered out into the darkness surrounding their section of the camp.

"Kazuki? When do you think that Mei-sama will be back? Kagura-sama has been holding down the fort but we have lost considerable ground under her leadership." Tomo said, the desperation in his voice unmistakable.

"I hope that she returns soon. I don't think that we can afford to lose any more ground. We need to get on the offensive instead of the defensive and soon too!" As Kazuki was musing about their situation, Tomo saw a large dark blur approaching the camp.

"Kazuki look, I think we are being attacked!" Tomo shouted out as he started ringing the bell on his watch tower.

The loud ringing filled all of the camp causing all the ninja in it to hurry towards the source. Approaching on the palisade wall, all the long range specialists jumped onto the wall while the mid to short range specialists prepared to head out through the secret tunnels under the walls.

"Alright what's the situation? How many and what rank?" a white haired middle aged woman asked as she strapped on her wakizashi. She was wearing a greyish white kimono style top and black standard issue ANBU pants.

"Kagura-sama, it seems that we are being attacked by a squad of 11 ninja. Most have high-Jonin level chakra reserves, four has mid-Kage level chakra reserves and two seems to have bijuu level charka reserves. I would say we are facing off against two jinchuriki, four S-ranked ninja and the rest are A-ranked." Kazuki said, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Damn, it seems that he was able to get Utakata to side with him and he is here as well. He has also brought his personal bodyguard with him. They are the S-ranked ones. The rest are cannon fodder. Prepare to attack as soon as they are in range. Don't let them get off the first shot!" Kagura shouted out, trying to mask her fear.

'_Even though we have the approaching group outnumbered 100-to-1, we don't have any S-ranked ninja other than me and Mei-san. I am barely low S-ranked. I just hope that we can at least take down most of the enemies as we go down. Either way we have lost. Gomen Mie-san, I was unable to lead and protect the Rebellion while you were away.'_

As Mei and her escort were approaching the western gates of the camp, they were caught by surprise as suddenly a large number of water jutsu rained down upon them from the walls. Not having any choice, Naruto and Sasuke activated their respective dojutsu and ran towards the oncoming jutsu.

"Gakido: Fujutsu Kyuin," Naruto said raising his palms. As soon as the collection of jutsu touched his palms, they started to rapidly shrink in size before they completely vanished. While everyone who witnessed the scene gaped in shock, the mid-to-short range specialists ran out of the secret tunnels and tried to flank Naruto. Before they could even react, they were suddenly immobilized, as if time had stopped flowing for them.

"Jikukan Ninjutsu: Kootta Nagare," Sasuke said as his Sharingan glowed red. Through his Sharingan, he saw the chakra cover the area and slowed down the flow of time in the range of the technique.

"What the hell?" a woman's voice shouted out in surprise.

"What are we to do Kagura-sama? They can nullify our jutsu and stop our men with impunity. He have no choice but to surrender or be killed at their leisure!" wailed a young kunoichi.

"Then we have only one choice, we activate the contingency seals and let the explosion take out the Mizukage and his men." Kagura said grimly.

"I doubt that will be required Kagura. Now may I ask why you attacked me and my entourage?" Kagura and the Kunoichi beside her turned towards the source to find Mei standing there and beside her stood a young Hyuga girl no older that fourteen.

"Well? I am waiting Hozuki Kagura?" Kagura just gaped at her before forming her hands into the half-hitsuji seal and released a burst of chakra, trying to dispel a genjutsu. After a couple of moments, when it registered on her mind that she wasn't caught in a genjutsu and that Mei was really standing in front of her, she was able to croak out the question running through everyone's minds.

"How are you here?"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't get our message from Kohoha?"

"We didn't get any message and by the presence of the young Hyuga Maiden beside you, can we conclude that Konoha has decided to help us? Oh right, EVERONE STAND DOWN… IT'S ONLY MEI-SAMA AND THE HELP SHE BROUGHT WITH HER!"

Every rebel ninja nodded their heads and relaxed. Sasuke let go of his jutsu before he phased into the ground and later reappeared beside Naruto and the others.

"Alright everyone, let's get inside before one of Yagura's scouts see us." All the party nodded their heads before rushing through the now opened gates.

"Not only Konoha, but Kumo and Iwa as well. Suna should also send some help, but they recently lost their Kazekage, so we shouldn't hold much hope. At present, we have the aid of three Kunoichi, each from Konoha, Iwa and Kumo. That includes Hinata-san beside me. We have the aid of Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice, Yuki Haku. They had joined Konoha about six months ago. Then we have Uchiha Itachi, his younger brother Sasuke and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"Is that all. Most of them look no older than fifteen?"

"Don't underestimate them. You saw what Naruto-san and Sasuke-san did. Now let me tell you, Hinata-san had personally killed thirty-five of the fifty ninja that attacked us, while Sasuke-san and Naruto-san handled the rest hundred. Fifty each actually, and from what I witnessed of the aftermath of Naruto-san's battle. They are ruthless and efficient. Not to mention, Naruto-san is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Sasuke-san is Madara reincarnated. Then we have Itachi-san. We all know his reputation. Iwa has send Kurotsuchi-san. She is the grand-daughter of Onoki-sama and Kumo has sent Nii Yugito, the Nibi Jinchuriki."

"So are we going to get more aid or not?"

"Oh Konoha has planned to send Senju Tsunade and her apprentice in three months. Iwa will be sending Roshi and Han. The Yonbi and Gobi Jinchuriki. Kumo is sending Darui-san, Shee-san and Mabui-san. Shee-san is a medic and sensor while Mabui-san has a jutsu that can open space time bridges between two points. Though it is dangerous to send living beings through the portal, there is no restriction for inanimate objects. If Suna does send help, they will be sending the children of the late Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa-sama. Gaara-san is the Ichibi Jinchuriki and has Jiton. Along with them will be their Sensei Baki, the legendary futon ninjutsu specialist."

"So we are supposed to send people to pick them up in three months?"

"Hai we have to pick them up from Nami no Kuni, but we can leave that to Team Dojutsu. They have long range teleportation jutsu that are friendly to living creatures." Kagura nodded her head in acceptance.

"By Team Dojutsu, you mean Hinata-san, Itachi-san and Sasuke-san?"

"No I mean Hinata-san, Itachi-san and Naruto-san. Before you ask, it seems that the legends about the Uzumaki awakening the Rinnegan are true. Naruto-san has the Rinnegan and has helped Hinata-san and Sasuke-san awaken the Tenseigan and Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan respectively. It seems that all elemental Kekkai Genkai can be easily induced into an individual using the proper seals to activate it. Only dojutsu and other physical Kekkai Genkai like yours and the Kaguya Clans Shikotsumyaku can't."

"Well members of cousin clans can awaken the physical Kekkai Genkai. I myself have the Shikotsumyaku, but I don't know how to handle it well yet." Hinata said surprising the two elder Kunoichi.

"So the Hyuga and Kaguya are related?" Mei asked in surprise.

"Hyuga, Kaguya, Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha are all descendants of the Otsutsuki Clan. The same clan from which the Rikudo Sennin, Otsutsuki Hagoromo and his brother, the first wielder of the Tenseigan, Hamura was born to."

"How do you know that?"

"Only the Uchiha and Uzumaki has kept the records of our lineage. Even then it's the Uzumaki clan who kept the most thorough details."

"The Uchiha only has a tablet written by Hagoromo-sama." Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing with his back reclining on the palisade wall.

"Well we Uzumaki are specialists in fuinjutsu. If we didn't keep meticulous records, most of our fuinjutsu would have been lost in the pages of history." Naruto's voice was heard from beside Hinata. Mei and Kagura wondered how long he was standing there.

"Anyway I think that we all should rest and then assess the situation tomorrow. I think that better walls are required. After the assessment, I will use Mokuton and Shouton to create a new sturdier wall and then inlay it with seals and barriers. What do you think?"

"How long will such an undertaking take?" Kagura asked in awe.

"No more than a few days, less if Sasuke helps with the fuinjutsu. But I think that it's best that me and Sasuke place a basic defensive barrier around the camp now. What do you say Sasuke?"

"Let's get going, sooner we finish, the sooner I can sleep." Sasuke said before taking a stack of seal tags from Naruto and disappeared to place them.

"Night Hinata-chan…" Naruto said kissing her cheek before he slapped a seal tag on the wall beside him and ran towards the next position."

_**==========Morning, 22**__**nd**__** April, Mizu no Kuni=========**_

"We can't thank both of you enough for all the upgrades you have applied to camp security!" Mei exclaimed in happiness after reading the report Sasuke and Naruto wrote. "I am extremely relieved to know that the palisade walls have now been replaced with walls made from a combination of high level doton, mokuton and shouton manipulation."

"Not to mention the barriers and self-repairing seals you two have applied to them, along with the intent based fuinjutsu traps. I can really relax at camp now without the fear of assassins getting in and killing me. And I tell you that has happened to some of the other leaders before." Kagura said equally pleased.

"There is no need to thank us. We used what we knew to help as we were sent here to do. Also the Fuinjutsu: Fuuin sa reta Shikai Shouheki is also ready to be implemented. All the seal have been carved, except the main control seal. I can have it carved into the wooden control pillar, but I think that this one should be with the current commander of the camp." Sasuke said with a serious expression on his face.

"I can have it carved into a small amulet and give it to you Mei-san by lunch time. Also I would like to know if you can spare Sasuke and Hinata-chan for a mission." Mei looked on with an arched eyebrow. Nodding her head to Naruto, she and Kagura waited for his clarification.

"Tou-san said that getting Utakata to join our side will be a great benefit. If not I plan to at least warn him about the threat of Akatsuki. I will leave an amulet with a Hiraishin fuinjutsu shiki on it. If you channel chakra to it, it will alert me that you are in immediate need. I will then bring Sasuke and Hinata-chan back with me in an instant."

'_There weren't any immediate critical missions that would require their presence for them to be successful. And if they are able to convince Utakata to join our side, which would bring up the number of Jinchuriki on our side to five, six if Suna sends Gaara. If we have immediate need for their power, I would be able to alert them instantly and with the new barriers and fuinjutsu traps Sasuke-san and Naruto-san have put up, the possibility of infiltration or overwhelming assault is low. Thank Kami that we were sent the help of an Uzumaki and fuinjutsu master who studied the Uzumaki fuinjutsu style. There should be no problem I letting them go for the moment.'_ Mei pondered before looking at Kagura, who subtly nodded her head to show that she thought up the same points as her. Giving of a sigh, she turned back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright, you have permission to leave on your mission tomorrow at dawn. I will pray to Kami that you are successful in your endeavor, but I want the amulets on my desk by lunch." Mei said strongly.

"Hai Mei-san! I actually already have the beacon amulet ready. I will give you both before lunch time." Mei nodded her head in acceptance before motioning for them to leave. After exiting the command tent, Naruto and Sasuke headed towards where the rest of their squad was exercising.

_**==========Nightfall, 9**__**th**__** May, Mizu no Kuni=========**_

A tall, young man with shoulder length brown hair and narrow golden eyes sat on an old stump and stared into the golden-red flames of his camp fire. He wore a light blue kimono. An emblem of three soap bubbles was embroidered on the back of the kimono. An orange sash held the kimono closed loosely. From the gap between the kimono's two edges, a bamboo jug could be seen. In his hand was a reed pipe. He was staring listlessly into the flame as he slowly bit into a roasted fish.

"There he is. Do we attack now Captain?" A female voice softly sounded out from the shadows. A plain white mask with patterns of rippling water could be barely seen in the darkness. On the top portion of the mask, the symbol of Kirigakure could be seen.

"No we wait for another hour to see if he goes to sleep. If not, then we attack. Mizukage-sama wants him captured at all costs." A rough male voice called out from a neighboring tree.

"Why does he wants the traitor captured? If it was up to me, he would be killed on sight!" A young male voice harshly exclaimed in anger.

"Are you questioning Mizukage-sama's orders, Kaze?" The Captain asked just as harshly as the previous man exclaimed. "Sui, keep an eye on the kid. Don't let him act recklessly. Utakata is very dangerous and alerting him of our presence is a sure suicide."

"He can't be that strong, can he?" Sui asked taking care to keep her fears from clouding her tone.

"Ah…What is he doing?" Kaze said uncertainly as he watched Utakata slowly put down the fish he was eating before he turned in their direction.

"Shhh…Keep quiet! He doesn't seem to have caught on to us yet." The Captain said hoping that what he said was true. As he looked on, his fears seemed to materialize right behind him. Before he could even react, he was kicked out of his perch. His two subordinates following him. Looking up, he saw his target glaring balefully at him.

"I just want to be left alone. Why don't you Kiri-nin just accept that?"

"You left without permission or even a resignation letter. Not that the letter would have mattered. As a Jinchuriki, you are a weapon for Kiri and you must accept that." The captain said with venom.

"I am still loyal to Kiri, but I don't condone the purges that Yagura sanctioned and I won't fight for either side. I don't want to kill Kiri-nin. Come find me when the war is over. I may rejoin the ranks then." Utakata said creating a protective bubble around him.

"How did you sneak up on us? I was watching you till you suddenly appeared behind us!" The boy wearing the mask with wind patterns asked.

"Don't you know of the Baburu Bunshin? If this is the quality of ninja Kiri now produces, then it is doomed to lose the war." Utakata scoffed at the notion that a ninja didn't know about clone techniques.

"You don't have the right to say that traitor!" Kaze exclaimed before charging Utakata with a drawn tanto. Swiping his blade at Utakata, he was stunned when the bubble easily repelled his blade. Before he could even react, the bubble suddenly expanded around him and pulled him into itself, all the while releasing Utakata form its confines. After he was completely engulfed, the bubble floated up before exploding. When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of Kaze.

"You said you didn't want to kill Kiri-nin?" Sui asked with anguish at the sudden loss of her teammate.

"I didn't say that I would not defend myself. Now return to Yagura and tell him I have no inclination to return and I will kill any who he sends." Utakata said with scorn.

"Then I don't have any choice but to force you back. Mizukage-sama will have the Rokubi extracted from you and place it in a more obedient host." The Captain said as he suddenly dissolved into a puddle of mud. Before Utakata could even react, he felt someone place a sealing tag on his back. Trying to channel the Rokubi's chakra, he found out that he couldn't.

"What did you do to me?" Utakata asked as he kicked the Captain back just to use a Kawarimi with his clone to escape the girl's kunai. The girl smirked seeing she hit her target, only for it to suddenly pop. Because she was stunned, she didn't react fast enough to dodge the explosive soap bubbles Uatkata launched at her, peppering her with a large number of small explosions.

"I just sealed away your ability to access the Rokubi's chakra. Now you are just another mid A-ranked ninja. Doton: Chikyuu no Taihou!" The captain said before he started launching hardened clods of earth at Utakata. Each projectile was fast enough that he barely dodged most of them. The ones that struck him burst into dust leaving large bruises.

"Don't forget about me! Suiton: Mizurappa!" Sui said launching a condensed stream of water at him. He jumped back just the Captain struck slashed him on his lower back with a kunai. He tried to swipe at his foe with is fist, only to be kicked in the side of his head, dazing him and throwing him into a tree.

"It seems that the elusive Utakata has finally hit the end of the road. Don't struggle, it will only cause us to hurt you more." The Captain said raising his leg to kick Utakata unconscious. Just as he send out his kick, he was blocked by a wall of pink crystal.

"There is no honor in kicking a downed man," A sweet voice rang out in the clearing. Turning around, he saw a young girl with lavender pupil-less eyes standing there as if she was hugging Sui. From the light of the moon he could see blood was pouring out of the girl's nostrils, mouth and ears. All glowing an eerie dark silver. The pale eyed girls arm sticking out through the Sui's back. Her heart clenched in the girl's palm, still beating.

"Don't worry about the girl, she's in shock and will pass away without even understanding what happened. The names Hyuga Hinata," Hinata said with a small smile as she unclenched her palm and let the heart drop to the ground. After that, she slowly took out her arm from Sui's chest and lowered her corpse down to the ground. The captain was now sweating nervously.

"What do you want with me?" The man stuttered out.

"Me? Nothing, but I can't say the same for my friend or my fiancée." Hinata said as Sasuke rose out of the ground and Naruto appeared out of thin air blazing with golden flames. Golden eyes with slit pupils glared at the Captain.

"What were your orders? If you answer truthfully, I may let you leave here with your life."

"We were ordered to bring Utakata back alive, with force if necessary. The Mizukage wants to extract the Rokuibi from him."

"Alright you are free to go."

"Thank you! I will just take Utakata with me then." The man said with a smile as he went to pick up Utakata. Before he could even walk around the crystal barrier, a beam of concentrated lightning chakra struck him through the heart.

"You said…"

"He said he would let you go but he gave no assurance that I would." Sasuke said dispassionately before walking up to the downed Utakata. He quickly pulled off the seal on Utakata's back and then slapped on a different seal tag. He activated the minor healing seal and let it work. In under a minute all of Utakata's injuries were healed. Activating Kamui, he sent Utakata into his pocket dimension.

"So let's set up camp for the night." Sasuke said with a sigh of relief.

"Alright…" Naruto said before he felt the beacon he gave Mei be activated. "The beacon has been activated, we need to get back to main base now!" He exclaimed as he took Hinata's arm and flashed both of them back to main camp. Sasuke followed using Kamui.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Japanese Translations**

_**N/A**_

* * *

**A/N:**

****Japanese Jutsu, Style and Weapon Name Translation_s_****

**_Jinton: Shoutei = Swift Release: Palm Bottom_**

**_Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu = Water Release: Great Waterfall_**

**_Hakke Hasangeki = Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher_**

**_Youton: Yougan Bakudan = Lava Release: Lava Bombs_**

**_Futton: Koumu no jutsu = Boil Release: Skilled Mist_**

**_Amaterasu = Heavenly Illumination _**

**_Suiton: Suijinheki = Water Release: Water Formation Wall_**

**_Katon: Gokakyuu = Fire Release: Grand Fireball_**

**_Jinton: Hyaku no Sokkoku no Dageki = Swift Release: Hundred Instant Strikes_**

**_Tenseigan Cakura Modo = Reincarnation Eye Chakra Mode_**

**_Gudodama = Truth-seeking Ball_**

**_Jinton: Mueishou = Swift Release: Shadowless Flight_**

**_Kamui = Authority of the Gods_**

**_Kirigakure no Jutsu = Hiding in the Mist Technique_**

**_Raiton: Aku no Hibana = Lightning Release: Evil Spark_**

**_Raiton: Denki Hibana = Lightning Release: Electric Spark_**

**_Arifureta Fuukei no Naka ni Kakurete = Hiding in Plain Sight_**

**_Nijuu Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu = Double False Surroundings Technique_**

**_Nise no Guntai = Fake Army_**

**_Kage Bunshin = Shadow Clone_**

**_Henge = Transformation_**

**_Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou = Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial_**

**_Jiton: Suna no Keimusho = Magnet Release: Sand Prison_**

**_Jiton: Suna no Keimusho Naiha = _****_Magnet Release: Sand Prison Implosion_**

**_Shouton: Kesshou Ketsugou = Crystal Release: Crystal Bindings_**

**_Juuryoton: Tokui-ten = Gravity Release: Singularity_**

**_Hiraishin = Flying Thunder God_**

**_Gakido: Fujutsu Kyuin = Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal_**

**_Jikukan Ninjutsu: Kootta Nagare = Space-Time Ninjutsu: Frozen Stream_**

**_Fuinjutsu: Fuuin sa reta Shikai Shouheki = Sealing Arts: Sealed Sight Barrier_**

**_Baburu Bunshin = Bubble Clone_**

**_Kawarimi = Substitution_**

**_Doton: Chikyuu no Taihou = Earth Release: Earth Cannon_**

**_Suiton: Mizurappa = Water Release: Wild Water Wave_**

* * *

**_A/N: Look out for the next action packed chapter of Gogyo on Naruto! Only on Fanfiction . net_**

**_SSG signing off._**


End file.
